Le mal le bien
by ma lune
Summary: Se pouvait il qu'il soit coupable ? Alors que dans la salle d'audiance les souvenirs remontait à la mémoire d'Harry il n'avait qu'une question en tête. Severus est il un meurtrier ? Slash SSHP ! complete
1. jugement

**PAS DE SPOLIERS DU TOME 6 j'ai écrit cette fic bien avant la sortie tu tome et rassurer vous elle finira bien mieux !**

* * *

Coucou ! voilà une toute nouvelle fic a chapitre ! c'est un slash SS/HP ! je remerci ma maman Nardy qui ma corriger ! 

disclamer : rien n'est est moi tout est a JKR !

pour cette fic j'ai mit angst j'ai préférer prévoir par ce que vu comment son en train dévoluer les choses...

voilà que dire d'autre si non amuser vous bien !

* * *

Le mal le bien

Chapitre 1 Jugement.

« Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter, jurez vous solennellement que cet homme ici présent est innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse ? » 

La voix du juge résonna dans son esprit encore et encore, que devait il répondre cet homme, son amour, celui qui il y a peu était tout son univers, cet homme était il coupable ?

Alors que les souvenirs remontaient a sa mémoire il vit Lucius Malefoy assis dans la salle du tribunal il souriait, cet enfoiré souriait en attendant la réponse négative du survivant...  
Tout avait commencé il y a trois ans alors que sa septième année débutait.

Dans le Poudlard express, Harry soupira en regardant le paysage, défiler. D'habitude rien que ce paysage faisait qu'il se sentait bien mais là, quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Il était bien incapable de dire quoi mais il était sûr que cette année serait très différente des autres en plus d'être la dernière, Ron entra dans le wagon en soufflant :  
« J'ai croisé Malefoy ! »  
Harry fit semblant de s'intéresser :  
« Et ? »  
« Et bin rien il m'a pas dit un mot, il m'a même pas regardé ! »  
Harry perdit un peu patience :  
« Et ? »  
« Rien je viens de te le dire c'est ça qui est bizarre non ? »  
Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le paysage et là, Hermione entra, elle regarda Harry et lui sourit :  
« Hermione j'ai croisé Malefoy et... »  
La jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés sans même regarder le rouquin :  
« Harry tu m'as l'air bien pensif ! »  
« Bof ! »  
Elle lui sourit à nouveau Ron qui s'était mis à bouder :  
« Tu ne devineras jamais qui sera notre nouveau prof de DFCM ! »  
Harry parut revenir dans le wagon d'un coup et Ron cessa de faire la moue pour s'écrier :  
« Comment tu le sais ! »  
« C'est Padma qui me la dit ! »  
Harry se releva :  
« C'est qui ? »  
« Ca ne va pas vous plaire ! »  
Les deux garçon se regardèrent :  
« C'est quand même pas Snape ? »  
Elle secoua la tête et dit :  
« Il s'appelle Zur March et il vient du ministère ! »  
Ron se laissa retomber sur le siège :  
« Quoi encore mais sa leur a pas suffit la dernière fois avec cette folle d'Ombrage ! »  
Harry retourna à son paysage, la nouvelle n'avait réussi a le dérider que quelque secondes, de toute façon, cette année serait aussi imprévisible que les autres, c'était peut être même cette année que le combat final se déroulerait, ça expliquerait pourquoi il se sentait si bizarre. Et pourquoi tellement de questions lui venaient a l'esprit sans qu'il n'ait aucune réponse, toutes ces idées noires qui lui venait et puis ces pensées étranges aussi. Le jeune homme se reprit, il ne voulait plus penser à ça.  
Et comme a chaque fois qu'on ne veut plus penser à quelque chose, ça tourne dans la tête sans qu'on ait aucun contrôle. Cet été dans le parc, il avait vu deux hommes s'embrasser, la tante Pétunia ne s'était évidemment pas gênée pour les traiter de tous les noms et tout ce que Harry en avait pensé, c'était que le grand type brun était assez craquant...  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête : ne plus penser à ça.  
Il dévia sur une autre grande question, qu'allait-il se passer cette année ? Qui allait mourir ? Lui peut être ? Car il était peu probable qu'il puisse battre Voldemort et comme il fallait que l'un des deux meurent...  
Harry soupira en se demandant :  
_« Pourquoi je me prends la tête, de toute façon, je n'ai jamais eu aucun contrôle sur ma vie... ''On'' ma désigné un ennemi mortel alors que j'apprenais tout juste a respirer ''On'' m'a placé chez les dursley ''On'' m'a envoyé a Poudlard pour que j'apprenne à devenir un meurtrier...  
_Une idée s'insinua dans le chaos de ses pensées, une idée qui revenait souvent ces temps si :  
_« Si je m'en allais, je pourrais partir loin pour ne plus revenir, qu'il se débrouille avec Voldemort, je ne veux pas mourir... Où peut être que je le veux ?_

Alors qu'Harry se débattait avec tous ces sentiments contradictoires, Ron le regardait, inquiet. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Harry de rester impassible, mais depuis plusieurs mois, peut être même un an, au moment où il avait appris pour la prophétie, depuis la mort de Sirius, rien ne semblait plus l'atteindre et ni Hermione, ni lui, ne savaient comment l'aider.  
Et ça les inquiétait beaucoup, mais Harry ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
Le retour a Poudlard se fit comme tout les autres sauf que Harry, même si il était physiquement là, son esprit était ailleurs, il n'entendit pas le discours de Dumbledore, pas plus qu'il ne vit la répartition,s'il toucha à peine à son repas il ne sursauta même pas quand un morceau de papier apparut devant lui, il le prit simplement et lu :

**-Je voudrais vous voir monsieur Potter dans mon bureau après le repas.**

**A. Dumbledore **

Hermione et Ron qui avait lu par dessus son épaule l'interrogèrent du regard :  
« Je sais pas ! »  
Ron demanda :  
« Tu vas y aller ! »  
« J'ai le choix ? »  
Hermione répondit :  
« Non ! Mais en tant que préfète en chef je te rappelle que le couvre feu pour les dernières années est plus large que pour les autres donc tu pourras rester autant que tu veux ! »  
Harry la regarda comme si il la voyait pour la première fois :  
« Pourquoi je resterais longtemps ? »  
« Je sais pas peut être que tu voudrais lui dire ce qui te tracasse en ce moment ! »  
Harry lui fit un sourire triste :  
« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, tous les deux ! Ca va. »  
Les deux amis se regardèrent, ils savaient bien que ça n'allait pas mais ils ne pourraient rien faire tant qu'Harry ne se confirait pas à eux.

Harry s'arrêta devant la statue qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, la statue descendit et il entra, le directeur était assis à son bureau il écrivait sur un morceau de parchemin :  
« Entre Harry comment vas-tu ? »  
« Bien. Je vous remercie ! »  
Dembledore savait que c'était un mensonge mais il ne le fit pas remarquer :  
« Si je t'ai demander de venir c'est que j'aimerais que tu prenne des cours particuliers cette année... »  
Il ne pu finir sa phrase quelqu'un toquait a la porte :  
« Entrez Severus ! »  
Harry vit son professeur de Potion entrer et lui jeter un regard noir, mais le jeune homme ne réagit et Severus fronça les sourcils, même pas de grimace ou de regard empli de colère, le maîtres des potions n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner davantage :  
« Asseyez vous mon ami ! »  
Severus s'installa sur la chaise à coté d'Harry :  
« Bien, comme je le disais, j'aimerais cette année qu'Harry prenne des cours particulier avec vous Severus ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
Albus resta impassible :  
« Oui je voudrais que vous lui donniez des cours... »  
Severus cracha d'un air mauvais :  
« Ca ne sert a rien, l'occlumencie ne marche pas dans son cas... »  
Dumbledore sourie :  
« Non pas d'occlumencie mais... »  
Severus interrompit encore le directeur :  
« Je sais bien qu'il est nul en potion mais de là à... »  
« Non vous ne m'avez pas compris, ce ne sont pas des cours de potion que je veux que vous lui donniez...  
Harry releva la tête comme s' il s'intéressait à ce qui se disait, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas jusque-là, Severus s'étonna :  
« Quel cours alors ? »  
« Ce que je veux, c'est que vous lui enseigniez la magie noire ! »  
Snape se leva d'un bond et fit tomber sa chaise :  
« Quoi mais vous êtes complètement... »  
Le professeur sembla se souvenir à qui il s'adressait et se rassit en maugréant :  
« Je peux savoir d'où vous vient cette idée tordue, monsieur le directeur ? »  
Le vieil homme le regardait, amusé, il était pourtant tout à fait sérieux quand il dit :  
« Pour combattre la magie noire, il faut la connaître Severus ! Je pourrais la lui apprendre moi-même, mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment pratiquée, ces cours ne seraient donc que théorique. »  
Severus perdait peu à peu ses couleurs, pas qu'il n'en ait eu beaucoup, mais là on pouvait voir le sang quitter son visage :  
« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous me demandez, monsieur ? »  
« Oui ! Vous connaissez la magie noire, pour l'avoir apprise et utilisée, je vous demande donc de l'aider à la combattre... »  
Dumbledore regarda Harry et fronça les sourcils, le jeune homme ne semblait pas touché par la nouvelle que venait de lui annoncer le directeur, Severus d'une voix calme et froide rétorqua :  
« Je ne pourrais pas faire ça, vous ne devez pas me tenter, après tout, il se pourrais qu'il arrive un accident, vous savez bien que nous nous vouons une... »  
« Suffit Severus ! »  
Il ne dit plus un mot.  
Harry murmura alors, faisant sursauter son professeur de potion qui avait presque oublié que le jeune homme était dans la pièce :  
« A quoi ça va servir ? Croyez vous que ça changera quelque chose au combat final ? »  
« Je l'espère Harry, il faut mettre toute les chances de ton côté ! »  
Le professeur Snape se leva :  
« Très bien je le ferais, mais il vous faudra de la rigueur et de la volonté, Potter. Nous commençons demain a 18h, soyez à l'heure où il vous en coûtera ! »  
Le directeur de serpentard sortit, sa robe noire flottant derrière lui et Harry se leva :  
« Il est inutile Harry, de te dire que tout cela doit rester secret bien entendu, ça ne concerne pas Ron et Hermione, mais tu dois rester discret pour les autres. Tu prends des cours de rattrapage en potion ! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas très valorisant mais... »  
« Non. C'est très bien ! »  
Cette phrase il avait tellement l'habitude de la dire qu'elle sonnait presque vrai :  
« Très bien, mon bureau t'es toujours ouvert Harry, le mot de passe c'est bonbon au miel ! »  
« Bien merci ! »  
Harry remonta dans la tour de Gryffondor, Ron et Hermione l'attendait dans la salle commune, dès qu'il entra, Ron se leva :  
« Alors qu'a t'il dit ? »  
« Je vais prendre des cours avec Snape ! »  
« QUOI ! »  
« Ron plus bas ! »  
Hermione s'approcha à son tour, mais elle chuchota :  
« Des cours de quoi ? »  
« Magie noire ! »  
« HEIN ! »  
Hermione se tourna vivement vers le rouquin :  
« Ron ! »  
Il rougit et murmura :  
« Désolé ! »  
« Officiellement je prends des cours de Potion, comme la dernière fois ! »  
La jeune femme sembla très inquiète :  
« Mais pourquoi... »  
Ron ajouta la voix tremblante :  
« Et surtout est ce que ce n'est pas dangereux, toi seul avec un mangemort et de la magie noire ? C'est pas sérieux ! »  
« Si. Dumbledore y tient ! »  
Hermione demanda :

« Est ce que ça te fait peur ? »  
« Non ! »  
Hermione sembla d'espérer que son ami ne réagisse pas non plus a cette nouvelle il devait avoir peur.  
Snape était un mangemort puissant qui ne l'avait jamais aimé :  
« Bon, je vais me coucher, je suis fatigué ! »  
Hermione le retint :  
« Attend quand commence tes cours ? »  
« Demain 18h ! »  
« Où ? »  
Harry répondit dans un haussement d'épaule :  
« Je sais pas, dans les cachots, je suppose ! »  
Harry monta en leur disant bonne nuit.  
Quand Ron alla se coucher, Harry dormait déjà, alors qu'il n'était monté que deux minutes avant lui.

à suivre...

* * *

alors vous en pensez quoi ? le chapitre 2 arrive bientôt ! 

bisous lune !


	2. premiers cours

voilà le chapitre 2 alors comme d'habitude rien n'est a moi je ne fais qu'imprinter les personage a JKR

RAR :

Sahada : je te remerci pour tes encouragement ! je vais de ce pas t'envoyer un mail !

Lilyep : sa me fais plaisir que tu lise ma fic ! a bientôt sur SB j'éspère !

Maman nardy ! ta review ma fais super plaisir ! dit moi pourquoi était tu mouillée ? (j'ai peur de comprendre )

Jenni 944 : hé albus a toujours raison ce serais pas albus si non ! merci pour ta review !

bisous a toute ! maintenant que vous avez vu coment j'écris vous pouvez dire merci a Nardy c'est elle qui me corrige !

ndm c'est mes tout première rar vous en pensez quoi j'était toute contente de les faire moi qui il y a pas si longtemps attendais avec imaptience de voir mon nom sur les chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Premier cours: Premier embêtement

La journée avait passé comme dans un rêve, Harry était bien incapable de dire quel avait été le sujet de ses premiers cours, il avait passé la journée à penser à autre chose, pourtant personne n'eut besoin de lui rappeler qu'il avait rendez-vous. A 17h55, il était devant les cachots du maîtres des Potions, pendant que les autres faisaient leurs devoirs ou se racontaient les vacances. Il attendait, transit de froid dans le couloir. Il repensa à la tête de Ron quand après le cours de métamorphose, Mc Gonagal leur avait dit qu'Harry n'était pas obligé de faire les devoirs qu'elle leur avait donné. Le cours auquel il allait assister serait fatiguant et prenant, les devoirs passeraient donc après pour le moment. Harry se demandait si ça lui faisait plaisir, quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit violemment, la voix du professeur de potion claqua :

« Entrez Potter ! »

Harry entra dans la salle, les tables avaient été repoussées au fond de la pièce, le froid lui glaça les os. Le froid ou le regard de son professeur ? Il maugréa quelque chose et quand il vit qu'Harry ne réagissait pas, il dit plus fort :

« Enlevez votre cape, vous risquez d'avoir très chaud et très vite ! »

Harry obéit :

« Pour commencer, vous devez savoir que la magie noire, c'est d'abord une idée. Les sorciers donnent ce nom à n'importe quel sort qui est ou un peu complexe, ou qui nécessite une grande puissance... »

L'homme eu un rictus mauvais :

« Le sort de cuissance par exemple, au départ une mère voulait faire chauffer un biberon, ensuite avec plus de puissance on a constaté que ça donnait des brûlures très dérangeantes, avec un pouvoir supérieur il permet de tuer votre adversaire en faisant frire la cervelle ! »

Harry grimaça de dégoût :

« Simplement une affaire de puissance ! N'importe quel sort peu devenir dangereux, mais il y a des sortilèges, comme les sorts impardonnables qui ont été crées pour tuer ou pour faire souffrire, là, on pourrait peut-être parler de magie noire, parce qu'ils sont les seuls à ne pas avoir d'échelle basse... »

Harry se demandait ce qu'il voulait bien dire, le professeur soupira :

« Cela signifie que si vous lancez ces sorts sans force, il ne se passera rien contrairement aux autres, avez vous compris ? »

Harry murmura :

« Je crois ! »

L'homme eut un haussement d'épaules, comme s'il doutait qu'Harry puisse comprendre quoi que ce soit :

« Je vais donc vous apprendre la magie noire, donc les sortilège impardonnable ! Mais je vais surtout vous apprendre à vous contrôler. Et à faire en sorte que chacun des sorts vous connaissez puisse devenir une arme puissante contre les mangemorts ! »

Harry le regarda dans les yeux et demanda :

« Si la magie noire n'est que ça ! Pourquoi Dumbledore... »

« Je n'en sais rien, mais il ne fait jamais rien sans qu'il n'y ait une bonne raison, nous l'apprendrons plus tard j'imagine... »

Harry répliqua avec colère :

« Si ça ne vous fait rien d'être manipulé comme un pion, moi ça m'agace ! »

D'un coup, la pièce devint plus sombre, Harry sentit le pouvoir du maître des potions croître, mais sa voix resta impassible, presque douce quand il dit :

« Ne haussez pas le ton avec moi, Potter ! Et si vous avez un problème avec le directeur je vous suggère d'aller lui en parler ! »

L'homme eut un sourire mauvais :

« Ca ne m'enchante pas plus que vous cette affaire ! Maintenant commençons, je n'ait pas toute la soirée ! »

Snape soupira bruyamment en demandant :

« Connaissez vous le sortilège Crio ? »

Harry réfléchit quelques minutes :

« C'est un sortilège de boule de feu c'est ça ? »

« Oui ! L'avez vous déjà effectué ? »

« Jamais. »

Il marmonna :

« C'est à se demander comment vous avez pu échapper tant de fois à la mort ! »

Insolent, Harry répondit :

« Vos collègues mangemorts ne sont pas très malins, c'est sans doute pour ça ! »

A peine avait il fini sa phrase, qu'Harry la regretta. Snape allait se venger c'était certain, mais au lieu de faire la grimace, l'homme eut un rictus :

« C'est indéniable ! Effectuez le sort a présent et ne vous avisez plus de me répondre sur ce ton, si vous voulez ressortir d'ici vivant ! »

Snape leva sa baguette lui montra le geste et murmura à peine :

« Crio ! »

Harry vit la grosse boule de feu se diriger vers lui, son premier réflexe fut de fuir, mais il croisa le regard arrogant du professeur, sûr de lui. Il s'attendait a ce que Harry ait peur, alors le jeune homme ne bougea pas, il sentit la chaleur de la boule passer tout près de lui et lui roussir les cheveux, mais il ne bougea pas. Severus mit quelques secondes à se reprendre mais il dit enfin d'une voix dure et sèche :

« Ceci est la forme de sortilège Crio sur une échelle basse... Avec un minimum de puissance si vous préférez, nous allons travailler dessus cette semaine. Une fois que vous maîtriserez le sort de base, il faudra encore gérer votre puissance pour tenter de contrôler l'échelle haute... »

Harry l'interrompit :

« Qui vous dit que j'en ai la puissance ? »

Agacé, le professeur répondit :

« Croyez vous vraiment que vous auriez pu survivre depuis tant d'années, face au seigneur des ténèbres, si vous n'aviez pas en vous la puissance nécessaire a cette survie ? »

Harry s'était lui même souvent posé la question. Comme si ce semblant de compliment lui avait brûlé la bouche, le maîtres de potion ajouta :

« Mais je ne m'attend pas à ce que vous fassiez des merveilles, après tout, vous n'êtes qu'un petit griffondor arrogant, mais sans aucun talent ! »

Harry voulut rétorquer que c'était vraiment étrange de le voir faire des rimes mais il se retint :

« Allons Potter ! Dépêchez vous. Crio. Si vous réussissez à faire une flamme, ce sera déjà bien ! »

Harry sentit la colère monter en lui, Snape commençait vraiment à l'agacer, il se servit de cette colère, il voulait clouer le bec à son professeur, il cria :

« Crio ! »

Et une boule de feu identique à celle du maître des potions sortit de sa baguette. Mais il s'apperçut vite que c'était bien plus difficile de guider le sortilège que de le créer, les flammes se dirigèrent droit vers Snape. Harry mit toute sa force et propulsa son sortilège droit dans la cheminée. Essoufflé, il ne quitta pas les flammes des yeux en se demandant si c'était vraiment lui qui avait fait ça, la voix du mangemort le fit sursauter :

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous réussissiez ! »

Harry eut du mal a reprendre son souffle, ce qui n'empêcha pas Snape de lui hurler :

« Recommencer ! Et cette fois je veux que vous reteniez votre sort. Vous arriveriez mieux à le diriger si vous le reteniez ! »

Harry recommença, il s'apperçut que c'était encore bien plus difficile de retenir le sort que de le diriger, la sueur lui coulait dans les yeux, ses muscles étaient endoloris comme après un match.

Il recommença encore et encore oubliant que Snape était là, oubliant les cachots, ne se concentrant que sur le feu, il le sentait brûlant, sauvage, indomptable et peu à peu les flammes devinrent plus dociles, moins chaudes, plus douces...

Harry s'était à peine apperçut qu'il ne prononçait plus le sort, quand la voix de son professeur s'éleva dans l'air, lui faisant reprendre conscience :

« Ca suffira pour un premier cours ! On ne peut attendre mieux ! »

Harry le fixa et l'homme eut un mouvement de recul, comme si son regard l'avait brûlé.

Une seule pensée venait à l'esprit du professeur: ce môme a peut être une chance, ce regard, c'est le même que celui du seigneur des ténèbres, plein de puissance et de volonté :

« Remontez dans votre dortoir ! »

Harry obéit, épuisé. Dans le couloir il passa devant un miroir, il était plein de sueur, son visage était noir par endroit...

Il frissonna, le froid des couloirs lui glaçait les os. La sueur gelée, lui coula dans le dos, il pressa le pas.

Se demandant quelle heure il pouvait être. Il donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra dans la salle commune, elle était vide, il n'y avait que Ron et Hermione qui se levèrent à son entrée.

La jeune fille poussa un cri affolé devant l'état de son ami :

« Harry que s'est il passé ? »

« J'ai pas l'air frais, je sais, j'ai vu ! »

Ron le regarda inquiet et demanda d'une voix tremblotante :

« C'est Snape qui... »

« Non. Moi tout seul. Sortilège Crio ! »

Hermione, parut soudain plus intéressée, qu'inquiète :

« Vraiment? Mais c'est un sort très puissant ! »

« Et difficile à contrôler je trouve ! D'où le noir sur les joues ! »

Ron s'installa sur le canapé :

« Allez, racontes nous comment ça s'est passé ! »

Harry leur raconta l'histoire des échelles et la force qui lui avait fallut pour diriger le sortilège et son état d'inconscience. Ses deux amis le regardaient bouche bée, il n'y prêta pas attention et murmura :

« Je suis épuisé, une douche et au lit ! »

Mais il n'est que 20h, on allait manger, tout le monde est déjà en bas !

« J'ai pas faim, je vais dormir... »

Harry prit l 'escalier et Ron le rattrapa :

« Je passerais aux cuisines demander à Dobby de te préparer quelque chose, si tu as faim cette nuit ! »

Le jeune homme murmura à peine un merci et fila sous la douche.

Il resta des heures sous le jet brûlant, passant ses mains sur ses muscles endoloris, peu à peu le massage énergique se transforma en caresse. Il finit par poser sa main sur son érection douloureuse allant et venant, doucement d'abord puis plus vite sa respiration devint haletante et il soupira quand le liquide chaud se déversa dans sa main, il se lava et sortit de la douche, se sécha à peine, passa un caleçon et se coucha. Et s'endormit instantanément.

Le lendemain Ron eut du mal à le réveiller, il le secoua, lui hurla dans les oreilles, Dean et Seamus n'eurent pas plus de succès, ils allaient commencer a s'inquiéter, quand le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux doucement et en baillant. Neville s'approcha de lui :

« Tu nous as filé une de ses frousses ! »

Seamus rigola :

« C'est vrai, si les cours de Potions te fatiguent autant, je serais toi, je réfléchirais a deux fois avant d'y retourner « !

Ron grimaça, il pensait la même chose mais pas pour la même raison, il tira Harry par le bras :

« Allez, on a notre premier cours de DFCM aujourd'hui, dépêche toi on va être en retard ! »

Harry se leva comme un automate, il prit sa douche, s'habilla et suivit Ron dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le jeune homme s'arrêta devant la salle de cours et lui tendit une boite de chocogrenouille :

« Tu n'a rien mangé depuis hier midi et encore tu avais à peine touché a ton assiette ! Prend ça tu le mangeras discrètement en cours ! »

« Merci Ron ! »

Le jeune homme était touché de ce que son ami faisait pour lui.

Ils entrèrent et toute la classe les regarda, ils étaient tous assis à leur place habituelle. Les serpentard souriaient déjà, sûrs que Zur March allait les punir, le professeur était assez jeune, il était brun et avait de légères rides au coins des yeux, il portait une robe marron avec un espèce d'écusson sur la poitrine. Il les regarda et dit :

« Asseyez-vous, jeunes gens ! Et vous viendrez me voir après le cours ! »

Harry et Ron s'installèrent en regardant Hermione. Du regard, la jeune fille leur signala que les cours risquaient d'être les mêmes qu'avec Ombrage :

Comme je le disais avant que nous ne soyons interrompus, cette année va être éprouvante pour vous, vos aspic arrivent à grand pas et nous devons travailler les sorts qui vous seront demandés !

Hermione leva la main :

« Quoi encore miss Grandger ? »

« Vous voulez dire par là, monsieur, que vous ne nous apprendrez que les sorts utiles pour les aspics ! »

« C'est ce que je viens de dire, oui ! »

La jeune fille dit d'une voix grave :

« Et qu'est ce qui se passera monsieur, quand nous quitterons, l'espace protégé qu'est Poudlard, que dehors les mangemorts attaquerons nos familles, que ferons nous avec simplement dans la tête des sort inutiles contre eux? »

Le professeur eut un léger sourire, comme si Hermione n'avait rien comprit :

« Mais ce n'est pas à vous, jeune fille, de vous battre contre les mangemorts, il y a des adultes responsables pour ça ! Que savez vous des... »

Harry l'interrompit, sa voix couvrit celle du professeur, il n'avait pourtant pas haussé le ton :

« C'est vrai que les mangemorts, après tout, elle ne les a rencontrés et combattus qu'une ou deux fois ! »

Harry souriait insolemment:

« Et vous, professeur, les avez vous déjà vus ? Connaissez vous leurs noms ? Vous êtes-vous déjà dressé contre eux ? Non? Alors, ne lui dites pas qu'elle n'est pas compétente, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

Pour ne pas perdre la face, le professeur March demanda d'une voix qui se voulait sûre :

« Et qui vous dit, jeune homme, que je n'ai pas... »

Le rire d'Harry l'interrompit :

« Si vous étiez capable d'affronter les mangemorts, vous ne seriez pas là ! Mais dehors à les combattres avec les autres, là où est notre place à nous, car c'est ce que nous ferons à notre sortie d'ici ! »

Toute la classe regardait les deux hommes, ébahi, le professeur lui répondit, hargneux :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous là, dans ce cas, Monsieur Potter et pas dehors ? »

D'une voix calme il répondit :

« Par ce que mon destin à moi, c'est Voldemort, pas ses sbires ! »

Les griffondors, comme les serpentards, frissonnèrent, à l'évocation du nom maudit. Mais la petite conversation entre March et Harry, avait remué bien des choses et certain d'entre eux, s'étaient rendus compte qu'à la fin de l'année, ils ne seraient plus protégés, on leur demanderait d'aller se battre ! Beaucoup se demandaient encore si ils en aurait le courage. Pour les serpentards, le choix serait difficile aussi. Suivre leur maître ou défier leurs parents et refuser la marque. Ils étaient tous conscients que tout se jouerait cette année et que leur vie dépendrait de leur choix.

La fin du cours passa sans que personne n'y fasse vraiment attention, Ron et Harry quittèrent la pièce comme les autres, sans même que le professeur ne leur rappelle leur retard.

a suivre...

* * *

alros vous en penser quoi de mon prof de DFCM ? et pour les échelles c'est pas trop bizarre comme idée ? 

chapitre 3 dès que je peu bisous !

lune


	3. absence

salut tout le monde bon alors en premier je tiens a m'excuser a genou auprès de nardy vous pouvez pas imaginer ce que je lui est fais vivre la pauvre !

je t'embrasse bien fort ma maman !

ensuite je suis désoler pour le retard le prochain chapitre devrais venir plus vite si j'ai réglé les quelque petit problème de fichier que j'ai ! c'est pas gagner !

j'ai reprit les cours en plus ! et j'ai des examain encore pire ! mais bon je suis ravie de vous offrirent ce 3ieme chapitre !

voilà rar :

**Remus James lupin** : c'est pas souvent que je met ton nom en entier ma lasa ma bien plus de le voir dans les reviewtu trouve qu'Harry a du mordant ba sa va continuer ! tu me connais j'adore qu'il soit puissant ! je suis contente que Zur de plaise !j'éspère que tu continura a aimer !

**Crystal d'avalon** : je suis vraiment ravi que tu ai aimer le second chapitre surtout si le premier te lassais perplexe ! j'éspère vraiment que celui la te plaira !

**Nardy **: toute penaude maman je saispas si tu auravu tout mesmail quand tu lira sa ! je suisdésolé désolé c'est pas de ma faute des fois sa marche des fois sa marche pas ! bisous pleinde pardon !

**Jenni944** : salut j'ai voulut t'envoyer un mail pour la review que tu as laisser sur nuit d'ivresse mais sa na pas marcher ! alors je te remerci deux fois pour les deux review !

**Crakos **: voilà la suite ! j'obeïe toujours au ordre ! mdr j'éspère que tu aimerala suite !

**Sahada** : merci voilà la suite ! si tu me mettait dans tes autor alerte tu aurais un mail a chaque fois ! bisous !

**Oxaline** : je suis contente que tu aime ! je crois que la suite va te plaire ! aussi !

**Nuwie** : on viens de ce quitter sur le msn ! je pensait pas pouvoir mettre la suite maintenant si non je t'aurais prévenu ! alors pour répondre a ta question j'adore les douches je trouve sa terriblement excitant ! il y a une scène comme sa dans toute mes fic !

**Vif d'or** : ta review ma beaucoup plus ! c'est exactement comme sa que je vois harry il se prépare au comba mentalement et physiquement !merci beaucoupde m'avoir si bien comprise !

**tama** : tes review sont toujours un plaisir ! voilà la suite ! et a plus sur SB

Alors maintenant la réponse a une très longue review qui je doit dire ma laisser perplexe celle de

**chupz **: alors je suis désolé que ma fic ne tait pas plus ! quand a tes commentaires je vais te répondre je voulait que le professeur resemble a ombrage tu n'a rien inventer par ce que c'est ce que je voulait faire si tu lis les prochain chapitre tu vera qu'il a même quelque chose de Locart c'est fais pour le rendre antipathique ! quand au aspic les sort seront forcement différent puisque le niveau est plus haut ! et mon but premier est la relation Harry severus et pas la dernière année d'Harry je ne suis même pas sur de vous montrer les aspic ! ma fic ne tiens pas debout c'est ton avis et j'en suis désolé mais sa ne m'empêchera pas d'écrire la suite !

voilà j'éspère avoir été juste contrairement a toi qui juge mon travail sur deuxmalheureux chapitre !

Maintenant lasuite ! gros bisous a tous etmerci a ceux qui aime.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Absence 

Les 4 jours suivants passèrent comme dans un brouillard, Harry avançait sans se rendre compte que le fait d'exprimer à haute voix le destin qui l'attendait l'avait plongé dans un état de semi-conscience.

Il était debout pourtant, il allait en cours, répondait aux questions, mangeait et buvait, mais tout ça comme dans un rêve.

Son esprit enfermé dans ses problèmes. Il observait quelqu'un d'autre vivre sa vie, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur ce qui arrivait.

Il n'y avait que lors des cours de Snape qu'il était vraiment présent, quand il libérait ses pouvoir qu'il se sentait bien, pendant ses cours il était moins fatigué, plus attentif.

Il faisait des progrès chaque jour et étonnait de plus plus Snape. Ils se retrouvaient chaque fois dans les cachots :

« Alors, Monsieur Potter, en place. Ce soir nous allons passer à un autre sort... »

Depuis le deuxième cours Harry s'était entraîné à l'échelle haute du Crio. Une énorme boule de feu qui pouvait grossir, être lente ou destructrice en 4 jours il avait réussit à la maîtriser totalement :

« Sachez que le plus difficile est passé, vous savez à présent comment augmenter ou baisser votre pouvoir. Avec un peu d'entraînement vous arriverez à le faire à volonté et a utiliser toute votre puissance ! J'ai vu avec le directeur, vous pourrez utiliser la salle sur demande pour vous entraîner ! »

Harry sourit, il aimait cette idée :

« Quand vous maîtriserez votre puissance, vous pourrez faire de la magie sans baguette, en attendant entraînez vous au sort Crio et à celui ci... »

Il leva sa baguette et dit :

« Liaré ! »

Harry se sentit cloué au sol par des fils invisibles qui l'entouraient, le retenaient et lui brûlaient la chair :

« Latéré ! »

Il fut libre il frotta ses bras pour effacer la brûlure :

« Ceci est l'échelle base du sort Lire ! Si j'avait augmenté ma puissance vous seriez mort dans d'atroces souffrances, la cage thoracique broyée ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard mauvais :

« Ce sort est très pratique pour immobiliser vos adversaires, oubliez les stupefixe et les autres. Contre le seigneur des ténèbres ça ne servira à rien.. »

Il eu un rictus :

« Mais avec de la volonté ce sort pourra l'immobiliser quelques instants ! »

D'une voix grave, Harry demanda :

« Et si j'utilise l'échelle haute ? »

« Ce n'est pas une chose à faire, à moins que vous soyez seul avec lui et que vous ayez assez de temps pour réunir toute la puissance dont vous pourrez faire preuve et la concentrer en un point: le cœur ! »

Le propre cœur d'Harry se serra en pensant au combat qui approchait. Il passa le reste de la soirée à s'entraîner sur un mannequin que Snape avait fait apparaître.

Comme à chaque fois il se retrouva en sueur et épuisé à la fin du cours. Il allait partir, pressé de se doucher quand Snape le retint :

« Potter ! »

« Monsieur ? »

« Demain vous n'aurez pas cours, je ne suis pas là ! »

Sans même avoir à le demander, Harry savait ou se rendrait le professeur, il demanda :

« Que se passera-t-il si vous n'y aller pas ? »

Décontenancer par la question le professeur répondit néanmoins :

« A votre avis ! »

Le mangemort eu un sourire mauvais :

« Vous avez peur que je révèle au seigneur des ténèbres des choses vous concernant? Vous... »

« Non j'ai peur de bien des choses, mais pas de ça ! Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher ! »

Harry allait sortir mais demanda :

« Aurons nous cours de potion demain ? »

L'homme fut secoué d'un petit rire :

« Il n'y que votre cours qui est annulé, Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes donc pas dispensé de faire les trois rouleaux de parchemin que je vous ai demandé sur la Potion tue loup ! Et puis ça pourra peut-être vous être utile un jour, quand on sait avec qui vous traînez ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Remus Lupin est un homme bien, contrairement à certaines personnes que vous fréquentez, avant de juger les autres vous devriez vous souvenir de ce que vous êtes ... »

Harry sortit sans un mot de plus.

Et il n'y repensa plus ni ce soir là, ni le lendemain. Quand il vit son professeur quitter la grande salle en avance.

Mais cette nuit là...

Dans la pièce sombre, le rire guttural retentit et un froid glacial emplit la salle.

Le survivant mit quelques minutes à savoir où il se trouvait, tout était si sombre et le froid si pénétrant...

Au fond de la salle, grande et vide se trouvait un trône. Harry sursauta en entendant des voix, il fut d'abord incapable de dire d'où elles provenaient et ce qu'elles disaient. Et puis tout se précisa, il n'y avait toujours personne dans la pièce pourtant l'une des voix était celle de Voldemort, il en était sûr même s'il ne le voyait pas. Il était impossible de savoir qui d'autre parlait. Il s'approcha, curieux et c'est là qu'il put distinguer la voix de son maître des potions, il apparut doucement devant ses yeux, d'abord translucide comme un fantôme, sa voix était sèche mais ses mots restaient incompréhensibles...

Voldemort apparut à son tour, homme sombre, noir, encapuchonné sur son trône :

« Severus mon ami quelles sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ? »

« La vie suit son cours, maître... »

« Et lui ? »

« Harry Potter progresse seigneur ! »

Tout autour d'eux les mangemort devenaient visibles. Voldemort questionna :

« Est-il vrai que tu lui donnes des cours ? »

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond, il avait affirmer ne pas avoir peur de la trahison de Snape, mais avait-il raison de faire confiance a un mangemort, même repentit?

« Oui maître, Dumbledore espère que le gamin arrivera à augmenter ses connaissances en magie... »

« Et y arrive t il ? »

Harry n'entendit pas la réponse il se retrouva dans une autre pièce, tout aussi sombre avec autant de mangemorts. Mais dans un autre temps, il ne saurait dire pourquoi, mais il était persuadé qu'il n'était pas né quand s'était déroulé cette scène, là encore, il dût attendre pour que tout se précise.

A nouveau Voldemort apparut, toujours caché par ce manteau à capuche, toujours assis sur un trône. Sa main était tendue devant lui, il se leva pour rejoindre le centre de la salle. Devant lui une silhouette apparut, à genoux tête baissée. Harry eut du mal à reconnaître son maître des potions, il paraissait si jeune, si beau... Il sursauta, plus par ce qu'il venait de penser que par la voix de Voldemort qui venait d'emplir la pièce :

« Alors jeune Snape tu veux rejoindre les mangemorts ! Pourquoi ? »

Harry resta attentif, il aurait aimé savoir lui aussi, pour quelles raisons, certaines personnes étaient prêtes à gâcher leurs vies au service d'un monstre. La voix du jeune s'éleva dans la salle, mais ses mots était incompréhensibles, comme brouillés.

Mais pour Harry seulement, car le seigneur des ténèbres fut secoué d'un rire :

« J'aime ton honnêteté gamin ! »

Il s'approcha encore :

« Ton bras ! »

Snape souleva sa manche et présenta son bras au seigneur des ténèbres, à l'endroit même où encore aujourd'hui, reposait la marque. Voldemort posa sa main sur lui et deux cris déchirèrent le silence de la nuit. Harry eut du mal à reprendre ses esprits, la douleur qui l'avait saisit, était pire que tout ce qu'il avait connu, bien pire que le doloris ou tout ce qu'il avait subit jusque la.

Massant douloureusement son bras, il sentit la douleur diminuer mais elle était toujours présente...

Harry se réveilla troublé, son bras le faisant toujours souffrir. Il releva sa manche sur son bras persuadé d'y trouver la marque des ténèbres...

Mais elle n'y était pas.

Harry se leva doucement jeta un regard aux lits de ses amis, prit sa cape et la carte du maraudeur. Il sortit sans bruit de la tour, une seule question en tête: qu'avait répondu le jeune snape au seigneur des ténèbres ?  
Sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir il se rendit dans la salle sur demande...

Et s'entraîna, s'entraîna encore et encore à la maîtrise de ses pouvoirs.

Tellement qu'il en oublia l'heure. Jusqu'au moment où il vit le directeur entrer dans la salle en lui souriant.

Harry épongea son front en soupirant.

« Harry tu es là depuis longtemps, trop longtemps, tes cours commencent dans une vingtaine de minute ! »

Le jeune homme eut du mal a le croire :

« Tu devrais retourner dans ton dortoir monsieur Weasley et miss Grandger t'y attendent, ils sont venus me voir à l'aube ce matin, paniqués que tu ne sois pas dans ta chambre. »

« J'y retourne tout de suite.. . »

Le sourire qu'il fit au directeur étonna le vieil homme. Harry allait sortir quand ce dernier l'en empêcha :

« Harry ? »

« Oui? »

« Je voudrais que tu me répondes franchement. Est ce que ça va ? »

Le jeune homme réfléchit quelques instants et répondit d'une voix sûre :

« Aujourd'hui, oui, là en ce moment, je vais bien ! Pourtant j'ai fait des cauchemars hier et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi mais ça va ! »

« Sais-tu pourquoi ? »

Il secoua la tête :

« Ce qui te fatigue Harry, c'est de retenir tes pouvoir constamment, penses y ! »

Le survivant quitta la pièce sur ces paroles. Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'avait voulut dire le directeur mais il ne voulait pas y penser.

Il fila dans le dortoir mais ses amis ne s'y trouvaient pas, il se lava, s'habilla et descendit manger, il avait très faim d'un coup.

Dans la grande salle Ron et Hermione se levèrent à son entrée, la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras :

« Tu m'as fait peur ! Où étais-tu? On n'avait même pas la carte pour te trouver ! »

« Désolé Herm, j'étais dans la salle sur demande, je m'entraînais, ça m'a fait du bien ! »

Ron lui tendit une assiette plein d'œuf brouillés et de bacon :

« Tu vas manger aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui j'ai faim ! »

Ils s'installèrent en riant. Hermione le regarda avaler les œufs, le bacon et se resservir une pile de crêpes. Le sirop d'érable se trouvait à l'autre bout de la table, la jeune fille allait tendre le bras pour l'attraper, quand la bouteille se dirigea droit dans la main de Harry, celui-ci continuait à discuter avec Ron du dernier match de Quiddich de la saison et ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de ce qui venait de se passer :

« Harry... »

Le ton qu'elle avait utilisé était si étrange que les deux garçon s'était tus :

« Ca ne va pas Hermione ? »

« Est ce que tu t'es rendu compte de ce que tu as fait ? »

Harry interrogea Ron du regard, mais il semblait aussi étonné que lui :

« Non, tu n'as rien remarqué? N'est ce pas ! »

D'un geste vif, elle lui prit la bouteille des mains et la plaça loin de lui :

« Mais j'en voulais ! »

« Je sais idiot ! Alors, prends la ! »

« Mais je l'avais dans la main Herm ! »

« Comment y est elle venu Harry ! Tu n'a pas tendu la main je ne te l'ai pas donné... »

De nouveau le survivant chercha un peu d'aide de la part de son ami, mais Ron avait appris depuis longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas contrarier la jeune fille il attendit donc patiemment qu'elle leur dise ce qui se passait :

« D'accord tu en veux, alors vas y ! Fais la venir à toi ! »

Harry plongea la main dans sa poche pour sortir sa baguette mais elle l'en empêcha :

« Sans. Tu viens de le faire Harry, là, devant mes yeux, alors vas y ! »

Harry allait rire de la bonne blague que son amie lui faisait quand il comprit à son regard qu'elle ne voulait pas se moquer de lui. Alors il se concentra, certain que ça allait échouer, mais il le fit, il imagina la bouteille d'érable venir à lui. Ce qu'elle fit. Il ne le comprit que quand il entendit le petit cri de Ron :

« Comment tu fais ça ? »

Hermione elle souriait de toute ses dents :

« Ses pouvoir commencent déjà à augmenter Ron, après une semaine de cours, il commence déjà à les maîtriser ! »

A l'évocation de ses cours, Harry laissa son regard errer à la table des professeurs, Snape ne s'y trouvait pas.

Harry se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien signifier. Le mangemort aurait déjà dû se trouver là. Mais il n'y était pas...

« Harry ! Harry ! »

Ron le pinça :

« Hé! mais ça va pas ! »

« Ca fait trois fois que je t'appelles, est ce que tes nouveaux pouvoirs te rendent sourd ? »

Harry frotta son épaule :

« Tu me disais ? »

« Qu'on va être en retard au cour d'Hagrid ! »

« On y va alors ! »

Hermione grimaça :

« Je me demande ce qu'il va nous sortirent cette année ! »

Les deux garçons grimacèrent a leur tour...

Quand ils arrivèrent, le cours avait déjà commencé, le demi géant se tenait debout devant toute la classe tenant dans sa grande main une étrange chose poilu, grise, avec de gros yeux jaunes :

« Approchez vous trois, venez rencontrer Loufie ! »

Harry tiqua :

« Loufie ? »

Le demi géant lui sourie :

« Oui Loufie est un Nadéros c'est une créature qui vit dans notre forêt et qui... »

Tout le reste de la phrase ainsi que tout le reste du cours finirent dans le brouillard le plus complet. Son esprit avait dérivé bien loin de la forêt interdite dans une salle sombre ou Voldemort vivait. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, comment cet homme avait pu devenir ainsi où et quand avait il perdu son âme. Comment faisait il pour faire souffrir des gens, tuer des enfants et sourire sans remords.

Pourquoi les mangemorts était prêts à sacrifier leur vie pour un homme qui aimait leur faire mal ?

Et pour qu'elle raison Snape avait accepté la marque ?

Harry se mordit les lèvres, quelle était cette raison !

Hagrid continuait a parler et les élèves a grimacer, il se demanda si c'était bien Pansy qui avait hurlé... Et quelque chose le saisit dans le château, il se concentra, c'est l'énergie de son professeur de potion qu'il ressentie. Il était rentré, ce soir le cours aurait lieu. Oserait il lui demander ce qu'il avait répondu à Voldemort ?

* * *

A votre avis harry il osera ou pas? 

sa vous a plus j'éspère ! j'ai mit des > pour les parole des personnage je s'avait pas qu'en htlm sa enlevait les tirais c'est mieux j'épère !

voilà votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais sera le bien venu ! (sais pas si mon pauvre petit coeur poura supporter une autre review comme celle de chupz !) si non vous aurez ma mort sur la conscience !

gros bisous la suite des que j'ai régler les petit soucie de fichier ! vous en faite le chapitre 4 est déjà écris il arrive bientôt !


	4. vengeance

Enfin sa y est ! vive Nardy ! elle a ramer pour me l'envoyer ce chapitre ! Merci Nardy.

Alors pour l'autre chapitre j'étaittellement précés de faire les rar quej'ai pas disclamer vous vous rendez conte les gens vont s'imaginer que tout sa est amoi ! et en faite non tous sa c'est a JKR !

Rar :

Remus James Lupin: Je suis ravie que tu sois ravi ! j'éspère que la suite va te plaire !

Sahada: J'adore ta review ! Mais la réponse n'est pas dans ce chapitre !

Thealie: osera osera pas ! la réponse plus tard ! merci d'aimer !

Gred : Les pouvoir d'Harry vont encore se développer ! Et sa va le rendre pétencieux en plus mais bon je te laisse lire je dit rien de plus !

jenni944 : Pour devenir acro il le deviens ! j'ai hâte que tu lise la suite !

crystal d'avalon: oh la la oh la la ! tu adore c'est super ! je suis trop contente de t'avoir convaincu ! Mais alors maintenant j'ai la pression ! Est ce que tu vas aimer la suite ? oh la la !

LoloJedusor : Ma lolo d'amour ! Nan je mettrais pas cette fic sur SB ! Caro est la spécialiste des Sev/harry mes fic comparer ausienne sont médiocre alors haure de question de la mettre sur son site génialisime ! bisous ma biche !

tama : je t'adore ! sa me fais trop plaisir de lire _je suis verte car je ne penser pas que j'avais déja fini de lire ton chapitre c'est trop tot ouin. _Moi qui est toujours un peu triste a la fin d'un bon chapitre ! je pensais pas que quelqu'un serais triste de voir la fin des mes chapitres arriver !

Oxaline : Il va oser tu dit ? Peu etre peu etre pas ! la réponse dans les chapitre a venir ! (tu as le droit de dire que je suis méchante ! ) Merci ce que tu m'a dit ma remonter le morale je commençait a me demander si j'allait finir ma fic comme je l'avait prévue au départ ! Tu as raison les mauvaise review tant pis une sur 28 c'est pas énorme ! merci et gros bisous !

Vif d'or: TATA ! je s'avait pas que j'avait une tata alors sa c'est géniale ! merci pour tout ta review ma fais chaud au coeur !

nuwie: se cache derrière son clavier Non non je ne parle pas de douche dans ce chapitre ! Non non ! Bon d'accord si ! te tire la langue amuse toi bien ma chérie !

Voilà !amusez vous bien !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : vengeance

Harry tenta toute la journée de croiser son professeur mais il n'était nulle part en vue.

Au lieu de rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuner, il se dirigea vers les cachots en se demandant si le mangemort s'y trouvait. Mais la salle de classe était vide. Harry pesta il lui faudrait attendre alors...

Il attendit l'heure de son cours de magie noire patiemment toute la journée et quand enfin le moment arriva il le regretta...

A peine son regard croisa celui du mangemort qu'il su que cette séance finirait mal :

« Dépêchez vous Potter ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur aujourd'hui ! »

Harry entra bien vite dans la salle, son professeur fit quelques pas et le survivant s'aperçut qu'il boitait probablement une séquelle de son entrevu avec Voldemort. Il sursauta quand Snape lui dit :

« En place, baguette levée ! Vous allez vous entraîner à réagir, face au danger il vous faudra réagir vite et bien ! »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que se soit, que déjà devant lui se tenaientt les ombres noires de trois Mangemorts...

Le professeur de potion leva la main et ils attaquèrent tout les trois en même temps.

Le survivant n'eut pas le temps de réagir, qu'une boule de feu l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, un sort lui entailla la joue et un autre le frappa à la jambe.

Il se retrouva par terre mais ça n'attendrit pas pour autant le professeur :

« Debout ! »

Harry se releva difficilement, du sang perlait sur sa joue. La douleur irradiait dans tout son corps. A peine fut il débout que Snape attaqua de nouveau, les mangemort jetèrent des sort Harry entendit à peine les quelques mots que son professeur prononça :

« Il va vous falloir riposter, je n'ai pas l'attention de vous ménager ! Vous connaissez des sorts de défense utilisez les sur une échelle haute ! »

Le survivant se redressa, releva la tête et quand l'ombre leva la main pour jeter un sort il se protégea...

Et c'est ce qui déclencha tout le reste il se mit à agir automatiquement comme si il avait toujours sût quoi faire. Il se retourna tendit sa baguette et lança le sort Crio aussi fort qu'il le pût. L'ombre du mangemort prit feu mais Harry ne n'eut pas le temps d'être effrayé ou étonné d'avoir réussit. Déjà deux autres mangemorts l'attaquaient les sorts pleuvaient sur lui. Le touchait, le brûlait, mais il ne ressentait plus la douleur. Une fois de plus il était tellement concentré qu'il oublia tous ce qui n'était pas le danger qui se présentait a lui. Il éjecta deux autres mangemort contre un mur, il sentit son pouvoir croître en lui, il le sentit couler dans ses veines. Et tout s'arrêta d'un coup la voix dure de son professeur s'éleva dans l'air :

« Ca suffit pour ce soir ! »

L'homme le regarda :

« Allez à l'infirmerie, vous faites peine à voir ! »

Harry serra les poings et les dents :

« Vous devriez vous méfier! »

Le professeur s'étrangla :

« Quoi ? »

Harry tenta de sourire :

« Il se venge sur vous ! Vous vous vengez sur moi et vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte !»

« Je ne fais que vous apprendre... »

« Comme lui vous prenez plaisir à faire souffrir les autres... »

Harry quitta les cachots sans un mot de plus.

Et Severus grimaça, les paroles qu'avait prononcé le Griffondor n'étaient pas si éloignées de la vérité quand il y réfléchissait ! Et c'est justement pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas y réfléchir.

Il entra dans ses appartements, se déshabilla, entra dans la douche et y resta longtemps comme pour effacer de son corps les douleurs que Voldemort lui avait infligé et de sa tête les paroles du jeune homme.

Harry ne se rendit pas à l'infirmerie il n'en avait pas envie. Il était tard bien plus tard que d'habitude...

Mais Ron et Hermione l'attendaient sûrement dans la tour, inquiets. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer ainsi, ils seraient paniqués. Et peut être qu'ils auraient raison !

Il se rendit dans la salle sur demande, pensant à une douche, quelques livres et pommade qui lui permettraient d'atténuer un peu ses douleurs et ses blessures. Il avait passé bien trop de temps dans cette infirmerie pour si rendre de lui même.

Quand il entra dans la salle il sourit, c'était exactement ce qu'il avait demandé. Il se déshabilla bien vite et entra dans la douche...

Sans savoir qu'au même moment son professeur de potion faisait de même.

Harry passa ses mains sur ses bleus déjà apparents. Il grimaça de douleur quand il fit de même avec les brûlures sa peau rougie le démangeait affreusement.

Quand ses muscles furent un peu détendus, il se sécha tout doucement. Une idée qu'il trouvait étrange lui vint à l'esprit, il avait été un peu dur avec son professeur. Il avait apprit beaucoup ce soir...

Il chercha dans les quelques livres de quoi faire disparaître son entaille et se passa de la pommade un peu partout.

Il prit les vêtements propres et s'habilla, pressé d'aller se coucher...

Mais comme il l'avait craint, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient. Ils se levèrent à son entrée, Hermione fronça les sourcils :

« Harry ça va ? On s'inquiétait il est très tard ! »

« Je sais mais le cours était passionnant... »

Harry se força a sourire pour les rassurer, il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il tenait plus debout, qu'il avait affreusement mal à la tête, que son corps était couvert de bleus et de brûlures après ce cours si ''passionnant''. Il passa devant eux se tenant le plus droit possible :

« Je vais me coucher ! »

« Attends ! »

Il évita de justesse la main de Ron qui avait voulut lui saisir le bras a l'endroit même ou un sort l'avait frappé un peu plus tôt son ami le regarda surprit mais ajouta :

« Tu n'as rien mangé encore ce soir et au dîner on a eu... »

« Je te remercie Ron mais je n'ai pas faim, je suis juste épuisé ! »

Sans un mot de plus Harry fila dans le dortoir. Il se coucha sans bruit, pour ne pas réveiller ses camarades endormis, et ne prit même pas le temps de se changer...

Dans la salle commune Ron et Hermione se regardaient :

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Mione ! »

« Je sais j'ai vu ! »

« Que fait-on ? »

« Si ça continue j'irais voir Dumbledore ! »

Ron approuva d'un signe de tête et la jeune fille ajouta avant de monter dans son dortoir :

« Veilles sur lui Ron ! »

Quand Harry se réveilla le matin même, il eu du mal a ouvrir les yeux son corps douloureux avait du mal à lui obéir il aurait peu être du aller voir Pomfresh en fin de compte...

Il grimaça de douleur mais se leva quand même... Il prit ses lunettes et regarda autour de lui, la chambre était encore plongée dans la pénombre, étonné, il regarda l'heure : 5h00 ,a peine pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir trop dormi...

Mais s'être réveillé si tôt avait des avantages, il pourrait aller prendre sa douche sans que personne ne demande pourquoi il était couvert de bleus.

Il prit des vêtements propres dans son armoire et se dirigea bien vite vers les douches.

Comme la veille, il passa ses mains sur ses bleus, ils étaient énormes et parcouraient tout son corps. Encore heureux que Ron ne puisse pas le voir, le jeune homme se serait sûrement inquiété. Harry se demanda si il y avait vraiment de quoi. Quand il y repensait, le cours d'hier ne lui paraissait pas si terrible, comme si il avait passé la nuit à y réfléchir, il s'aperçut de toutes les erreurs qu'il avait commises. Il était à nouveau impatient de se retrouver dans les cachots...

Seulement avant, il lui faudrait passer une heure en cours de métamorphose. Deux en DFCM, deux heures aussi avec Binns ce qui équivalait a une éternité. Et enfin deux heures de potions, cours pour lequel il avait oublié de faire ses devoirs.

La journée s'annonçait plutôt mal.

Une fois sec et habillé il descendit à la bibliothèque et rechercha tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les échelles. Mme Pince ne pouvait quand même pas lui en vouloir d'être entré sans autorisation, après tout si il l'avait fait c'était uniquement dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur la magie et pouvoir vaincre Voldemort...

Seulement la bibliothécaire ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, elle le chassa vivement vers 8h en lui disant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Et là, Harry s'aperçut qu'il n'avait pas faim, il s'était pourtant couché le ventre vide et les heures de recherche intensive dans de gros bouquins poussiéreux auraient dû le creuser pourtant il n'avait pas faim...

Dans la grande salle, pleine d'élèves bâillants et fatigués, Ron et Hermione se regardaient quand ils virent Harry arriver, ils se forcèrent tout deux à sourire. De son coté Harry se força à manger, ses amis avaient déjà l'air inquiets, si en plus il ne s'alimentait plus, ils allaient vraiment paniquer. La voix de Ron le ramena a la réalité :

« Alors tu l'as fait ? »

Harry se demandait bien de quoi parlait son ami :

« Je ne t'ai pas écouté Ron, désolé ! »

Ron jeta un œil à Hermione et répondit :

« Je te demandais si tu avais fait tes devoirs comme tu t'es levé tôt ce matin, j'ai supposé que c'était pour le faire ? »

Harry grimaça, il avait bien pensé à ça ce matin même, mais une fois plongé dans les livres de magie il avait oublié son devoir :

« Non je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

Harry tourna son regard a la table de ses professeur, assis a sa place Snape discutait avec le directeur...

Harry fut le seul à voir que d'un coup le mangemort c'était crispé, l'air de rien il se mit à masser son bras. Se souvenant de la douleur qu'il avait lui même ressentis lors de son rêve Harry grimaça aussi...

Il se posa a nouveau la question qu'est ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un a accepter ce genre de traitement...

Harry passa la journée à se le demander. Ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite a ses professeur répondant a peine quand il était interroger. Et puis vint l'heur du cours de DFCM...

Dans la salle de classe les tables avaient disparues et le professeur se tenait debout devant eux. Il leur sourit et dit d'une voix clair se voulant rassurante :

« Entrez, aujourd'hui nous passons à la pratique ! C'est pour cette raison que j'ai partagé le cours en deux ! »

Harry se demanda de quoi parlait le professeur quand il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait dans la classe que les élèves de griffondor. Le professeur soupira bruyamment quand il vit Hermione lever la main, il lui donna quand même la parole :

« Miss Granger ! »

« Quel sort allons nous voir ? »

La jeune fille se mit à sourire quand l'homme énuméra chacun des sort :

« Pourquoi se sourire miss ? »

Elle répondit un peu insolente :

« La plupart des personnes présentes connaissent déjà ces sorts ! »

« Vous ne les avez pourtant pas vu les années précédentes, j'ai vérifié ! »

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire quand la jeune fille répondit :

« Vous avez vérifié les cours que nous ont donné vos prédécesseurs, pas les cours de l'AD ! »

March la fixa et serra les poings :

« J'ai entendu parler, oui, de ce club que vous aviez formé, mais je ne pense pas que vous soyez au point, ce n'est qu'un élève qui vous a enseigné des sorts... »

Ron s'avança et dit d'une voix forte :

« Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites ! Je ne parlerais pas pour les autres mais pour ma part, j'ai appris plus de choses en quelques mois avec Harry que... »

Le professeur l'empêcha de finir sa phrase :

« Il suffit Monsieur Weasley ! Monsieur Potter est très doué, j'en suis sûr, mais il reste un élève et ne connait pas... »

A son tour Harry interrompit le professeur il savait qu'il allait faire une bêtise mais il ne pû s'empêcher de dire :

« Testez moi ! »

Les élèves sourirent, ce qui n'était le cas de leur aîné :

« Pardon ! »

« Vous avez bien entendu ! »

L'homme émit un petit rire qui ne dura pas longtemps sans savoir pourquoi il agissait ainsi Harry murmura :

« Vous avez peur ? »

A peine prononcés, il regretta ses mots. D'un, parce que c'était à un professeur qu'il s'adressait. Deux, parce que personne ne devait être au courant des progrès qu'il faisait en magie. Et troisièmement parce que le professeur avait blêmit et que les élèves avaient cessé de sourire :

« Pour qui vous prenez vous monsieur Potter ! »

L'homme enleva sa cape d'un geste théâtral et la jeta au sol en disant :

« Venez au centre, je jure de ne pas vous faire trop de mal ! »

Harry aurait du être paniqué à l'idée d'affronter un homme dont il ne connaissait pas les pouvoirs mais ce n'était pas le cas. Le survivant ne sentait rien de dangereux chez cet homme, contrairement à son maître des potions. Snape, lui, dégageait une aura de puissance incroyable... Comparée a ça, celle de March, elle, paraissait insignifiante.

Et si il avait tenu contre le mangemort, il pouvait faire face a son prétentieux professeur de défense contre les force du mal...

Harry se mit a sourire quand Hermione le vit, elle sut ce que son ami allait faire une bêtise, elle tenta de le raisonner :

« Harry non je t'en prie, n'entre pas dans son jeu ! »

Mais le jeune homme ne lui prêta pas attention. Il s'avança en souriant. Il était tellement sûr de lui qu'une étincelle de doute passa dans les yeux du professeur. Celui ci tenta de se reprendre, il s'adressa à la classe :

« Bien nous allons commencer par un simple sort d'entrave ! Prêt Monsieur Potter ! »

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre, au ralenti il vit son professeur lever sa baguette et là, il aperçut la faille March était tellement concentré sur son sort qu'il oubliait de se protéger, si Harry l'avait voulut il aurait pu arracher la baguette des mains de son enseignant sans aucune difficulté. Le survivant vit le sort arriver vert lui...

A coté des sorts qu'il avait vu la veille celui ci paraissait navrant. Zur March sourit, persuadé qu'il avait réussi. Pourtant quand le sort toucha Harry et que sa baguette resta bien en place dans sa main le professeur resta bouche bée.

Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes, pourtant Harry avait eut le temps de penser à tout un tas de sortilèges à renvoyer. Il se contenta de renvoyer le sort :

«**_ Protego_** ! »

La baguette du professeur fut projetée loin de lui et il ne semblait plus pouvoir bouger. Harry lui sourit. Il s'approcha et d'un geste lui rendit sa baguette au professeur :

« J'éviterais à l'avenir de vous provoquer, évitez de votre coté de me sous estimer... »

Il chuchota pour que seul son professeur ne l'entende :

« J'aurais pu être plus méchant. »

Harry s'aperçut que c'était vrai il avait voulut expédier l'homme à travers la pièce, il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'en avait empêché. Peu être le regard suppliant d'Hermione. Où alors ce qui l'avait dit à Snape sur la vengeance...

Le survivant entendait le murmure des élèves, il s'éloigna de son professeur et le cours continua comme si rien ne c'était passé. Pourtant, une heure a peine après la fin du cours, tout Poudlard était déjà au courant de ce qui c'était passé entre Harry et March !

La rumeur était même arrivée dans les cachots et ça, Harry le comprit quand Snape lui jeta un regard furieux a son arrivée dans la salle de classe pour son cours de potion.

Les Serpentard souriaient, Malfoy paraissait ravi, ils étaient tous certains que le maître des potions allait lui mener la vie dure et ils avaient raison. La voix du maître de potion claqua dans l'air :

«Rendez moi vos devoir ! »

Il s'adressait a la classe mais regardait Harry certain que celui ci n'avait pu le faire il eut un sourire mauvais quand le survivant secoua la tête :

« Je ne l'ai pas fait ! »

Son sourire s'accentua :

« Très bien dans ce cas, 20 points de moins pour Griffondor ! Je vous mettrais bien en retenue mais je vous vois déjà beaucoup trop à mon goût ! »

Les Serpentards se mirent a rire :

« Attendez vous a ce que le cours de potion de ce soir soit éprouvant ! »

Harry voulut répondre, mais la main d'Hermione sur son bras l'en empêcha, Snape n'était pas March il valait mieux ne pas le provoquer...

a suivre...

* * *

Alors sa vous a plus ? Severus est pas tendre hein ?

Bonne nouvelle enfin j'éspère j'ai déscider d'utapter toute les deux semaine donc prochain chapitre le 30 avril ! sa vous fais plaisir ?

Non j'essais pas de vous amadouer pour avoir de bonne review même pas vrai d'abbort!


	5. folie

Coucou c'est moi ! alors juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'aime le slash et qu'il y a certaine personne dans la vie qui sont très étroite d'esprit donc je vais le dire bien haut et bien fort !

Les slash les lemon les fic incestueuse les twincest tout sa c'est de la FICTION !

voilà ce ci étant dit passons au reste !

disclamer : rien de tout sa ne m'appartien tout est a JKR !

RAR :

onarluca : merci ma biche d'aimer !

nuwie : voilà ma biche tu es servie !

Supi : voilà la suite ma supi ! j'ai hâte de te revoir sur le msn !

crystal d'avalon: voilà je suis toute contente que tu aime !

petite grenouille : j'adore ton speudo ! ta review ma fait très plaisir ! merci

jenni944 : voilà le cours ma biche en éspérant que sa te plaise !

Vif d'or: tata ! tu crois qu'il va se passer un truc qu'Harry va aller a l'infirmerie ? Alors y va se passer un truc mais... Non rien je te laisse lire.

Sahada: déconne toujours au mauvais moment

Sev Snape: je crois que ce chapitre va te plaire ma puce !

Oxaline : c'est sur sev le laisse pas approcher pour le moment mais sa va venir !

tama : c'est sur le cours va pas être facile je te laisse voir !

Wendy Malfoy :tu es accor ? aaahhh sa me fais super plaisir ! je t'adore voilà la suite !

remus : mon remus mon loup tes compliment me vont droit au coeur ! mon harry qui est plus intelligent que celui de JKR ! sa me réchauffe le coeur ! et je pense oui qu'harry est un peu sucidaire d'aillieur tu va en avoir la comfirmation ! bisous chou mon loup j'éspère te voir bientôt !

voilà je vous laisse lire ! en éspérent que sa vous plaise

* * *

Chapitre 5 : folie

Harry regarda tout les élèves sortir, Ron et Hermione tentèrent de lui sourire mais leur yeux trahissaient leur inquiétude.

A peine le dernier élève sorti, Snape le bouscula pour qu'il se lève de sa chaise.

D'un sort il envoya les tables et le reste au fond de la salle, il hurla presque :

« En position ! »

Harry enleva sa cape et se place au centre de la pièce :

« Aujourd'hui sort d'aveuglement ! »

Il leva sa baguette et Harry retint son souffle :

« Oclis ! »

La lumière le frappa en plein visage et tout devint noir, le jeune homme fut tenter de céder à la panique mais Snape murmura :

« Clair ! »

Et Harry pu voir de nouveau :

« Ceci est l'échelle basse ! Pour que ça marche vous devez viser les yeux, sur l'échelle haute, il vous suffira de toucher votre adversaire ! Allez y ! »

Harry tendit sa baguette et lança le sort, Snape le dévia d'un geste de la main et son rire grave et mauvais se répercuta sur les murs nus des cachots :

« Et vous avez la prétention de vous croire supérieure à vos professeurs ! »

Harry serra les dents, une douleur lui vrilla les tempes, il tenta de nouveau le sortilège et la douleur se fit plus vive...

Les cris de son professeur de Potion ne firent qu'empirer les choses :

« Vous vous rendez compte que vous mettez votre vie et la mienne en danger si... »

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le jeune homme répondit :

« Ce n'était qu'un simple sortilège, un truc de première années ! »

« Mais vous avez joué au malin ! Recommencez! Je ne suis pas la pour discuter ! »

Harry hurla presque, la douleur se faisant plus forte :

« C'est pourtant ce que vous faites ! »

« Vous êtes comme votre père ! Insouciant et inconscient ! Trop fier pour... »

« Fermez la ! »

La souffrance lui déchira la tête, il ferma les yeux quelques secondes pour tenter de calmer le feu qui envahissait son crâne, mais le professeur hurla de nouveau :

« Qu'avez vous dit! Pour qui vous prenez vous ? »

Harry vit Snape s'approcher, menaçant, les yeux emplis de colère, il lui hurla d'une voix grave :

« Vous n'êtes qu'un élève ici, souvenez-vous en ! »

Un nouveau pic de douleur lui vrilla les tempes, il voulait que Snape se taise, qu'il ne prononce plus un mot.

Alors qu'il hurlait encore, Harry leva la main, attrapa la nuque de son professeur, attira son visage à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne dans un baisé passionné. D'abords surpris, le mangemort ne chercha pas à se dégager mais quand la langue d'Harry vint caresser ses lèvres il repoussa le jeune homme violemment :

« Vous êtes dingue Potter! Il faut vous faire soigner ! Retournez dans votre dortoir ! »

Avant même qu'Harry n'ait pu répondre l'homme avait déjà quitté les cachots en claquant la porte.

C'est ce bruit qui ramena le survivant à la réalité, il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il regarda la main qui avait saisit la nuque de son professeur.

Et fut bien incapable de dire ce qui l'avait poussé a faire sa.

Et puis cette idée le frappa, il avait embrassé son professeur, il avait embrassé un Homme, il avait embrassé Snape !

Il réfléchis quelques instants, il aurait dû trouver cela dérangeant, affreux, mais la seule idée qui lui traversait l'esprit était que pendant quelques secondes, l'homme s'était laissé faire...

Sans même savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry retourna dans la tour de griffondor. Comme à leur habitude, Hermione et Ron l'attendaient, ils furent tout deux surpris de le voir rentrer si tôt :

« Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, le cours a été abrégé! »

Ron le regarda surpris :

« Pourquoi ? "

Harry haussa les épaules :

« On va manger, j'ai faim ! »

Harry serra les poings, deux mensonges en une minute, il savait pourquoi le cours avait été abrégé et il n'avait pas faim, juste envie de voir le maître des potion à la table des professeurs. Mais avant même d'entrer dans la grande salle il su que son professeur n'y était pas. Harry s'arrêta :

« Je reviens ! »

Hermione voulut le retenir :

« Harry ! »

Ron soupira :

« Où va tu ? »

« Je vous rejoins, allez y ! »  
Il se mit à courir dans le couloir pour rejoindre les cachots. Pourquoi faire, il n'en savait rien, pour dire quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il fallait qu'il le voit...

Quand il entendit le pas du professeur au détour d'un couloir il s'arrêta...

Et Snape apparut devant lui, leurs regards se croisèrent, un regard plein de confusion au lieu de la haine qu'Harry s'attendait à y trouver. L'homme ne s'arrêta pas, il passa devant lui comme si il n'avait pas été la :

« Il fallait que je trouve un moyen...

Snape ne fit pas un pas de plus, a présent dos a dos, aucun des deux hommes ne voulait se retourner :

« Un moyen de quoi ? »

Harry soupira :

« De vous faire taire ! »

Après quelques secondes, la voix du maître des potions s'éleva de nouveau :

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que ce que vous disiez est la vérité, je n'avais pas le droit de m'opposer à March devant toute la classe... »

Le professeur soupira :

« C'est bien ce que je disais Potter, vous avez des cases en moins ! Il y a des moyens plus efficaces pour faire taire les gens. Que vous vous soyez servit de votre baguette aurait été logique mais ça...

Le professeur se tendit :

« Si vous recommencer une chose pareille, ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez sur cette terre, prophétie ou pas ! »

Harry entendait les mots du professeur mais ne retenais qu'une chose: Snape avait écouté ce qu'il avait à dire et l'avait accepté...

Le pas du professeur s'estompèrent dans le couloir et Harry se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Snape aurait du être furieux, c'était bien pire que de plonger la tête dans sa pensine ou de voler dans son armoire... Il aurait dû hurler ou pire...

Harry se demanda ce qu'il aurait fait si c'était Snape qui l'avait embrassé. Il aurait sûrement frappé le professeur où il l'aurait insulté... Pourquoi Snape n'avait pas fais ça ?

Il se posait encore la question quand Ron et Hermione accoururent :

« Harry qu'est ce que tu fais planté au milieu de ce couloir ? »

Hermione le regardait, inquiète :

« Rien on va manger ?

Ses deux amis ne le lâchèrent plus du regard de toute la soirée. Avant qu'ils ne montent se coucher Harry entendit Hermione chuchoter a Ron ''Veille sur lui''...

A peine la lumière éteinte toute les questions remontèrent à la tête du survivant. Pourquoi n'était il pas dégoutté d'avoir embrassé Snape ? Après tout il l'avait toujours détesté ! Et puis c'était un homme et puis c'était Snape surtout ! Les question tournaient dans la tête du griffondor au point de l'étourdir.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il avait mal à la tête, pas comme la veille mais un mal de tête tout a fait habituel. Il regarda le réveil, il était très tôt 5h00 comme si il avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller à cette heure là. Il se lava vite sans prendre le temps d'appliquer la crème sur ses bleus ou ses brûlures...

Et il fila à la SSD pour s'entraîner au sort d'aveuglement.

Il travailla sur tout ce qu'il avait apprit depuis le début des cours.

Toujours la même question en tête. Pourquoi avait il embrassé Snape?.

Et puis la réponse fut claire, le professeur avait raison, il devait lui manquer quelque cases.

Harry effectua de nouveau le sortilège, à ce moment là, Hermione et Ron entrèrent, encore passablement endormis, la jeune fille soupira en le voyant :

« Harry tu ne dors presque plus, tu ne vis presque plus... Tu m'inquiètes ! »

Ron acquiesça :

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? «

Harry qui n'arrêtait pas de se poser cette question depuis plusieurs heures ne sut pas quoi répondre. Dans un sourire il murmura :

« Peut être que je deviens fou ! Après tout les sortilège Doloris que je me suis pris, ce ne serait pas étonnant !

Il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il s'arrêta net quand le regard de son professeur de potion se posa sur lui. Comme pour le rassurer, Harry lui sourit. Mais ce fut tout le contraire. Snape se rembruni et son regard se fit plus dur, Harry savait bien pourquoi, le maître des potion devait se demander s'il se moquait de lui...

En s'asseyant le jeune homme se dit que ce n'était pas son but, il ne cherchait pas à se moquer de son professeur. Il n'était pas loin de se croire vraiment fou, le changement de ses pouvoirs, ses actions qu'il ne contrôlaient plus vraiment et ses réactions bizarres.

C'était vraiment une bonne question « Que lui arrivait-il ? »

* * *

alros sa vous a plus ? Harry il deviens fou ? la réactoin de snape vous plais ? j'ai beaucoup hésiter entre un coup de poing et le faite que severus soit trop surprit pour réagir ainsi !

donc la suite le 14 MAI ! dans deux semaine quoi !

bisous


	6. Complications

Bon alors vous vous souvez la question était est ce que harry va oser poser la question "pourquoi avez vous accepter la marque !" alors la réponse est la dans ce chapitre ! heeuu attention hein je parle de la réponse _a est ce que harry va oser poser la question _pas la réponse _a pourquoi severus a accepter la marque_ !quoi moi sadique ? je vous ai fais une fausse joie ? j'en suis désoler ! rire sadique niark niark !

Disclamer alors rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette histoire ! tout a JKR ! 

RAR :

tama: voilà la confrontationt harry severus j'éspère que sa va te plaire ! je te fais des gros bisous !

Jenni944 : a ton avis bétise ou pas ? tu va voir !

Petite grenouille : je suis bien contente que sa te plaise ! dit m'en un peu plus sur ton boulot !

onarluca : pas trop long t'attendre ? j'espère que tu aimeras !

Nuwie : tu n'est pas la seul a aimer cette réplique je suis bien contente !

Wendy Malfoy : toi un peu sadique nnooooonnnn ! moi par contre ouiiiiiii !

Jwulee mon maitre : ma fais trop plaisir tes review !

Chupz : tu ne peu pas s'avoir comme j'ai été ravie de lire ta review ! je suis heureuse que tu aime a prèsent ! quand a harry pour le moment c'est pas vraiment voldemort qui le maltraite plutôt Severus et c'est pas près de s'arranger ! bonne lecture

Mystique : alors pour la fic je suis bien contente qu'elle te plaise ! quand a la phrase je pensais pas qu'elle aurais autant de succet ! pour le reste je suis bien d'accord mais je ne pense pas que ce soit la fautes des auteurs si les enfants lisent des truc qu'il ne devrais pas ! nous nous ne pouvons pas controler qui nous lis ! Non ?

Sev Snape : tu va être deçu par ce chapitre surement ! mais bon je me ratraperais !

Oxaline : moi j'aimerais beaucoup faire taire severus de cette façon ! quoi je suis pas la seule ? Même pas drole d'abbord !

Licechan : ma chérie merci ! Non tu ne te trompe pas c'est bien comme sa que je vois harry après toute les épreuve qu'il a du traverser !

voilà gros bisous a tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Complications 

Harry marchait dans le couloir, revenant de son dernier cours avec Snape. Il était fatigué et de mauvaise humeur. Le professeur ne lui avait pas dit un mot. Pas qu'à l'habitude il soit bavard, mais là...

Il était entré et Snape avait commencé le cours, jetant ses sorts comme s'il avait été devant une personne inexistante. La seule phrase qui avait été prononcée était :

« Le cours est fini »

Et Harry était sorti, difficilement ! Encore ! A peine ses premiers bleus estompés il en aurait d'autres. Les sort avaient plu sur lui, même si Snape avait veillé à rester loin de lui comme si il allait lui sauter dessus.

Mais en y réfléchissant bien c'est ce qu'il avait fait lors du dernier cours.

Harry serra les dents pour résister à l'envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

Quand les voix retentirent dans le couloir. Les voix de Crabb et de Goyle, fortes et menaçantes :

« Malfoy méfie toi ! »

« Tu ne refusera plus la marque longtemps. Traître ! »

Harry s'approcha doucement se collant au mur, il observa les trois serpentards face à face. Les deux brutes empêchaient Malfoy de passer. Celui ci eut un sourire carnassier, sa voix s'éleva calme et sereine :

« Et qui va m'y forcer ? Vous ! »

Il sortit sa baguette et les deux garçons blêmirent avant de s'écarter, Crabbe lui cracha :

« Tu ne dis pas la même chose à ton père ! »

Malfoy plaqua le gorille contre le mur, menaçant Goyle de sa baguette :

« Mon père à oublier sa fierté ! Ce n'est qu'un laquais ! Comme vous ! Comme vos parents. Ce que moi, je ne serais jamais ! »

Il relâcha le jeune homme et s'en alla. Harry se plaqua un peu plus contre le mur pour qu'il ne le voie pas.

Cette conversation réveilla en lui quelques questions. Pourquoi les Mangemorts acceptaient la marque ?

Au lieu de se diriger vers la tour, ses pas le ramenèrent vers les cachots.

Il entra sans même frapper, le professeur était assis à son bureau devant une pile de parchemins :

« Potter que.. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Harry posa les mains sur le bureau et plongea son regard dans les yeux de son professeur :

« Pourquoi les mangemort acceptent ils la marque ? »

Harry avait été tenter de dire pourquoi ''vous'' mais il valait mieux généraliser :

« Si vous n'avez pas encore compris vous ne comprendrez jamais ! »

Harry se détendit et répondit plus calmement :

« La puissance a t-elle une si grande importance que vous acceptiez tous de vous agenouiller devant cet homme ? »

« Est ce que ça vous regarde ? »

« Oui ! »

Surpris, l'homme ne le lâcha pas du regard :

« Je veux savoir pourquoi un homme est prêt à sacrifier sa liberté ! Et pourquoi Drago Malfoy refuse la marque alors que j'étais persuadé qu'il serait le premier à l'accueillir avec plaisir ! »

Snape se leva brusquement :

« Comment savez vous ça ? Vous avez encore fourré votre nez dans les affaires des autres, n'est ce pas monsieur Potter ? »

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre :

« Pourquoi ? Quelle est la différence entre Malfoy père et Malfoy fils ? »

« Lucius a laissé sa soif de pouvoir prendre le dessus sur son honneur. Ce que le jeune Malfoy ne fera pas... Du moins si on lui en laisse la chance. »

Harry soupira certain que l'homme ne lui dirait rien de plus. Mais il murmura néanmoins :

« C'est à cause de votre soif de pouvoir que vous retrouvez avec cette horreur sur votre bras ? »

Un éclaire de colère passa dans les yeux du professeur :

« Mes motivations ne vous concernent en rien ! »

« Je l'ai vu... »

Étonné l'homme attendit la suite :

« J'ai vu le jour de votre initiation ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je vous ai vu vous agenouiller devant lui, je n'ai pas pu entendre ce que vous lui avez répondu...

Snape l'interrompit :

« Et vous en mourez de curiosité ! »

Il eut un sourire mauvais :

« Fichez le camp, vous et votre fichu manie de vouloir tout savoir ! »

Il se rassit sans le regarder, il avait décidé que la conversation était terminée.

Harry sortit, excédé, il marchait vite dans les couloirs, trop vite, il percuta Malfoy. Ils retombèrent tous deux lourdement sur le sol. Celui ci le regarda avec mépris, Harry se releva, le Serpentard allait faire de même, mais il suspendit son geste quand il vit la main du survivant se tendre vers lui. Il le regarda méfiant, mais Harry ne retira pas sa main. Malfoy la saisit et se releva, il fixa ensuite le survivant.

Harry répondit à sa question muette :

« Une poignée de main que j'ai refusé il y a 7 ans ! »

Le serpentard le regarda sans comprendre :

« Je ne sais pas si c'est du courage ou de l'inconscience de s'opposer à ton père et à Voldemort mais ça prouve que tu es plus intelligent que certains... »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, Harry allait s'en aller quand Malfoy murmura :

« Refuser la marque ne fait pas de moi ton ami, ni un ami des sangs de bourbe je... »

« Je sais ! Mais c'est suffisant pour que tu remontes dans mon estime ! Ce qui n'est pas ton but je sais ! »

Harry reprit le couloir et remonta bien vite dans la tour. Ce début d'année était vraiment étrange...

Il sourit en se disant qu'il découvrirait ce qu'avait répondu Snape à Voldemort avant la fin de cette dernière année.

Hermione et Ron étaient installés près de la cheminée, ils discutaient sans bruit, la salle commune était vide et une douce chaleur emplissait la pièce :

« Bonne soirée vous deux ! »

Ron lui sourit :

« Et toi pas trop dur le cours ? »

« Non ça va ! »

Hermione tenta de le croire :

« Tu as l'air fatigué ! »

« Oui j'ai des trucs à vous dire ! J'ai besoin de votre avis ! »

Il leur raconta le souvenir de initiation de Snape, Drago qui refusait la marque et la dispute qu'il avait surprise entre les serpentard. Tout en discutant, le feu l'avait réchauffé, il enleva donc sa cape, à ce moment Hermione poussa un cri d'horreur :

« Harry c'est quoi ça ? »

Le jeune homme regarda son bras et grimaça, il était tellement bien là avec eux qu'il avait oublié les douleurs de son corps :

« C'est rien Hermione juste un bleu ! »

Ron s'approcha et effleura le bras de son ami du doigt :

« C'est Snape qui t'a fait ça ? »

Harry soupira en se traitant d'idiot :

« Non, c'est lors de l'entraînement ! Il fait apparaître des ombres pour me permettre de réagir plus vite et de... »

Hermione ne le laissa pas finir :

« Tu veut dire que les sort qu'il lance sur toi sont réels ? »

« Atténués, Hermione, si ils étaient réels, je serais au fond d'un lit à st mangouste ! »

Elle jeta un regard apeuré à Ron celui ci murmura :

« Tu en as d'autre ? C'est pour ça que tu te réveilles avant nous, pour ne pas avoir à prendre ta douche avec nous ? »

Harry grimaça :

« Non Ron, je me réveille, c'est tout ! »

Hermione semblait douter de ce que disait son ami :

« Mais Harry, tu ne peux pas dire que c'est rien ! Est ce que tu as beaucoup de bleus ? »

Elle ajouta précipitamment :

« Ne me mens pas s'il te plaît ! »

« Oui j'en ai quelques uns mais je n'ai rien de grave... »

Ron se leva vivement :

« Mais il t'a fait un lavage de cerveau, c'est pas possible ! »

Harry s'impatienta :

« Il ne m'a pas jeté de sorts et je vais bien ! Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, ce n'est pas la première fois que j'ai quelque bleus et là, au moins, ça sert à quelque chose cette fois ! J'apprends à réagir plus vite ! »

Hermione soupira :

« Mais tu dois souffrir atrocement ! »

« Hermione ce ne sont que quelques bleus ! »

Hermione regarda Ron un regard suppliant et le jeune homme ajouta :

« Tu es sûr et certain que Snape ne te manipule pas ? »

Harry allait parler et s'aperçut que sa voix serait trop forte, il était inutile de leur crier non. Ca ne ferait que renforcer leur inquiétude, il se força donc à réfléchir. Pourquoi avait il confiance en Snape ? La réponse vint, naturelle, pendant chacun des cours le professeur aurait pu vraiment lui faire du mal. Et il ne l'avait pas fait.

« Oui Ron, je suis sûr que Snape ne me manipule pas ! Je ne peux pas apprendre à me défendre contre les Mangemorts en faisant semblant de renvoyer des sorts invisibles ! »

Ses amis ne parurent pas convaincus. Harry soupira :

« Je vais me coucher ! »

Ron regarda son ami monter dans le dortoir et se retourna vers la jeune fille :

« Il n'a encore rien mangé ce soir ! Il a bien mangé a midi mais là...

Le jeune homme grimaça :

« Ecoute moi, on dirait ma mère ! »

« Ron, monte, vas voir quand il prend sa douche... »

« Tu veut que je l'espionne ? »

« Oui. Allez ! »

La jeune fille le poussa :

« Allez, Ron ! Et ramènes moi la carte des maraudeur ! »

Hermione le regarda monter à son tour. Elle se tritura les mains faisant les cent pas elle sursauta quand Ron descendit, le sang avait quitté son visage :

« Alors ? »

« Alors il en a partout, je crois même que certain datent de plusieurs jours... »

Hemione ferma les yeux :

« D'accord tu as la carte ? «

« Tu vas en faire quoi ? Ca me gène de l'avoir prise sans lui dire ! »

« Je vais voir Dumbledore ! »

« Je viens ! »

« Non, remonte et assures toi qu'il ne fouille pas dans sa malle si il voit que la carte n'y est pas il...

La jeune fille ne termina pas sa phrase. Elle prit la carte et sortit.

Harry allait se coucher quand il vit que Ron le regardait :

« Quoi ? Ca va, je t'assure ! »

Le jeune homme allait répondre quand une chouette frappa au carreau. Harry se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et laissa entrer l'animal. Il lut le mot accroché à sa patte. Et jeta un regard noir à Ron :

« Dumbledore veut me voir, pourquoi ? »

« Je... je... »

« Ca va ! J'ai compris, Hermione est allée le voir je suppose ! »

Harry prit une cape la passa par dessus son pyjama et sortit vivement de la pièce.

Arriver devant le bureau de Dumbledore il attendit. La gargouille descendit et il entra. Il fixa le vieil homme et ne jeta pas un regard à la jeune fille assise près

du bureau :

« Harry viens t'asseoir je t'en prie ! »

« Je vous remercie professeur ! Mais ça va. »

L'homme le regarda longuement et soupira :

« Harry ! Je... »

« Tout va bien professeur ! »

Harry était tellement en colère contre Hermione qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Severus entrer :

« Ron et Hermione paniquent trop vite. Les cours que me donne le professeur Snape sont très utiles. »

Dumbledore fixa Severus :

« Ils ont pourtant remarqué quelques... »

« Des bleus, c'est tout monsieur, je ne suis pas en sucre, j'ai vu pire ! »

Harry soupira :

« Je ne mens pas ! Les cours sont parfois éprouvants mais ils sont très utiles et le professeur Snape sait ce qu'il fait ! Il est doué et a prouvé qu'il était de notre coté ! »

Dumbledore lui sourit :

« Bien ! Puisque tu es sûr que tout va bien, je te fais confiance ! »

Sans regarder la jeune fille Harry ajouta :

« Je sais ce que je fais Hermione ! »

Il se retourna vivement et tomba nez a nez avec Snape, sans s'en rendre compte, il retint sa respiration, qu'est ce que l'homme allait lui dire ?

Le jeune homme frissonna, le regard de son professeur était si pénétrant. Il sortit sans un mot de plus et il entendit Dumbledore dire à Snape :

« Je vous ai fait venir pour rien Severus, vous pouvez vaquer à vos occupations ! »

Harry pressa le pas, il ne voulait pas avoir à parler à son maître des potions :

« Harry ! »

Hermione courut vers lui :

« Harry écoutes... »

« Non, Hermione tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je te remercie ! Mais tu n'avais pas à aller voir Dumbledore. Ces cours me font du bien Hermione ! Je me sens mieux depuis que je les prends, libérer mes pouvoirs me fait du bien... »

Il soupira :

« Bien sûr, c'est difficile, je suis fatigué après... »

« Et tu ne manges plus ! »

« Mais je mange quand j'ai faim ! Tu trouves que j'ai perdu du poids, que je suis dépressif ? »

Hermione réfléchit elle avait remarqué au contraire qu'Harry semblait un peu plus attentif, pas en cours, mais généralement. Elle soupira de nouveau :

« Harry, si il y avait un problème, tu me le dirais ? »

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer Hermione. Je vous parlerais si j'en ressens le besoin... Tu ne me racontes pas tout, si ? »

Hermione ferma les yeux :

« Non c'est vrai ! Je suis désolé j'aurais dû te croire quand tu m'a dit que ça allait. »

« Tu t'inquiétais ! C'est tout ! »

« Mais tu es quand même fâché ! »

« Un peu... »

Hemione fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit la carte :

« Je te rend ceci ! »

Harry soupira, il prit la jeune fille par le bras et ils rentrèrent dans la tour.

a suivre...

* * *

alors a votre avis hermione a raison de se faire du soucis et quand est ce que je vais vous dire pourquoi severus a accpeter la marque ? faudra lire pour le s'avoir ! sa vous a plus j'éspère vraiment ! gros bisous a tous lune prochain chapitre le 28 MAI 


	7. impardonnable

Je tiens a vous REMERCIER tous et toute pour les review ! jamais je n'aurais imaginer en voir autant

71 toute contente hi hi hi !

je vous adore tous ! lune essuie une grosse larme

Disclamer : Rien est a moi tout aprtient a JKR ! Et ceci est un SLASH présence de relation homosexuelle si sa ne vous plais pas changer de fic ! et même de profile puisque j'écris essentiellement du slash ! vous êtes prévenue !

**Lolo** : voilà la suite ma puce merci pour ta review !

**Vif d'or **: TAAAATTTTTAAAA j'ai cru que tu m'avait oublier ! aaahhh suis soulager !bien sur Sev ne s'y attendais pas il ne s'attent pas non plus a ce qui va lui arriver la maintenant ! lol bisous tata chou !

**Crackos** : lune toute rouge merci énormément ! voilà la suite ! en espèrent que tu aime !

**Oxaline** : encore une petite discution avec Severus j'espère que sa va te plaire ! Quand a la réponse pour Severus et la marque ba... c'est pas maintenant ! niark niark niark ! bisous et merci beaucoup!

**nuwie **: une douche ou ? lune regarde partout ! je vois pas dsl ! moi sadique ? oui et j'adore sa ! mais bon la j'ai été gentille la encore !la réponse a ta question tout de suite la maintenant dans ce chapitre ! ba va le lire tu attent quoi ? lol bisous énorme (tu es encore la pppffff)

**Sahada **: tu n'aime pas ron et hermione ? tu aime qui alors dit moi qu'elle est ton perso préférer ? quand a Harry je crois que tu ne va pas revenir de se qu'il va faire la !

**jenni944** : encore un ti peu de patience pour LA révélation ! merci beaucoup de me suivre tes review me touche énormerment ! merci et bisous enorme !

**Lice chan** : je suis en ce moment en train de discuter avec toi ! lol j'adore ta review ! pleine d'humour. Par contre !Moi si t'es mourrut je suis triste et j'écris plus,donc pas de suite... Lune jete un oeil mauvais a son chapitre 6 qui a agresser la pove lice ! tu va voir toi ! donc j'ai sermoner ce chapitre 7 il arriverais tout doucement par derrière et te fera des gros bisous calin ! ze t'aimheuuuu

**Onarcula :** merci a toi et a tes encouragement ! j'espère que la suite te plaira bisous lune

**Wendy Malfoy** : ma fille ! alors roulement de tembour ! tatatatatata (ba oui mon tambour y fais tatattatat !) donc OUI on va vior dray encore ! je prépare même un truc au petit oignon ! je dirais rien de plus niark niark ! lune ce cache sa fille veut la taper ! gentille ma puce gentille !

** PETITRESUMER** : je sais pas si y a besoin mais bon sa coute rien ! alors Harry a eu une altercation avec son prof de DFCM March ! Severus la bien évidament réprimender et notre jeune héros pour le faire tairela embrasserconnais pas de meilleur moyen que celui la pour faire taire quelqu'un enfin si il y en a un autre maisssssss dites j'ai préciser que c'était un slash ? lune rougie... voilà ! bisous

* * *

Chapitre 7 : impardonnable 

Le lendemain devant la salle de DFCM. Les élèves attendaient le professeur, les serpentard et les griffondor se regardaient d'un œil mauvais. Quand Harry vit le professeur arriver d'un pas vif, il prit sa décision.

Avant que le cours ne commence il leva la main :

« Mr Potter? »

Harry se leva:

« Je voudrais vous présenter mes excuses pour le cours précédent ! »

Harry serra les dents et ajouta :

« Je vous remercie d'avoir été clément avec moi ! »

Harry se rassit. Tout le monde, le professeur y comprit, avait bien vu que le jeune homme avait dit ça pour faire taire les rumeurs. Mais personne ne le fit remarquer. Le cours se passa sans anicroche.

Tout le reste de la journée Harry se demanda ce qui se passerait le soir même Snape allait il lui parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille dans le bureau du directeur.

Il avait quand même dit « Il est doué » pourquoi est ce que ça le gênait autant que le professeur ait entendu ce compliment anodin ?

Il se posait encore la question quand la voix grave de son professeur de potion le fit sursauter :

« Entrez »

Harry entra, retira sa cape et se plaça au centre de la pièce, baguette levée. Snape le regarda longuement son regard semblait légèrement perdu, comme s'il ne savait plus vraiment agir face à Harry, il se reprit et dit d'une voix claire :

« Aujourd'hui nous allons voir l'impérium ! Le plus simple des sortilèges impardonnables ! Je vais vous apprendre à le lancer ! »

Les pensées d'Harry dérivèrent. Alors que Snape lui parlait de l'origine du sort et du fait qu'il ne devrait l'utiliser qu'en cas de réel danger. Lui repensait aux lèvres douces qu'il avait eues contre les siennes. A sa main qui avait empoigné sa nuque, à la chaleur que le corps de son professeur dégageait.  
Harry aurait aimé savoir si tout le corps du mangemort avait cette température si...

Harry hoqueta, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? D'ou venaient ces idées bizarres...

« Potter ! »

Il sursauta violemment :

« Avez vous écouté ce que je vous ai dit ? »

« Non ! »

Il était inutile de mentir et le jeune homme était bien trop abasourdi pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à un mensonge plausible. Le professeur soupira :

« Vous m'agacez ! Commençons ! »

Snape retira sa cape. Harry fut surprit de le voir porter un t-shirt noirà manche courtes. Qui aurait cru qu'en dessous de ses robes le mangemort cachait une telle musculature.

Harry se mordit l'intérieur des joues, pour s'empêche de penser ce genre de chose :

« Je vais vous tester ! Il paraîtrait que vous résistez bien à ce sortilège ! »

L'homme le fixa et lança :

« Impero ! »

Harry sentit le sortilège le toucher :

« Sautez ! »

Harry résista, il eut du mal mais il résista :

« Levez le bras ! »

Harry secoua la tête. Il sentit son professeur renforcer le sort. La sueur perla à son front mais il tint bon :

« Impero »

La puissance du sort le fit vaciller :

« Levez le bras ! »

Dans la voix du professeur se faisait sentir toute sa volonté de le faire plier, ce qui poussa Harry a résister encore. Il tomba à genoux mais garda les bras près du corps.

Snape rompit le sortilège. La respiration haletante, Harry ferma les yeux et inspira... Quand il les rouvrit, Snape se tenait devant lui la main tendue. Harry la saisi et se releva. Il frissonna, plus dû au contact de la paume du mangemort contre la sienne que de l'effet du contre coup. L'homme le regardait une leur étrange dans les yeux :

« Vous êtes le premier à me résister ! »

Le cœur d'Harry se gonfla de joie et de fierté. Snape fit apparaître un verre remplit d'un liquide ambré :

« Buvez c'est... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, c'était inutile au lieu de la réaction de méfiance à laquelle il s'attendait il vit le survivant prendre le verre et boire sans hésitation. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir quand le jeune homme lui tendit le verre. Il lui prit des mains et dit :

« Bien à vous maintenant ! Avez vous déjà essayé ? »

« Non ! »

« Bien je vous montre le geste ! »

Il effectua le mouvement une fois deux fois. Et Harry observa :

« A vous ! »

Snape fit venir une table jusqu'à eux et fit apparaître une grenouille, la posa dessus et Harry tenta le sort :

« Impero ! Saute ! »

L'animal coassa mais resta en place. Harry fronça les sourcils et recommença :

« Saute ! »

Harry tiqua et souffla, Snape se plaça derrière lui tout près, sa voix s'éleva doucement près de son oreille :

« Fermez les yeux... »

Harry obéit le cœur battant :

« Imaginer que vous avez des fils dans la main. Et qu'ils sont reliés à ce stupide animal. Il n'a pas de volonté. Le faire obéir ne posera pas de problème il ne résistera pas... Recommencez, tirez sur les fils ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux et recommença :

« Impero ! Saute ! »

Au lieu de sauter la grenouille explosa.

Ils furent éclaboussés par le sang, le sang et la chair de l'animal. Abasourdi Harry regarda le sang goutter par terre. Et une chose étrange se passa ou plutôt un son étrange. Harry se retourna et vit son professeur secoué d'un léger rire. Ca transformait son visage entier et il avait un morceau de chair dans les cheveux, cette vision étrange troubla beaucoup le jeune homme.

Quand Snape vit qu'Harry le regardait il cessa de rire. Harry tendit la main pour enlever la chair des cheveux bruns mais Snape lui attrapa le poignet avant même qu'il n'ait pu le toucher. Le mangemort garda le poignet du jeune homme dans sa main :

« Vous avez heuuu la... »

De l'autre main Harry retira les saletés des cheveux de son professeur. Apparemment troublé, Snape se reprit :

« Vous y êtes allé un peu trop fort monsieur Potter ! Passons à l'étape suivante !»

Harry eut peur de comprendre :

« Sur vous ? «

« Oui »

Harry grimaça :

« Non ! »

« Je ne vais pas exploser. Contrairement à ce vous semblez croire j'ai un minimum de volonté et un minimum de pouvoir ! »

« Je n'en doute pas professeur Snape ! Mais je ne voudrais pas... »

« Quoi me faire du mal ? C'est étonnant ! »

Harry tiqua et grimaça :

« Allez y Potter ! Impero ! »

Harry soupira ferma les yeux il se concentra et lança :

« Impero ! »

Il fixa son professeur :

« Levez le bras ! »

Snape ne bougea pas mais dit :

« Augmentez votre prise, imaginez moi lever le bras. Je dois vous résister ! Là, je n'ais même pas eu envie de le faire. Renforcez votre volonté, elle doit être plus forte que la mienne. »

Harry se demanda si c'était possible. Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à s'entraîner. Et puis comme à chaque fois la voix du professeur lui signifia la fin du cours :

« Terminé pour aujourd'hui Potter, vous ne vous entraînerez qu'ici pour ce sort hors de question que vous ne l'effectuiez en dehors de ma présence compris ?

« Oui monsieur ! »

Avant de sortir Harry ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Vous devriez le faire plus souvent... »

Snape qui effectuait un sort de nettoyage sur la table releva la tête :

« Rire ! Vous devriez le faire plus souvent ! »

« Fichez le camp Potter ! »

La voix du professeur n'était ni dure, ni sèche, mais plutôt amusée. Harry lui sourit, ce qui étonna l'homme.

Harry regarda sa montre, cette fois il était sorti juste pour le repas.

Harry allait partir quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir Snape :

« Vous êtes censés avoir eu cours de potion ! »

Harry eut l'air étonné :

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous ayez du sang sur vous ! A moins qu'on ne se soit battus. »

Harry regarda ses vêtement, ils étaient propres il avait vérifié. Quand il releva la tête Snape lui toucha la joue de la main. Et frotta légèrement.

Harry s'étonna de tant d'attention, mais juste quelques secondes, car son professeur était déjà partit.

Tout c'était passé si vite qu'Harry se demanda si ce n'était pas son esprit torturé qui avait imaginé cet étrange moment...

Qui ne le quitta pas de la soirée, au moment où il posa la tête sur l'oreiller tout remonta a la surface. Ca l'avait troublé de sentir l'homme si près de lui... La question était pourquoi ?

Il aurait pu accepter d'être attiré par un garçon mais pas par son professeur de potion ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il avait eut envie de poser ses lèvres sur celle de son maître des potions ?

La main immense de celui-ci sur son poignet... il frissonna...

Harry enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Pourquoi fallait il toujours que tout se complique ?

Le lendemain à 5h00, quand il se réveilla, il vit Ron qui le regardait :

« Tu voulais vérifier que je me réveillais vraiment comme ça ? »

Ron fit la grimace :

« Oui désolé ! »

Harry lui sourit. Et Ron bailla :

« Rendors toi ! Je vais à la SSD. Rejoignez moi pour le petit déj ! »

Ron ferma les yeux, il savait bien ce que Dumbledore avait dit à Hermione l'autre jour, le fait qu'Harry apprenne à maîtriser ses pouvoirs amènerait forcement des changements dans ses habitudes de vie.

Il aurait besoin de moins de sommeil, son appétit serait différent. Ses pouvoir prendraient peu à peu place dans son corps. Tout était normal, mais Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son ami.

Harry se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers la salle sur demande. Il vit Malfoy dehors sur un banc le regard dans le vide, apparemment transi de froid.

Il s'approcha doucement :

« Salut ! »

« Que fais tu là Potter ? »

« Comme toi je suppose, je m'isole ! »

« Je cherche à fuir des gorilles sans cervelles, des larves ! Qu'aurais tu a fuir tes amis ? Ta précieuse petite vie ! »

« Tu sais ce que je fuis je pense... »

« Tes doutes, tes questions... »

Harry acquiesça :

« Tu viens ? »

« Avec toi ? »

« Oui »

Le serpentard le regarda méfiant :

« Où ? »

« SSD ! »

Sans un mot de plus, sans regarder s'il le suivait, Harry reprit sa route. Quand il passa devant la salle il pensa à un endroit bien chaud avec du thé ! Et il sourit, prendre le thé avec Drago Malfoy, aimer passer du temps avec Snape... Il débloquait complètement, il frissonna en ce demandant quelle serait la prochaine étape. Il avait déjà embrassé son professeur ça ne pouvait pas être pire ! Si ?

Il entendit Drago entrer derrière lui et ça le sortit de ses pensées. Il observa la pièce, un feu brûlait dans une cheminée immense, près d'un canapé rouge se trouvait une petite table ronde avec un plateau, deux tasses de thé fumant et une théière...

Harry se laissa tomber sur le canapé, Drago entra doucement, encore méfiant. Harry prit une tasse et y trempa les lèvres. Le serpentard se posa délicatement sur le canapé, et prit sa tasse.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de pouffer :

« Quoi Potter ? »

« Nous sommes en train de prendre le thé ! Si je dit ça a Ron il va me croire cinglé ! »

« Tu l'es ! »

« Plus on me le répète et plus je le crois ! »

Drago l'observa, ce regard d'acier posé sur lui, dérangea le survivant comme si le garçon pouvait lire en lui :

« Qui d'autre a remarqué que tu as quelques problèmes psychologiques ? »

Harry ne voulait pas répondre, il avait pourtant envie de poser des question a Drago il répondit alors :

« Snape pendant nos cours de Potion ! »

Drago sourira légèrement :

« Je ne suis pas stupide moi Potter ! Je t'ai vu travailler en potion ! Tu es nul mais tu n'as pas besoin de rattrapage, pas comme Londubat ! »

Harry grimaça :

« D'autre l'ont remarqué ? »

« Non ! Ils ont trop occupés a supplier leurs parents de les présenter au maître pour recevoir la marque... »

Harry l'observa :

« Tu la refuse pas fierté ? »

« Je suis un serpentard ça ne me dérange pas de voler, de taper sur les plus petits, de tricher ou de mentir... »

Le regard de Drago se fit plus dur :

« Je ne suis pas et ne deviendrais jamais un assassin... »

Ses paroles furent comme une gifle pour Harry. Lui serait mort ou meurtrier il n'avait pasd'autre choix. Il sursauta quand Drago se leva :

« Je ne voudrais pas qu'on me trouve avec toi j'ai déjà assez d'ennuis ! »

Harry regarda le serpendard s'en aller. Une fois la porte refermée, Harry sentit l'angoisse l'envahir

Pour échapper à ce sentiment, il décida de s'entraîner.

Il effectua le sort crio sur une échelle haute quand une voix le fit sursauter :

« Mr Potter ! »

Déconcentré, il relâcha son sort et l'énorme boule de feu se dirigea vers lui, il eut juste le temps de se protéger d'un sort.

Mais il eut quand même la main brûlée. Il regardait sa main meurtrie quand deux grandes mains saisirent la sienne. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son professeur :

« Vous seriez attentif a ce qui vous entoure, je ne vous pas aurais pas surpris... »

Harry retira sa main :

« Ce n'est rien ! »

Le professeur fit apparaître un pot de crème :

« Votre main ! »

« Ce n'est rien ! »

« Si ça s'infecte... Votre main ! »

Harry la lui tendit, avec application Snape le soigna. Le jeune homme le fixait. Il put observer son professeur a loisir. Alors que ses mains chaudes étaient posées sur lui. De nouveau Harry eut envie de l'embrasser sauvagement...

Ce qui l'agaça énormément. Il arracha sa main de celle du mangemort.

L'homme le regarda, étonné, Harry le fixa méchamment :

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ! »

« Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, je vous l'ai déjà dit Mr Potter ! »

« Laissez moi deviner, vous avez encore l'intention de me menacer a nouveau ! »

Harry haussa la voix et imita son professeur :

« Il vous en coûtera ! Ce sera la dernière chose que vous ferez sur cette terre ! »

Snape s'avança :

« Qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? Vous avez vos humeurs aujourd'hui ? Je croyais que c'était réservé aux jeunes filles ! »

Harry fixa Snape dans les yeux et plaqua sauvagement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sa langue dans la bouche de son professeur, caressant la sienne avidement. Au lieu de le repousser, le mangemort le colla vivement contre le mur. Il détacha ses lèvres de celle du survivant :

« Vous jouer avec le feu ! »

La respiration haletante il répondit

« J'aime me brûler, il n'y a que comme sa que je me sens vivant ! »

Snape le regarda et serra les poings, il se retourna et dit :

« Ca pourrait vous perdre ! »

« Je suis déjà perdu... »

Snape allait sortir mais il ajouta :

« J'étais venu vous dire que vous n'aurez pas cours ce soir ! »

Harry allait parler mais il l'en empêcha :

« Je ne veut pas vous entendre prononcer un mot sur ce qui vient de se passer. Et ça ne se reproduira pas ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous cherchez mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous l'apporter ! »

Harry s'accroupit. Il ne pourrait plus regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

_Mais il m'a rendu mon baisé il a eu l'air d'apprécier._

Harry claqua ses mains sur son front.

_J'aime me brûler !_

Quand Ron et Hermione entrèrent, il était toujours accroupi à tourner et tourner les mêmes phrases dans sa tête.

Après qu'Hermione se soit écrié _Oh la la _en voyait sa blessure et que Ron ait réussi a la convaincre qu'il était inutile de l'emmener a l'infirmerie, ils se rendirent dans la grande salle. Alors que ses camarde riaient et mangeaient, Harry se débattait avec ses questions et ses doutes _était il gay ? _

Pourquoi avait il aimé l'embrasser ? Ce baisé sauvage qu'ils avaient échangé lui brûlait encore les lèvres. Le survivant regarda chacun de ses camarades se demandant si il avait envie de les embrasser et la réponse était non...

Son regard se dirigea vers la table des professeurs et son cœur se sera douloureusement quand il vit Snape. Il détourna bien vite la tête quand celui ci le regarda.

Tout était confus trop confus.

a suivre...

* * *

BON ALORS je tiens a présicer qu'aucune grenouille n'a été maltraiter lors de l'écriture de cette fic ! Surtout ma petite grenouille revieweuse ne m'en veut pas ! se met a genou !

PROCHAIN chapitre le 11JUIN ! j'entre en stage en maison de retraitre lundi soutenez moi !

bisous chou a tout lune ! PS : oh et je cherche un prénom de garçon pas pour une fic ! pour mon faut future bébé magiquement conçut une idée ? vive les forum et vive le rpg ! lol


	8. remords

Coucou a tous ! Alors pour ce chapitre je tien a remercier encore ma maman nardy c'est la meilleur !

Merci a celle qui ont donner des prénoms ! nous avons choisie raven rowan ! je vous préviens des qu'il vient au monde ! lol

**RAR**

**onarluca** : merci pour les encouragement pour le stage ! c'est une horreur en plus ! tu aime les mangas ? Yaoi je suppose ! moi j'aodre ! je suis contente que tu es aimer le chapitre ! bisous

**Sev Snape** : ma fille ! tu as adoré oh je suis contente ! bisous doux

**crackos** : c'est arriver vite le 11 juin ? ensuite a oui les personne agée sont presque toutes adorable ! mais le personnel c'est l'horreur ! va vite lire la suite !

**Lice chan** : ma puce ! alors je crois que tu va aimer ce gentil petit chapitre ! il ne mord pas (mais il y a de la bave ! ) il n'est pas tout doux mais il avance ! voilà je te le confie pred en soin je viendrais voir si il te plais ! bisous ! lune toute rouge merci pour les compliment

**eiliss**voilà le chapitre suivant ! en espèrant qu'il te plaise !

**Supi**: ha ha ha ha ha ha oui je suis sadique niarq niarq et attent c'est pas finie tu me déteste alors la tu va me tuer ! Quoi ? non ce chapitre ne finie pas sur... Enfin bref lis et tu verra ! hi hi hi ! tu me tire la langue moi je te met les doigts dans le nez NA !

**jenni944** : que va t'il se passer dans la suite ? alors et bin y a harry qui va... heuu non mais je te le dirais pas ! il est la le chapitre ! et je crois qu etu va aimer ! enfin j'espère ! bisous !

**Sahada**: alors merci ! et ne tant fais pas severus finira par ce laisser faire ! mais pas tout de suite !

**petite grenouille** : alros oui je t'en veut je ne pourais même jamais te pardoner de ne pas avoir laisser de review ! je plaisente je t'adore ! merci pour les compliment ! mon stage heuuu pppfff tu connais l'enfer ? pas c'est pareil sans lucyfer! et encore... Tu fais de la boxe donc heuu non en fin de conte je t'en veut pas tu es un ange ! lune se plaque derrière son clavier hi hi hi la tu peu pas me trouver ! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**FannyMJV** : salut ! je suis toujour ravie de voir de nouvelle lectrice ! et c'est ton prénom révan qui a inspirer le nom de mon fils a naitre ! lol je te remerci d'aimer ma fic j'espère que sa va continuer !

**Gred** : ma gred alros une question va tu aprécier severus dans ce chapitre heuu c'est a voir ! mais bon je pouvais pas le faire ce jetter sur harry comme sa ! après tout il est sencé être le plus raisonable des deux et le plus sombre ! j'ai hâte de s'avoir ce que tu en pense ! kiss

**nuwie** : j'adore ta phrase ''Snape en t-shirt noir et qui rit'' et alors la passons a la phrase qui vien ensuite et la bouche toi les oreilles ! ''Je tiens également à préciser que tu m'as vraiment perverti au plus haut point, étant donné que moi, si j'étais eux, j'utiliserai Imperio pour autre chose...'' lune hurle''sa y es sa y es'' jeune jedaï je n'est plus rien a t'apprendre ! le slash est en toi il ne te reste plus qu'a écrire le tien et tu est définitivement une slasheuse ! une question pourquoi tu utiliserais l'imperio ? j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! bisous !

**Wendy Malfoy** : ma petite fille ! je suis contente que la grenouille t'en plus ! moi je me suis éclater (et oui c'est le bon mot !) a l'écrire ! pour dray on va le voir encore mais je suis pas sur que tu va aprècier ! lui arrive rien t'inquiette je l'aime bien ! lol bisous ma puce !

**Vif d'or**: tata !alors toute contente d'en s'avoir un peu plus sur karl !merci d'aimer ! j'espère que celui la te plaira aussi ! et dit a ton fils qu'il a raison d'être tolérant ! bisous doux !

**Oxaline **: alors tu conte les bisous ? prépare tes doigts ! lol tu aime que severus se palce derrière harry moi aussi je trouve sa heuu brrr tu vois ? la grenouille ba dit toi qu'elle a pas vraiment soufert ! mais que oui c'était eurk ! merci sa me fais vraiment plaisir que tu le trouve bien écris ! je suis super contente ta review est génial ! tu réagis comme moi je voulais que ce moment ou il enlve le sang soit fort je crois que sa a été ! merci beaucoup !

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi tout a JKR !

**Ensuite ce chapitre contient, pas des scène de violence non, heuu disont des réaction un peu brusque !**

**avec les nouvelle restriction de je préfaire vous prévenir !  
**

voilà si vous êtes toujours la et je suis sur que oui lol vous pouvez lire ! heuu pas envie de faire de résumer trop fatiguer je suis alors si vous vous souvenez plus reliser le chapitre d'avant ! dsl je ferais un effort la prochaine fois !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : remords 

Harry ne cessa de repenser à ce baiser. Toute la journée ! Tellement qu'il occulta ce que lui avait dit Snape. C'est au moment où il posa la tête sur son oreiller le soir même qu'il se rendit compte de la situation. Le mangemort avait rendez vous avec Voldemort.

Ses amis dormaient depuis longtemps et Harry ''lui'', cherchait un moyen de savoir ce qui ce passait dans cette pièce sombre où Voldemort réunissait ses mangemorts.

Il plongea peu a peu dans le sommeil. Et il se retrouva là bas...

La voix de Voldemort résonna dans sa tête :

« Lucius approche ! »

Malfoy sortit des rangs et inclina la tête :

« Des rumeurs me sont parvenues ! Ton fils serait un traître... »

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux du mangemort :

« Si c'est le cas maître, il périra de ma main ! »

Voldemort parut satisfait, il se pencha sur lui :

« A-t-il oui ou non refusé la marque ? »

« Oui seigneur il l'a fait ! »

« Alors quelle excuse as-tu ? »

« Pas une excuse seigneur mais des idioties, que certains lui ont mis dans la tête ! Dumbledore a trop d'influence sur lui ! Mais ça changera, Drago portera la marque avant la fin de cette année ! Ou mourra en me suppliant de l'épargner ! »

Voldemort eut un sourire satisfait, il balaya la salle du regard. Et appela :

« Severus ! »

Harry vit Snape s'avancer :

« Qu'as-tuà dire a propos de cet enfant ? »

« Il ne sera pas nécessaire d'en venirà ces extrémités ! Je suggère que vous me laissiez m'occuper de lui ! Il cherche simplement à s'opposer à son père. Comme tous les Malfoy il est têtu ! »

Lucius se mit à sourire et Snape lui dit :

« Je m'occupe de lui ! Laisse-le à Poudlard pour les vacances... »

Voldemort se leva :

« Très bonne idée Severus, tu lui feras travailler sa magie noire ! »

Harry retint sa respiration. Il avait comprit que Snape cherchaità soustraire Drago Malfoyà la tyrannie de son père mais la simple idée que Drago pourrait avoirà passer autant de temps que lui dans les cachots, le dérangeait beaucoup.

Voldemort tendit sa main blanchâtre vers Lucius pour la poser sur son épaule :

« La mission que je t'ai confiée a t-elle-aboutie ! »

Lucius sourità son maître :

« Oui seigneur ! Les Fays ne se sont pas soumis, ils sont morts tous les deux, ainsi que leurs trois enfants ! »

Harry vit les lèvres de son professeur se serrer. Il regarda les deux hommes et murmura :

« Je dois vous laisser seigneur ! Si on remarquait mon absence... »

Voldemord s'approcha et Severus se tendit :

« Ton bras ! »

Il releva sa manche et lui tendit la marque. L'homme attrapa le bras du mangemort et celui-ci se tordit de douleur, il fut forcé de s'agenouiller. La sueur perlaà son front, sur son visage se lisait la souffrance...

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, il voulait aider son professeur, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Un grognement sourd sortit de la gorge du mangemort.

Et enfin le seigneur des ténèbres le lâcha.

Comme siil ne s'était rien passé, l'homme se releva, rabaissa sa manche et inclina la tête :

« Pense que tu es mien Severus ! »

Snape sortit vivement. Harry le suivit, espérant qu'il pourrait passer la porte...

Une fois sorti, Harry chercha son professeur des yeux.

Il le trouva accroupi dans une ruelle salle et malodorante.

Il observa l'homme qui avaitles traits tirés, le front moite. Il sortit un petit miroir de sa poche et murmura :

« Les Fays sont mort ! »

La voix de Dumbledore sortit de ce même miroir :

« C'est bien malheureux mais vous ne pouviez rien faire ! »

De rage, le professeur jeta le miroir contre le mur. Le bruit sec retentit dans la ruelle...

Et Harry se réveilla en sursaut.

Il se leva précipitamment. Il prit sa cape d'invisibilité et sa carte et se dirigea vivement dans les cachots. Il regretta bien vite de n'avoir pas pris le temps de passer un pull sur son torse nu. Vêtu de son seul bas de pyjama, il avait froid.

Il observa la carte, cherchant les appartements de son professeur de potion. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il se lançait ainsi dans les cachots glacés, le mangemort se trouvais bien loin d'ici (si ce qu'il avaitvu était vrai). Pourtant l'étiquette indiquait que l'homme était dans les cachots.

Harry s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une licorne blanche magnifique. Il ne s'attendait pas a ça..

Il regarda de nouveau la carte pour voir le mot : de passe l'étiquette indiquait ''avril''(1).

Le survivant se demanda ce qu'il faisait là. Snape allait le punir pour être sorti en pleine nuit. Pourtant le souvenir du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé le poussa à prononcer le mot de passe. Il rangea la carte, plia sa cape et dit :

« Avril »

Le tableau s'ouvrit et il entra...

Dans une pièce immense, une grande bibliothèque tapissait les murs du fond. Tout près, sur une table ronde, se trouvaient plusieurs livres ouverts. De l'autre coté de la pièce se trouvait un lit aux couvertures sombres. L'armoire était ouverte il pouvait apercevoir les robes du professeur, devant la grande cheminée, sur une table basse devant un grand canapé se trouvait une bouteille de whisky déjà bien entamée et un verre vide pour le moment...

Snape sortit de la salle de bain, faisant sursauter le survivant...

L'homme portait un pantalon noir et un pull en laine grise. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et l'eau dégoulinait sur sa nuque :

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! Comment êtes-vous entré ? »

La voix du professeur n'était ni dure, ni sèche, simplement lasse. Son regard se posa sur le torse nu de son élève. Harry se sentit gêné par ce regard, il s'empêcha de s'observer lui même. Il savait que les bleus sur ses pectoraux étaient encore visibles...

Il s'en voulut encore de ne pas avoir pris un pull.

Snape se reprit, cette fois plus durement : ''il dit''

« Que faites vous là Potter ? »

Harry avala sa salive difficilement et murmura :

« J'était là... »

Snape fronça les sourcils :

« Dégagez d'ici, je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter vos idioties ! »

Snape passa devant lui, se dirigeant vers son armoire. Sans s'en rendre compte Harry murmura :

« Les Fays sont morts ! »

Le professeur se figea sa voix se fit dure :

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faites pour assister aux réunions des mangemorts mais... »

Harry ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, d'une voix trop forte il dit :

« Pourquoi le laisser vous faire ? Pourquoi lui tendre votre bras sans réagir ! Pourquoi avoir accepté cette marque ! »

La colère fit trembler le maîtres de potion il hurla :

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : ça ne vous regarde pas ! »

Harry s'avança vers le mangemort, il le plaqua contre le mur gardant ses mains sur son large torse :

« Je ne supporte pas de vous voir vous agenouiller devant lui ! »

Harry plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Severus forçant la barrière de ses lèvres, avec violence l'homme repoussa son élève et le fit tomber durement sur le sol. Il emprisonna ses mains dans la sienne et s'accroupit sur lui. De son autre main, il caressa sans douceur le torse nu du survivant, s'arrêtant quand elle rencontra le tissu de son pyjama. Il resserra la prise sur le poignet du jeune homme. Harry tenta de se dégager quand la voix dure de Snape le figea :

« Je vous l'ai dit monsieur Potter ! Votre conduite pourrait vous perdre ! »

Severus se releva et sans le regarder ajouta :

« Fichez le camp ! »

Harry se releva ramassa sa cape qu'il avait laisser tomber sans même sans rendre compte et sortit précipitamment.

Le froid glacial le ramena à la réalité...

Il s'était une nouvelle fois jeté sur le mangemort. Il passa sa main sur son torse comme l'homme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il frissonna malgré la peur qu'il avait ressentie, sentir son professeur ainsi sur lui était terriblement existant...

Harry rougit quand il sentit son sexe se gorger de sang...

Il fut une nouvelle fois saisit de l'envie irrésistible de se cogner la tête contre les murs.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir d'érection en pensant à son professeur !

Non c'était impossible...

Il erra dans le château à la recherche de réponses qu'il ne trouva pas.

Hermione regarda les deux garçons avec un air exaspéré :

« Si vous traînez encore, on va être en retard en cours de potion, c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Ron grimaça et regarda Harry, le jeune homme traînait les pieds, depuis le matin une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

Agacée, Hermione les attrapa tout les deux par la manche et les tira jusqu'au cachots, ils arrivèrent au moment même au Snape ouvrait la porte et laissait entrer les élèves. Snape ne jeta pas un regard à Harry. Sans bruit comme à leur habitude les élèves s'installèrent.

Harry fixa son parchemin il ne voulait pas regarder son professeur. Le souvenir de son corps sur le sien le fit frissonner. Alors que les élèves se penchaient au dessus de leurs chaudrons Harry osa enfin relever la tête, Snape était assis a son bureau. Il observait ses élèves et quand son regard se posa sur Harry, il se troubla. Ils s'observèrent un instant.

Et puis Severus grimaça de douleur et porta sa mais à son bras...

Snape se leva et dit d'une voix dure :

« Pas un bruit, je vais chercher des plantes pour le prochain cours, le premier qui bouge se verra coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

Le professeur sortit vivement. Harry se leva mais avant qu'il n'ait put esquisser un geste, Ron le retint :

« Harry où tu vas ? »

Tout le monde s'était arrêté pour le regarder :

« J'en ai assez des potions. Je m'en vais pendant que Snape n'est pas là ! »

Tous les élèves le regardèrent sortir.

Une fois dehors il se mit a courir, il fallait qu'il trouve Snape.

Il ne s'arrêta que quand il entendit la voix de son professeur :

« Ca ne sert plus a rien... »

Sa voix était emplie de colère, celle de Dumbledore calme et douce, lui répondit :

« Ce n'est pas votre faute, vous ne pouvez transmettre que ce que vous connaissez... »

« 5 personnes sont mortes par ma faute encore ! A chaque fois que cette marque me brûle, je perds un peu plus de mon âme...

Le cœur d'Harry se serra :

« Trop de personne sont mortes par ma faute ou de ma...

La voix de Dumbledore se fit dure :

« Severus ! Ne vous rendez pas responsable de ces morts... »

Harry n'entendit pas les mots suivants :

« Je suis responsable de bien d'autre... »

Severus quitta le couloir d'un pas vif. Se dirigeant vers Harry.

Quand le maître des potions le vit il soupira :

« Je commence à en avoir assez de toujours vous avoir dans les jambes... »

Harry s'assura d'un coup d'œil le couloir était désert et répondit insolant :

« Vous préférez m'avoir entre les jambes ? »

A peine avait il finit sa phrase qu'Harry rougit, il n'arrivait pas a croire qu'il avait dit ça.

Snape lui jeta un regard mauvais :

« Vous n'avez pas encore compris ? La peur que j'ai vu dans vos yeux ne vous a pas suffit ? »

« Non il faut croire ! »

Snape l'attrapa par les épaules et le plaqua violemment contre le mur. Il fixa son regard dans celui du survivant. Le professeur allait lui dire quelque chose mais Harry l'en empêcha posant sa bouche sur la sienne emprisonnant ses lèvres. Sa langue s'insinua dans la bouche du mangemort caressant avidement la sienne. Audacieux Harry laissa sa main errer sur le torse de son professeur. Comme si ce simple geste avait attisé ses sens. Snape posa une main sur l'entrejambe du jeune homme. Harry sursauta mais ne détacha pas ses lèvres des siennes...

Harry sentit son sexe se tendre et rougit, Snape détacha ses lèvres des siennes, posa ses deux mains sur le mur de chaque coté de son visage et murmura :

« Avant de faire des choses inconsidérées, prenez bien conscience de vos actes... »

Il s'approcha encore :

« Je pourrais vous prendre là, contre ce mur ! »

Snape s'éloigna et dit d'une voix forte :

«Pour avoir quitter mon cours sans autorisation. 50 point de moins pour Gryffondor. Et trois rouleaux de parchemin sur l'utilité des plantes d'Exerce dans la potion de vitalité ! »

Snape disparut sur ces derniers mots. Harry se laissa tomber a terre.

Les paroles de son professeur tournant dans son esprit...

_Vous prendre là contre ce mur... _

Cette simple phrase donna le vertige à Harry, il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il pouvait ressentir qu'il avait oublié les pulsions de Snape. Avait il lui aussi eu des érections en pensant a lui ? Et que se passerait il, si Snape allait plus loin que quelques baisers volés. Harry eut un coup au cœur, la panique l'envahit et puis une question : _Que ressentirait il avec son professeur en lui ? _

Il chassa cette question gênante...

Il fallait qu'il répondre a bien d'autres questions avant celle la. _Etait-il gay ? Etait-il attiré par Snape ? Et pourquoi ? _

Le bruit des élèves dans le couloir le ramena à la réalité...

Il se leva et sortit précipitamment de l'école. Il s'installa près du lac laissant l'air rafraîchir ses idées embrouillées...

_Vous prendre là, contre ce mur_

Ces paroles bien que terrifiantes, étaient aussi terriblement excitantes.

Ca ne l'empêchait pas de se demander si la douleur serait plus importante que le plaisir...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces idées étranges.

Le soir même alors que Harry attendait pour son cours, il se demanda comment ça allait se passer.

Snape ouvrit la porte bruyamment :

« Entrez ! »

Le jeune homme passa devant son professeur en évitant de le regarder. Sans un mot l'homme fit apparaître les ombres. Harry évita les premiers sorts avec facilité. Et Snape augment la vitesse à laquelle ils arrivaient sur lui.

Il croisa plusieurs fois le regard de son professeur. Ce regard noir emplit de colère mais d'une autre chose aussi, indéfinissable. Le sort le frappa de plein fouet et il fut projeté contre le mur :

« Votre esprit à dériver ! Concentrez vous ! »

Harry se releva et jeta un regard mauvais à son professeur et celui ci sourit :

« La haine rendra vos sort plus efficace... »

Harry pouffa :

« C'est bien des paroles de mangemort ça ! »

« Quoi ? »

Harry ramassa sa baguette :

« Vous me dite que je dois rester concentré, que je dois garder le contrôle...

Le survivant fixa son professeur :

« Votre petite réflexion là n'est motivée que par votre envie de m'éloigner de vous... »

Snape lui sourit :

« Vous devenez trop perspicace ! Allez-vous-en, le cours est fini ! »

Harry murmura :

« Vous avez tué des gens ? »

Le mangemort se figea, la colère se lut sur son visage. Il hurla :

« Foutez le camps Potter ! »

« Répondez moi ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux :

« Pour que je n'ai plus envie de faire ça... »

Il s'empara des lèvres de son professeur, voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, le jeune le fixa dans les yeux, puis déposa de légers baisers dans son cou...

Et il frissonna quand Snape frissonna, celui ci murmura a son oreille :

« Vous n'imaginez pas le contrôle dont je fais preuve. Que faut il que je fasse pour vous faire comprendre que votre comportement est dangereux ? »

Harry s'éloigna :

« Peu être que c'est ce que je veut ? »

Snape l'attrapa l'embrassa sauvagement meurtrissant ses lèvres. Il empoigna ses hanches se collant a lui.

L'homme embrassa son cou, le mordit légèrement, passa ses mains sur le corps douloureux du jeune homme. Il lui enleva son t-shirt sans ménagements, laissant son regard errer sur les blessures d'Harry. Le cœur de celui ci battait si fort qu'il le croyait prêt à exploser. Harry sentit contre sa cuisse l'érection naissante de son professeur. Il eut envie d'y poser la main...

Mais ne le fit pas...

Alors que tout les doutes avaient disparus, qu'il était près malgré la peur à tenter cette expérience, une douleur affreuse provenant de sa cicatrice lui déchira le crâne...

Un même cri de douleur sortit de la gorge de Snape. La voix de celui ci eut du mal à parvenir jusqu'à lui :

« Remontez dans votre dortoir et restez-y... »

* * *

lune se cahe bon me frapper pas ! Moi sadique ? heeuuu Oui ? vous croyez ? le lemon aproche ! niark niark niark encore plus sadique ! 

sa vous a plus ? comment vous trouver la réaction de severus ?

(1) oui je sais avril c'est nul comme mot de passe mais je trouvais pas et on était un avril alors voilà !

prochain chapitre heuu dans 6 semaines ! non pas frapper je plaisent ! le **25 juin** !

bisousà toutes

**Oh et merci a celles qui ont mit des review pour sous la douche (SSHP) et mon plus beau souvenir (RLSB) je vous adore ! **


	9. Le cœur et ses raisons

Salut a tous ! d'abord MERCI 15 review pour le chapitre pécedent ! lune pleure ! j'arrive pas a le croire 103 review moi ! pppfff !

Bon aller place au rar... a non avant

**ATTENTION ATTENTION **

**ATTENTION **

**scéne de violence et sang un peu partout plus **

**lemon dans ce chapitre **

**et il n'y a pas (encore !) de déclaration d'amour c'est plutôt assez pppff encore une fois c'est pas violent ! mais disons brusque alors NE LISEZ PAS si sa peu vous choquer ! bon alors la j'ai prévenue hein ! Qui qu'a pas vu tant pis pour lui ou elle !**

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi tout a JKR ( si c'était a moi harry perdrais pas son temps a courire les filles non mais ! et remus serais très occuper dans mon lit... niark niark ! ) hein quoi ? me réveiller Ok ! vous êtes pas drole !

Donc maintenant rar : (lune verse encore une larme ! trop émut) :

**lice-chan** : moi je sais pas ! pourquoi tu avais chaud ? c'est la canicule ! planquer les petits vieux ! hein quoi moi cinglé euh oui oui ! pour la découpe de chapitre c'est calculer et fais exprés chaque chapitre fais environ 7 pages word ! lol et puis en prime je suis sadique ! lune atacher sur sa chaise tente d'ateindre le clavier aaaahhhh peu pas ! tant pis vous aurez pas le chapitre 10 ! NA de la faute a lice qui ma attacher sur une chaise et a faite des truc sensuré ! bisous ma chérie !

**Sev snape** : ma fille a moua la suite la suite euh sa dépant ta manger tes haricot verts ? lol bien sur ma puce voilà la suite j'espère que tu va aimer ! bisous tout doux !

**onarluca** : sur que coté manga en français pas grand chose mais je les ai tous ! lol mon stage finie demain ! (vendredi ! quand tu liras sa moi je serais déjà libéré des tirants !) lol j'espère que se chapitre va te palire ! et le lemon aussi ! lol bisous

**Alicya Potter-Black**: tu citron tu voulais tu citron tu as eu ! euh ou tu va avoir vu que tu la pas encore lu ! lol je suis toujours ravie de voir de nouvelle lectrice j'espère que tu vas continuer a aimer voilà je te laisse lire le citron ! moi aussi j'aime saaaaa baveee ! bisous

**nuwie **: ma nuwie ! alors sa dépant ! la pièce en question elle contient un lis ou pas ? très importante question ! lol voilà la suite quand au idée de severus tant fais pas il en a de très bonne lol a croire qu'il est assi pervers que moi lol (vu que c'est moi qui décris sur que c'est la même chose lol ! ) donc lemon dasn se chapitre ! j'espère que sa va te plaire ! lol est hâte de lire ta prochaine review ! bisous

**Oxaline** : alors je crois que tu va aimer ce chapitre perte de contrôle assurer ! tu sais j'adore tes review je t'assure ! moi aussi j'adore les plaquage contre les murs (surtout si c'est sev ou rem lol ! ) tu as eu chaud ba attend la suite ! prépare le ventillo ! ba la tu va voir une autre réunion de mangemort peu etre que sa va moins te plaire remarque ! sang et excrement beurk lol hein ? oui c'est moi qui l'ai écris lol pour l'entrainement ba la suite dasnce chapitre et dans le suivant!La personne ne va lesinterompre je peu te l'assurer ! lune parle trop ! te laisser aller lire et je te remerci énormement pour tes review ! pour mon speudo en faite c'est lune mais c'était déjà prit alors comme je suis légerment pervers (leger hein ) j'ao mit ma lune ! lol

**edge** : voilà sa y est c'est le 25 ! (en faite on est le 23 je m'avance dans mes rar mais bon lol ) et n'est pas honte de baver moi j'aodre sa ! bave bave bave c'est mon but je veut inonder la planète de bave... Si non tu as tenu hein tu es pas tomber dans les pommes entre temps ! tu es la ououuuu ! lune agite les bras dan l'air ! espère te revoir quand même edge ! et que le chapitre te plaira ! bisous

**jenni944** : lune se cache derrière son clavier ! euh colère encore ! c'est pas ma faute ! hein c'est moi qui écris a bon alors c'est ma faute? euh désoler ? sa marche ! hi hi hi ! la tu vas plus m'en vouloir je suis sur ! lol amuse toi bien et bave j'espère ! bisous

**petite grenouille :** alors ma petite grenouille ! moi ca va très bien je suis beintôt en vacance mon stage finie capoute a plusssss trop contente ! je fais des étude d'aide soigante ! il avait pas l'aire marant non plus ton stage ! pour les réponse individuel pour moi c'est très important ! j'adore voir mon nom dans les fic que je lis ! sa veut dire que l'auteur a aprècier ce que j'ai écris ! et moi j'aime ce que vous écrivez ! alors je vous répond ! sa me fais plaisir que sa te plaise ! mes effort son récompenser lol pour ma tête avec 103 review il y a longtemps que je passe plus les portes lol ! par cotnre je voit pas du tout ou tu habite lol moi je suis en région parisienne ! lol j'aurais bien voulut de voir coller une racler a quelqu'un dommage ! tu as gagner ? tu m'aime verse une larme d'émotion merciiiii ! je t'adore ! j'esèper que ce chapitre va te plaire ! bisous bye

Sahada: tant fais pas harry regrettera rien sev par contre... lol je te laisse lire ! tu me dira si le lemon ta plus ! bisous et bonne lecture bisous !

**The Wendy Malfoy**: ma fille toute petite ! est ce que je vais te laisser baver sur ce lemon ? bien sur il y a pas plus cool que moi sur cette terre ! et moi aussi z'y taimeeeeee ! oui je suis sadique c'est vrai ! (lune très fière d'elle ! ) et la sa bouge tant fais pas ! la sev va perdre le controle ! hi hi hi ouais c'est vrai je l'avait pas vu cette réplique la mince ! j'espère que tu va aimer la suite ! bisous mouiller de maman ! lol

**Lolo **: Voilà ma puce le lemon ! et moi aussi je suis en manque ! j'espère que tu va baver et inonder ton clavier ! lol a bientôt ! bisous baveux !

**Vif d'or**: tata ! moi cruelle ? non c'est pas vrai remarque peu etre un peu ! la plus de silf controle tout dérape pour mon plus grand bonheur lol j'espère que le lemon seraa la hauteur de tes attente (jolie la phrase elle est pas de moi ! ) lol bisous doux

**Drix** : Moi aussi j'adore les SSHP ! pour sa que j'en est écris deux lol ! Je rougie de tes compliments et te remercie avec tout plein de bisous pour les prénoms j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as donner mais on a déjà choisie ! tant fais pas a moi c'est plus de quelque cases qui manque lol ! quand a ta phrase se être très bonne français pour moi lol ! et merci de tes encouragements ! bisous !

**Crackos** : lune rougie ! merci beaucoup ! je suis contente que tu sois la a chaque chapitre !voilà la suite j'espère que sa va te plaire ! et merci pour la review de sous la douche bisous !

**tama **: moi sadique ? ouiiiiiiiiiii ! pour mes cheville ok je te nomme gardienne de ma grosse tête si tu vois que sa enfle tu file un coup d'aiguille dedans ! je te remerci d'avoir prit du temp pour me lire ! j'espère que le lemon va te plaire et que tu va baver ! niark niark ! gros bisous énorme ! byeeeee

_Résumer : sa avence entre harry et severus ! il s'embrassais goulument quand la douleur a la cicatrices d'harry c'est réveiller le professeur la alors revoyer dans les dortoir torse nu vu qu'il lui a enlever son t-shirt lors de leur échange salivaire !_ A oui et souvenez vous y a pas si longtemps Harry faisais taire severus en l'embrassans et celui ci avait répliquer il y a d'autre moyen de faire taire les gens ! lol

Voilà maintenant place a la suite et au lemon !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Le cœur et ses raisons.

La douleur de sa cicatrice toujours cuisante, Harry entra dans la salle commune. Ne répondant pas aux questions de Ron et d'Hermione _Pourquoi était il torse nu Est ce que ça allait ?Pourquoi il ne répondait pas... _

Il monta dans la chambre se coucha sur son lit et mit son oreiller sur sa tête pour tenter d'enrayer la douleur...

Et de nouveau son esprit quitta son corps pour se retrouver dans la salle sombre. Il comprit enfin la raison de sa douleur, devant son trône Voldemort faisais les cents pas. Il fulminait, deux mangemorts encagoulés arrivèrent, maintenant fermement un homme couvert de plaies, ils le laissèrent tomber à terre et Voldemort se figea, sa voix était implacable :

« Tu as trahis Sanders ! »

Le mangemort se traîna au pied de son maître et dit d'une voix plaintive :

« Non seigneur non... »

« Alors tu as fais ce que je t'ai demandé et tué l'enfant pour obliger le père à livrer les informations qu'il détenait ? »

Le mangemort pâlit, d'un coup tout le sang avait quitté son visage. Il voulut se justifier mais n'en eut pas le temps.

Déjà Voldemort tendait la main l'homme se tordit de douleur. Peu a peu ses yeux devinrent vitreux, il fut secoué de tremblements, une odeur fétide souleva le cœur d'Harry. Une odeur de chair brûlée, putréfiée, alors que Voldemort renforça sa prise sur le mangemort, de sa bouche coula du sang noirâtre. La voix du maître'éleva :

« Quiconque de me trahit meurt... »

Sanders hurla de douleur, ce son résonna aux oreilles d'Harry ainsi que le craquement sonore qui suivit. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'en avait pas finit avec lui.

Les mangemort rirent quand Sanders fit sur lui... Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, une mare s'était répandue sous lui. Et son pantalon était taché de selles, Voldemort s'approcha encore. Et dit avec un sourire satisfait :

« Tu sais quel est mon sort préféré pour tuer les traîtres ? »

L'homme était bien incapable de répondre, il semblait déjà mort...

Il en avait la pâleur et l'odeur. Harry eut un nouveau haut le cœur. Voldemort murmura, pourtant tout le monde put entendre :

« Explané ! »

Un bruit horrible emplit la pièce, du sang coula des oreilles du mangemort et il tomba raide mort. Le sang se répandit partout s'écoulant de tout ses orifices.

Et Harry comprit la cervelle de l'homme avait explosée...

Au cœur de la nuit Harry se réveilla et vomit, il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle...

Il était en sueur. Un nouveau haut de cœur le saisit au souvenir des images qu'il venait de voir ''_traître'' ''pour tuer les traîtres'' _Severus...

Harry ne prit pas la peine de se demander depuis quand Snape avait été remplacé par Severus. Une seule pensée l'obsédait son professeur pourrait mourir de cette façon si Voldemort apprenait ce qu'il était vraiment...

Harry se précipita vers les cachots, courant à perdre haleine. Sans carte et sans cape...

Il dû s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'arriver à dire le mot de passe. Et enfin le tableau bougea. Snape se tenait debout devant lui comme si il l'attendait.

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux du professeur, panique qui se transforma en haine quand Harry articula difficilement :

« Je l'ai vu tuer Sanders... »

Comme si ces mots n'avaient pas assez de sens, Harry ajouta :

« Il n'a pas voulut tuer un enfant, alors il est mort... »

Le dernier mot, Harry l'avait presque hurlé.

Snape ne bougeait pas, ne réagissait pas, ce qui rendit le Gryffondor fou de colère. Cet homme ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait si Voldemort découvrait la vérité...

D'une voix sourde celui ci répondit :

« C'est toujours ce qui arrive si les Mangemorts ne font pas ce qu'on leur ordonne ! »

La colère du jeune homme fut décuplée par cette simple phrase :

« Alors pourquoi est ce que vous... »

« Cette question revient trop souvent dans votre bouche ! »

Harry se retint de hurler. Ne s'apercevant pas que sa colère n'était motivée que par la peur de voir son professeur subir la même chose que Sanders :

« Si Voldemort apprend que vous le trahissez... »

Severus hurla :

« Ne prononcer pas son nom ! »

« Ce n'est qu'un nom ! Voldemort Voldemort Vol... »

Il fut interrompu par les lèvres de son professeur.

Le baisé passionné enflamma les sens d'Harry. Ils furent bien obliger de reprendre leur souffle et Harry rétorqua :

« Je croyais qu'il y avait d'autres moyens de faire taire les gens ? »

Snape le repoussa sur le lit assez vivement :

« Vous paierez pour cette insolence ! »

Harry fut prit de panique qui passa bien vite quand son professeur s'installa sur lui. Il lui attrapa ses poignets d'une main et le caressa de l'autre. Il lui enleva son haut de pyjama. Et parcourut le corps svelte d'Harry de la langue. Mordant sauvagement ses tétons. A ce contacte si nouveau et si excitant Harry sentit son sexe son gorger de sang. Une vague de plaisir le secoua quand Severus insinua sa main sous l'élastique de son pantalon pour la poser sur son érection naissante. La bouche si tentatrice de son maîtres de potion parcourut de nouveau son corps, le mordant aux rares endroits ou il n'était pas bleui.

Au contact de ses dents dans son cou Harry se cambra. Il put alors sentir contre sa cuisse l'érection de Severus. Un gémissement sorti de sa gorge alors que Snape lui enleva vivement son bas de pyjama. Et un sentiment de panique l'envahit de nouveau. Il chassa cette pensée, il voulait savoir...

Harry sentit Snape relâcher ses poignets quelques secondes pour enlever ses vêtements.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de les masser pour y faire circuler le sang déjà le professeur reprenait possession de ses mains serrant un peu plus...

Harry ferma les yeux il ne voulait pas laisser son regard errer sur le corps nu du mangemort. Mais il ne put s'en empêcher plus longtemps il avait déjà vu ses camarades nus...

Mais Severus avait un corps impressionnant...

Des muscles imposants, ça et là quelques cicatrices dues a quelque sort qu'il avait probablement reçut de son maître. Sur son bras justement luisait la marque des ténèbres.

Pour éviter que son esprit ne dérive, Harry laissa son regard errer plus bas alors que Snape continuait de parcourir son corps de sa bouche...

Un fin duvet de poils noir partait de ses abdominaux puissants pour aller se nicher au cœur de son intimité. Son sexe dressé était d'une taille impressionnante. Ce qui paniqua encore Harry il était impossible que...

Il ne put finir sa pensée, Snape avait resserré sa prise sur ses poignets qu'il tenait toujours fermement maintenus au dessus de sa tête. Il lui écarta les jambes. Et entra son gland en lui sans préparation sans lubrifiant...

L'homme s'enfonça encore en lui et la douleur lui déchira les entrailles. Harry se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas hurler. Il ferma les yeux et bloqua sa respiration.

Le professeur resta immobile un moment. Et la douleur fut peu à peu remplacer par une sensation étrange. Le jeune homme bougea légèrement invitant son amant à bouger. Ce qu'il fit, Snape se mit à aller et venir en lui de plus en plus vite, ravivant la douleur...

Harry fut secoué par une vague de plaisir quand le sexe tendu du mangemort atteignit sa prostate. Il aurait voulut empoigner les draps mais la prise de son professeur sur ses poignets empêchait tout mouvement...

Il gémit de frustration et de plaisir mêler. Un orgasme le secoua le faisant frissonner lui donnant la chair de poule. Le ventre de son professeur frottait contre son sexe tendu. Snape gémit fortement en glissant sa main libre entre eux pour la poser a cet endroit précis...

Harry se cambra, appréciant cette main qui bougeait au même rythme que le puissant bassin de son professeur. Il ne put retenir un cri de plaisir. L'extase était telle qu'il en oublia la douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir l'expression de jouissance du mangemort. Il aurait voulut prendre ses lèvres, l'embrasser... Glisser sa langue dans sa bouche, laisser errer ses mains sur ce corps si musclé, mais il ne pouvait pas, frustré il gémit de nouveau. Et Snape augmenta la cadence il allait et venait de plus en plus vite en lui tout en resserrant sa prise sur son sexe tendu a l'extrême. Dans un souffle celui ci se libéra dans l'immense main de son professeur en murmurant :

« Severus... »

Comme si ce simple nom, prononcé du bout des lèvres avait été le déclencheur. L'homme se libéra dans un dernier orgasme. Harry sentie le liquide chaud couler en lui... Snape s'effondra sur son élève, relâcha ses poignets et déposa de légers baisers dans son cou...

Harry ressentait tellement de choses qu'il était bien incapable de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées ...

Snape se déplaça, se retira du fourreau de chair qui l'avait accueillit et quitta le lit. Sa voix lasse retentit a peine dans la pièce :

« J'ai perdu le contrôle ! Ce que je viens de faire est inexcusable... C'est un viol et je... »

Harry se leva précipitamment. Il cola son dos contre le torse de son professeur serrant ses main sur les hanche de son amant :

« J'était consentant ! J'y ai pris du plaisir ce n'est pas un viol. »

Severus se retourna pour lui faire face et s'éloigna d'un pas, il prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne lui montrant ses poignets rougie par son emprise. Harry le regarda mais Snape ne voulait pas croiser son regard, il murmura fixant toujours la main meurtrie du jeune homme :

« La douleur a du être insoutenable, sans préparation, sans lubrifiant... »

Harry sourit :

« Ca l'est encore un peu mais j'ai eu ma réponse... »

Son amant fronça les sourcils et le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit :

« Le plaisir fait oublier tout le reste ! »

Snape le regarda, surprit et Harry ajouta :

« J'ai voulut... Je le veux encore... »

Il s'empara des lèvres du mangemort et dit :

« Même si j'ai apprécié.. Je veux pouvoir être libre de mes mouvements. Pour parcourir ton corps de mes mains. »

Snape fixa son regard dans le sien :

« Te rends tu compte de ce qui viens de se passer ? Te rends tu compte de ce qui se passera si quelqu'un l'apprend... Si le seigneur des ténèbres venait à le savoir. »

Harry sentit un poids tomber sur ses épaules. Non il n'avait pas pensé...

Les images de Voldemort tuant le mangemort lui revinrent à la mémoire...

Il sursauta quand la voix de son amant retentit :

« Retourne dans ton dortoir, oublie ce qui vient de se passer ! Ca ne se produira plus ! »

Harry ramassa ses affaires :

« C'est ce que tu as dit au début. On en reparlera ! »

Il s'habilla bien vite sous le regard gourmand de son professeur. Avant de sortir il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant. Le fait de sentir son amant nu contre lui raviva tous les sens d'Harry. S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur que Ron ne se réveille et le cherche avec la carte il serait resté pour partager de nouveau quelque moment de plaisir...

La tête et le cœur emplis de sentiments contradictoires, Harry marchait dans les couloirs peu pressé de retourner dans son dortoir.

Il ne voulait pas voir Ron et les autres. Il eut un coup au cœur, il avait couché avec son professeur, avec un homme, avec Snape. Son cœur battit plus vite. Il avait chaud d'un coup. Par la fenêtre il aperçu le lac, la lune se reflétait sur l'eau clair et calme...

Les cheveux encore trempés de sa baignade dans l'eau froide du lac Harry entra dans le hall. Il se figea quand il entendit miauler. Rusard devait sûrement faire une ronde. Sans la cape et sans la carte il était cuit.

Il se mit à réfléchir très vite. Il avait vu l'autre jours dans les livres de magie des sorts de camouflage. Et il connaissait les échelles... Il sortit sa baguette, augmenta son pouvoir certain que le craquemol ne pourrais le ressentir et lança :

« Cam ! »

Il frissonna comment être sur que le sort avait marcher ? Il ne se posa pas la question longtemps. Rusard approcha de son pas lent et passa tout près de lui en disantà sa chatte :

« Tu sens quelque chose ma belle ? »

Il suivit l'animal dans le couloir. Et disparut...

Fier de lui, Harry se dirigea vivement vers la tour de Gryffondor. Et puis une voix le fit sursauter :

« Tu maîtrise parfaitement les échelles a présent ! Demain ou plutôt ce soir l'entraînement sera plus difficile... »

Harry sourit a son professeur de potion :

« Très bien je serais à l'heure ! »

« Tu as intérêt ! »

Son sourire s'élargis et une idée lui traversa l'esprit :

« Tu me vois ? »

L'homme regarda en face de lui :

« Je ressent ton pouvoir, je pourrait t'attaquer comme ça ! Pas besoin de te voir ! »

Ravi Harry s'approcha, déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant et posa sa main sur l'entrejambe de celui ci en soufflant :

« J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir ! »

« Morveux ! Tu regretteras ces paroles quand l'exercice deviendra trop difficile ! »

Harry passa le reste de la journée à attendre l'heure de son cours supplémentaire.

Il aurait aimer croiser Severus il avait juste envie de le voir, de croiser son regard.

Mais il n'avait pas cours avec lui aujourd'hui et ne l'avait pas croisé une seule fois. Il soupira a nouveau assis dans la grande salle il fixait la table des professeur mais Severus ne s'y trouvait pas...

Hermione l'observait, il lui sourit et elle demanda :

« Ca va Harry ? »

Même si le survivant en avait vraiment marre que tout le monde lui pose cette question il répondit :

« Oui ça va ! »

Ron mit une autre pomme de terre dans sa bouche et postillonna :

« Tucht.. a ch'aire plus repocher... »

Hermione regarda le jeune homme en grimaçant :

« Il dit que tu as l'air reposé ! »

« J'avait compris ! »

Harry allait ajouter quelque chose. Quand il vit Severus entrer dans la salle. Il lui jeta a peine un regard, mais ce regard le brûla...

Le jeune homme se demanda comment il pourrait supporter le cours de ce soir. Et il fut en fin de compte heureux de ne pas avoir cours de potion de la journée...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Pour la troisième fois en deux minutes Harry regarda sa montre. Persuadé que l'aiguille n'avançait pas. Il avait impression d'être devant la porte de classe depuis des heures. Il soupira pourquoi attendait il là ? Il avait quand même le droit d'entrer non ?

Il posa la main sur la poignée et ouvrit, il entra doucement et balaya la pièce du regard. Severus ne s'y trouvait pas. Harry fronça les sourcils ce n'était pas le genre du professeur d'être en retard. D'un coup de baguette le jeune homme envoya les tables et les chaises au font de la classe. Et commença à s'entraîner, il fit apparaître un mannequin et lança des sort d'aveuglement...

« Potter ! »

Il sursauta et vit Snape s'approcher le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Mais Severus fronçait les sourcils quelque chose n'allait pas...

Harry allait demander ce qui lui arrivait. Mais le regard que lui lança son amant l'en empêcha. Sans un mot Snape fit apparaître six ombres de mangemort, et l'entraînement commença.

Le jeune homme évita les sortilèges avec adresse, en renvoya certains, faisant peu a peu disparaître les ombres. Au moment ou il allait détruire la dernière. D'un mouvement de la main Snape en fit apparaître une dizaine d'autres.

La fatigue gagna peu a peu Harry ses mouvement se firent plus lents... Ses muscles devinrent douloureux. Et son souffle, court.

Mais les sort continuèrent de pleuvoir jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre a terre. Il ferma les yeux un instant et quand il les rouvrit il vit la main de son amant tendu vers lui, il se releva en sueur et épuiser :

« Le cours n'est pas terminé... »

Harry soupira grandement :

« Nous finirons sur le sort Impérium ! Viens ! »

Harry le regarda sortir de la classe et le suivit dans le château sans comprendre, il s'arrêta devant la porte par laquelle les professeurs entraient dans la grande salle, il entrebâilla la porte et lui dit :

« Choisit l'un des élèves, concentre toi et fais le sortir de la salle ! »

Harry regarda Severus, interloqué :

« Quoi ! »

« J'ai vu avec le directeur, il faut que tu t'entraînes ça ne marchera pas avec les animaux et tu n'y arrivera pas avec moi avant longtemps alors vas-y ! »

Comme le jeune homme le regardait toujours horrifié, le mangemort ajouta :

« Tu peux prendre un serpentard, du moment que ce n'est ni Grabbe, ni Goyle, leur cerveau ressemble trop a celui d'un têtard je n'ai pas envie d'expliquer a la prochaine réunion de mangemort pourquoi ils se retrouvent sans héritier... »

Mais Harry ne sourit même pas il murmura :

« Je ne peux pas faire ça Severus ! »

L'homme le regarda, étonné :

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry inspira :

« Par ce que ça ressemble trop a ce que fait Voldemort ! »

Le mangemort avait grimacé à l'évocation du nom maudit :

« Que comptes tu faire alors ? »

Harry réfléchis quelque instant :

« Je reviens ! Attends moi près de la grande porte ! »

Harry se camoufla d'un sort et entra dans la grande salle, a peine la porte passée, il sentit le regard du directeur sur lui. Le vieil homme était probablement le seul a l'avoir sentit entrer. Le survivant se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la table des gryffondor. Il posa sa main sur Ron qui sursauta violemment, il lui chuchota :

« Ron, c'est moi, j'ai besoin d'aide ! »

Le jeune homme chercha d'ou venait la voix de son ami :

« Sors de la salle, je t'attends devant la porte ! »

Quand Harry sortit, Severus l'attendait déjà, il soupira quand il vit Ron et Hermione sortir derrière lui :

« Pas un seul commentaire ne sortira de votre bouche je vous préviens, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! »

Il se dirige vers les cachots sans un regard de plus. Courant presque derrière lui Harry murmura :

« J'ai besoin de m'entraîner a l'Imperium ! »

Ron le regarda, et grimaça quand Hermione ajouta :

« Tu as besoin d'un cobaye ? »

« Oui ! »

a suivre...

* * *

Alors ? ce lemon ? je tremble déjà en me demandant ce que vous aller en penser !

dite le truc avec grabb et golyle c'était comment ?pas drôle par ce que moi je me suis marrer a l'écrire !

j'espère que vous aimer ! prochain chapitre le 9 / 07

bisous a tous !


	10. un père

Alors voilà le chapitre 10 ! Vous allez en apprendre un peu plus sur Severus ! pas sur que sa vous plaise remarque lol !

**Merci a ma maman Nardy et a tout ceux qui ont mit des review je suis toujours autant étonner que cette fic vous plaise merci beaucoup**

RAR :

**crackos :** j'espère que tu passera des bonne vacances ! et j'attent ton retour avec imaptience !

**Lice-chan :** petite soeur ! sa me fais super plaisir que le lemon t'es plus ! et oui nous somme perverse que veut tu ! tu as confiance en moi au je fond z'y taimeuhhhh ! j'espère que celui la te plaira !

**Sev Snape:** ma puce alros tant fais pas pour harry comme il le dit lui même il a adoré lol et voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'il te plaira il est plus doux celui la !

onarluca: donc ba voilà un autre lemon mais il est différent celui la ! j'espère qu'il te plaira ! et bonnes vacances a toi aussi !

**Sahada **donc je suppose que tu parlais de ron et hermione ! et bien euh je sais pas si c'est ce quetu attent mais... enfin tu me dira ! lol er merci d'aimer !

**Alicya Potter-Black**: alors alicya du peu hurler citron autant que tu veut sur ma fic moi j'adore sa ! Maëlle euh ba en faite ma puce moi aussi je suis complétement folle et ouais ! ravi que sa vous est plus a toute les deux ! et j'adore les schyzo ! avant j'était deux aussi mais je met tuer par ce que Alie (mon second moi) était plus douer et plus jolie alors je l'ai assasiner a coup de téléteubise de la télé ! la pauvre elle est morte dans d'atroce souffrance ! gros soupire elle me manque des fois ! enfin bref bisous a toute les deux ! ( Alicya le dit pas a Maelle mais tu es ma préférer ! ) lol j'espère que sa te plaira ! bisous !

**Wendy Malfoy** : sa me fais plaisir de t'avoir fais baver ! tu as noyer ton clavier ? ouais le début était asser gore je te l'accorde mais je me suis éclater a l'écrire lol voilà la suite en espèrent qu'il te plaira !

**jenni944** tu bave ? oooohhh j'ai ateint mon bute alors lune saute partout pour la taille de l'anatomie de severus je peu a la limite lui demander de passer chez toi pour te montré mais alors pas touche hein sa appartient a Harry tout sa ! lol j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**LoloJedusor** : voilà la suite puce ! ravie que sa t'ai plus !

**nuwie **: oui je me suis fais mal euh ! j'ai sauté et suis retombé le cu.. les fesses par terre ! j'ai pas debossemais un bleu de la taille de l'afrique sur les fesses ! moi aussi j'espère que sa va t'inspirer ! bisous et je prit merlin que la suite te plaise !

**jwulee**: merci mon maitre je m'incline devant ta grande bonté !

**petite grenouille** : merci c'est le plus beau des compliment ! j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Drix**: euh bien sur ! ma fic est en parfaite forme physique comme les deux personnage que je maltraite a coup de lemon tu remarquera lol ! j'espère que sa va te plaire !

**Edge** : mon lemon ta donner chaud vraiment pourquoi ? hein ? non je fais pas l'innocente je suis inoncente... enfin bref changeont de sujet ! sa me fait trop plaisir que tu aime ma fic tes compliments me vont droit au coeur je te remerci ! j'espère que la suite sera a la hauteur de tes attente (ouais je parle bien des fois mais des fois seulement hein ! ) lol bisous

**Oxaline** : tu as aimer la discution aahh sa me rassure ! ouais sev est du genre faite ce que je dit pas ce que je fais lol ! et même pas drole de faire durer le suspence j'aime pas le suspence ! je suis ravie que tu es aimer le lemon. Peur et plaisir c'est ce que je voulais faire passer !la conversation a été dure a écrire je te l'avoue ! je s'avais pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire je suis donc ravie que sa t'ai plus ! par contre je t'avais bien dit pour le ventilo ! donc la tu te lève toi et va si je t'attent ! lune attend 5 minutes a y est ? alors va si tu peu lire le lemon la ! j'espère que sa va aller ! il est proche du premier par ce que je ne voulais pas que les gense reste sur cette sensation de violence ! ppppfffff aurais peu etre pas du ! enfin bon je verrais bien ! et oui c'est vrai j'aime énormément tes review sa me montre que je ne travaille pas pour rien ! lol je te fais des bisous monstre ! non te sauve passss !oups ! lol

**Vif d'or**: salut ma tata ! je suis contente que tu es bien comprit mes intentions reste a s'avoir si la suite est aussi clair ! moi aussi je t'adore ! d'ailleur me ferais plaisir de parler avec toi sur le msn ! je peu t'envoyer mon adresse par mail ? bisous tout plein et tout mouiller.

**tama** :merci ma tama je te fais des gros bisous je sais que tu as pas beaucoup de temps a toi c'est gentil de continuer a lire !

**Luna051** : alors oui c'est ta première review et as me fais plaisir tu sais je t'adore ! moi aussi c'est ce que je fais lire et relire mes fic préféré jamais je n'aurais imaginer que quelqu'un ferais sa avec l'une de mes fics ! tiens c'est marrant que tu parle de la dernière batail par ce que je viens de l'écrire lol mais alors vous l'aurez pas maintenant ! le lemon ta plus sa me fais plaisir ! j'ai lu l'une de tes fic au faite tu as vu ? bisous et bonne lecture

DISCLAMER : oups lune avait oublier pour l'autre chapitre ! alors rien n'est a moi tout appartiens a moi euh non pardon a JKR qui a tuer sirius méchante fille ! voilà !

**alrors résumer : harry et severus on fait l'amour pour la première fois assez violament.Maintenant harry doit aprendre les sortilège impardonable, ron va servire de cobaye, et hermione a suivie bien sur !voilà on en est la !**

**A OUI vous vous souvenez LA QUESTION **

**pourquoi est-il devenu un MANGEMORT ! réponse dans **

**CE CHAPITRE**  


* * *

Chapitre 10 : un père

A peine arrivés dans les cachots, Severus leur demanda de s'installer. Hermione alla s'asseoir sur une table au fond de la classe et Ron se plaça en face d'Harry. La voix de Severus les fit sursauter tout les deux :

« Bien Mr Potter allez y ! »

Harry avala sa salive ce n'était pas une bonne idée !

La grenouille... Comme si il avait lu dans son esprit Snape ajouta :

« Même si j'en doutait il y a encore quelques semaines, votre ami a une infime partie de cervelle et de légers pouvoirs, il devrais vous être facile de le contrôler sans le faire exploser ! »

Harry jeta un regard mauvais à son amant mais ne répondit pas. Ron avait grimacé au mot exploser mais n'avait rien dit. D'un regard le survivant lui demanda si il pouvait commencer et son ami hocha la tête.

Harry leva sa baguette et se concentra. Pendant plusieurs minutes et puis il dit :

« Impero ! »

Il voulut lui faire lever le bras mais échoua il recommença mais n'arriva a rien. Agacer le professeur soupira :

« Vous êtes impossible, vous réalisez des sorts sur de hautes échelles, ce simple sortilège ne devrait pas vous poser de problèmes, concentrez vous ! »

Hermione et Ron furent surpris d'entendre Harry répondre :

« C'est ce que je fais ! »

« Non, si vous le faisiez, vous y arriveriez ! Recommencez et avec conviction ! »

Severus s'approcha de son élève se plaça derrière lui et observa. Le mouvement du jeune homme était parfait, sa prononciation exacte pourtant rien ne se passait.

Irrité que son élève n'arrive a rien, Snape lui attrapa les épaule et dit d'une voix forte tout près de son oreille :

« Concentrez vous, votre volonté n'est pas assez forte elle doit dépasser celle de votre victime. »

Les mains de son professeur toujours sur lui Harry recommença :

« Impèro ! Lève le bras ! »

Ron ne bougea pas il était apparemment très contrarié que le professeur hurle sur son ami. Il grimaça quand Snape tapa légèrement sur les épaules de celui ci :

« Il n'a même pas envie de lever le bras, recommencez ! Faites le plier ! »

Agacé, Harry hurla à son tour :

« Ne cris pas ! »

Hermione tiqua, elle avait remarqué qu'Harry avait tutoyé le professeur. Mais elle semblait être la seule à s'en être aperçue. Snape fixa Ron :

« Recommencez ! »

Harry leva sa baguette et Severus lui tapa vivement sur la main :

« Oubliez sa ! »

L'homme éjecta la baguette de son élève loin d'eux gardant toujours les mains sur les épaules d'Harry il ordonna :

« Fermez les yeux ! »

Le jeune homme obéit :

« Concentrez vous, oubliez le reste, il n'y a rien d'autre... juste votre cible ! »

Peu a peu le vide se fit dans l'esprit du survivant il sentit la volonté de Ron comme si ça avait été la sienne. Il inspira et passa par dessus cette détermination. Et ordonna :

« Lève le bras ! »

Une joie immense presque malsaine envahit Harry quand il vit le jeune homme obéir. Severus donna un léger coup sur ses épaules et chuchota a son oreille :

« A présent tu peux lui faire ce que tu veux. Augmente ta puissance, retient dans ta tête le niveau de magie qu'il faut pour effectuer correctement le sortilège... »

Harry se concentra une fois qu'il eut fait ce que son amant lui demandait, il relâcha Ron... Celui ci regarda autour de lui, étonné. Harry lui sourit et lui montra Hermione assise sur la table au fond de la classe pour qu'il la rejoigne. A peine s'était il éloigné, que Snape se mit a l'aise pour le reste du cours. Quand Harry vit son professeur enlever sa robe de sorcier il ne pu s'empêcher d'observer les muscle saillant de ses bras. Son t-shirt noir ne le moulait pas assez a son goût.

Il se souvint de ses immense mains parcourant son corps de cette chaleur qui l'avait envahit quand il l'avait caressé a ses endroits les plus intimes. Il frissonna...

Le survivant s'en voulut de penser une chose pareille alors que ses amis se trouvaient dans la salle...

Harry se reprit quand Snape fit apparaître les ombres, elles se mirent a tourner autour de lui doucement :

« Qu'elle est la meilleur chose a faire ? »

Le jeune homme observa les ombres persuadé que le mangemort les ferait attaquer sans prévenir, il répondit néanmoins :

« Ensorceler l'un des mangemort pour qu'il prenne les coups a ma place... »

A peine sa phrase achevée, une ombre se précipita vers lui. Il entra alors dans ce qui servait de tête a cette chose sans vie et il se concentra. Comme il l'avait fait pour Ron il parvint a contrôler l'ombre juste au moment au trois sorts se dirigeaient vers lui. Il entendit Hermione crier mais n'y prêta pas attention. Harry obligea le faux mangemort a se placer devant lui. Celui ci prit deux des sortilège en plein poitrine et il s'écroula a terre. Laissant la place au dernier sort qui frappa Harry a l'épaule...

Hermione se leva d'un bon sans quitter les ombres des yeux Harry hurla :

« Ne bouge pas ! Restes où tu es ! »

D'une main il envoya deux mangemort loin de lui et obligea un troisième à se placer devant lui...

Il sentit le sang couler de sa blessure le long de son bras mais n'y prêta pas attention.

Pendant que l'ombre du mangemort lui servait de bouclier, il frappa les autres ombres de plusieurs sortilège puissant certaines disparurent et d'autres apparurent. Pour éviter une boule de feu il plongea a terre et se protégea avec un bouclier, Harry pesta il avait relâché son attention et le mangemort s'était libéré et tendait sa baguette vers lui. Toujours a terre Harry tenta de se relever mais l'ombre l'en empêcha. Il vit un sort arriver vers rapidement... Et il se souvint d'un des livres :

« Tempus ! »

Le sort fut ralenti ce qui permit au jeune homme de se mettre debout. Alors que le sort continua sa lente progression vers l'endroit ou il se trouvait un peu plus tôt, Harry riposta en lui envoyant un sort crio. Le souffle court il s'occupa des deux dernière ombres, une fois qu'elle eurent disparut il tomba a genoux...

Peu a peu il reprit son souffle, la voix de Snape le fit sursauter :

« Où avez vous apprit le sort du temps ? »

Harry prit la main que lui tendait son professeur et se releva :

« Livres des sort utile par Lafoya Strone ! »

Son amant parut surprit mais n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que se soit Hermione s'était quasiment jetée sur le jeune homme :

« Harry ça va ? »

« Mais oui ! »

Severus s'éloigna de quelque pas :

« Le cours est terminé, c'était une bonne séance ! Je ne suis pas là demain ! Vous entraînerez tout seul ! Vous travaillerez sur le sort du temps et sur d'autres du même livre ! »

Snape fit apparaître un morceau de papier et une plume il écrivit quelques mots et le lui tendit :

« Voilà l'autorisation pour empruntez ce livre ! Nous verrons ça le premier novembre a mon retour ! »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, Severus allait le retrouver. Harry se tourna vers Hermione et Ron :

« Allez-y ! Ne m'attendez pas ! »

Ils allaient tout deux répliquer, mais le regard d'Harry les en empêcha. A peine ses amis sortit le jeune homme s'approcha son amant son regard se plongea dans le sien :

« Je... »

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il avait voulut dire mais toutes ses pensées s'étaient perdues, le regard de Severus était soucieux :

« Enlève ta robe il faut te soigner ! »

Harry regarda son épaule, le sang continuait de couler abondamment de sa blessure. Le professeur sortit de sa salle de cours, il se dirigea vivement dans ses appartements et le jeune homme le suivit.

Quand ce dernier entra dans la chambre il soupira l'homme mélangeait plusieurs mixture a l'odeur infecte :

« Je t'en prie pas de... »

« Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Harry grimaça :

« Non ! »

« Alors tais toi et enlève ta robe ! »

Le survivant eut un sourire grivois :

« Alors là, oui je veux... »

« Non je te soigne et tu t'en vas ! »

Harry lui fit un sourire charmeur, il enleva sa robe en grimaçant. Le regard que son aîné posa sur lui, le fit frissonner. Severus étala la crème jaunâtre sur les chairs meurtrie de son jeune amant sans le regarder. La douleur dans le bras d'Harry se calma instantanément, il embrassa alors le cou de son amant doucement...

« Non ! »

Harry sourit :

« J'ai tellement envie de te sentir en moi... »

Il s'empara des lèvres de son professeur, introduisit sa langue dans sa bouche et laissa sa main errer sous le t-shirt bien encombrant de son amant. Severus détacha ses lèvres de celle du jeune homme, planta son regard dans le sien et dit :

« Tu n'as pas idée dans quelle aventure tu t'embarques... »

« C'est là que tu te trompes ! Je sais exactement dans quoi je m'implique j'ai conscience du danger et des risques. Et c'est ce que je veux ! Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, pas plus de combien de temps ça durera mais j'ai fais un choix, à toi de faire le tien... »

Harry s'éloigna sans un regard de plus. Il espérait que Snape le rattraperait, il l'espérait tellement qu'il cru un instant avoir imaginé cette main sur son poignet jusqu'au moment où il entendit :

« Viens là ! »

Severus l'embrassa passionnément, sauvagement et puis il murmura :

« Tu es vraiment cinglé ! »

Harry émit un petit rire :

« J'en suis sûr ! Comment je pourrais aimer coucher avec mon professeur de Potion sinon ? »

Ils s'embrassèrent, Harry grimaça quand Severus le plaqua violemment contre lui. Son corps entier était douloureux, Snape émit un léger rire :

« Auriez vous mal jeune gyffondor ? »

« Légèrement ! Voyez vous mon prof de magie noire est un homme plutôt violent ! »

Celui ci lui susurra à l'oreille :

« Tu n'as encore rien vu ! »

Snape le fit basculer sur le lit et se plaça au dessus de lui, il dévora ses lèvres... Le poids de son professeur sur lui fit le fit frémir, appréciant enfin le fait d'avoir les mains libres, Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son professeur. Il caressa le torse puissant du mangemort, glissa ses mains en dessous du t-shirt noir. Ce qui fit gémir l'homme contre ses lèvres, qu'il délaissa bien vite passant sa langue dans son cou. Harry profita de la gorge offerte de son professeur pour le mordre. Et il sourit quand il entendit son professeur gémir. Il tira sur le t-shirt pour le forcer à l'enlever. L'homme d'une main habile, ôta le tissu et enfin Harry put poser ses mains sur son maître de potions, celui ci plaça son genou contre son érection grandissante. Harry le caressa doucement passant ses mains sur chaque parcelle de son corps dénudé... Il prit les tétons durcis de son amant entre ses doigts. Il sentit Severus s'éloigner de lui, il allait protester quand il sentit les mains de son professeur tirer sur son pantalon, entraînant son caleçon par la même...

Son amant souffla sur son érection tendue, et quand il y posa les lèvres, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se cramponner aux draps. Sentir la bouche chaude de son amant autour de lui, lui déclencha une vague de plaisir intense, qui déferla dans ses reins. Il gémit fortement, alors que le mangemort son regard dans le sien allait et venait sur son membre tendu. Harry se cambra quand la main de son amant frôla ses bourses remonta sur son ventre, passa en dessous de ses fesses...

Il se crispa quand le doigt du professeur frôla son anus, le souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait ressenti la première fois était encore bien présent en lui. Severus détacha ses lèvres de son sexe s'approcha pour l'embrasser et lui murmura :

« Ne te crispe pas, ça sera différent je t'assure ! »

Quand Severus glissa la main sous lui il écarta un peu plus les jambes et l'homme entra un doigt en lui. Harry frissonna d'anticipation...

Son amant bougea son doigt tout en embrassant et léchant le bas de son ventre provoquant des minis vagues de plaisir en lui. Une fois qu'il se fut habitué à cette intrusion Snape entra un second doigt en lui. Le survivant bloqua sa respiration et bougea au même rythme que les deux doigts de son amant. Harry le fixa et sourit quand il vit le pantalon noir de son amant disparaître sous ses yeux, enfin l'homme fut nu devant lui, son sexe dressé fièrement et ses yeux brûlant d'un désir à peine contenu, Harry frissonna et murmura :

« C'est de la magie ? »

« Et tu n'as encore rien vu ! »

Severus attrapa sa baguette et lubrifia son membre tendu quand il s'approcha de l'orifice d'Harry, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de se crisper a nouveau. Il gémit néanmoins de frustration quand son amant retira ses doigts, mais ils furent bien vite remplacés par le membre de celui ci. Au lieu de la douleur qu'il s'était attendu à ressentir, il n'y eut que le plaisir. Le sexe de son amant glissa en lui pour aller toucher sa prostate ce qui déclencha aussi tôt un orgasme fulgurant dans son bas ventre, ce qui lui arracha un cri de plaisir. Severus lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à lui, mais d'un coup de rein Harry l'invita a bouger en lui. Chaque mouvement de son amant provoquait en lui des vagues de jouissance...

Le jeune homme se cramponna aux fesses du mangemort l'invitant à aller plus loin en lui. Ils furent tout deux secoués par un violent orgasme et Severus se mit à aller et venir en lui de plus en plus vite frappant sa prostate a chaque coup de rein de plus en plus violemment. Le ventre de son amant frottait son membre tendu, en souriant Severus lui attrapa la main et le fit se masturber tout en fixant cette main qui allait et venait au même rythme que lui...

Et Harry se libéra dans un dernier souffle. Il gémit quand le professeur porta sa main souillée de sperme à sa bouche, et lécha le liquide visqueux avec plaisir. D'un dernier coup de rein le mangemort se libéra, à son tour le survivant gémit en sentant le liquide chaud couler en lui, alors que son amant se penchait pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il avait encore le goût de son propre sperme sur la langue, il se retira, déclenchant une dernière vague de plaisir en lui. Harry caressa le dos de son amant, il aurait voulut lui dire à quel point il avait aimé ce qui venait de se passer mais le sommeil le gagnait déjà...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il se retrouva dans une maison assez luxueuse, un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années était allongé sur un tapis avec un grand livre, devant une cheminée immense...

Harry s'approcha, il reconnu alors l'enfant, le même que dans la pensine quelques année plus...

Il murmura : Severus, mais sa voix ne résonna pas, une autre claqua dure et sèche :

« Severus ! Viens là ! »

L'enfant se crispa, il se leva précipitamment, Harry le suivit, il entra dans une pièce par une grande porte, il s'arrêta devant un bureau où se trouvait un homme qui lui ressemblait légèrement, il baissa la tête :

« Vous m'avez appelé père ? »

« Tu as fait ce que je t'ai demandé ? »

L'enfant se mit à trembler, la panique se lisait sur son visage, il ne répondit pas la voix de son père se fit plus dure :

« Je te parle fils ! »

La voix tremblotante l'enfant répondit :

« Père je... j'ai... »

« Severus ! »

Il se mit a pleurer et l'homme pinça les lèvres :

« La méthode Alich fera effet mon fils ! Elle a fait ses preuves chez les Malfoy et les Snape depuis des siècles ! »

L'enfant sursauta violemment quand la voix hypocrite de l'homme susurra :

« Viens là mon enfant ! Et ne t'avise pas de crier ! »

« Père non... je vous... prie... »

« Quoi tu supplies ? »

La main de l'homme s'abattit sur la joue de son fils, il tomba lourdement sur le sol retenant ses larmes fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir son bourreau. Harry serra les poings il savait bien que tout ça était arrivé bien longtemps avant sa naissance et qu'il ne pouvait agir... La haine qu'il éprouva pour cet homme dépassa tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'alors.

L'enfant poussa un gémissement d'horreur quand il vit son père faire apparaître une bouilloire, de la vapeur s'échappait de l'anse :

« Ta main ! »

Il secoua la tête tremblant de peur, mais il tendit quand même la main, Harry était persuadé que si Severus n'obéissait pas ce serait bien pire et l'enfant semblait le savoir aussi.

D'un geste de sa baguette l'homme versa l'eau bouillante sur la jeune main de son fils, l'enfant hurla de douleur :

« L'eau est elle assez chaude pour que tu apprennes ? »

Le regard du père avait une lueur de haine et de plaisir qui renforça la colère d'Harry :

« Lève toi ! Fils ! »

Il obéie :

« Penche toi ! »

Comme si c'était une habitude, l'enfant pencha la tête sur le coté et le père versa l'eau bouillante dans l'oreille de son enfant. Le gamin hurla de douleur Harry détourna les yeux refusant de voir les horreur du passé de Severus...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit son professeur de potion qui le fixait du regard. Le jeune homme mit quelques minutes à se reprendre. Il fixa le regard de son amant, si différent du regard de son père :

« Tu as fais des cauchemars ? »

Harry hésita à répondre et puis il murmura :

« J'ai vu ton passé, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès je te jure... »

Severus se crispa :

« Qu'as tu vu ? »

« De l'eau bouillante ! »

Severus se leva Harry murmura :

« Qu'est ce que c'était ? »

« C'est comme sa qu'on éduque les jeune sorcier dans ma famille en leur versant de l'eau bouillante dans les oreilles : la méthode Alish... »

La voix emplie de colère Harry murmura :

« Ton père faisait ça ! »

D'un coup le comportement de son professeur changea, l'air se chargea d'électricité. Comme si le simple fait d'avoir parlé de cet homme avait réveillée toute la souffrance de l'homme, la voix froide il dit :

« Je n'ais pas envie d'en parler ! »

« Moi si, ce n'est pas normal... »

« Rentre dans ton dortoir ! Tu m'agaces ! »

Cette phrase déchira le cœur du jeune homme, comme si il se retrouvait des semaines en arrière et que tout ce qui c'était passé entre eux n'avait pas eu lieu. Severus hurla presque :

« Vas t'en ! »

Le survivant se leva fixa l'homme dans les yeux sans peur :

« Coucher avec moi ne te donnes pas le droit de me donner des ordres ! J'ai besoin de savoir ! »

Le regard de son professeur se fit plus dur quand Harry demanda d'une voix froide :

« Pourquoi es tu devenu un mangemort ? »

Le regard de Severus se voilà et il répondit d'une voix lasse :

« C'était une excuse pour tuer mon père sans remords ! Par ce que c'est ce que font les mangemort : tuer sans remords .. . »

C'est donc ce qu'il avait répondu a voldemort, a présent qu'il savait, Harry aurait préférer ne pas l'avoir l'entendu...

« Et tu l'as fait ? Tu as tué ton père ? »

Severus souffla en le regardant dans les yeux :

« Oui ! »

Harry ne pouvait pas y croire :

« Tu as eu des remords ? »

« Non aucun ! »

Son père était un salaud, le survivant l'avait bien vu, mais si Severus n'avait eut aucun remords, c'était horrible...

Avait il vraiment un cœur ? Avait il tué d'autre gens ? Il lui avait dit que les mangemort étaient obliger de d'obéir a leur maître, sinon ils mouraient dans d'atroces souffrances. Et Severus était en vie... Harry attrapa ses affaires et sortit vivement.

a suivre...

* * *

Alors qui veut que je le laisse seul dans une pièce pourtorturer le père de severus ? donc voilà pourquoi sev est passer du coté obscure ! c'est bidon comme idée ?

Sa vous a plus ? le lemon était plus doux pour rattrapper l'autre ! mais si vous voulez me frappé par ce que j'ai torturer sev ou par ce que j'arrête a un mauvais moment pas vous pourez pas NA je cours vite ! ha ha ha lune arrête de rire fuitttttttttttttt

voilà prochain chapitre le 23/07 bisous


	11. meurtre ?

Alors bonjours a tous et toute ! voilà le 11 chapitre il est important !

merci a nardy qui me corrige !

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi tout a apartient a JKR. et ceci est un slash donc relation homo ! merci de passer votre chemin si sa vous convient pas !

RAR :

**Lice-chan** : merci ma chérie sa me touche ! mais tu me manqueeeeeeeeeee ! quand que tu reviens sur msn !

**Sahada **: je te remerci ! sa me fais très plaisir ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Nuwie** : tu commence a t'habituer vraiment ? ba y serais temps ! lol ah ah je connais tes fantasme maintenant je vais pouvoir oeuvré pour te faire baver ! oui je le déclare un jour comme nous toute tu bavera devant un slash ! ouais pour le père de sev désoler mais vous le verrez pas ! bisous

**Alicya Potter-Black**: salut a toutes les deux ! j'aime bien comme tu vois Harry alicya ''il sera tout seul pour tuer l'autre'' j'adore ! Pour sev si il est pas sourd c'est uniquement grace a des procéder magique ! J'aurais du le mettre par ce que tu n'es pas la seul a avoir poser la question enfin bon c'est pas grave c'est écrit tant pis ! j'espère que la suite vous plaira a toutes les deux ! bonjours a maëlle en passant !

**onarluca** : je te remerci ! et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! une question au faite ! (lune se réveille trois ans après !) pourquoi a tu deux speudo ? lol bisous !

**Loriane** : d'accord si tu veux je te laisse le père de sev tu en fais ce que tu veux ! hé tu fais pas des calin a sev ou alors seulement si harry est la ! lol je te remerci pour les compliment sa me va droit au coeur ! des que j'ai régler mes problème avec le chapitre un je met tout sur ff.yaoi promit ! en attendant j'espère que tu aprècira la suite !

**Jwulee** : merci mon maitre ! je t'adore ! j'espère que la suite te plaira ! je te fais des bisous doux ! au faite il y a internet en enfer ? cool sais la que je veux aller allors ! lol

**petite grenouille** : euh gentille un gentille grenouille ! si non tu aura pas la suite niak niark ! je suis toute rouge merci ! je suis très toucher j'espère que la suite te plaira ! bisous doux puce

**sev Snape** : ma puce ouais dur de lire et de parler au gens ! lol voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! gros bisous !

**tama** : waw j'ai été super contente en voyant la longue review ! que va t'il se passer ba voilà c'est la ! quoi c'était pas sadique mince ! bon je me rattraperais ! lol moi des idées nonnn qu'est ce qui te fais croire sa ! et merci vraiment évormément de me lire je t'adore je te fais tout plein de bisous !

**vif d'or** : merci tata promit des que j'ai 5 minutes je t'envois mon mail ! je sais que tu as un garçon ! l'autre c'est une fille ? ok je t'ai mit sur la liste pour le père de sev ! moi aussi je t'embrasse très fort ! des énorme bisous monstre !

**Oxaline **: l'entrainement ta plus super ! tu sais que l'autre jours j'écrivais l'un des dernier chapitre et je me suis dit tien que va dire oxaline sur ce passage ! lol ba ouais quand meme harry pouvais pas faire tout le travail fallait bien que sev se descide aussi ! bien tu avais penser au ventilo cool ! (lune arrive pas a croire que quelqu'un a chaud en lisant sa fic sourire niais) je rougie la ! merci sa me touche j'ai aps l'habitude qu'on me disent que je suis douer! tu va les avoir la les circonstance exacte meme si je suis pas sur que ce soit très clair ! tu veux des bisous monstre lune grand sourire saute sur oxa et fais plein de bisous baveux mouiller et collant bisous euh sa c'est déjà fais alors euh bye et j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !

**Remus** : mon loup pour harry tu as raison il dois être un peu maso mais bon faut dire que sev est douer aussi ! lol oui c'est vrai que Harry est tomber de haut ! pour les horreurs que sev a pu faire pas la tu va avoir un petit apreçu ! pour l'eau non c'est tout droit sortie de mon imagination ! pour le faite d'être sourd en faite pour moi il y a tout un procédée magique pour la guérison j'aurais du en parler oui c'est vrai ! ouais c'est pour sa que sev est devenu mangemort pour avoir une excuse ! voilà le prochain chapitre c'est maintenant ! gros bisous (mordant )lol bye

**_RESUMER : après une nuit d'amour torride (lol) harry c'est endormit et a vu un souvenir de sev son père la torturer. Severus a avouer avoir tuer son père il n'a pas dit comment ! Il affirme n'avoir aucun remord ! horrifier Harry c'est sauver !_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : meurtre 

Harry fila directement dans la salle sur demande. Il expulsa toute sa rage, toute sa rancoeur. Et puis sa colère retomba, Severus avait dit qu'il ne serait pas là cette nuit, la nuit d'halloween. Le 31 octobre déjà. Tout ce temps de passé, il en avait appris des choses et il s'en était passé bien plus encore.

En si peu de temps tout ses sentiments avaient tellement changé, évolué.

Vidé de toute énergie, Harry se laissa tomber à terre, il s'allongea sur le dos, respirant difficilement, il repensa à ses cours, aux mains de Severus sur lui. Et une question lui vint à l'esprit, Severus avait il eu d'autres amants ? Etait il sorti avec des femmes ? Où était sa mère, l'avait il tuée elle aussi ? Il ferma les yeux se concentra sur Severus uniquement sur lui...

Et il su comment, c'était encore un grand mystère, mais il su que le fils n'avait fait que se défendre contre son père, ce n'était pas un meurtre, mais de la légitime défense...

Comment et pourquoi voyait t'il tout ça ? Les réunions et les souvenirs de son amant ?

Toutes ces pensées tournèrent dans la tête du jeune homme au point de l'étourdir. Il finit par s'endormir sur le sol dur, de la salle sur demande.

Une nouvelle fois au lieu de rêver comme tout un chacun, il vit un souvenir...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un jeune homme avec les cheveux blond, presque blancs, sa baguette à la main, regardait un petit renard se tordre de douleur avec un sourire satisfait, ce même sourire qu'Harry avait déjà vu sur le visage du lord noir alors qu'il torturait son serviteur. Une voix dure les fit sursauter, une voix qu'Harry connaissait bien :

« Arrête ça Lucius ! »

Le survivant sourit en voyant arriver son amant, il devait avoir son âge à l'époque et était beau à couper le souffle. Ses cheveux était long et lui retombaient sur les épaules, Harry sourit en voyant a son oreille une boucle en forme de cobra, qui lui donnai un air un sauvage. Lucius se releva serrant les poings mais rien ne semblait pouvoir effrayer Severus, pas même le regard menaçant que lui jeta Malfoy :

« Severus pourquoi m'empêches tu toujours de m'amuser ? J'adore le sortilège doloris ! »

« Ce n'est pas amusant : c'est sadique ! »

« C'est pour ça que c'est amusant ! »

Il eut un sourire mauvais. Le regard des deux adolescents se croisa, plein de complicité comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Harry n'avait jamais remarqué que Malfoy était plus vieux, ça ne se voyait plus aujourd'hui mais a l'époque ou se passait ce souvenir c'était flagrant. D'un sortilège Severus libéra le renard, Lucius soupira et tapa sur l'épaule de son ami en disant :

« Alors mon frère tu t'es décidé, tu viens nous rejoindre, tu acceptes la marque ? »

« Non Lucius ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça m'apporterait ! »

« La puissance et la famille qui nous a manqué ! »

« Tu laisses un père bourreau, pour un autre mon ami... »

Lucius hurla :

« Ne dit pas de bêtise ! Ma vie est meilleure aujourd'hui ! »

Il eu un sourire satisfait :

« Tu pourrais faire ce que tu as toujours voulut... Voir ton père te supplier a genoux ! »

Severus fronça les sourcils et Malfoy continua :

« Le voir a genoux devant toi, comme nous l'avons été devant eux ! »

« Je pourrais le faire maintenant, j'ai assez de pouvoir comme ça ! »

Lucius s'était penché à son oreille :

« Oui, mais avec les Mangemorts, tu serais couvert ! Tu pourrais te venger sans que personne ne le sache ! Nous te couvrirons, nous serons ta famille, mon frère, viens nous rejoindre ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Harry ! »

Quelqu'un le secoua, mais il ne voulait pas se réveiller, il voulait empêcher Severus d'accepter la proposition de Lucius...

« Harry réveille toi c'est l'heure ! »

La voix d'Hermione lui parvenait de très loin. La main qu'elle posa sur son bras encore douloureux le réveilla complètement :

« Je t'ai fait mal, désolée ! »

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit la jeune femme le regarder, soucieuse :

« Ca va ? »

« Je voudrais quelque chose ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'on arrête de me demander si ça va ! »

La jeune fille lui sourit et secoua la tête, elle murmura :

« Tu devrais venir ! Où on va finir par être en retard en cours de potion ! »

Harry se laissa retomber pas terre. Comment pourrait il suivre ce cours ? Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les potions, mais alors là, comment faire pour ce concentrer, alors que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était les mains de Severus sur lui.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Quand il entra dans la salle de cours, il ferma les yeux un instant, il ne voulait pas voir Severus, ni le regard mauvais qu'il jetait à chaque début de cours aux gryffondors. Harry s'installa sans un mot, à coté de lui Ron lui demanda quelque chose mais il ne l'entendit pas...

Son regard avait capté celui de Severus, se simple regard lui fit oublier la dispute qu'ils avaient eu...

Pourquoi et comment en était il venu à ça ! Comment pouvait il être troublé par un simple regard... CE regard qui lui faisait si peur lors de sa première année, faisait maintenant naître en lui des idées sulfureuses.

Le cours commença et se finit sans même qu'Harry ne s'en rende compte, alors que tous les élèves sortaient un par un, Harry resta assis, à regarder son professeur, Ron et Hermione sortirent aussi, comprenant que la conversation ne les regardaient pas...

Et le survivant s'approcha du bureau du maîtres des potions, il s'installa sur la table devant lui et lança un sort de silence :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Harry l'observa :

« Lucius ! »

Severus soupira :

« Et bien quoi ? »

« Ca fais longtemps que vous vous connaissez ? »

L'homme murmura :

« Depuis toujours ! Et je le trahis...

Il avait murmuré ces mots, désespéré, Harry n'avait jamais vu Severus ainsi, aussi démuni :

« Tu y vas ce soir ! »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à ça, ce n'était pas une question, juste une affirmation Harry ajouta :

« Ca va paraître bizarre que tu ne soit pas là pour le dîner d'Halloween non ? »

Un sourire apparut sur le visage de son amant :

« Si tu ne savais pas que j'étais un mangemort, est ce que tu te préoccuperais de mes allers et venues ? »

« Non c'est vrai ! »

Harry se leva, il se dirigea vers la porte :

« Tu sera là demain et à l'heure ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire mon devoir de potion et on a cours ensemble a 8h ! Tu dois être là... »

Il s'arrêta sans se retourner il ajouta :

« Je n'ais pas l'intention de devenir larmoyant ou autre mais...

Harry murmura la fin de sa phrase comme si elle lui paraissait trop étrange ou trop fleur bleue :

« Fais attention a toi ! »

Il allait sortir quand il entendit Severus murmurer :

« Pourquoi te soucies tu de moi, n'as tu pas compris ? J'ai tué mon père, c'est vrai ! »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra :

« Je sais ! Je t'ai entendu... »

La voix de son professeur s'éteignit encore un peu plus :

« Alors pourquoi ne réagis tu pas ? Tu devrais être en colère ou horrifié... »

« Non je sais ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? »

Harry se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de son aman :

« Je le sens au plus profond de moi même ! En fait c'est comme si j'avais vu la scène mais ce n'est pas le cas...

Et je sais aussi que malgré ce que tu dis, tu as des remords... »

Il sortit sans un mot de plus.

Dans le couloir il reprit sa respiration, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il l'avait retenue. Harry ferma les yeux, paniqué au souvenir de ce qui se passerait ce soir son amant seul avec Voldemort...

Une explosion retentit dans les couloirs des cachots, Harry se précipita. Malfoy faisait face à une dizaine de serpentard. Sans même réfléchir Harry se plaça aux cotés de son ennemi et fit face avec lui, à leurs nombreux adversaires :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide Potter, tu peux retourner...

Harry l'interrompit vivement :

« Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'amuser tout seul... Je suis toujours présent quand il faut mettre la pâtée aux Serpentards ! »

Grabb fut le premier à réagir il lança un sort qu'Harry et Drago évitèrent sans mal. Tout en renvoyant les sorts qui pleuvaient sur lui, le survivant observa le jeune homme blond se battre, il avait de l'élégance et de la puissance, il était concentré sur le combat et sur ce qu'il l'entourait. Tout en assomment l'un de ses adversaire d'un sort Harry se dit qu'il aimerait s'entraîner avec Malfoy, mais une pincée de jalousie le saisit, il ne voulait pas que Drago passe du temps dans les cachots. Et les moments qu'il passait avec Severus, n'appartenaient qu'à eux.

A bout de souffle Harry observa le couloir les Serpentards était tous à terre. Drago s'approcha de Grabbe et de Goyle et leur mit a chacun un coup de pied dans l'estomac, Harry allait intervenir quand une voix l'en empêcha :

« Ca suffi Drago ! »

Severus avança sans un regard pour son amant, il écarta Malfoy de ses camarades et soupira :

« Allez à vos cours suivants, je pratiquerais quelques sorts d'amnésie ! Il vaut mieux pour vous deux que personne n'entende parler de cette petite bagarre ! »

Le professeur s'occupa des élèves de sa maison sans se préoccuper d'Harry ou de Drago. Les deux garçon se jetèrent un dernier regard et s'éloignèrent ce n'était pas le début d'une grande amitié mais l'ébauche d'un sentiment de respect.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans les couloirs de Poudlard tout le monde ne parlait plus que du dîner d'Halloween et des nouvelles sucreries qu'ils allaient manger. Alors qu'Harry, lui, n'avait qu'une hâte, aller se coucher en espérant voir ce qu'il se passerait chez les Mangemorts ce soir là. Il toucha à peine à son dîner, goûta tout juste au dessert. La peur commençait à lui nouer le ventre et son regard se portait toujours vers la table des professeurs où manquait le maître des potions. Et Severus avait raison, personne ne semblait s'être rendu compte de son absence.

Harry passa une main sur son ventre, pourquoi est ce qu'il avait d'un coup cette douleur à chaque fois qu'il pensait que Severus était seul là bas, entouré de Voldemort et de Lucius.

Et si ils apprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ?

La douleur se fit un peu plus présente. Harry aurait souhaité être près de Severus en ce moment. Il évita bien de se demander pourquoi !

Il ne pouvait pas s'être attaché à son professeur de potion ! Il était hors de question de parler d'amour...

Le jeune homme essayait encore de se convaincre quand la main d'Hermione se posa sur lui :

« Je ne le demande pas Harry, mais heuu... »

Harry soupira :

« Ca va Mione ! »

Ron les regarda et fit la grimace, Hermione l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête le jeune homme soupira et dit :

« Harry voilà, heuuu, j'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas dans ton lit cette nuit alors Mione et moi on se demandait... Enfin heuu... »

« Où as tu passé la nuit ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et soupira :

« D'accord c'est vrai, je n'y étais pas ! Et je n'y serais pas cette nuit... »

Ses deux amis se regardèrent :

« Alors tu dors où ? »

« Je ne veux pas en parler pour le moment mais je vois quelqu'un... »

Ron sourit, il allait demander quelque chose mais la voix d'Hermione l'en empêcha :

« Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas en parler, Ron ! »

Le jeune homme se renfrogna et fit une moue boudeuse. Harry n'ouvrit plus la bouche de tout le repas il goûta à peine aux sucreries et laissait souvent son regard errer vers la table des professeurs.

A peine le repas terminé, il se leva et fila dans les cachots, Severus ne s'y trouverait pas, il était bien trop tôt pour qu'il soit déjà rentré, mais Harry voulait être là quand il rentrerait. Il donna le mot de passe au tableau et entra dans les appartements maintenant familiers de son professeur. Il s'installa à la table et consulta les ouvrages de magie, tout en fixant la pendule. Ses mains commençaient à devenir moites, sa bouche était sèche malgré l'eau qu'il avait bue. Agacé de se sentir si anxieux, il enleva sa robe, il se sentait plus à l'aise avec ce simple pantalon, retira ses lunettes et se coucha, espérant se retrouver là bas avec Severus.

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit lentement...

Mais il ne rêva pas.

Et il en était conscient, quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il y avait du danger dans l'air... Une chose terrible était arrivée.

C'est le bruit de l'ouverture du tableau qui le réveilla, il regarda la pendule : 4h00 du matin. Il mit ses lunettes et laissa ses yeux s'accoutumer à la pénombre. Son cœur fit un bon quand il aperçut Severus : il allait bien ! Ce n'était pas lui qui avait eu des problèmes.

L'homme le vit mais aucune émotion ne passa sur son visage, son regard était vide et d'une voix éteinte il murmura à peine :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« Je t'attendais, quelle question ! »

« Tu va me demander ce qu'il c'est passé là bas, je suppose ou alors tu as tout vu... »

Le sang quitta le visage de Severus, ses poings s'étaient serrés...

Se parlant à lui-même, il ajouta :

« Non si tu avais vu, tu ne serais pas là... »

Harry le regarda, l'homme qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien du professeur effrayant qu'il avait connu, il avait l'air las, désespéré et il avait le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Harry ne supportait pas de le voir dans comme ça, le mangemort était dans état second. Le jeune homme se leva, lui enleva sa robe et le traîna jusqu'au lit, il l'enlaça, plaçant son torse contre le large dos de son amant. Et caressa sa main doucement pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort.

¤¤¤¤

Quand Harry se réveilla de nouveau, Severus l'observait, il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de celui ci et soupira. Ils s'observèrent un long moment et il demanda :

« Quelle heure est il ? »

Severus ne jeta même pas un coup d'œil à la pendule :

« 6h ! »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des heures... »

Harry s'étira et se colla un peu plus à son amant, il déposa un baiser dans son cou et se leva :

« Je vais prendre une douche et je file m'entraîner. »

Severus, inexpressif, murmura :

« Bien ! »

Juste avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain et sans se retourner, Harry demanda :

« Est ce que ce que ça va Severus ? »

Severus se figea, c'était la première fois que le jeune homme l'appelait par son prénom. Toutes les horreurs de la nuit lui remontèrent à la mémoire. Une seule question à l'esprit : qu'ais je fait...

La voix d'Harry le fit sursauter :

« Severus ! »

Il se reprit, ferma de nouveau son esprit et son cœur, il redevint le professeur dur et froid dont il avait la réputation :

« Tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veut avoir le temps de t'entraîner... »

Il soupira et ajouta :

« J'ai quelque chose de nouveau pour toi... »

Harry se retourna et sourit.

Un sourire éclatant, encore tellement rempli d'innocence.

Severus ferma les yeux pour fixer cette image dans sa mémoire. Quand il les rouvrit, le jeune homme était déjà sous la douche.

Severus passa sa main sur son torse nu. Et son regard se porta sur la marque des ténèbres :

« Bonjour ! »

Tellement absorbé par ses problèmes, il n'avait même pas entendu Drago Malfoy entrer. Pourtant il était bien là :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

« J'ai besoin d'une autorisation pour venir te voir maintenant ? »

Harry sortit de la douche à ce moment là, avec une simple serviette nouer autour des hanches. Drago parut surpris, mais pas tant que ça, il eut une grimace de dégoût et dit :

« Je vois... »

Soudain très las, il ajouta :

« Est ce que tu te rend compte de ce qui se passera si le lord noir l'apprend ? »

Severus eut un sourire mauvais.

Gêné, Harry s'habilla sans les regarder. Le mangemort murmura :

« Tu vas le lui dire ? »

Sans même réfléchir Drago répondit :

« Non ! »

« Alors il ne saura rien ! »

Le jeune homme blond répondit vivement :

« Tu es bien placé pour savoir qu'il a des yeux et des oreilles partout... »

Harry termina de lacer ses chaussures, il se leva et fixa Severus :

« Quoi ? »

« Tu vas m'expliquer ? »

Cette simple phrase signifiait bien des choses. _Est ce qu'il sait que tu travaille pour l'ordre ? Que fait-il là, si tôt, pourquoi est ce qu'il te tutoies _et surtout_ est ce qu'il t'arrive de coucher avec lui aussi ? _

Severus ne quitta pas son regard :

« Je t'ai dit que Lucius et moi avions été très ami. Je connais Drago depuis sa naissance et il sait que je suis un espion ! »

Harry fit la grimace et dit en rigolant :

« Oula ! Ca ressemble beaucoup à une crise de jalousie, désolé... J'y vais ! »

« Attends, prends ça pour ton entraînement... »

Il fit apparaître une boule en argent de la grosseur d'une boule de cristal et ajouta :

« Ca fera apparaître les Mangemorts. Chaque sort sera renvoyé trois fois plus vite et trois fois plus fort. Apprend à l'utiliser sur des échelles basse d'abord. »

Harry prit la boule, surpris par sa légèreté, il avait hâte de la tester :

« Ne soit pas en retard au cours c'est 8h ! »

« Je sais... »

Harry s'avança vers la sortie sans que la voix de Severus ne le retienne :

« Et fais tes devoirs ! »

« Non ! »

Harry rit et sortit...

¤¤¤¤

A peine dehors un sentiment bizarre l'envahit.

Il s'était passé quelque chose cette nuit...

Severus avait eu l'air si perturbé. Mais il ne devait pas lui poser de question.

Il ne voulait pas que Severus lui mente, ce qu'il aurait fait si il avait demandé : _que c'est il passé ?_

Il soupira...

Tout devenait plus compliqué, ses sentiments, l'appartenance de Severus au cercle des mangemorts, mais aussi la situation : Drago savait à présent. Il observa le tableau, il voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur...

A peine eut il eu cette pensée, que le tableau se brouilla et disparut. Drago et Severus était là, ils se regardaient. Ils n'avaient pas conscience de sa présence... Drago grimaça et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en disant :

« Comment tu peux... »

« Drago la ferme ! Je ne discuterais pas de ça avec toi... Que voulais-tu ? Je suppose que tu n'es pas venu aux aurores pour me parler de ma vie personnelle ? »

Drago se crispa :

« Non Je sais ce qu'il c'est passé cette nuit... »

Severus se figea, le sang avait quitté son visage, tout son corps était crispé :

« Lucius t'a écrit je suppose ? »

« Oui ! Pour vanter ses mérites de bon mangemort ! »

Harry n'avait jamais vu ça, Drago qui avait d'habitude tellement d'assurance, paraissait perdu. Et Severus qui était toujours si maîtres de lui, semblait horrifié.

Harry ne voulait pas en savoir plus. Il s'éloigna d'un pas et le tableau réapparut...

a suivre...

* * *

Voilà !

Je sais que se chapitre est pas génial mais bon ! le 12 est plus long sa devrais compencer ! une petit review quand même hein ?

bisous prochain chapitre le 06/08 !


	12. Aveux,ect

**Salut _lune s'agenouille_ ! désoler pour le retard je le ferais plus ! j'ai eu des problème de connexion au cyber pas ma faute ! gomen ! pour me faire pardon s'achez que ce chapitre et les suivant seron plus long on approche de la fin !**

Disclamer (pas sur de vouloir le faire quand on sais ce que JKR fais de ses personnages siriusssssssssss snif ! ) donc rien est est moi je ne touche pas d'argent en écrivant cette histoire ! (remarque j'ai jamais essayer de réclamer de l'argent sa marcherais peu etre ! lol je rêve la c'est rien !)

RAR :

**Sev Snape** : coucou ma puce je sais que tu es loin et je pense a toi ! alros en faite comment tu peu dire que severus a retuer ? je te l'ai pas dit tu sais pas ce qui c'est passer cette nuit la ! c'est peu etre bien pire qu'un ''simple'' meurtre ! moi sadique pas du tout ! je te fais des gros et énorme bisous tu va me manquer !

**onarluca : **désoler puce tu s'aura pas ce qui c'est passer pas maintenant du moins lol mon speudo c'est pareil moi c'est lune mais c'était prit alors j'ai mit ma lol ! bisous ! et bon chapitre !

**Nuwie** : hi hi hi ma nuwie ! j'écris alors que tu es en ce moment même tout près de chez moi et qu'on va se voir demain et sa fais bizarre ! lol pour la réponse a tes questions tu s'aura pas ! lol pas maintenant ! et puis bien sur que je vais arriver a faire de toi une vrai slasheuse tu es sur une bonne vois ! bisous (que je te ferais demain quand tu va repartir ! snif ! je vais réfléchir a un plan pour te quinaper ! )

**Lice chan** : alors voilà le chapire 12 ! plus long donc mais si tu veut je peu racoursir les autres lol non pas taper moi ! je suis bien contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles tout les jours gros bisous ! et merci d'aimer ma fic ! au faite tu en est ou de la tienne hein ?

**jenni944 : **ta raison il est trop curieux harry sa va lui apporter des problème ! lol bisous et amuse toi bien !

**Loriane **: oui je suis méchante et attent de voir la fin de CE chapitre je te remerci et te fais des gros bisous mouiller !

**Wendy Malfoy** : salut puce donc voilà drago est au courant a ton avis il va se passer quoi ? réponse bientôt ! gros bisous

**Alicya Potter-Black**: salut les filles ba vous battez pas il y a de la place pour tout le monde je suis contente que tu sois honnette sa fait plaisir ! lol j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire il se passe plus de chose ! donc voilà la suite pour vous deux je vous adore (l'une plus que l'autre lol )

**jwulee**: mon maitre merci énormément ! je t'embrasse fort

**petite grenouille** : lune toute rouge merci ma puce je t'adore ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! bisous

**Tama** : mais chérie c'est pas maintenant que tu va s'avoir et oui tu as le droit de dire que je suis sadique lol bisous douce et merci pour ce que tu sais ma fais trop plaisir !

**Sahada** je te remerci sa me va droit au coeur bisous !

**Oxaline** : merci ! je suis contente que ce passage tes plus ! ouais harry commence a ce rendre conte qu'il y a plus entre sev et lui ! et oui je pense a toi quand j'écris ! tu as raison d'avoir peur un jour j'ai serrez une copine dans mes bras on la jamais revu je me demande bien ou elle est passer ! (la rumeur veut que je l'ai étouffé et planquer dans ma cave ! mais bon c'est qu'une rumeur lune regard innoncent ) désoler je suis en rupture de stoque question bisous monstre alors on va dire bisous chocolat ! bisous ! lol

**Vif d'or**: toi curieuse pourquoi tu dit sa ? lol j'adore ta théorie et oui harry ne voulais pas voir ce qui se passait ou peu etre que c'est severus qui ne voulais pas qu'il voit ! lol moi aussi je t'adore vraiment vraiment énormément ! bisous doux

**_RESUMER : après une nuit épouvatable (d'on vous ne s'avez rien pour le moment lol moi sadique ? noooonnnnn ! ) Drago a appris ce qui se passais entre harry et severus ! Harry se demande ce qui c'est passer cette nuit la il voit a travers le tableau une conversation entre les deux serpentard qui l'intrigue beaucoup ! c'est très tôt le matin dison 6h et Harry va s'entrainer, avec une boule que lui a donner son amamnt. il a cours a 8 h avec severus celui ci lui a dit de faire ses devoirs le jeune hommes a répondu non amuser ! Donc voilà on en est la !_**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Aveux, prise de conscience et peur 

Harry fonça à la salle sur demande, il voulait oublier tout ce qu'il avait entendu et vu. La boule toujours serrée contre lui, il entra dans la salle d'entraînement.

Non il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, non ! Il serra les poings, Malfoy savait pour lui et Severus, mais le jeune serpentard était suffisamment intelligent pour se taire.

Du moins il l'espérait...

Chassant ses pensées en secouant la tête, il observa la boule grise et passa sa main sur la surface lisse.

Comme si ça l'avait activée, elle se mit à voler dans la pièce.

Les ombres apparurent, exactement comme quand Severus était là. Elles l'entouraient, menaçantes. Mais elles ne bougeaient pas, il fit un pas et les ombres avancèrent. Il leva un bras et elles l'imitèrent. Ca fonctionnait comme un miroir. Méfiant il lança un sort crio sur celle qui se trouvait devant lui...

Il n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre, à peine le sort avait il touché l'ombre que toute les autres lançaient le même sort...

Et Severus avait raison : trois fois plus vite, trois fois plus fort. Il n'avait put s'empêcher de hurler presque tout les sorts l'avait touché...

Sa peau était roussie, la douleur se calma un peu.

Sur_ une échelle basse _avait dit Severus. Harry sourit, il aimait beaucoup ce mode d'entraînement.

Lançant quelques sorts doucement, il apprit à se servir de la boule. Et il oublia Severus et les horreurs qui s'étaient probablement passées la nuit même avec Lucius...

Il lança chaque sort qu'il connaissait, ceux que son maîtres de la potion lui avait appris, ceux qu'il avait vu dans les livres et bien d'autres :

« Potter ! »

Harry se retourna. Severus se tenait devant lui, à ses cotés, Ron et Hermione l'observaient.

Le survivant chercha la boule des yeux et prononça :

« Finis incantatem »

La sphère retomba dans ses mains. Elle dégageait une douce chaleur.

Harry se retourna vers son amant et ses amis, son cœur se serra :

« Bonjour ! »

Hermione le regardait étonnée, elle s'approcha en souriant :

« Tu ne nous entendais pas, heureusement le professeur Snape est venu... »

Alors qu'Harry jeta un œil à son amant, elle toucha la boule :

« C'est magnifique qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« C'est pour l'entraînement ! »

« Elle est chaude ! »

« Elle ne l'était pas au début ! Ca fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? »

Hermione le fixa dans les yeux et grimaça :

« Plusieurs minutes, tu ne nous entendais pas... »

Ne supportant plus le regard de son amant dans le sien, Harry regarda sa montre 8h10...

Il grimaça à son tour et Severus dit d'une voix forte et glaciale :

« Oui Mr Potter vous êtes en retard à mon cours ! Et je suppose que vous n'avez pas fais vos devoirs ? »

« Non monsieur ! »

« 50 point de moins pour Gryffondor ! Vous êtes dans un état lamentable ! Vous tenez à peine debout... »

Harry soupira, Severus exagérait, c'est vrai qu'il était fatigué, mais quand même :

« Je vous avait dit sur une échelle basse vous n'écoutez jamais rien ! Je ne supporte pas les dormeurs dans ma classe ! »

Le regard de Severus le pénétra, et puis il dit d'une voix forte :

« Mr Weasley aidez le, je ne crois pas qu'il puisse aller jusqu'à votre dortoir seul ! »

Dans un sourire il ajouta ;

« Et vous serrez puni ce week-end ! En plus de vos cours supplémentaires, vous passerez tout ce samedi à laver des chaudrons ! »

Harry s'empêcha de sourire, il ne devait pas, après tout il venait d'être puni. Faisant claquer sa robe derrière lui, il sortit en hurlant :

« Miss Granger vous n'êtes pas dispensée de mon cours ! Mr Weasley je veux vous voir courir pour rejoindre ma salle de classe ! »

Hermione avait sursauté, elle leur jeta un dernier regard paniqué et suivie son professeur.

Ron maugréa quelque chose à propos de son envie de mettre la tête de son enseignant dans un chaudron graisseux. Et prit l'épaule d'Harry pour le soutenir. Le jeune homme grimaça :

« Ca va Ron, je peux marcher ! J'ai très envie de dormir mais je suis capable de marcher ! »

Doucement mais sûrement, ils se dirigèrent vers le dortoir, dans les couloirs ils restèrent silencieux. Mais à peine la porte de la chambre fermée. Ron soupira et tenta de demander :

« Tu... enfin, tu... je veux dire... »

Harry enleva sa robe et Ron cessa de parler, l'horreur se lisait sur son visage :

« Ca va Ron c'est juste l'entraînement avec la boule que j'ai eu du mal à maîtriser. Un peu de crème et ça passe ! »

Ron secoua la tête :

« D'accord, alors on ne parle plus de ça, même si ça ne me plait pas ! Dit moi je veux savoir ce qui ce passe en ce moment ! Où étais tu cette nuit ? Pourquoi tu ne me dis plus rien ? »

Harry fit apparaître un pot de crème et s'en passa sur le torse en évitant de regarder son ami il murmura :

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire ! »

« Tu me fais peur là ! »

Le survivant s'installa sur son lit :

« Vas y tu peux tout me dire Harry ! »

« Il y a beaucoup de changements dans ma vie en ce moment Ron... »

« Oui tes pouvoirs, je sais ! Dumbledore nous l'a dit ! »

« Pas seulement...j'ai... »

Le jeune homme souffla :

« C'est tellement difficile... Je t'ai dit que je voyais quelqu'un... »

Ron se mit à sourire :

« Oui et tu aurais pu m'en parler qu'est ce que tu as ressenti ? Comment ça c'est passé ? Que t'a t'elle dit ? »

La voix d'Harry était si froide, si lasse que le rouquin cessa de babiller :

« Ron ce n'est pas une fille... »

Le silence tomba sur la pièce le visage de Ron se décomposa :

« Quoi... »

« Je couche avec un mec ! »

Dire la vérité aussi crûment n'était peut être pas une bonne idée :

« Mais pourquoi ? »

Jugeant la question peu être un peu idiote il ajouta :

« Mais, je veux dire... c'est pas possible tu peux pas... »

Harry soupira :

« Voilà pourquoi je n'ai rien dit... »

Ron avait l'air horrifié.

Il balbutia :

« Tu es là... Dans le dortoir... il faut que je rentre en cours... »

A peine le jeune homme sorti, le survivant regretta d'avoir parlé. Mais il se sentait en même temps soulagé de l'avoir fait, il s'allongea, retira ses lunettes et s'endormit instantanément.

Oubliant une nouvelle fois Severus et ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit, oubliant Ron et sa réaction, se foutant même qu'il le raconte a tout le monde. Il était fatigué, fatigué et c'est tout...

Quand il se réveilla le soleil entrait par la fenêtre, il faisait chaud, il observa la pièce, le poêle avait été allumé.

Il regarda sa montre : midi.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi comme ça.

Il soupira, il avait loupé le cours de métamorphose. Il se leva s'habilla et descendit dans la grande salle. Quand il entra tout les regard se tournèrent vers lui. La pièce était silencieuse. Il jeta un regard à Ron qui se rembrunit, sans savoir d'où lui venait cette idée, il su que le jeune homme n'avait rien dit. Même pas à Hermione. Il s'installa près de la jeune fille. Doucement les conversations reprirent. Hermione lui chuchota :

« Toutes sortes de rumeurs ont couru sur ton absence. Il paraîtrait que tu t'es fait attaquer et que tu es agonisant à l'infirmerie ! Quelqu'un t'as même vu couvert de sang, évanoui dans un couloir... »

Harry soupira, s'il s'était agit d'un autre élève, personne n'aurait remarqué son absence. Il jeta un œil à Dumbledore, le vieil homme souriait.

Ron quand à lui, fuyait son regard tout comme Severus...

A ce moment précis Harry aurait voulut retourner en arrière, loin en arrière en première année, avant qu'il ne comprenne pour la pierre philosophale, avant qu'il ne comprenne que sa vie ne serait jamais tranquille. Avant la prophétie avant l'annonce de sa mort ou...

Pourrait-il tuer un homme ? Même lui ! Même Voldemort...

Pourrait-il devenir un meurtrier ? Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas...

Il releva la tête cherchant dans le regard de ses amis un quelconque soutien. Mais il ne vit que Ron le regarder du coin de l'œil. Le jeune rouquin se mit à rougir violemment, Hermione les regardait tous les deux :

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien ! »

Ron avait répondu d'un ton sec et cassant. Il se leva vivement et sortit de la salle.

Tout le reste de la journée le garçon resta loin de lui, soufflant, soupirant, rageant, chaque fois que leurs regards se croisaient...

Il fut soulagé de quitter ses camarades pour s'enfoncer dans les cachots.

Cette fois ce fut lui qui ne prononça pas un mot, il effectua les sort du bout des doigts, retenant ses larmes, cachant sa souffrance.

Snape renvoya l'un de ses sorts et l'observa :

« Si quelque chose ne va pas, exprime toi ! »

Il fixa le sol et ajouta :

« Ton esprit ne peut être concentré sur le combat si tu as trop de chose dans la tête ! »

Harry aurait voulut hurler mais il ne le fit pas, Severus s'approcha :

« Je vais te dire si tu le souhaite, ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit... »

Sans même s'en rendre compte Harry répondit :

« Non. Je ne veux pas connaître la vérité et je ne veux pas de mensonge...

Il inspira profondément longuement :

« J'ai dit à Ron que je couchait avec un homme ! Rassures toi je n'ai pas parlé de toi, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas fou... »

Harry eut un sourire désabusé, il ajouta du bout des lèvres :

« Je me suis aperçu que ma vie n'avait pas de sens... »

Sa voix devint un murmure :

« Tout le monde s'attend à ce que je sois parfait ! A ce que je fasse comme les autres ! Ils veulent que je les sauve ! Ils ont tous placé leur espoir en moi... J'ai déçut Ron aujourd'hui et je vous décevrais bientôt tous... »

Il lui était impossible à présent de retenir ses larmes :

« Je ne veux pas devenir un assassin, Severus je ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas faire ça... Je t'en prie aide moi... »

Le cœur de Severus arrêta de battre. Il ne pouvait plus respirer, face à la détresse de son amant. Il serra le jeune homme contre lui si fort, qu'il eut peur de lui faire mal mais, Harry s'agrippa a lui. Comme si sa vie en dépendait...

Mais comment lui, le mangemort pouvait il l'aider ? Lui qui avait tué son père de sang froid.

La plainte de son amant résonnait encore a ses oreille _je t'en prie aide moi _que devait-il répondre à ça... Il ne pouvait rien contre le destin, il se contenta alors de tenir le gryffondor contre lui, il murmura, le serrant plus fort :

« Je comprend, je comprend... Ca va te paraître ridicule ce que je vais te dire et c'est vrai venant de moi c'est idiot après ce que j'ai fait... »

Severus inspira :

« Rien ne justifie un meurtre, rien ne justifie qu'on perde son âme... Et tu as le droit d'avoir peur et de douter... »

Restant toujours collé à son aman le survivant murmura :

« Mais je n'ai pas le droit de fuir... »

« Tu es un gryffondor courageux, non tu ne peux pas fuir... »

« Alors ne me quittes pas. »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, trop perdu dans ses pensées. C'est la main de Severus caressant son dos qui le réveilla, et son rêve lui revint à la mémoire, il avait rêvé de ses parents, de leur maison, du sourire de sa mère, de la force de son père. Comme si il avait retrouvé des souvenirs perdus depuis longtemps, il avait entendu Sirius rire, sa mère chantonner et son père lui dire qu'il le protégerait toujours. Il plongeait son regard dans les yeux de son amant :

« Tu étais au courant ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'attaque chez moi... »

Harry ferma les yeux attendant la réponse :

« Non, si je l'avait été, j'aurais effacé la dette que j'ai envers ton père. »

« C'est ce que tu as fais la première année non ? »

Severus le regarda :

« Pardon ? »

« Effacer ta dette ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie tu ne dois plus rien a personne ! »

« Tu ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé ce jour là. Ni ce qui se passait à cette époque ! »

Harry soupira :

« J'en ai eu un aperçu... »

Harry sentit Severus se tendre au souvenir de ce qu'il avait vu dans la pensine :

« Tu ne sais rien et puis tout ça c'est du passé ! »

Harry enfouit son visage dans la robe de son enseignant et murmura :

« Tu m'en a voulu d'être son fils je le sais... »

Harry inspira :

« Est ce que tu m'en veut encore ? »

Le mangemort plongea son regard dans celui de son amant :

« Tu... »

Severus soupira :

« Tu poses toujours des questions difficiles... »

« Tu es mon professeur, je pose des questions, normal... »

Harry sourit timidement, presque craintif et puis son amant murmura :

« Je ne te déteste pas ! »

C'était loin d'être une déclaration d'amour enflammée, mais le cœur d'Harry battait plus vite. Il se serra un peu plus contre lui...

Harry profita de cet instant. Et dire qu'il se trouvait dans les appartements de son professeur de potion dans ses bras... Et il s'y sentait bien. En sécurité, il ne voulait plus réfléchir si seulement il pouvait rester là, comme ça, toujours.

Mais la voix de Severus le ramena à la réalité :

« Allez, debout, on va travailler sur les sortilège impardonnables avant les cours. Je crains un problème de taille. »

Harry ferma les yeux, encore des problèmes, en verrait-il la fin ? Alors que Severus se levait, il enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller, refusant de se lever :

« Aller debout dépêches toi ! Nous n'avons que deux heures devant nous ! »

Il grogna mais ne bougea pas. Il entendit Severus souffler...

Il sentit d'abord le matelas bouger, ensuite une main sur son dos, un poids dur lui, le maîtres des potion s'était allongé sur lui, il lui embrassa le cou...

Soudain très réveillé, il se retourna, faisant basculer son professeur sous lui. Il se retrouva ainsi assis sur les cuisses de son amant. Etonné que Severus se soit laissé faire si facilement, il lui sourit :

« Nous n'avons pas le temps Mr Potter... »

Harry sourit à son tour :

« Nous allons le prendre... »

Il commença à l'embrasser sur le torse, il lécha ses tétons qui durcirent instantanément.

Harry l'entendit gémir quand il passa ses ongles sur sa peau... Il l'embrassa pour l'empêcher de dire à nouveau qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps, il insinua sa langue dans sa bouche, le caressant doucement, jouant avec la sienne. Tout ses sens avivés il quitta les lèvres si chaudes pour parcourir le torse de son amant de baisers brûlants. Léchant avec envie cette peau salée qui s'offrait a lui. Il laissa l'une de ses mains se perdre sous le pantalon noir pour la poser sur le sexe déjà palpitant de son amant.

Alors qu'il allait prendre le membre dans sa main Severus l'en empêcha en posant sa main sur son bras.

Harry détacha ses lèvres de son amant pour le regarder et celui ci murmura :

« Tu en as envie ? »

Harry répondit d'une voix sulfureuse :

« Oh oui... »

« Je vais poser la question autrement. As tu pensé à toi en moi ? »

Harry cessa de caresser la peau nue de son aman pour le fixer dans les yeux. Le regard interrogatif de son professeur le surprit, il répondit :

« Non ! »

« Non ? »

« Non ! »

D'une voix catégorique le jeune homme s'expliqua :

« Je ne veut pas te voir soumis à moi... »

Harry détourna le regard Severus lui saisis le menton pour plonger ses yeux dans les sien :

« Qu'elle en est la raison ? Pas que je m'en plaigne, remarque... »

« Parce que je t'ai vu soumis à Voldemort ! A genoux devant lui... »

Severus avait frissonné en entendant le nom de son maître, il paraissait très étonné, c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'il ne releva pas l'utilisation du nom maudit :

« Il n'y a jamais eu ce genre de chose... Et je ne veux même pas imaginer qu'IL puisse avoir une vie sexuelle ! »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Mais je ne parle pas de ça ! »

« Exprimes toi alors, je ne peux pas deviner ce que tu penses à moins que tu veuilles que j'utilise la légimentie ? «

« Non ça va ! Laisse moi juste formuler mes pensées ! »

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et dit :

« Tu es un homme fier et fort. Parfois même : têtu, j'ai vu toute la puissance dont tu peux faire preuve, celle la même que tu es obligé de cacher ! Je t'ai vu en colère... Je t'ai même vu rire une fois. »

Severus grimaça. Harry se demanda si c'était parce qu'il l'avait vu rire ou si c'était parce qu'il avait insisté sur le une fois :

« Ca me fait du mal Severus, de te voir à genoux devant lui. Alors que je sais que tu bouillonnes à l'intérieur et que tu as horreur de ça. Donc quelque soit le moyen je ne veux pas te voir soumis à moi... Mais rassures toi ça ne m'empêchera pas de te faire gémir de plaisir... »

Tout en disant cette dernière phrase, il passa enfin sa main sur le sexe tendu de son professeur. Tout en commençant un lent va et viens, il humidifia l'un de ses doigts et l'enfonça avec une lenteur très exagérée, dans l'anneau de chair de son amant, qui gémit d'une voix rauque. Ralentissant encore ses mouvements, Harry espérait lui infliger une douce torture...

Il fut heureux de l'entendre grogner de frustration. Hésitant il posa les lèvres sur le gland humide tendu devant lui. Il le taquina de la langue provoquant instantanément un gémissement rauque. Il bougea son doigt toujours enfoui à l'intérieur de son amant, et commença à aller et à venir, sa langue caressant avidement la verge tendue à l'extrême qui emplissait sa bouche.

Harry gémit quand Severus se cambra à la rencontre de ses lèvres et de sa main qui taquinait à présent son anus...

La sensation était différente mais pas moins forte, donner du plaisir était tout aussi grisant qu'en recevoir. Il accéléra ses caresses pénétrant plus loin en lui, resserrant ses lèvres sur le membre chaud. Severus gémit fortement et se libéra dans la bouche du jeune homme...

Instinctivement celui ci avala le liquide, alors que le mangemort l'attira à lui l'embrassa avec passion et murmura :

« Qui pourrais croire que tu fais ça pour la première fois... »

Le jeune homme s'étonna :

« Comment tu sais que... »

Quand il vit l'éclair de fierté passer dans ses yeux, Harry comprit :

« OK ! Serpentard va ! C'est moi qui viens de te le dire ! C'est ça... »

Il ne répondit pas mais l'embrassa. Harry profita de se moment plein de douceur. Et puis Severus détacha ses lèvres des siennes. Il fit descendre le pantalon du jeune homme sur ses fesses et contempla l'érection grandissante de son élève :

« Nous nous occupons de toi et nous allons travailler sur tes sortilèges... »

Harry souffla et leva les yeux au ciel :

« Que d'insolence Mr Potter. Vous êtes pardonné pour cette fois... »

Harry observa Severus, l'homme avait entrelacé leurs mains, il les dirigea vers son sexe tendu, il le masturba ainsi... Tout en caressants son torse nu. Les longs doigts de son professeur ne faisaient qu'effleurer son sexe ce qui rendait la chose encore plus excitante.

Après plusieurs va et viens expert, Harry se libéra dans leurs mains, Severus l'embrassa longuement...

Et le fit se lever :

« Sous la douche ! Aller dépêches toi ! On n'a plus beaucoup de temps ! »

« Tu viens avec moi ? »

« Non je viens de te dire que nous n'avions pas le temps ! J'irais quand tu seras sorti ! »

Harry fit une moue boudeuse mais s'exécuta.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Vingt minutes après, il attendait Severus dans la salle de classe. Se demandant bien quel pouvait être le problème dont le maître des potions avait parlé. Et si il pourrait le surmonter...

Impatient, il poussa les tables et les chaises, fit apparaître un mannequin et s'entraînât, il se concentrait sur le sort ''**_lire_**'', le sort qui permettait d'enserrer, de broyer la cage thoracique ou le cœur de ses adversaire. Mais comme Severus l'avait dit, il fallait trop de temps pour invoquer le sort. Le professeur entra justement. Harry ne lâcha pas son sort, faisant comme il lui avait apprit, concentrant son énergie sur le cœur de sa victime, rassemblant son pourvoir augmentant sa puissance...

Et le mannequin explosa enfin. Harry regarda sa montre 6 minutes, il soupira et se retourna vers son amant :

« Alors professeur quel est ce problème que vous craignez ? »

Severus paraissait inquiet d'un coup, de sa va voix grave il demanda :

« Tu as déjà effectuer le sortilège doloris ! Mais tu n'y es pas arrivé n'est ce pas ? »

Se souvenant de sa bataille contre Bellatrix après la mort de Sirius il grimaça :

« Oui ! »

« Et je suppose que tu n'as jamais essayé le sortilège de mort ? »

« Non ! »

Harry ne comprenait pas où voulait en venir son professeur. L'homme souffla il paraissait à présent très inquiet :

« Bien alors on va le faire maintenant... »

Il lui montra comment effectuer les deux sortilèges. Il fit apparaître deux grosses araignées dans un bocal. Il plongea la main dans le pot et en sortit une, il la posa sur la table :

« Essaie ! »

Harry observa cette araignée un long moment :

« Si tu refuses de tuer cette bête... »

Le jeune homme tendit sa baguette effectua le sortilège doloris. L'animal se figea et continua son chemin vers le bocal. Le survivant senti son amant se tendre a ses cotés :

« Réessaies ! Pense à Bellatrix, tu dois être en colère, tu dois vouloir qu'elle souffre... »

Harry se demanda si il parlait de l'araignée ou de la mangemort. Il se concentra sur son souvenir sur la rage qu'il avait ressentie à la mort de Sirius...

Il tenta de la haïr, de haïr Voldemort... Il était en colère c'était vrai mais était ce suffisant, il leva sa baguette et effectua le sort de nouveau :

« Endoloris ! »

Une nouvelle fois l'araignée s'arrêta mais ne se tordit pas de douleur... Il se tourna vers Severus dont le sang avait à présent quitté le visage. Il murmura :

« Tente le sortilège de mort ! »

Harry s'exécuta. L'animal fit un bon et retomba sur la table. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Severus paraissait si inquiet. Il recommença à effectuer le sortilège de mort il y mit toute sa puissance. Laissant son pouvoir couler en lui il se concentra sur Voldemort. Et prononça :

« Avada Kedavra ! »

L'araignée fut touchée, elle s'arrêta de bouger mais était encore bien vivante Harry demanda d'une voix étrange :

« Je ne peu pas c'est ça ? Je n'accepte pas que quelqu'un meure de main ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Peu être parce que tu sais que tes parents sont morts ainsi... »

Harry sentit la panique l'envahir :

« Et comment je fais pour le tuer si mon subconscient refuse d'utiliser les sortilèges impardonnables ? »

La voix de son amant n'était plus qu'un murmure :

« Je ne sais pas... »

Le bruit des élèves dans le couloir les fit sursauter :

« Je vais être en retard en DFCM je dois y aller ! »

Bouleversé, Harry voulut sortir de la salle mais Severus l'attrapa, il le serra :

« Tu t'en sortira, je trouverais un moyen de t'aider ! »

Harry plongea son regard dans le sien :

« Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'IL meure, tu veux être libéré... »

« Non je veux que tu vives... »

Troublé, Harry sortit de la pièce et se précipita dans le couloir.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il arriva juste au moment ou March allait fermer les portes :

« Mr Potter vous arrivez juste... »

Harry s'installa, tout bourdonnait dans sa tête et puis il se mit à rire, un rire fou sans joie... Toute la classe le regarda. Mais il s'en fichait Harry Potter celui qui était sensé les sauver tous était incapable de tuer une araignée ! Que se passerait il quand il serait face à Voldemort... ?

Les élèves le regardaient toujours, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Qu'avait-il fait à l'époque comment à un an avait il vaincu cet homme ? Et surtout comment allait il faire maintenant pour survivre, pour évincer Voldemort sans le tuer...

_Non je veux que tu vives._

Il enfouit son visage dans ses bras avec une seule pensée en tête

''_Je ne vais pas m'en sortir. Entre Severus et les sentiments qu'il m'inspire, Ron qui me regarde bizarrement, Hermione qui se demande ce qui se passe, Voldemort et les Mangemorts, cette histoire de sortilège impardonnable. Comment je vais faire...''_

Il soupira bruyamment, la voix de son professeur le fit sursauter :

« Mr Potter un problème ? »

Il se redressa et jeta un regard noir à March. L'homme tiqua, Severus déteignait sur lui, les regards noirs c'était sa spécialité et il avait raison, c'est vrai que c'était grisant de voir les autres réagir à ce regard...

Harry se calma et répondit doucement :

« Non monsieur ! »

« Bien vous pouvez alors peu être me dire quel serait le contre sort le plus efficace si on vous attaquait avec un sort de gèle sang... »

Harry se remit à sourire, March faisait partie des professeurs qui n'étaient pas au courant de ses cours particuliers. Et des heures qu'il passait à la bibliothèque à apprendre, il sourit et répondit :

« Il y a trois possibilité un contre sort en envoyant un sortilège vif feu qui brûlera le gèle sang ! Soit vous êtes déjà atteint vous même et vous vous effectuez un enervatum qui agira comme pour un stupéfix ! Où alors c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui est atteint et vous pouvez lui donnez à boire une potion de chauffe globe... »

Le professeur le regarda, surpris. Et puis la colère passa dans ses yeux.

Harry pouvais presque entendre ses pensées, en faite c'était peu être même de la légimentie _pouvoir magique incroyable et connaissance des sort... _et là, la colère une colère sourde.

Harry sourit a March un sourire qui disait ''je t'en bouche un coin''.

Le professeur fit quelque pas dans la classe et le regard d'Harry tomba sur Ron. Le jeune homme lui fit un timide sourire, mais un sourire quand même.

Pendant tout le reste du cours March l'ignora, ce qui arrangeait bien le survivant...

Harry pu se concentrer sur le reste de sa vie. Où est ce que tout ça allait le mener ?

Il se posait encore la question dans le couloir le menant à son cours de potion. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire perdre de nouveau des points à Griffondor.

Harry sursauta quand il sentit une main l'attraper, Hermione lui sourit et continua son chemin :

« Je peux te parler ? »

Le survivant se retourna et vit Ron, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite :

« Oui mais il ne faut pas être en retard ! »

« Ce sera pas long ! »

Ils entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide, Ron se mit à rougir, il commença à faire les cent pas :

« Je voulais dire euh... »

Il s'arrêta et le fixa une seconde fois et reprit sa marche :

« Une question... »

« Je t'écoute Ron... »

Il l'observa et baragouina :

« Est ce que pendant les 7 ans où on a pris notre douche ensemble... »

Harry se mit à rire et Ron rougit plus encore

« Non je te jure ! Je n'ai jamais fantasmé sur toi ! Où l'un de nos amis... »

Ron se mit à faire les cents pas à nouveau :

« Mais ça t'as pris comme ça ? Je veux dire... »

« Oui je ne sais pas pourquoi ! C'est comme ça c'est tout ! »

Ron s'arrêta :

« Très bien, peut être que je peux l'accepter... peut être... »

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, si son ami pouvait accepter ça, pourrait il accepter Severus ? La porte s'ouvrit et la tête d'Hermione apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte :

« Désolé, mais on entre en classe ! »

Ils se dépêchèrent et s'installèrent à leurs places, Severus n'était pas dans la pièce. Et puis il entra et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner, cette homme était si sombre, si beau...

_Non je veux que tu vives..._

Elle était étrange cette phrase, elle impliquait des choses qu'Harry n'était pas près de comprendre. Il observa son amant oubliant son chaudron qui bouillonnait sur le feu vif...Le professeur passait entre les tables félicitant les Serpentard rabrouant les Griffondor. Il passa tout près de lui, profitant du fait que tout les élèves étaient penché sur leurs chaudrons, l'homme lui jeta un regard interrogateur et puis il changea, ses yeux s'étaient posés sur sa potion.

Il grimaça et lui jeta une oeillade noire. Il put lire sur les lèvres de son amant :

« Baisse le feu ! »

Harry s'exécuta et lança un regard a son professeur qui semblait dire : tu me perturbe.

Le mangemort le fixa un instant et continua sa route, personne n'avait suivi leur échange silencieux.

Quelqu'un toqua :

« Entrez ! »

Un elfe de maison entra, se triturant les mains :

« Professeur Snape pardonner à Doryt de déranger monsieur, mais le directeur Dumbledore, monsieur à demander à voir Harry Potter, monsieur... »

Harry sentit tous les regards se tourner vers lui, il soupira :

« Allons, dépêchez vous j'en ai assez de devoir adapter mes cours pour vous inutile de revenir après ! »

D'un coup de baguette Harry éteignit son feu et sortit.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'elfe donna le mot de passe à la gargouille et Harry entra. Dans le grand bureau du directeur se tenait un homme ses cheveux était grisonnant sa robe était impeccable et son sourire disait _fait moi confiance. _Ce qui rebuta le survivant de but en blanc. Dumbledore lui sourie et présenta l'homme :

« Harry voici Mr El bach il est l'assistant de notre ministre il est venu pour discuter avec toi... »

L'homme s'avança la main tendu il eu a peine le de dire :

« Monsieur Potter je... »

La voix de Dumbledore l'interrompit :

« Monsieur El bach que vous ai-je dit ! »

L'homme se renfrogna. Mais ne dit plus un mot :

« Harry ce monsieur est venu pour te faire une proposition, libre à toi de l'écouter où non, libre à toi de l'accepter où non ! »

Dumbledore lui jeta un regard amusé et Harry lui sourit.

Le directeur lui désigna un siège et il s'installa en disant :

« Je vous écoute monsieur El bach. Mais faites vite, j'ai d'autres choses à faire ! »

L'homme s'aperçut que sa tache ne serait pas facile, il devint nerveux et commença à faire les cents pas tout en disant :

« Monsieur Potter vous êtes l'avenir de notre monde sans vous le chaos et le mal s'étendrons sur terre... »

Harry soupira, se demandant combien de fois l'homme avait répété son discours espérant être convainquant.

« Monsieur le ministre ainsi que moi même et les membre du conseil avons pensé qu'il serais judicieux qu'un enseignement vous soit dispensé. »

Si l'assistant du ministre n'avait pas été aussi sérieux, Harry aurait rit, il se contenta de dire d'une voix froide :

« Et que croyez vous que je fasse ici? C'est une école je vous le rappelle ! »

« Oui nous le savons bien monsieur Potter mais vous allez avoir besoin d'apprendre un peu plus que... »

Harry ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase :

« Il y a ici les meilleurs enseignants je n'en ai pas besoin d'autre ! »

« Et pourtant si ! Nous avons pensé que vous pourriez vous rendre à... »

Harry se mit à rire sous le regard fixe de Dumbledore :

« Quitter Poudlard ? C'est bien la dernière chose à faire c'est le seul endroit sûr. Tant que je ne suis pas prêt ! »

« Oui mais nous avons... »

« Vous avez pensé, oui je sais ! Alors faites moi plaisir, ne pensez plus ! Où du moins plus à mon sujet. Comme vous, je connais la prophétie. Et je l'accomplirais mais je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! »

Harry se leva :

« Je vous remercie de cette proposition mais je la décline ! »

Il se tournant vers le directeur :

« Je retourne à mes cours professeur, j'en ai déjà trop manqué. »

« Oui va... »

Avant de sortir le survivant entendit le directeur dire :

« Je vous l'avais dit monsieur El bach ! »

« Cet enfant est trop têtu... »

« C'est un homme et il sait ce qu'il à faire ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Harry sortit dans le couloir. En se demandant si Dumbledore avait raison : _est ce que je sais vraiment ce que je fais _

Il ne voulait pas quitter Poudlard parce qu'il y était en sécurité mais surtout parce que Severus y était.

Peu être qu'il devrait parler des sortilèges impardonnables au vieux directeur après tout, l'homme trouvait toujours une solution.

Refusant de retourner en cours, Harry se dirigea vers le parc. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, comment tuer un homme si puissant, comment combattre les sortilèges qu'il était incapable de réaliser ? Comment tuer un homme ? La pensée qu'il avait eu lui était revenue d'un coup, alors ça y était, il était décider à tuer...

_Non je veux que tu vives !_

C'était plutôt ça, oui il était décidé à vivre et pour ça il lui faudrait tuer son ennemi.

Cette résolution prise, il se rendit compte qu'il devait commencer dès aujourd'hui à se préparer au combat. Et pour ça, il devait régler des choses, avec ses amis, avec Severus et peut être avec Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione accouraient vers lui, souriant tout les deux. Et il prit sa décision, il leur fit signe de le suivre et il les entraîna vers le saule cogneur. S'assurant que personne n'était dans les parages il jeta un sort de silence et observa ses deux amis :

« Harry pourquoi tu... »

Il interrompit la jeune fille :

« J'ai quelque chose à vous dire à tout les deux... »

Ron fit une moue bizarre :

« Je ne lui ai rien dit... »

Harry fut touché par la délicatesse de son ami :

« Je sais, merci Ron, je vais le faire ! »

Il se tourna vers la jeune fille :

« Hermione voilà je... je... »

« Oui ? Je t'écoute, tu sais bien que tu peux tout me dire ! »

Ron avait prononcé la même phrase... Harry se lança :

« Je sort avec quelqu'un ! »

La jeune fille lui sourie :

« Oui ! »

« Je... Ce n'est pas une fille... »

La préfete parut surprise mais pas choquée :

« Vraiment je n'aurais jamais imaginer ça... »

Harry inspira :

« Et ce n'est pas tout ! »

Là, Ron le regarda, paniqué, si paniqué, qu'Harry dit précipitamment :

« Non, rien laisser tomber ! »

Le rouquin baissa les yeux et murmura :  
« Ok, d'accord, je t'ai donné des raisons de douter de mon amitié, mais c'est fini maintenant, vas y, parle ! »

Harry l'observa un moment :

« Très bien ! »

Ne voulant pas croiser leurs regards, il se mit à faire les cents pas, observant les alentours :

« Je ne sais plus comment ça a commencé ! Je crois que je me sentais trop perdu... C'est moi qui l'ai embrassé le premier, je me suis carrément jeté à son cou, il m'a repoussé violemment et pendant longtemps et puis... »

Hermione le regardait un peu inquiète, il décida alors de se lancer :

« C'est Severus mon amant ! »

Ron poussa un cri et Harry baissa les yeux :

« Quoi non mais tu es dingue ! Il t'a fait boire un turc c'est ça ? »

« Non ! Je viens de te le dire c'est moi qui lui ait sauté dessus ! »

Avec un rire fou Ron explosa :

« Mais tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Il a le même âge que ton père qui le détestait je te rappelle ! Et c'est un mangemort et un prof ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! »

Plus ça allait, plus la voix de Ron était forte, il hurlait presque.

Calmement Harry répondit :

« Tu ne comprends pas ! Le seul moment où je me sens vivant c'est quand

Il est en moi. J'aurais voulut mourir Ron ! Je n'arrivait plus a avancer je n'en voyais plus l'utilité ! »

Hermione murmura :

« Nous étions là, nous ! »

Harry soupira :

« C'est vrai j'aurais dû essayer de vous faire comprendre, vous auriez essayé mais ça n'aurait pas marché et ça vous aurait rendu tristes ! »

Ron répondit avec hargne :

« Comment peu tu être sûr de ça ? »

Harry commença à perdre patience :

« Tu aurais compris, Ron, que ma vie n'avait plus de sens ! Que je ne voyais pas l'utilité de me lever le matin, que la seule pensée que j'avais c'était que mon destin est de tuer un homme ou de mourir ! Tu aurais compris que je ne veux pas le tuer ! »

Ron, grimaça et le survivant reprit :

« Je te connais tu m'aurais dit que c'est un assassin et qu'il le mériterai mais je ne veut pas l'entendre ! »

Harry secoua la tête :

« Severus m'a aidé il a compris tu sais ! »

« Il s'y connait en meurtres, je suppose ! »

Le ton du jeune homme était méprisant et ironique, Hermione gardait la tête baissée, triturant ses mains, le survivant murmura :

« Il a fait beaucoup de mal a beaucoup de gens et ce qu'il ressent est très proche de ce que j'éprouve ! Il me fait du bien, si tu ne peux pas le comprendre

C'est que tu ne tiens pas a moi autant que tu le prétend ! »

Harry sortit sans un mot de plus. Hermione soupira :

« Il a raison Ron ! »

Le jeune homme grimaça :

« Je ne sais pas Mione ! »

_a suivre..._

* * *

Alors a votre avis il va se passer quoi avec ron ? ce chapitre était plus long vous avez vu ? bon j'ai pas dit qu'il était mieux juste plus long !

le prochain chapitre c'est la bataille final avec Voldemort ! hé oui déjà !il arrive le 20 ! voilà !

Je vous fais des gros bisous a tous !


	13. le temps de la bataille

Coucou ! voilà le chapitre 13 ! je n'est plus qu'un chpitre d'avance TT c'est bientôt la fin peu etre encore deux ou trois chapitre !

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi tout apartient a JKR ! (méchante fille )

RAR :

**Lice** : ma puce je suis désloler de t'avoir fait veiller tard ! mais je suis bien contente que sa t'ai plus ! mais moi je l'aime ta fic pourquoi tu veut pas continuer lune pleureeeeeeeeeeeee ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! bisous doux

**Maitre **: bien le maitre c'est souvenu de mon numéro trop bien merci ma chérie voilà la suite de ton avant gout ! et énorme bisous !

**Wendy Malfoy** : ouais tu as bien entendu c'est sa qu'il a dit mais en plus polie lol ! ton petit chéri fais une apparition éclair dans ce chapitre et je crois que tu va m'en vouloir mdr ! bisous puce

**petite grenouille** : ba en faite au dépar j'avait dans l'idée que ron ne lui pardonne pas ! et puis j'ai changer d'avis sous la pression de euh je sais plus qu'elle copine ... pas bien enfin bref voilà la réconciliastion j'espère que sa te plaira !

**jenni944 :** je te remerci donc voilà j'espère que celui la va te plaire ! et je suis bien contente de te voir toujours la a chaque chapitre sa me fais trop plaisir merci ! lune attrape jenni et fait des bisous

**Sahada**: ouais moi aussi j'ai du mal avec lui ! pour sa que je voulais le faire passer pour un salo dans ce chapitre et puis j'ai changer d'avis lol gros bisous et bon chapitre !

**Loriane** je suis vraiment contente que sa te plaise ! je te fais des gros bisous doux

**Alicya Potter-Black**: lune toute rouge s'incline très bassssss merci mes chéries ! sa me fait tout drole de lire sa ! Alicya moi aussi sa m'agace qu'on puisse pas mettre des aaahhh ou des choses comme sa dans les review c'est pourtant bien pratique ! Maëlle ouais mon non plus j'aime pas trop ron mais bon j'ai laisser passer pour ce chapitre je voulais le faire passer pour un salo et puis l'ai pas fais ! quand a votre maman (elle sait que vous êtes deux lol) dite lui que quand on lit des lime il faut etre au calme pour apprécier le moment mdr ! bisous a vous deux

**SweetDeath, our YaoiMaster**: d'abbort bienvenu ! et ensuite merci sa me touche beaucoup ! donc voilà un nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il te plaise bisous !

**tama** : hé bien non ron va finir avec hermione classique mais j'en est besoin pour la suite donc voilà la suite en espèrant que tu aime ! bisous tout doux !

**Vif d'or**: donc voilà a partir de maintenant les chapitre seron plus long juste pour te faire plaisir meme si je crois que tu va vouloir me torturé vu la fin de celui ci ! lol ron va bien réagir tant fais pas ! enfin bien disons que sa va ! voilà gros bisous tata !

**nuwie** : (ma préférer mais le dit pas lol ) eu.. eu.. quoi ? euphémisme oh la la pas de mot trop compliquer pense a mes deux neurones qui se batte en duelle !ouais harry prend de l'assurence j'adore sa ! voldie avoir une vie sexuelle remarque pourquoi pas avec ombrage (me souvient plus de son nom en anglais désoler) je suis bien contente que cette phrase te plaise ''qu'il avait insisté sur le une fois'' c'est l'un des trait de génie qui vienne comme sa et dont on parlais l'autre jour ! merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire je te l'ai dit j'en suis assez fière et c'est rare chez moi lol gros bisous puce

**onarluca **: oui d'accord tu as raison (ne pas contrarier les lecteur lol) remarque avec la fin de ce chapitre je crois que je suis mal parti ! lol gros bisous !

**Oxaline** : je suis bien contente que tu es aimer ! pour harry il fallait bien qu'il craque a un moment ! franchement qui voudrait aller se battre quand severus est la dans le lit Mmmm pardon ! je me demandais jsutement si la réponse était plausible aparament oui ! lol lemon moi j'aurais dit que c'est un lime mdr ! la tu me flatte merci moi du génie lune toute contente et sourire débile moi aussi j'aime le chocolat noir ! et je te pardonne pour le retard si tu me pardonne de ne pas avoir vu ta review plutôt et d'avoir du modifier le chapitre pour ajouter cette rar ! bisous en espèrant que ce chapitre te plaira pour une fois que je suis satifaite de ce que j'écrit bisous

**RESUMER : donc alors Harry a bien dévellopper c'est pourvoir ! il a dit a ron et hermione qu'il couchait avec severus ! le rouquin la mal prit ! Harry n'arrie pas a utiliser les sortilège impardonable mais il s'intéresse beaucoup au sort ''lire'' qui permet de broyer le coeur de son adverssaire mais qui est très long trop long a invoquer ! Harry a aussi rencontré Mr El bach un employer du ministère (pas grand intéret dans ce chapitre mais bon !)**

Donc voilà la suite !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : le temps de la bataille 

Harry entra dans le château et se dirigea directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, autant en finir tout de suite.

Il se retrouva de nouveau devant la statue, il donna le mot de passe et grimpa l'escalier.

Le directeur était debout près de la fenêtre, Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer, comment pouvait-il décevoir cet homme ? Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'il n'était pas celui qu'ils attendaient tous.

Il allait ressortir, non il allait fuir, quand la voix du directeur l'interrompit dans son geste :

« Harry tu voulais me voir ? »

Le jeune homme soupira :

« Oui ! J'ai... une chose à vous avouer ! »

Le directeur se mit à rire :

« Si c'est au sujet de ta relation avec Severus je suis au courant... »

Harry hoqueta et rougit, il était si gêné, le rire du directeur retentit de nouveau dans la pièce :

« Ne sois pas gêné ! Pour moi chaque personne a le droit de faire ce qu'il lui plaît... Et toi et Severus êtes deux adultes peu importe le reste... »

Harry commença à paniquer _si Dumbledore est au courant... _

Comme si il lisait a nouveau dans ses pensées, le vieil homme ajouta :

« Rassures-toi ! Je ne suis au courant que parce que je suis le directeur de cette école et que j'ai acquit le pouvoir de connaître chaque événement qui s'y passe ! Severus et toi avez été très discrets. »

Harry fut soulagé, la vie de son amant n'était pas en danger, pour le moment du moins.

Et quelqu'un savait pour sa relation avec son professeur. Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui !

Il y avait peu être de l'espoir pour le reste du monde. L'idée frappa le survivant de plein fouet. Depuis quand espérait-il que le ''monde'' soit au courant de son aventure avec Severus ? C'était une idée étrange comme si le fait d'officialiser la chose la rendait plus réelle.

C'est vrai, il couchait avec le mangemort et il aimait ça, il aimait aussi passer du temps dans les cachots, et discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi avec son aîné...

D'un coup la panique saisit son cœur et le jeune homme murmura :

« Alors vous êtes au courant... »  
Comme le directeur ne répondait pas il murmura a nouveau :

« Je suis incapable d'effectuer les sortilèges impardonnables ! »

Le silence se fit dans la pièce après cette révélation. Dumbledore soupira :

« Non ça je ne savais pas... »

Harry baissa les yeux, il ne voulait pas croiser le regard sûrement déçu de son directeur et puis Dumbledore brisa ce silence :

« Tu trouveras un moyen... »

« Pourquoi ? Par ce que je suis Harry Potter par ce que je l'ai fait étant môme ? »

Dumbledore sourit :

« Non parce que tu as étudié de longs mois et parce que la vie de ton amant dépend de ta réussite ! »

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Et puis Dumbledore dit encore :

« Tu devrais te reposer un peu ! »

Le jeune homme sourit tristement :

« Allons ! Je te dispense de cours pour le reste de la journée ! Ne t'entraînes pas, ne fais rien ! Essaies de ne pas penser ! »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! »

« Je sais ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se leva et sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, il se trouva démuni. Que pourrait-il faire tout ce temps libre... D'habitude il le passait à s'entraîner ou à lire des vieux livres de magie à la bibliothèque. Ron et Hermione ne lui parlaient probablement plus...

Il n'avait rien à faire quoi !

Il se dirigea vers la volière, il entra et aussi tôt Hedwige vint se placer sur son bras :

« Bonjour ma belle je suis venu te rendre une petite visite... »

Harry inspira :

« Et puis maintenant qu'il le sait, je vais aussi envoyer une lettre à Remus j'ai des choses à lui dire si le ''monde'' doit apprendre la vérité je préfère commencer par les gens que j'aime et qui m'aiment. »

Harry fit apparaître un parchemin et de quoi écrire.

_Cher Remus _

_Je sais que tu m'avais demandé de t'écrire si mes cours de magie noire tournaient mal... Et bien ce n'est pas vraiment le cas ! J'ai peur de t'avouer les quelques mots qui suivent !_

_J'aurais peu être du commencer cette lettre par des banalités. Mais autant aller au but, je n'ai plus de temps à perdre en platitudes. _

_Il vaut mieux que tu t'assoie, j'aurais préféré te dire ça face à face mais je sais que tu ne peux pas venir, tu es sûrement en mission je ne sais ou ! _

_Je me perds... Je tourne autour du pot, je viens de m'en apercevoir. _

_Remus il s'est passé quelque chose entre moi et Severus, pour te dire la vérité je couche avec lui._

_Je l'aime tu sais et c'est en te l'écrivant que je m'en rend compte, je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé._

_Par Merlin qu'est ce que je vais faire..._

_Je sais que mon père le détestait, je sais qu'il est un mangemort et que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que mes parents auraient voulut pour moi. Mais je n'y peux rien... Je crois que je vais arrêter là cette étrange missive, je vais réfléchir à tous ça en espérant que tu comprennes et que tu ne m'en veuilles pas. _

_C'est étrange cette lettre sonne comme un adieu... J'ai l'impression que c'est bientôt l'heure !_

_A bientôt j'espère Remus, avec toute mon amitié _

_Harry Potter _

Le jeune homme relut sa lettre plusieurs fois, se demandant pourquoi il avait ajouté : _c'est bientôt l'heure._ Mais il en était persuadé, quelque chose approchait, oui c'était bientôt l'heure.

Il décida de laisser comme ça, scella sa lettre et lança tout un tas de sortilèges pour protéger ses secrets.

Il appela la chouette et lui lança un sort de camouflage, seul Remus pourrait voir l'animal.

Il la regarda partir, le ventre noué. Si le loup garou le rejetait et si il en voulait à Severus. Il aurait pu ajouter que le professeur ne lui avait rien fait boire et que c'est lui qui avait engagé leur relation...

Il soupira, c'était trop tard a présent il serait toujours temps de rectifier la chose plus tard.

_Si j'en ai le temps._

Harry fronça les sourcils, d'ou venait cette idée étrange qu'il n'avait plus le temps...

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il sortit de la volière, il arpenta les couloirs et puis ses pas le menèrent aux cachots, il devait dire à Severus qu'il avait écrit à son ami. Et puis le besoin de voir son amant se fit plus pressant.

Il savait que l'homme n'avait plus cours pour la prochaine demi heure. Il accéléra le pas, et s'arrêta net quand il entendit hurler :

« Arrête ! Lucius ! »

Jamais Harry n'avait entendu la voix de son amant si dure...

Il frissonna et écouta :

« Tu me le paieras Severus ! Tu me trahis et en plus tu me voles mon fils, il t'as toujours préféré à moi je m'en rends compte à présent... »

« Peut être parce que je n'ais jamais tenter de verser sur lui de d'eau bouillante... »

La voix du blond se fit plus dure, plus sèche :

« C'est la façon dont nous avons été élevés ! »

« Et tu crois que c'est la bonne façon ? »

Menaçant le mangemort s'approcha du professeur de potion :

« A en voir ta vie, je me le demande ! Tu m'as trahis Severus ! Et mon fils a préféré ton camp, au mien, vous trahissez tous les deux ton maître ! »

« Ce n'est pas mon maître ! Je le hais comme je haïssais mon père ! »

« Et si j'allais lui raconter ça ! »

Severus eu un léger rire a peine perceptible :

« Tu ne le feras pas ! »

« Pourquoi en es tu si sur ? »

« Parce que tu n'as jamais laissé personne se venger à ta place ! »

« Méfies toi ! La mort serait une punition trop douce pour vous deux, vous paierez ! Salazar m'en soit témoin... »

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, Harry se camoufla juste a temps pour voir Malfoy passer près de lui avec un air furieux.

Paniqué, Harry se précipita vers son amant :

« Que fais-tu la toi ? Tu devrais être en cours ! »

« Mais tu es dingue ! Il faut que tu le rattrapes, qu'on l'enferme ! »

« NON ! »

« Il va te dénoncer ! »

Severus soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'une des tables d'élèves :

« Il ne le fera pas ! Il fera bien pire... »

« Alors arrête le ! »

« Non laisse ! »

« Mais... »

Le mangemort hurla :

« J'ai dit non ! »

Drago entra et les observa tout les deux :

« Alors c'est vrai père était la ? »

Severus hocha la tête et le jeune Serpentard blêmit :

« Il sait ? »

Le professeur de potion murmura :

« Oui ! »

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire Severus ? »

L'homme, la voix de plus en plus faible répondit :

« On ne peux rien faire, à part attendre... »

Harry sentit Hermione et Ron entrer dans la pièce, ça ne l'empêcha pas de dire d'une voix forte :

« Attendre ? Tu vas attendre ! Quoi ? Qu'il concocte un plan pour te nuire ? Tu vas le laisser te tuer parce que tu l'as trahi ? Et alors c'est un monstre il... »

La voix de Severus emplie de colère hurla :

« Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien ! »

« Très bien alors moi je l'arrêterais ! »

Harry fit un pas mais Severus se plaça devant lui, Hermione et Ron grimacèrent, mais le professeur ne leur prêta aucune attention :

« Non ! »

«Pourquoi ? »

Severus secoua la tête :

« Je n'ai rien à te dire ! Pour qui te prends tu ! Ma vie ne te concerne pas ! »

La colère d'Harry augmenta d'un coup, par ces simples mots l'homme lui signifia qu'il n'était rien pour lui, juste au moment il se rendait compte de ses sentiments pour lui, le mangemort lui jetait a la figure qu'il ne représentait rien a ses yeux. Il bouscula son amant en disant :

« Alors vas te faire foutre Severus ! »

Il sortit, fou de colère, son pouvoir coulant plus vite dans ses veines, les murs se mirent à trembler, les piliers de pierre où se trouvaient les torches explosaient sur son passage, les vitres se brisèrent, il ne se contrôlait plus...

Attirés par le vacarme et les tremblements des murs, les élèves et les professeur sortirent dans les couloirs, Harry passa devant eux sans les voir, certains furent bousculés par son pouvoir, projetés contre leurs camarades ou contre les murs.

C'est le cri d'une jeune fille qui le ramena a la réalité, il se rendit compte de se qu'il faisait et tenta de se calmer.

Il sentit Hermione approcher, il se retourna vivement et la jeune fille grimaça :

« Ca va Harry, essaie de te calmer je tant prie... »

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre le contrôle de lui même la voix de Severus résonna dans sa tête_ Pour qui te prends tu ? Ma vie ne te concerne pas..._

De nouveau les murs se mirent à trembler :

« Harry ! »

Tout le monde se retourna pour apercevoir Dumbledore arriver, son aura dégageait une puissance incroyable, sa voix n'était ni dure, ni sèche, mais pleine de force :

« Baisse le niveau de ton pouvoir, tu veux ? Je ne tiens pas à devoir reconstruire cette école ! »

Ils se faisant face a présent chacun dégageant un pouvoir hors du commun. Les élèves les entouraient, curieux et impressionnés.

Le directeur fixait Harry, les murs cessèrent de trembler. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux tentant de se calmer un peu plus :

« Retournez dans vos classes je vous prie ! »

Le couloir se vida peu a peu. Harry gardait les yeux fermés. La colère était toujours présente en lui.

Il sentit Dumbledore s'éloigner, dans le couloir à présent désert il ne restait plus que les trois comparses.

Harry en était persuadé, ils le regardaient, inquiets mais avec crainte aussi. Ses deux amis n'avaient probablement jamais imaginé que ses pouvoirs aient pu se développer autant et si rapidement.

Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et murmura comme si il ne voulait pas les effrayer davantage :

« Je dois sortir... »

Sans un mot de plus, sans un regard, il se dirigea vivement vers le parc.

Toujours furieux, il s'installa devant le lac.

Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était tombé amoureux de son professeur de potion alors que celui ci n'éprouvait rien pour lui.

_Ca allait mal, oui._

Et il se préparait quelque chose, la question était de savoir si il ressentait ça à cause de Lucius où parce qu'il se préparait vraiment quelque chose...

Mais quand il avait écrit à Remus, il y avait déjà quelque chose : _c'est bientôt l'heure _avait-il écrit.

La voix d'Hermione le fit sursauter, il était tellement emmuré dans ses problèmes qu'il n'avait pas sentit ses deux amis approcher :

« Harry ! »

La jeune fille s'installa à ses cotés, Ron soupira et s'installa à son tour :

« On peut t'aider ? »

« Non ! Non vous ne pouvez pas ! »

La jeune fille lança un regard désolé au rouquin et celui murmura :

« On est là... »

« Ron a raison Harry ! On est avec toi ! »

Le dernier des garçons Weasley murmura d'une traite :

« J'ai réagi bêtement, je suis désolé, je peux pas te dire que je comprends, ni que je l'accepte, mais je serais toujours ton ami ! »

Les paroles de deux jeunes gens le calmèrent un peu, Hermione prit sa main dans la sienne :

« Que vas tu faire à propos de Malfoy ? »

« Severus veut se débrouiller seul, qu'il le fasse ! »

Ron fit une moue étrange et murmura :

« Que c'est il passé exactement ? On est arrivés qu'après ! »

Harry baissa les yeux :

« Quand je suis arrivé, il se disputait avec Lucius, il a apprit la vérité ! Je voulais l'arrêter mais Severus m'en a empêché ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Par ce qu'ils sont amis depuis longtemps, il pense l'avoir trahi... »

Hermione resserra sa main sur la sienne :

« Tu veux dire que le professeur Snape croit devoir quelque chose à Malfoy ? »

« J'en sais rien Mione... »

Ron soupira :

« Et l'histoire avec l'autre Malfoy lui aussi il sait ? »

Harry sourit :

« Drago est au courant pour Severus et moi depuis longtemps il nous a surpris... Et Lucius en veut à Severus parce que Drago refuse la marque ! »

La voix douce de la jeune fille le frappa en plein cœur :

« Et aussi parce qu'il est un traître ! »

Harry se souvenait bien de ce que Voldemort faisait aux traîtres, de nouveau la sensation bizarre que quelque chose approchait, le saisit. Ron l'interrompit :

« Et qu'est ce que Malfoy père va faire à ton avis ? »

« Ce qu'il a dit ! Se venger... »

Le rouquin se leva en, disant :

« Debout on va pas se laisser aller ! »

Hermione le regarda en souriant, comme aucun de ses amis ne semblait vouloir bouger il ajouta :

« Allez debout tous les deux ! Demain c'est samedi ! Tu crois que le... enfin que Severus peut lever ta punition et qu'on puisse aller à pré au lard ? »

Le cœur d'Harry cessa de battre : Prè au Lard, il allait se passer quelque chose, il en était persuadé :

« Je n'irais pas à cette punition ! Pas besoin de lui demander ! »

Hermione parut soudain très embêtée :

« Mais tu oublies que c'est encore ton professeur ! »

Harry se leva :

« Je couche avec lui Hermione ! Et de toute façon, cette année, ne compte pas pour moi ! Je ne suis pas là pour passer mes ASPIC ! Je ne fais pas mes devoirs et j'écoute à peine en cours ! Tout ce qu'ils attendent de moi c'est que je tue Voldemort ! »

Soudain très déterminé, il ajouta :

« Et c'est ce que je vais faire bientôt... »

_Peut être même demain, le combat approche, je le sais, je le sens, j'ai compris maintenant ! _Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas dire ça à ses amis. Ils prendraient peur, d'ailleurs pourquoi lui n'avait-il pas peur ? Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ressentir autant de sérénité...

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous les trois vers le château, Harry leur demanda :

« Je voudrais que vous restiez là demain ! »

Ron hoqueta :

« Quoi ! »

Hermione s'arrêta :

« Pourquoi ? »

Le survivant chercha un mensonge plausible, pour qu'ils restent au château en sécurité, mais il y renonça :

« Il va se passer quelque chose demain, j'en suis sûr, à pré au lard ! »

Ron blêmit :

« Mais comment tu le sais et il va se passer quoi ? »

« Je sais c'est tout et Voldemort y sera ! »

Hermione le regardais inquiète :

« Alors il faut le dire à Dumbl... »

« Non Mione j'irais et seul ! »

Ron se plaça devant lui :

« Non on va y aller avec toi ! Comme toujours ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, c'était bien la plus belle preuve d'amitié qu'ils pouvait lui témoigner, il sourit de nouveau et murmura :

« Que va-t-on faire pour la soirée ? »

Harry ne l'avait pas dit, mais il l'avait tous entendu : _pour notre dernière soirée_. Hermione leur sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers la tour Gryffondor.

Ils passèrent le reste de la journée et la soirée assis près du feu à évoquer des souvenirs et à rire...

_Et la fois où on a failli se faire dévorer par un chien à trois têtes..._

_Et l'araignée géante dans la forêt _

Ron avait blêmi et changé de sujet :

_Et le match l'année dernière où je suis tombé de mon balai._

Hermione se mit à rire :

_Et votre tête la première fois où vous avez vu mimi geignarde... _

Ils rirent de bon cœur.

Ils avaient retrouvé leur complicité, ils étaient insouciants et heureux.

Comme ils l'avaient toujours été pendant 7 ans. C'était leur dernière année à Poudlard, après ça rien ne serait plus comme avant, ils en avaient tous les trois conscience. Mais ils voulaient l'oublier pour quelques heures.

Malheureusement, la soirée passa vite trop vite...

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils discutaient encore aux lueurs de l'aube, les élèves descendaient en baillant ils étaient surprit de les trouver là. Mais ils ne firent aucun commentaire. Harry se leva et sourit à Neville qui venait de descendre :

« Neville ! »

« Oui ! »

Le jeune gyffondor paraissait surpris :

« Ecoute ce serait bien que personne n'aille a près au lard aujourd'hui ! »

Il fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi Harry ? »

« Fais moi confiance s'il te plaît ! »

« Très bien comment je fais pour qu'ils n'y aillent pas ? »

Le regard Harry se perdit dehors par la fenêtre entrouverte :

« Il va pleuvoir ça te facilitera la tache ! »

Ron se leva et soupira :

« Il n'y a pas de nuage Harry, il ne pleuvra pas ! »

Le survivant ce mit a sourire, il fixa le ciel bleu et peu a peu les nuages l'obscurcirent, des éclairs claquèrent faisant sursauter tout le monde, et la pluie se mit a tomber drue et froide.

Le pouvoir d'Harry emplissait la pièce autant que la pénombre due aux nuages :

« Ca devrait décourager la plupart des élèves ! Mais j'aimerais que tu te postes à la sortie du château pour près au lard et que tu dissuades les plus hardis de s'y rendre ! »

Neville avait apparemment compris l'importance de sa tache :

« Très bien je le ferais ! »

Il s'éloigna pour se rendre à son poste. A peine était il sorti qu'Harry murmura :

« Je dois y aller ! Il approche ! »

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son destin, Hermione et Ron sur les talons, le survivant repensa à sa mère qui avait donné sa vie pour lui.

A son parrain mort en voulant le sauver, c'était à son tour à présent de tout faire pour sauver ceux qui l'aimait. Pour eux, il aurait le courage de le faire...  
Sans quitter la rue des yeux le survivant murmura d'une voix étrange :

« Vous prendrez soin de Remus pour moi si je ne m'en sors pas ? Et de Severus aussi ! Empêcher le de faire une bêtise comme attaquer les Mangemorts à lui tout seul où s'en prendre à Voldemort ! »

Ils frissonnèrent à l'évocation du nom maudit, encore plus à ce moment que les années précédentes.

Comme si ça pouvait précipiter l'inévitable de prononcer son nom. Ils ne répondirent pas, trop plongés dans leurs pensées.

Comment pourraient-ils prendre soin des autres ? Qui prendrait soin d'eux si ils perdaient leur meilleur ami ?

Imperturbable comme si il énonçait ses dernières volontés le survivant continua d'une voix claire et sûre :

« Dès que je serais parti avec lui, vous appellerez l'ordre ! Il faudra combattre les mangemorts ! »

Hermione s'arrêta :

« Quand tu seras parti ? »

« Oui le combat ne se déroulera pas ici ! »

Il accéléra le pas, pressé d'en finir. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le village, la pluie tombait, toujours aussi glacée...

La rue était quasiment déserte. Les lumières des magasins ne parvenaient pas à éclairer la rue... La pluie trempait leurs vêtements et leurs cheveux, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Le froid ne parvenait même pas à les faire frissonner. Un éclair zébra le ciel obscurci par les nuage sombrer et gorgés d'eau...

Derrière lui, Harry pouvait sentir la peur de ses amis, mais ils étaient là !

Et ils le seraient encore pour longtemps.

Tout devint clair pour le survivant, comme si il avait toujours sur su que ça finirait comment ça, avec ses amis à ses cotés. Et il en était persuadé, ils s'en sortiraient tous les trois.

Il allait gagner ce combat !

D'un coup la rue devint plus sombre, le vent souffla plus fort et ils apparurent. Encagoulés de noir, sombres et effrayants, les serviteurs de Voldemort marchaient en rangs serrés, leurs ombres planaient déjà sur la ville :

« Ne restez pas sur leur passage ! Occupez vous seulement d'appeler Dumbledore et écarter les blessés le temps qu'ils arrivent ! Quand vous verrez Severus dites lui qu'il est inutile de nous chercher ! Je viendrais moi même régler mes comptes avec lui, dès la fin du combat ! »

Ses amis allaient répondre quand IL apparut...

Voldemort, le lord noir, épouvantable silhouette courbée qui pourtant avançait fièrement au grand jour, plein d'assurance et de pouvoir.

Les quelques personnes présentes dans la rue hurlèrent alors. La panique se lisait sur leurs visages. C'était leur plus grand cauchemar qui se réalisait là, sous leurs yeux horrifiés, les Mangemorts et leur maître attaquaient...

Les premiers sorts fusèrent sous les cris des villageois et le rire des hommes cagoulés, les gens se mirent à fuir, mais c'était inutile, leurs ennemis étaient trop nombreux, ils les rattraperaient, forcement.

Harry s'avança, il voulait en finir, sans leur maître les Mangemorts seraient perdu, il fixa l'homme en noir qui l'attendait au bout de la rue :

« C'est le moment de vérité ! »

Hermione allait le prendre dans ses bras mais il ne la laissa pas faire :

« Je vais revenir, ne t'en fais pas ! »

Ron se balançait sur ses pieds, il murmura :

« Bien sûr que tu vas revenir mon frère, je n'ai pas fini de t'en vouloir de coucher avec notre prof de potion ! »

Harry lui sourit et se dirigea vers son destin, les Mangemorts le laissèrent passer comme si eux aussi savaient que c'était le moment.

Et enfin là, sous la pluie battante dans un village de sorcier, le survivant se retrouva face au bourreaux de ses parents.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Severus descendit les escaliers, se demandant d'ou pouvait bien venir toute cette agitation, et son sang se glaça alors dans ses veines.

Dans le hall d'habitude si calme, s'entassaient des dizaines de personnes. On aurait dit les rescapés d'une guerre.

Quand et où l'attaque avait-elle eu lieu ?

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, non ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça.

Il aurait du être là et se battre aux cotés des membres de l'ordre. Mais tout semblait déjà fini, pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu ? Fou de colère, il suivit du regard ces Aurors qui n'avaient pas jugé bon de le prévenir...

L'un d'eux portait une jeune femme blessée. D'autres tendaient des couvertures ou des gobelets emplis de potion à des blessés assis à même le sol, le regard perdu et les larmes aux yeux.

Certains avaient le visage en sang et d'autres tenaient à peine debout. Il parcourut alors de nouveau la salle du regard, cherchant son amant, persuadé de le trouver à aider les victimes, mais son regard ne croisa que celui d'Hermione Granger et là il su...

Harry était aller le retrouver.

Il accourut vers la jeune fille, elle lui sourit tristement et il demanda d'une voix bien trop forte qui fit sursauter les personnes présentes :

« Où sont-il ? »

« Je n'en sais rien professeur ! Mais l'attaque a lieu au près au lard ! Ils ont disparu tout les deux je ne sais pas où ! Mais... »

Comme si la jeune fille doutait que l'homme l'écoutait, elle haussa un peu la

voix :

« Mais Monsieur, il nous a demandé de vous dire qu'il était inutile de chercher ! Il reviendra vers vous... »

Le professeur se retourna vivement comme si elle l'avait insulté. Et puis les pleurs des gens présents l'atteignirent en plein cœur...

Il observa la scène, deux enfant étaient en larmes a coté de leur mère, son visage était ensanglanté, d'autres enfants pleuraient, hurlaient. Madame Pomfresh allait entre tous les blessés, elle paraissait débordée et déboussolée.

Le directeur apparut alors, il soutenait un jeune homme au regard perdu. Des que le vieil homme le vit il se dirigea vers Severus :

« On ne les a pas vu Severus ! Ils sont probablement dans un endroit secret ! Je ne suis pas parvenu à ressentir leur force... »

Tout s'effondra autour du maître des potions, la voix d'Albus ne parvenait plus à ses oreilles :

« Peu de Mangemorts ont été arrêtés, ils sont fuit quand nous somme arrivés ! Par bonheur il n'y a que quelques blessés graves, nous avons évité le pire ! Hermione et Ron étaient avec lui, ils ont donné l'alerte quand il a disparu avec le lord noir, probablement en transplanant ! »

Devant la mine horrifiée de son ami, il ajouta :

« Il reviendra vers vous Severus ! »

« Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il l'a promis à deux gamins ? »

Le vieil homme eut un sourire énigmatique :

« Non parce qu'il vous aime... »

Severus sursauta, comme giflé par une telle idée.

Le jeune gryffondor ne pouvait pas l'aimer, qui le pourrait ? Pourtant lors de leur dispute hier, il avait tenté de le protéger et tout ce qu'il avait fait c'était lui dire qu'il ne comptait pas...

Le regard que son amant lui avait lancé, tellement déçu, tellement peiné, prouvait-il que ce jeune homme éprouvait ne serait-ce que quelques sentiments pour lui ?

Severus était troublé par ces pensées, lui qui s'était toujours interdit d'aimer, qui avait toujours interdit à quiconque de l'aimer...

A part Lucius et son fils, il n'avait jamais laissé personne percer ses défenses. Mais son élève, lui, y était arrivé. En quelque mois a peine, il s'était rendu indispensable.

Il avait souvent besoin de le voir. Il aimait l'entendre rire, il avait un rire si innocent, si pur...

Il fallait bien que qu'il se rende à l'évidence, il était bel et bien tombé amoureux de son élève, du fils de son ennemi...

Il ne pourrait pas survivre à la mort du jeune Potter. Parce que s'il avait aidé le gryffondor à s'en sortir, celui ci en retour, lui avait donné une raison de plus de se battre.

Alors que Severus se noyait dans ses pensées, Dumbledore l'observait.

Le maître des potions détourna le regard pour ne plus voir les yeux perçants de son directeur, c'est là qu'une chevelure blonde attira son attention, la voix douce d'Albus le fit tout de même sursauter :

« Le jeune Malfoy était dans l'un des magasins, il a combattu les Mangemorts aux cotés de Ron et d'Hermione ! Vous pouvez être fier de lui ! Il a choisi le bon camp comme vous l'avez fait. Et par chance, il n'a pas eu à combattre son père. Lucius n'est nulle part en vue. Le jeune Malfoy s'en est sorti grâce à vous et Harry s'en sortira aussi ! Vous les avez conduit tout les deux vers le chemin qu'ils devaient prendre ! »

« Et à quoi ça a servi ''professeur'' ! Qui est ce que ça a aider ? Qu'ai-je fait, à part conduire un gamin de 17 ans à une mort certaine ! »

Le ton hargneux qu'il avait utilisé ne sembla pas choquer le directeur :

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous avez fait ! C'est son destin, ça l'était déjà bien avant sa naissance. Vous n'avez fait que le préparer du mieux que vous pouviez... »

Severus serra les dents :

« Je n'ai pas été capable de lui apprendre les sortilèges impardonnables ! »

« Il m'a dit oui qu'il ne parvenait pas à invoquer les sortilèges ! »

« Comment voulez-vous qu'il s'en sorte alors ! »

La gorge du professeur était nouée, il inspira profondément, Albus semblait se rendre compte de son trouble et de ses doutes :

« Il reviendra vers vous et là, il ne faudra plus perdre de temps. »

Les pensées du maître des potions tourbillonnaient dans son esprit.

_Plus perdre de temps, merlin non, je ne perdrais plus une seconde..._

« Comment pouvez savoir que je l'aime alors que je viens à peine de m'en rendre compte ? »

« Je suis un vieux fou excentrique ! »

L'homme redevint sérieux un instant :

« Vous devriez aller a pré au lard Severus ! Il reviendra, j'en suis persuadé ! »

Le maître des potions jeta un dernier regard vers Drago Malfoy et sortit vivement.

La pluie battante trempa bien vite ses cheveux bruns et sa robe, il se planta au milieu de la rue, là où résonnaient encore les bruits de la bataille qui avait opposé le mal au bien...

La rue était redevenue déserte, tous les villageois c'étaient réfugiés à Poudlard, par miracle personne n'était mort.

Du moins pour le moment...

Non, Harry ne pouvait pas mourir, ils avaient encore des choses à accomplir ensemble.

Mais comment pourrait il gagner, sans connaître la magie des sortilèges impardonnables...

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le cimetière était sombre, peut être encore plus que le soir de la mort de Cédric. Tout, autour d'eux, était lugubre et mort...

Harry se releva de nouveau difficilement. C'était la troisième fois qu'il se retrouvait projeté ainsi contre une des pierres tombales.

Il tendit sa baguette sans trembler devant lui et tenta de nouveau le sortilège de mort. Mais il ne réussit qu'à provoquer le rire de son ennemi.

Le désespoir l'envahissait peu a peu...

Il avait mal, tout était sombre et il n'avait pas une seul fois touché le lord noir.

L'homme avait dévié tous ses sortilèges.

D'un coup, la colère d'Harry prit le dessus, il n'avait pas travaillé pendant tout ce temps pour se laisser aller.

Et les blessures provoquées par Voldemort n'étaient rien comparer a celles qu'il avaient eu lors de ses entraînements...

Il se releva complètement et se mit à sourire, ce n'était pas pire que ses entraînements non...

Voldemort tressaillit, quelque chose chez son jeune ennemi avait changé, le gamin avait acquis une sorte d'assurance qu'il n'avait pas au début du

combat.

Sous le regard ahuri du lord noir, Harry lança sa baguette, loin d'eux.

De la main il envoya un sort puissant et l'homme à son tour fut projeté contre une pierre tombale...

Et ce fut le déclic, tout ce que Harry avait apprit, lui revint en mémoire.

Ainsi que Severus. Il ne pouvait pas partir sur une dispute. Il ne pouvait pas laisser son amant sans lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait, même si il devait lui rire au nez...

Tom Jedusor se releva d'un bond et se mit à rire :

« Tu crois que ce petit acte de magie va te sauver ? »

Au lieu de la peur qu'il aurait du ressentir, c'est de la pitié qu'Harry éprouva :

« Non ce qui me sauvera, c'est ta trop grande confiance en toi ! »

Le survivant s'approcha, menaçant, tendit la main et invoqua le sort ''lire''.

Il sentit le cœur de son ennemi battre dans sa main, il resserra alors sa prise...

Le temps semblais comme figé.

Peu à peu il sentit le cœur de l'homme battre moins vite. Une voix résonna dans sa tête :

_Tu vas me tuer vraiment ? Tu n'en es pas capable... _

Un cri déchira le silence de la nuit, un cri horrible poussé par un homme qui avait l'habitude de faire hurler les autres :

« Je veux vivre Tom, et le seul moyen, c'est de te tuer ! »

_Tu seras comme moi alors _

Harry sourit :

« Non, moi j'ai des raisons de rester en vie, toi non... »

Il resserra sa prise une nouvelle fois et ce fut l'explosion, ça n'avait duré que quelques secondes, il n'avait mit que quelques secondes à invoquer le sort.

Le corps de son ennemi tomba inerte, le sang s'échappait de sa bouche et de son nez du sang noir impur...

Une sorte vapeur blanche, s'échappait de la cape sombre du lord noir : ce qui restait de son âme torturée :

« Pas encore, non, cette fois ce sera définitif, Tom ! »

Harry tendit la main, espérant que ça marche. Cette fois ce fut la volonté du meurtrier qu'il senti palpiter entre ses doigts...

Son esprit était relié au sien, alors qu'il lutait pour garder son emprise sur l'âme noire du meurtrier de ses parents, des dizaines d'images défilèrent dans sa tête. Des meurtres horribles, des scènes de torture...

Et la pire de toute, la joie que le lord noir avait ressentit en tuant les Potter. Le plaisir qu'il avait pris, alors qu'il n'était encore adolescent, à pousser un jeune homme du haut d'une falaise, la crise de fou rire que cette scène avait provoqué en lui...

Le sang, l'horreur de la vie de son ennemi défilait dans sa tête, il entendait des femmes et des enfants hurler, il faillit lâcher prise, les images empêchant son esprit de fonctionner...

Tout était différent, plus difficile aussi. Harry dû augmenter son pouvoir encore...

Pour chasser les images. Il failli perdre connaissance tellement la prise était plus dure à maintenir. Mais il résista, puisant dans tout ce qui lui restait de pouvoir, rassemblant ses dernières forces, il lança un nouvel assaut sur son ennemi.

Il cru s'évanouir, il n'avait plus d'énergie, mais il devait tenir encore ou tout ce qu'il avait fait, tout ce qu'il avait enduré aurait été vain.

Il ferma son poing dans un sursaut de volonté et tout fut fini. Il n'y avait plus rien, Voldemort était mort dans un dernier cri, il n'y avait d'âme, plus de corps, plus rien...

Le vent emportait ce qui restait de son ennemi, il n'y avait plus que de la poussière noirâtre.

Tout était fini enfin...

Harry s'écroula, il ne pouvait plus respirer, il n'en avait plus la force. Alors que son corps cherchait à survivre, son esprit se demandait pourquoi...

Il avait tué, il était un meurtrier, pourquoi continuer à respirer, à vivre

_Je veux que tu vives..._

Severus oui il devait le faire pour son amant.

Mais allongé, là dans ce cimetière, tout paraissais trop loin, trop inaccessible. Vivre était tellement plus difficile que de rester là et de mourir.

Et puis une idée le frappa.

_Il m'attend, il m'appelle, Severus..._

a suivre...

* * *

**Lune cours ce cacher ! euh moi sadique ? non non ! vous voulez me frapper me torturer ? c'est impossible vu qu'il me faut mes mains pour écrire la suite ! lune s'éloigne de ces lecteur prudence est mère de sureter. **

DONC voilà la batail finial ! comment vous trouver ? c'est la première que j'écris et je dois dire que pour une fois j'aime vraiment ce que j'ai écris (sur que c'est la queVOUS vousallez pas aimer lol ) donc qu'avez penser de severus ? et de la fin bon c'est **un peu **sadique (au faite je me cache toujours vous me trouverez pas niark niark )

donc prochain chapitre lele 03/ 09

pas taper un mais petit mot oki !


	14. la force de vivre

Salut a tous ! voilà le nouveau chapitre !avec beaucoup de mal ! j'ai du tout réécrire problème de disquette donc il se peu que j'ai oublier certaine chose ou que se soit incohérent désoler ! j'aime pas les problème de disquette j'aivais tout écrit et j'ai tout perdu snif ! pas juste

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi tout a JKR

RAR :

**Lice-chan** : merci ma puce je ne voulais en faire des tonnes avec la bataille ! j'ai horreur des scène de lutte qui font 6 pages ! et pour la dispute tu as tout comprit mais reste a s'avoir quand les deux intérésser vont s'en rende conte lol ! bisous merci d'être la !

**onarluca :** lune s'éloigne un peu et se planque derrière son clavier euh encore envie de m'assasiner ? je pense que oui a la fin de se chapitreet a mon anonce de fin ! gloups je dit plus rien je te laisse lire ! bisous

**Loriane :** donc et oui il est mort le vilan pas beau ! sa faittrop longtempsqu'on c'est pas parler ma puce ! j'ai hâte de te voir ! bisous doux

**nuwie**: pour mes neurones alors pour toi je l'ai est reconter( 6 longue heure de travail intensif) et oui j'en est bien que deux ! et d'abort ombrage mérite toute les soufrances ! et je m'en fou de ce que JKR va faire je l'aime plus ! merci pour les compliment je t'adore ! et pour les retrouvails c'est pas pour tout de suite ! mais ravie que tu es demander !

**jwulee**: pleure pas mon maitre ! sa va bien finir ! bisous

**Alicya Potter-Black**: je conais ces monsieur j'ai travailler dans cette jolie maison ! (et oui en tant qu'aides soignante ) mais il m'on laisse sortir hein j'avait peur qui'l me garde ! ouais sev a pas été tendre mais il va comprendre bien des choses dans ce chaptire ! et d'abord mais euh je tiens a mes doigts de pied c'est utile sais pas a quoi vu qu'on en a besoin pour marcher mais c'est utile ! et toc c'est la date prévue (a eu chaud vu que je viens a peine de recevoir le chapitre ouf merci nardy) bisous les filles j'espère que sa vous plaira ! et sa a l'air d'aller mieux entre vous nous ?

**petite grenouille** : tu rigole ? lune s'enfuit quand même par sécuriter je te remerci je suis bien contente que sa t'ai plus ! et sa me va droit au coeur par ce que c'était pas facile de poster ce chapitre. merci

**anaxarete** : oh la la la la la la tu lis ma fic ! merci ! je suis toute émut ! vois que ana ne réagit pas ana euh t'es morte ? ba résusite voilà la suite ! lol bisous puce !

**Sahada**: ouf tu ma fait peur ! euh je peu voir ton laso ? merci ! lune pique le laso et va le cacher en prévision de la fin de chapitre j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Black-Renéga** : (une euh un ? nouveau lecteur génial) bien entendu remus c'est remus il est parfait lune sort son badge fan club de remus avec un grand sourire tu habite dans le 92 ? moi aussi lol ! bisous et a bientôt !

**jenni944** : il va y arriver harry tu crois ? lol je te fait des gros bisous et des gros merci !

**Luna051 **: euh ouije tiens a la vie pour sa que je vais me cacher a la fin de ce chapitre aussi ! et je te remerci des que je pourais j'irais jeter un oeil a ton blog j'ai pas le temps en ce moment malheureusement ! je te fais des gros bisous ! avant que tu veuille de nouveau me frapper lol

**Vif d'or**: d'abort merci ensuite j'ai été voir ta fic mais je n'est pas eu le temps de la lire promit des que j'en est finie avec ma torture (mes exames) je m'y met ! gros bisous tata !

**tama **: lucius va ce venger oui ! c'est meme le principale élément de la fic lol (l'art des énigme ) bisous a toutes les deux ma douce et merci !

**Oxaline** : d'abord c'est normale que j'ai modifier mon chapitre ! tu es une de mes lectrice les plus acidue merci ! merci ravie que la batail tes plus ! tu aime mon sev oooohhh super ! j'espère que sa va continuer ! ouais harry devait bien penser a eux a un moment ils lui manquent beaucoup ! mais c'est super les image mental lune bave imaginant sev nu dans son lit pardon je disais ? non j'ai pas lu le tome 6 mais je sais tout ce qui s'y passe et pas cool ! lune colère contre JKR ! j'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

**RESUMER** : il y a eu une batail harry a vaincu voldemort, il y a des blésser un peu partout a poudlard !Et onne sauis pas ce qu'il enai pour harry. Ilest seul dans le cymtière et perd espoire il se dit qu'il serait plus facile de mourir quede vivre et sev le senset l'appel

**_voilà on en est la OUBLIER PAS DE LIREmon mot a la fin SVP  
_**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : la force de vivre.

Dans la rue de plus en plus sombre du pré au lard, Severus sentit son amant s'éloigner de lui.

Il ferma alors les yeux et l'appela de toutes ses forces, de tout son être...

¤¤¤¤

Dans le grand hall, tout était silencieux, malgré la présence de jeunes enfants et malgré les horreurs qu'ils avaient vécues, personne n'osait murmurer.

Chacune des personnes présentes restait enfermée dans un mutisme profond. Des élèves de différentes années distribuaient des potions, des couvertures et du réconfort. Bien sûr Hermione était là, elle versait du thé dans une tasse pour une jeune femme à peine plus âgée qu'elle... Son regard se porta sur Ron, il donnait à manger à un petit, à leurs cotés sa mère luttait contre le sommeil qui allait l'emporter...

Et puis la voix de Dumbledore forte et claire les fit sursauter tous :

« Mes enfants ! Voldemort est mort... »

Il n'y eut aucune réaction, rien, comme si personne n'avait entendu et puis un rire hystérique fusa et ce fut l'explosion de joie, les cris, les soupirs de soulagement se répercutaient contre les murs de la salle.

Le regard de Ron croisa celui d'Hermione, Voldemort était mort, oui, mais leur ami ou était-il ?

La main de la jeune fille serrée dans la sienne, le jeune rouquin tenta de d'approcher le directeur mais une dizaine de badauds l'entourait demandant si c'était vrai et comment et ce qu'il fallait faire maintenant...

Le désespoir envahit alors les deux amis...

Et puis dans un craquement sinistre la porte s'ouvrit et il apparut.

Le professeur de Potion, les cheveux trempés, la mine défaite se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte...

Il jeta un regard noir à chaque personne présente, comme pour les dissuader d'approcher. Tout le monde s'était tût, comme si ils avaient peur que Severus ne leur annonce que le mage noir était bel et bien vivant.

Horrifié de le voir revenir seul, Hermione murmura :

« Non... Non ce n'est pas possible... »

Elle éclata en sanglot et se serra contre Ron, ses pleurs était le seul bruit audible...

Et puis le mangemort avança, il fendit la foule d'un pas vif, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, le silence devenait pesant et puis la voix de Ron les surprit tous :

« Hermione regarde ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête, et retint un cri, derrière le professeur flottait dans l'air, le corps inerte de leur ami...

Il était impossible de savoir si il était mort ou vif.

D'un même pas ils suivrent alors leur ami. Priants, suppliants, pour qu'il vive. Le regard de Dumbledore se voila et il suivit à son tour le professeur et ses élèves, vers l'infirmerie.

Les blessés les plus graves, qui avaient été installés là, un peu plus tôt, se redressèrent sur leur lit, mais aucun n'osa souffler mot.

Le mangemort ouvrit la première chambre devant lui et déposa son amant dans le lit le plus doucement possible.

Il l'observa un instant légèrement perdu. Ron serrait Hermione très fort dans ses bras. Doucement, comme si il ne voulait pas troubler la paix de cette chambre, le directeur s'avança vers le lit, il posa sa main sur le front humide du jeune héros et soupira grandement :

« Il est perdu bien loin de nous... Il va falloir éclairer ses sombres pensées. »

Le vieil homme tendit la main vers l'épais rideau et il s'écarta, la fenêtre s'ouvrit doucement et les nuages se dissipèrent.

Une douce lumière pénétra alors dans la pièce...

Ils sursautèrent tous, quand une fiole remplie de liquide brunâtre s'écrasa au sol madame Pomfresh se tenait là, devant eux, les bras remplis de flacons aux couleurs criardes, elle déposa son précieux chargement sur la table de chevet en bredouillant :

« Il y a des potion de vitalité et des... »

La voix dure de Severus claqua dans l'air :

« Ca ne servira à rien ! »

« Mais si voyons, il ne faut pas désespérer... »

La pièce se chargea d'électricité, le professeur était visiblement à bout, sa voix se fit plus dure encore :

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! Il a utilisé toutes ses forces, il a puisé dans les ressources qui nous servent à vivre... les potion pour remonter l'énergie ne serviront à rien il n'en a plus... Il n'a même plus la force de respirer... »

La voix de Severus s'était perdue dans un murmure.

Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche pour retenir un cri, Ron, la voix tremblante et le regard embué de larmes, murmura :

« Que faut-il faire alors ! »

Le silence de la pièce était pesant, le jeune rouquin se demanda si son professeur l'avait entendu et puis l'homme répondit :

« Il doit se battre pour vivre... Il va falloir lui donner des raisons de se battre et si il est assez fort peu à peu ses pouvoirs se régénéreront. Quand il pourra respirer seul, les potions seront utiles ! »

Les yeux rougis, pleins de larmes, Hermione s'avança et observa son ami son torse s'élevait et retombait au rthyme d'une respiration lente et régulière, trop régulière :

« Il ne respire pas ? »

Severus se renfrogna, son regard se perdit dans les cheveux bruns de son amant :

« Non c'est un sortilège... »

L'homme passa sa main sur la joue du jeune héros, son visage était figé dans une grimace de peur et de douleur... Sous ses paupières, ses yeux étaient agités par les tremblements d'un rêve qui n'avait rien d'agréable.

Hermione vacilla, Ron se précipita pour la soutenir, le directeur posa alors ses yeux sur lui :

« Mr Weasley, notre jeune ami va avoir besoin de toute l'attention possible, sa famille doit être près de lui ! »

Sans un mot, Ron hocha la tête, mais resta planté là, au pied de son ami, L'infirmière s'approcha du corps inerte allongé sur le lit, elle tira les couvertures doucement, mais la main du professeur de potion l'en empêcha :

« Que faites vous ? »

« Je regarde si il a des blessures corporelles, je vais le soigner... »

« Je vais le faire, sortez je vous prie... »

Madame Pomfresh parut horrifiée, elle s'approcha du maître des potions et posa un doigt menaçant sur lui :

« Je suis dans mon infirmerie monsieur et je soigne mes malades vous... »

« Pompom ! »

La petite bonne femme se tourna vers le directeur avec une moue affectée :

« Severus va se charger de notre ami, venez, venez... »

Il prit la jeune femme par l'épaule :

« En attendant, nous allons préparer une chambre plus confortable dans l'une des tours... »

¤¤¤¤¤

Une heure plus tard, Harry était installé dans une nouvelle chambre dans une tour, protégée par maints sortilèges pour empêcher les curieux d'approcher.

Assis sur une chaise près du lit de son amant, Severus l'observait, il ne pouvait pas le quitter des yeux.

Il se leva doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Persuadé qu'il ne pourrait plus être seul avec le jeune homme avant longtemps, il murmura, la voix chargée d'émotion :

« Tu dois tenir Harry, tu doit te battre, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup que c'est dur mais tu dois le faire ! Reprends le dessus... »

Il posa sa main sur la joue glacée de son élève :

« Je voudrais... Je voudrais te dire tant de chose ! Mais je n'ai pas appris à prononcer ces mots... Je... je... »

Il y avait bien longtemps que Severus n'avait eu aussi mal. Tout, autour de lui, semblait s'effondrer, sans même sans rendre compte, il essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

Doucement il passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme :

« Comment as tu fait... Les sortilèges impardonnables tu les as maîtrisé ? »

Alors que les yeux du jeune héros étaient toujours secoués de tremblements, le professeur prit sa main dans la sienne :

« Comment as tu pu revenir vers moi ? Tu étais sans énergie et tu as transplané sans savoir comment... personne ne te l'a appris ! »

Par la fenêtre ouverte les rires et la joie des élèves et des réfugiés, entrait et envahissait la pièce :

« Ecoute les ! Ils rient grâce à toi, tu les as sauvés... Reviens vers eux. Reviens vers moi ! Je veux t'entendre rire encore. »

Severus sursauta quand on toqua a la porte, il inspira et se recomposa un visage impassible, il murmura alors :

« Entrez ! »

Le directeur s'avança, suivi de toute la famille Weasley, même Percy était la. Hermione soutenait Giny elle était pourtant autant en pleurs qu'elle. Arthur et Molly se jetèrent un regard désolé. Bill et Charlie avaient la mine grave... Et les jumeau étaient étrangement silencieux.

Ron tentait de retenir ses larmes...

Molly s'approcha du lit en jetant un regard étrange au professeur de potion :

« Bien mes enfants ne nous laissons pas accabler ! Il doit sentir que nous le soutenons. »

Elle passa à son tour sa main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme, et puis elle posa son regard perçant sur Severus :

« Peut-on l'aider un peu plus ? Peut-on lui mettre de la glace ou des sorts de chaleur pour le stimuler ! »

La voix du professeur paraissait trop faible, trop affectée :

« Ca ne servira a rien, il n'est pas dans le coma ! Il dort simplement trop profondément... »

La mine de tout les Weasley se referma. Bill soupira bruyamment :

« Les potions ne feront pas effet c'est sur ? »

« Je pensais vous avoir au moins appris ça ! A quoi servirait des potions de vitalité pour quelqu'un qui n'en a plus ! »

Tout le monde se tût, un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce, chacune des personnes présentes regardait Harry, d'un geste vif Percy s'approcha du lit presque menaçant :

« Est ce qu'on devrait vraiment croire ce mangemort... Après tout ce n'est qu'un... »

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir que Ron avait bondi devant lui :

« Ferme-la toi ! Il a plus le droit d'être là que toi. Au moins il sait ce qu'il fait ici ! »

La voix du jeune homme était de plus en plus forte :

« Te rends tu compte que tu n'es pas là pour soutenir mon ami, mais par ce que le ministre te l'a demandé ! »

Ron s'avançait de nouveau vers son frère, à ce moment là, Drago Malfoy entra dans la pièce, les personnes présentes lui jetèrent a peine un regard, déjà Ron reprenait. Il désigna le jeune blond du menton :

« J'ai plus de respect pour ce Serpentard que pour toi ! Lui au moins il s'est battu ! Il n'est pas resté planqué derrière un bureau comme toi ou le ministre ! Comme Severus, il a choisi son camp et toi qu'as tu fais à par renier ta famille... »

La tension dans la pièce était palpable, pour détendre l'atmosphère les jumeaux tentèrent de les faire rire :

« Et depuis quand, petit frère, appelles tu ton professeur par son prénom ? »

Ron rougit violemment et sa mère lui lança un regard noir. Dumbledore s'approcha du jeune garçon, et lui mit les mains sur les épaules :

« Ne vous en faites pas Molly, ce n'est pas un manque de respect ! Harry le fait ça aura échappé à Ron ! Je ne pense pas que Severus lui en tienne rigueur ! »

Le professeur n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux étaient toujours rivés sur son amant. Le directeur se tourna ensuite vers Drago en riant :

« Est ce que je n'avais pas posé des barrières pour que les élèves n'approchent pas ? »

Le Serpentard le regarda et sourit :

« Oui vous l'avez fait, mais je ne suis pas aussi idiot que les autres élèves et vous vous êtes pas foulé... »

Comme si il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il ajouta précipitamment :

« J'avait juste besoin de voir mon professeur de potion... »

Il s'approcha du lit, il tenait sa main tout contre lui, elle avait une légère rougeur :

« Il me faut un truc contre le venin de Sycalis ! »

L'homme leva enfin le regard, il observa le fils de son ami puis sa main :

« Tu as ouvert un courrier de ton père ! »

« Je suis pas assez idiot pour sa ! Ca venait de ma mère ! J'aurais du me méfier ! »

Il observa un instant le bras du jeune homme, puis fit apparaître un pot :

« Donne ton bras ! »

Mais Drago prit le pot :

« Ca va, je vais le faire ! Tu as autre chose à penser... »

Il jeta un regard à son ancien ennemi allongé sur lit et la voix de Ginny le surprit :

« Pourquoi vous faites tous comme si tout allait bien... il va mourir... Et vous êtes là, à parler comme si tout allait bien... »

Elle éclata en sanglots bruyants, Hermione, les yeux mouillés, vint soutenir son amie, Drago grimaça :

« Oh la la, moi, les cris et les pleurs, c'est pas mon truc... »

Il jeta un regard à Severus et sortit. Hermione berçait Ginny doucement, sa mère s'approcha. Elle allait parler mais la voix de Dumbledore l'interrompit :

« Percy n'avais tu pas un rapport à faire a monsieur le ministre ? »

Le jeune homme approuva et quitta la pièce précipitamment a peine eut-il fermé la porte que le directeur murmura :

« Bien ! Je sais que vous êtes tous très inquiets et que vous aller vouloir passer tout votre temps ici ! Mais je vous demanderais de respecter des heures de visite... »

Tout le monde releva la tête mais personne ne souffla mot :

« De huit heures du matin a 20h du soir ! »

Severus jeta un regard de remerciement à son supérieur. Et reporta son attention sur Harry. Il n'écouta pas le reste de ce que le directeur avait a dire...

Alors que l'attention n'était plus portée sur lui, il passa sa main sur le front de son amant et plongea dans son esprit... Tout était sombre, tout était noir, il avait peur et froid :

« Severus ! »

Dumbledore posa sa main sur son bras :

« Il est dangereux d'utiliser la légimentie sur quelqu'un d'inconscient ou d'endormi ! »

Severus se dégagea vivement de la main du directeur :

« Ca ne l'est pas pour lui ! »

« Mais ça ne l'aidera pas si il vous arrive quelque chose... »

Molly passa sa main la où celle du professeur s'était attardée et fit la moue :

« Et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait que quelqu'un fouille dans sa tête ! »

Et surtout pas vous ! Molly ne l'avait pas dit, mais Severus l'avait bien entendu, il eut un rictus étrange et murmura :

« Si vous saviez ce qu'il me laisse faire... »

Ron et Hermione rougirent tout deux violemment, la voix de Molly se fit plus dure :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe ici ! Mais je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il n'y ait que sa famille qui reste... »

Les yeux remplis de colère, Severus allaient répondre quand une voix l'en empêcha :

« C'est pour ça que nous somme tous là, Molly ! »

Remus Lupin se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte, sa robe était sale, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux fatigués. Il déposa son vieux sac de toile à l'entrée de la chambre et avança sous le regard de toutes les personnes présentes.

Il s'approcha du lit doucement il posa sa main sur le cœur du jeune homme il ferma les yeux et inspira. La voix de Dumbledore pleine d'espoir le fit ouvrir les yeux :

« Alors Remus ? »

Le loup garou soupira :

« Il a le cœur et l'esprit fatigués, mais c'est un Potter il est têtu, il ne se laissera pas aller ! »

Le maraudeur releva la tête et croisa le regard de Severus. Il lui tendit la main, le professeur la regarda un instant et la serra :

« Il t'as dit ? »

« Il m'a écrit, oui ! »

Il se pencha à l'oreille du survivant :

« Tout va bien Harry tout le monde est là et en sécurité, tu n'as rien a craindre pour nous ! Et nous serons près de toi ! Tu n'as pas a t'en faire, ta lettre m'a touché et j'ai compris... Reposes toi et dort ! »

Remus observa un instant le visage figé du survivant, puis chaque personne présente, son regard s'attarda sur Ron et Hermione qui soutenaient Ginny :

« Je crois qu'avec tout ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, nos jeunes héros ont besoin de repos ! Allons venez ! »

Il entraîna tout le monde à la porte, Molly allait sortir quand elle vit que Severus n'avait pas bougé, elle ne le quitta pas des yeux, ils s'affrontèrent du regard un moment, Remus lui prit le bras :

« Molly venez ! »

« Et Severus ? »

« Il reste, Harry a besoin de lui ! »

La voix du professeur de potion retentit dans la pièce douce mais ferme :

« Remus je ne veux plus qu'on me demande ce que je fais ici... »

Le loup garou le fixa un instant et murmura :

« Bien ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dumbledore les quitta à l'entrée d'un petit salon, avec Ron et Hermione il les conduisit dans une chambre à quelque pas pour qu'ils puissent se reposer. A peine la porte refermée, Ginny se jeta dans les bras de Charlie et le serra très fort. Molly ne prit pas garde à sa fille :

« Remus que se passe-t-il que sais tu que nous ignorons ? »

Arthur serra sa femme dans ses bras et ajouta :

« Pourquoi Severus reste-t-il près d'Harry ? »

Remus regarda les personnes présentes, Charlie et Ginny serrés l'un contre l'autre, les jumeaux pelotonnés dans un étroit fauteuil, et Bill près de la cheminée.

Le loup garou inspira profondément :

« Harry et Severus entretiennent une relation depuis peu ! »

« Quoi ! »

Il baissa les yeux un instant :

« Harry est tombé amoureux de lui ! Et d'après ce que j'ai ressenti en arrivant Severus l'aime aussi ! »

Molly semblait réfléchir intensément, alors Remus ajouta :

« Si vous voulez que Harry s'en sorte, il doit se sentir soutenu ! Même si vous ne le pensez pas, dites lui que vous comprenez ! »

Molly s'offusqua :

« Nous l'aimons que vas tu imaginer, nous... »

Arthur enserra sa femme :

« Remus ne pensait pas à mal chérie ! Il a seulement été trop souvent trahi ! »

La maman se calma et jeta un regard compréhensif à Remus en lui souriant :

« Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ! Mais j'aime Harry comme l'un de mes fils ! C'est juste que Severus... »

Elle soupira :

« Enfin bref, nous serons près de lui ne t'en fais pas ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Severus fut heureux d'être à nouveau seul avec Harry. Il passa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et plongea en lui.

Il le vit courir, fuir une ombre, les battement d'un cœur résonnaient dans la tête du jeune héros, était-ce le sien ?

Dans sa fuite, il trébucha, il avait peur et froid...

Le mangemort fit circuler son pouvoir dans ses mains en espérant que son amant le ressentirait et s'apaiserait.

Il avait juré de l'aider et il ne l'avait pas fait...

Severus soupira en se jurant de ne plus l'abandonner.

Par la fenêtre il vit le soleil se coucher. Pour la pluspar des gens, cette journée resterait comme celle de la libération. Cette nuit tout le monde allait faire la fête et boire a la santé du survivant, mais évidemment ça ne l'aiderait pas...

Tout s'était passé tellement vite, il y avait des heures qu'il était assis là et ça lui avait parut quelques minutes a peine...

¤¤¤¤

Très tôt le lendemain Molly était déjà levée, elle avait arpenté sa chambre de long en large pendant une heure en repensant à ce que Remus leur avait dit.

Elle soupira et sortit dans les couloirs déserts, elle se demanda si c'était une bonne idée d'aller voir Harry si tôt. Elle allait entrer dans la pièce mais elle s'arrêta et frappa doucement.

Aucun son ne sortit de la chambre, elle entra alors...

Et ce qu'elle vit la fit sourire. Jamais personne ne pourrait le croire. Severus Snape était à moitié allongé sur le lit, endormi, alors qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé et que Ron et Hermoin étaient allongés en travers du lit, aux pieds du jeune héros.

Ils avaient dû se glisser dans la chambre pendant la nuit.

Molly passa sa main dans leur cheveux, fit apparaître une couverture elle la posa délicatement sur eux. Et elle s'installa sur une chaise. Elle fit apparaître son tricot et ses aiguilles.

Un doux sourire flotta sur son visage quand elle se souvint que sa mère faisais ça pour elle quand elle était malade, elle tricotait a la façon moldu en chantonnant...

C'est la voix douce de la maman qui le réveilla, il mit quelques minutes pour se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Molly, elle tricotait, assise sur une chaise, il porta son regard sur son amant, son visage était plus détendu mais ses yeux étaient toujours secoués de tremblements.

Il pressa la main du jeune homme de la sienne. Et son regard tomba sur ses deux élèves enlacés, en travers du lit, il soupira et demanda tout doucement :

« Depuis combien de temps sont-ils là ? »

Molly sursauta légèrement :

« Je ne sais pas ! Mais quand je suis arrivée, ils dormaient déjà ! »

Elle l'observa un instant et Severus grimaça, elle murmura :

« Remus nous a dit ce qui se passait entre vous. »

Severus se leva se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit :

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça Molly ! »

« Maman... »

Les yeux embués de sommeil, Ron venait de se redresser sur le lit, il observa la pièce, et rougit en croisant le regard de son professeur de potion. Il tourna vivement la tête vers son ami :

« Du changement ? »

« Non mon chéri ! »

Doucement pour ne pas réveiller Hermione il se leva s'approcha de son ami et passa sa main sur la joue du jeune homme :

« Harry, Harry debout s'est l'heure, si on est en retard en métamorphose on va se faire attraper ! »

Severus le regarda, dépité :

Et le rouquin haussa les épaules :

« Quoi sa marche d'habitude le matin ! »

Severus ne répondit pas son regard se perdit dans les arbres de la foret interdite...

La journée passa ainsi, Ron, Hermione et Molly se relayant près du lit pour parler a son occupant et Severus allant de ce même lit, à la fenêtre, sans un mot.

Bizarrement personne ne vint leur rendre visite de la matinée, a midi les elfes apportèrent un repas, mais aucun d'eux n'y toucha.

L'après midi Remus se joignit a eux fixant lui aussi le lit avec l'espoir de voir le jeune homme bouger ou ouvrir les yeux...

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et les jours suivant passèrent ainsi, mornes, sombres, tristes.

Comme les pensées du jeune héros.

Toujours assis à la même place, dans les mêmes vêtements, Severus n'avait pas bougé depuis la mort de son maître et le retour du survivant...

Il n'avait rien mangé, n'avait pas quitté la pièce, a part pour se rendre dans la salle de bain à quelques pas...

Il ne décrochait plus un mot aux visiteurs. Ron, Hermione, Molly et Dumbledore le plus souvent. Dehors la vie s'écoulait de nouveau, les cours n'avaient pas repris, mais les habitants de pré au lard étaient retournés chez eux, tous les jours, les élèves demandaient comment allait le survivant. Le directeur n'avait rien dit, il avait simplement demandé aux jeunes sorciers d'avoir une penser pour Harry Potter !

Comme si cela pouvait l'aider...

Severus jeta un autre coup d'œil à son amant et passa sa main doucement sur sa joue...

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dans la chambre que Dumbledore lui avait assigné, Ron se réveilla doucement, une nouvelle journée commençait...

C'était peu être aujourd'hui qu'Harry allait se réveiller ! Mais Sévérus disait que depuis une semaine que c'était arrivé, il n'y avait aucun changement...

Il sentit tout contre lui Hermione bouger, bien qu'elle ait une chambre elle aussi elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés.

Le jeune homme avait d'ailleurs peu a peu pris conscience du fait qu'il aimait sentir la prefete ainsi près de lui. Il rougit a cette pensée et vit son amie ouvrir les yeux :

« Bonjour ! »

« Bonjour Ron ! »

Et c'est là que le rituel commença, comme chaque matin depuis une semaine :

« Tu crois que quand on va entrer dans la chambre il va nous sourire et dire que l'on a tardé ? »

Ron soupira et répondit comme chaque matin :

« Oui, bien sur, on devrait y aller pour ne pas le faire attendre ! »

Elle se leva doucement :

« Ron ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tout va bien se passer hein ? »

Le cœur gros, il répondit dans un demi sourire :

« Oui bien sur ! »

Quelques minutes après, ils entrèrent dans la chambre, au moment même ou Severus posait sa main sur la joue du jeune homme, doucement Hermione murmura :

« Bonjour professeur ! »

L'homme ne répondit que par un léger regard, Ron s'approcha de la table où reposait encore le plateau repas de la veille le professeur n'avait pas encore touché à son dîner. Hermione s'approcha du lit et embrassa le front de son ami :

« Bonjour Harry ! »

Le visage du jeune homme était a présent calme et détendu, la préfete soupçonnait le mangemort d'en être responsable. Malgré les recommandations de Dumbledore, il continuait d'utiliser la légimentie pour soulager son amant :

« Il a l'air mieux... »

Severus grimaça. Au même moment Madame Pomfresh entra et fronça les sourcils en voyant le plateau repas :

« Vous n'avez rien mangé encore ! »

« Je n'ai pas faim ! »

Elle débarrassa le plateau d'un geste de sa baguette, elle jeta un regard réprobateur au professeur :

« Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez vous rendre malade, si nous alimentons ce jeune homme par sort, c'est par ce qu'il ne peut pas se nourrir si vous refusez de le faire, je vais vous administrer à vous aussi des sort de gavage ! »

Severus ne jeta même pas un regard à l'infirmière et cracha :

« Foutez moi la paix ! »

Les deux élèves ne soufflèrent aucun mot, madame Pomfresh le visage crispé, répondit d'une voix un peu trop forte :

« Votre peine où votre chagrin, ne vous autorisent pas à me parler sur ce ton ! »

A bout de nerfs, le professeur se leva, faisant basculer sa chaise, l'air dans la pièce c'était raréfié...

La colère de Severus n'avait aucune raison d'éclater a ce moment là, mais toute sa peine, toute sa frustration avait atteint le seuil du supportable, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Harry, il n'y était pour rien, il s'en voulait déjà a lui même mais ne pouvait pas retourner sa colère contre lui.

Il s'en prit alors à elle, il s'approcha

Menaçant la petite bonne femme, il allait exploser quand un bruit l'empêcha...

Un bruit horrible de suffocation. Severus se retourna d'un bloc.

Et n'en cru pas ses yeux.

Le teint pâle, les yeux exorbités, le survivant tentait déspérément de respirer, Harry avait l'impression de se noyer, il tenta d'avaler un peu d'air, il voulut porter ses main à sa bouche pour enlever ce qui l'empêchait de respirer, mais ses bras refusaient de lui obéir, la douleur c'était propagée dans tout son corps, elle était si forte, si intense, elle emplissait tout son être.

Il fut secoué d'une quinte de toux qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa souffrance, il ne put garder les yeux ouvert plus longtemps il retomba violemment sur le lit les yeux clos.

Sa gorge le brûlait atrocement, il toussa de nouveau...

Severus se précipita vers son amant, il le prit dans ses bras :

« Doucement, doucement, calmes toi... »

Le jeune homme était secoué de tremblements, ses traits étaient crispés dans une grimace de panique, le professeur lui maintint la tête tout contre lui en lui parlant pour le rassurer :

« Je sais que tu souffres, que tu as mal, mais calmes toi, doucement, doucement ! »

Le jeune homme se calma peu a peu, mais il ne parvenait toujours pas a respirer. Severus posa sa main a plat sur son torse, de son autre main il maintenait toujours la tête du jeune homme contre lui, il murmura :

«Finis incantatem ! »

Le gryffondor sentit alors le peu d'air qui restait dans ses poumons s'envoler, il allait paniquer de nouveau, mais la voix de son amant douce et rassurante près de son oreille l'en empêcha.

« Ecoute moi, doucement, inspire... »

Il tenta de faire ce qu'il lui demandait mais n'y parvint pas, l'air lui manquait, il recommença à paniquer, a vouloir porter les mains à sa gorge :

« Harry, non, écoute moi, inspire doucement, calme toi, je sais que c'est dur mais inspire... »

Sous la main de l'homme, le torse du survivant se souleva doucement, un cri de douleur sortit de sa gorge :

« Bien, bien, expire doucement... »

Il se baissa alors, dans un autre gémissement, la douleur était telle que les larmes montèrent au yeux du jeune homme, la douleur, les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé le firent éclater en sanglots, il se noya dans ses larmes, toussant à nouveau :

« Chutttt... »

Severus se mit à le bercer, comme un enfant qu'il faille consoler après un cauchemar :

« Inspire doucement, expire... »

Les gémissements de douleur que poussait le jeune homme étaient insupportables.

Le jeune héros se calma peu a peu, il semblait de nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil alors Severus murmura :

« C'est bien, tu peux te rendormir a nouveau, le plus dur est passé, Harry... le plus dur est passé ! »

Mollement le griffondor s'agrippa a la robe de son professeur :

« Je reste près de toi, ne t'en fais pas. Je veille sur toi ! Tout va bien maintenant. Tes amis sont la ! Voldemort est mort et tu vis... tu vis... »

a suivre...

* * *

Lune cour au loin pas taper ! un petit mot pour me dire si vous aimer ?

**Mes enfants sa va mal ! j'ai mes exames le 15 et 26 /09 j'ai besoin d'aide (penser a moi ) et de temps je ne pourrais donc pas poster le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines comme je le fait d'habitude ! le chap 15 n'est pas finie et n'avance pas c'est horrible. je stress beaucoup trop pour écrire !**

donc excuser moi je fais aussi vite que je peu promit ! je vous embrasse tous !


	15. Retour

MERCI beaucoup a tous d'abord bonne nouvelle J'AI MON DIPLOME ! merci de votre soutient

ENSUITE je hais JKR ! (oui c'est fort je sais mais je viens a l'instant de finir le TOME6 je dirais RIEN rassurer vous mais je suis très en colère ! )

disclamer rien n'est a moi moi je ferais pas autant de connerie tout est a JKR (pour ce qu'elle en fais franchement ! )

Sahada: euh va la maintenant tu peu ! sauf si tu veut avoir le chap 16 ! lol

Sev Snape : merci ma puce et pour le réveille d'harry je te remerci je voulais que ce soit assez fort contente d'avoir réussi ! bisous énorme de ta mum

lice-chanmerci ma chirie ! tout tes compliment me vont droit au coeur ! je t'adore ! vraiment sa me touche ! bisous doux

nuwie : tant fais pas sa m'arrive souvent d'oublier des truc ! mdr et puis faut dire c'est l'age tu commence a te faire vieille (non me frappe pas ! oublie je suis en déprime poste HP6 ) je suis pas sur que ce que tu attent soit dans ce chapitre mais bon tu me dira ! félicitation pour ta licence et pour l'autre truc tu sais de quoi je parle suis sur ! mdr bisous

Loriane : merci ma lolo ravie qu'on ce retrouve sur SB ! et amuse toi bien pour la suite !

onarluca : je te remerci voilà le chapitre j'espère qu'il te plaira il a été long a venir lol désoler ! bonne lecture !

fanli : je te remerci ! c'est un grand soulagement je doit te l'avouer de s'avoir que j'ai plus a réviser ! merci beaucoup pour ta patience ! bisous et bonne lecture ! a je viens de voir la seconde donc re merci et paron pour le retard ! je suis désoler ! voilà bisous

jenni944 : voilà la suite merci d'avoir attendu sa me touche beaucoup ! bisous

Vif d'orlol je te jure que sa a marcher ce jour la j'ai penser a toi et j'ai inspirer et expirer sa ma un peu calmer ! merci tata tu es la meilleur ! euh non pas plus vite que je le pensait mais il est la ! en faite si je l'ai écrit très vite mais euh... enfin bref merci beaucoup bisous tout doux je t'adore !

petite grenouille : je te remerci énormément ! enfin sa y es je suis diplomer ! et vous avez un nouveau chapitre je pensais pas que ce jour arriverais lol je te remerci d'aimer ma fic sa me fait très plaisir ! Tu as pleuré a non je voulais pas je suis désoler je te fais un gros calin ! et tant fais pas tout ira bien personne ne meurent dans MES fic ! bonne lecture bisous mouiller calin !

tama merci ma puce ! et oui mais tant fais pas pour molly lol ! et pour la douche de sev tu me donne des idées lol tu sais aqu'elle pointj'aime les beau mec nu sous la douche !bisous ma puce et merci pour tes encouragement !

Black-Renéga : euh drix on sais rencontré ou dit moi ? sur un forum je crois non ? lune gonfle la poitrine pour montré son badge oui je l'ai ! euh non jamais mit les pied a fontenay lol tu aurais voulut voir sev en colère ? je peu encore faire sa ! lol donc voilà tu va avoir ta réponse voilà la chap 15 ! bonne lecture !

Oxaline : merci ! et oui j'espèrais que vous penseriez qu'il était seul petit moment de suspence lol je te remerci je me demandais si c'étai técris comme il fallait ! ouais j'aime pas percy fallais que ron le remette a sa place et bien sur mon remus est parfais c'est obliger ! c'est vrai le réveille d'harry ta fais de l'effet ? je trouvais que c'était pas assez fort comme moment non ? bien vu la fin du tome 6 ouais pour le moment vu que je viens de le finir je suis rester bloquer sur méchante JKR on en reparlera quand je serais calmer ! bisous doux et merci pour tout !

Luna051 : mais euh j'avait des exame ! lune font en larme maman nardy la dame elle a crier sur moiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! snif alors voilà la suite madame luna pas crier sur moi ! snif si tu cris sur l'auteur l'auteur il s'assoie par terre et il écrit plus NA !

donc voilà vu que je suis passablement euh disons choquer pour le moment j'ai pas envie de faire de resumer désoler ! PARDON pour le retard et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 15 Retour

Ronald Weasley courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait dans les couloirs de l'école en direction du bureau de son directeur, le souffle court, il s'engouffra dans l'escalier menant au bureau.

Il ouvrit la porte violemment, toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête vers lui, des hommes aux robes sombres, ils le regardèrent, outrés, mais il n'en tint pas compte, il fixa Remus et Dumbledore et hurla :

« IL s'est réveillé ! Il respire seul ! »

Le visage des deux hommes s'illumina et leur sourire se fit éclatant.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois dans la chambre, Severus leur fit signe de parler bas pour ne pas réveiller le jeune homme.

Il était toujours allongé sur le lit dans la même position, mais à présent il semblait vraiment dormir, il était plus paisible.

Remus s'approcha doucement pour ne pas l'éveiller, il passa sa main sur le front du jeune homme et sourit, il échangea un long regard avec Severus, celui ci s'approcha d'Hermione et murmura :

« Miss j'ai besoin d'un chaudron et des herbes qui se trouvent sur cette liste ! »

Il lui tendit le morceau de papier :

« Bien professeur ! »

Elle sortit précipitamment...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Et l'attente recommença de nouveau, alors que Severus préparait une potion aux odeurs étranges, les autres attendaient.

Si le regard du professeur était porté sur la potion, qui bouillonnait dans un chaudron qui flottait dans l'air, sur un feu vif qui ne dégageait aucune chaleur, il s'égarait souvent sur le torse de son amant...

Une fois rassuré de voir qu'il respirait normalement il se concentrait de nouveau sur la mixture étrange de son chaudron.

Hermione se leva de sa chaise, s'approcha et tendit quelques herbes à son professeur, celui ci hocha la tête, elle murmura alors :

« Est ce que c'est normal qu'il dorme encore, il y a des heures qu'il... »

« C'est normal, ne vous en faites pas ! Il doit récupérer, le simple fait d'avoir ouvert les yeux l'a fait souffrir et l'a épuisé ! »

La jeune préféte sembla se demander un instant si c'était plausible et soupira. Et de nouveau elle attendit comme les autres. Molly tournait en rond dans la pièce, Ron gardait les yeux fixés sur Severus, celui ci ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, Hermione et Ginny échangeait souvent des regards pleins d'inquiétude. Remus ne bougeait pas assis sur une chaise.

Et Harry dormait...

Le mangemort remua une dernière fois la potion et éteignit le feu. D'un sort il la refroidit et la versa dans un flacon.

Doucement il grimpa sur le lit, de la main il caressa la joue de son amant :

« Harry Harry ouvre les yeux... »

Un gémissement sonore lui répondit, la douleur se lisait sur les traits fatigués du jeune héros :

« Courage ! »

Il se plaça derrière lui et le maintint ainsi, du doigt il lui entrouvrit les lèvres et y versa un peu de potion, elle dégoulina sur le menton du jeune homme alors qu'il grimaçait de dégoûts.

Il parvint à peine à ouvrir les yeux :

« Encore un peu Harry ! »

Il eut beaucoup de peine à souffler :

« Nooon »

Il tenta mollement de repousser la main de Severus, qui s'approchait de sa bouche avec le flacon, d'un geste son amant passa par dessus sa main et le força à boire encore. Il le reposa sur le lit et posa le flacon sur la table.

Sans un regard pour personne il se réinstalla sur sa chaise et garda les yeux fixés sur le jeune homme.

Et cela devint un rituel, toute les deux heures, Severus le faisait boire mais il ne semblait pas y avoir de changement.

Après trois jours de stagnation où Harry ne pouvait ouvrir les yeux et où il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer, où son corps consumait le peu d'énergie qu'il accumulait en se battant contre ses cauchemars, il sembla enfin revenir vraiment à lui...

Severus versait la potion dans sa bouche, quant il vit les yeux de son amant papillonner et le fixer ce regard si clair, si tendre, doucement le professeur murmura :

« Harry... »

Alors qu'un sourire éclairait le visage du Serpentard, toutes les personnes présentes relevèrent la tête.

La main du jeune homme se souleva doucement difficilement, comme si elle pesait des dizaines de kilos, vers la joue du professeur, Harry le caressa, c'était à peine plus qu'un effleurement, pourtant ça emplit le cœur de Severus d'une joie intense. Le survivant ferma les yeux un instant et laissa retomber sa main. L'effort qu'il fit pour les rouvrir était visible, il tenta de parler mais les mots ne franchissaient pas ses lèvres, il ouvrit la bouche de nouveau :

« Je... »

Il se mit à tousser violemment comme si sa gorge avait oublié comment parler :

« Ne fais pas trop d'effort Harry ! Il va falloir réapprendre à parler... A vivre doucement... »

Dans les yeux du jeune homme se lisait une supplique, sa main agrippa la robe du professeur Severus lui embrassa le front :

« Je reste près de toi, ne t'en fais pas ! Je reste ! »

Comme s'il n'attendait que cette affirmation, le jeune brun se rendormit paisiblement.

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le soleil matinal pénétrait dans la chambre du jeune héros alors qu'il était toujours allongé dans son lit.

Pour une fois la pièce était vide, seul Severus était resté, debout devant la fenêtre, il observait les élèves, ils s'amusaient et riaient, Dumbledore avait décidé que les cours ne reprendraient qu'après les vacances qui auraient lieu dans une semaine et duraient une quinzaine de jours, le professeur de potion était donc en congé jusque la.

Il ne reprendrait pas les cours de toute façons, tant que Harry n'irait pas mieux...

Comme si le jeune homme avait senti que les pensées de son amant était tournées vers lui, il s'agita dans son sommeil, remuant, murmurant :

« Nonnn non pas ça... »

Aussitôt Severus se retrouva à ses cotés, il le plaça contre son torse et passa sa main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur, mais ça ne réussit pas à calmer le jeune héros, ses sanglots étaient déchirants, ses larmes trempaient ses joues :

« Calmes toi Harry, je suis là, tout ira bien maintenant... »

Il lui embrassa le front, le jeune homme grimaça, des gémissements de douleur provenaient de sa gorge et emplissaient la pièce. Severus fit apparaître une potion et la lui fit boire :

« Dors... »

Lui faire boire une potion de sommeil pouvait paraître idiot, vu que le griffondor dormait toute la journée, mais il le fallait, son sommeil n'était pas réparateur, toujours secoué de cauchemars, il finissait par s'épuiser...

Il se calma peu à peu, il était bien plus paisible à présent, mais Severus le garda tout contre lui. Avoir le corps bien vivant de son amant près de lui le rassurait, tellement bien qu'il fini par s'endormir ainsi...

¤¤¤¤¤

Quand le professeur se réveilla, il faisait nuit, d'un geste de la main, il alluma les quelques bougies présentes dans la pièce. Et vit que sont amant était réveillé. Le jeune homme regardait par la fenêtre, sa main allait et venait sur le bras du mangemort dans une infime caresse, Severus embrassa le cou de son amant :

« Bonsoir »

Le jeune homme l'observa et lui sourit :

« Il y a longtemps que tu es réveillé ? La potion de sommeil t'as fait du bien je vois ! »

Le survivant sourit :

« Je... »

Il se racla la gorge :

« Doucement Harry ! »

« Je... fatigué... »

« Je sais mais ça ira mieux bientôt... »

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son amant :

« Severus... »

Il fut secoué par une quinte de toux :

« Chut tu n'es pas obligé de parler, prends ton temps, reposes toi encore ! »

Sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du survivant :

« Pourquoi pleures tu ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais enfouit son visage contre son professeur.

¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se rendormait, peu à peu ses larmes avaient séché sur ses joues, il aurait voulut dire à Severus qu'il l'aimait, mais les mots n'avaient pas pu franchir ses lèvres, pas seulement parce que son corps était épuisé, mais aussi par ce qu'il avait peur de dire la vérité. Que ce passerait il alors ? Comment pouvait-il être sur que son amant l'aimait aussi ? Et si c'était le cas, que se passerai-t-il ? Est ce qu'ils pourraient vivre ensemble ? Quel avenir avait-ils tout les deux ?

Epuisé par ces pensées et par le fait qu'il était resté éveillé plus d'une heure, il se rendormit doucement, il jeta un dernier regard à son amant et plongea dans le sommeil.

Sa vie à présent ce n'était plus que ça, des moments où il était à peine éveillé, à chacun de ses réveils, des dizaines de sensations contradictoires l'envahissaient. Mais Severus était toujours là, près de lui, à le rassurer...

¤¤¤¤¤

Doucement Harry se réveilla une nouvelle fois, Severus était de dos, préparant probablement une autre potion au goût infect...

Penché près de lui, Ron le regardait en souriant :

« Salut mon pote ! »

Harry inspira, la douleur dans sa cage thoracique se réveilla, mais il parvint néanmoins à murmurer :

« Ron... »

Il se mit à tousser, aussitôt son ami se leva pour lui tendre un verre d'eau, il l'approcha de ses lèvres et le fit boire doucement :

« Voilà ! Ca va mieux ? »

« Ouais ! »

Ron s'aperçut que le professeur gardait un œil sur eux, si il n'avait pas été persuadé que c'était par inquiétude pour son amant, le rouquin en aurait été vexé :

« Tu m'excuses, hein, mais t'as vraiment l'air d'un vampire asthmatique... »

Harry fut secoué d'un petit rire très douloureux :

« Ne... me fais pas rire... je t'en prie, j'ai tellement mal... »

Le griffondor tapota la main du survivant :

« Bon alors je vais te faire pleurer, j'ai été ridicule... »

Ron grimaça et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, Harry se releva, un peu intrigué :

« J'ai demander à Hermione de sortir avec moi... »

Le survivant sourit :

« Et... »

« Et j'ai bafouillé deux platitudes, elle a pas compris, il y a eu un gros malentendu, on s'est disputés et je lui ait hurlé qu'elle était idiote... »

Le jeune homme couché dans son lit, fut secoué d'un rire et d'une quinte de toux :

« Oh ça va, je sais, c'était pas la meilleure chose à faire ! »

« Tu crois ? »

Il se mit à rire doucement avant d'être secoué par une autre quinte de toux, Ron se mit alors à lui raconter tout ce qui c'était passé la veille, en long, en large et en travers. Le rouquin babillait toujours quand la voix de son professeur l'interrompit :

« Monsieur Weasley il y a plus de 10 minutes que votre ami c'est endormi et je ne peux pas supporter plus longtemps votre pitoyable récit ! »

Ron se mit a sourire, il observa son ami un moment, le jeune brun, la tête dans la main, les yeux fermés, dormait paisiblement. Ron se leva, allongea doucement le survivant dans son lit, déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit :

« Prenez soin de lui professeur ! »

« Bien entendu ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Harry ouvrit les yeux il chercha Ron des yeux mais son ami n'était plus dans la pièce, il s'était endormi...

Mais quand et pendant combien de temps ? Severus était là, près de lui, assis sur la chaise, endormi, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas allongé à côté de lui ?

Sa bouche était pâteuse, il avait soif, il tenta d'attraper le verre d'eau, posé sur la table, mais il était trop loin, le survivant soupira et se concentra doucement, le verre avança vers lui, ce simple petit sort l'épuisa, agacé, il envoya valser le verre d'un geste de la main, Severus se réveilla en sursaut :

« Harry ! »

Il observa le verre brisé au sol, puis son amant :

« Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas réveillé ? »

Le jeune héros ne répondit pas mais demanda :

« Combien de temps ça va durer ? »

Assez fier d'avoir réussit à faire une phrase entière sans tousser ou s'arrêter il retomba sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux :

« Tu dois être patient Harry ! C'est déjà étonnant que tu ait récupéré si vite ! »

« Récupéré ? J'arrive... »

Une quinte de toux l'empêcha de finir :

« Regarde j'arrive a peine a tenir une conversation... j'ai des douleurs partout qui se déclenchent à chaque mouvement... »

Très las, il ajouta :

« Je voudrais fermer les yeux et ne plus les ouvrir ! »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça, penses a tes amis et ta famille... »

Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil seulement :

« Et toi ? »

Le professeur le regarda, étonné :

« Moi ? Je ne te laisserais pas aller ! Si il le faut je te forcerais... »

« A vivre ? »

« Oui ! »

Harry tendit la main à son amant et le fit s'allonger a coté de lui. Ce que Severus fit sans un mot.

¤¤¤¤¤

Severus attendit qu'Harry s'endorme de nouveau, il avait besoin de changer d'air, il ne supportait pas de voir son amant dans cet état dépressif. Il se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain...

A peine la porte fermée, Harry rouvrit les yeux, doucement il se redressa, il rejeta les couvertures, de sa main il dû ramener ses jambes au bord, il s'agrippa à la table de nuit.

Le jeune homme frissonna au contact du sol froid contre ses pieds, il tenta de s'appuyer dessus, la douleur lui vrilla les jambes, il serra les dents et se leva pour retomber instantanément sur le lit dans un soufflement de douleur. Mais il avait toujours été têtu, il serra les dents plus fort, prit appuis sur la chaise, puis sur la table de nuit et tira sur ses bras. Il avait mal, mais avançait, comme un enfant qui apprend a marcher, il s'accrochait à tout ce qu'il pouvait...

Pour atteindre la fenêtre, il devait lâcher la chaise et faire quelque pas sans aucun appui. Il inspira et se lança, ses pieds douloureux trébuchèrent, la sueur coulait sur son front tellement l'effort était épuisant. Il fit un pas de plus et s'accrocha au rebord de la fenêtre il s'y laissa tomber dans un soupir. Et il observa les arbres de la forêt interdite, il laissa le vent caresser ses cheveux, et écouta le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se laisser aller, fermer les yeux et ne plus les ouvrir... Il l'avait dit uniquement pour voir ce que son amant dirait ! Severus aurait la force de vivre pour deux, c'était une preuve d'amour. Harry sourit, ils s'aimaient, il en était persuadé maintenant, donc tout ira bien, forcement...

Dehors les élèves riaient et jouaient, Harry se souvenait bien du temps ou il était insouciant lui aussi.

Aurait-il le droit de l'être à nouveau ? Est ce que le fait d'aimer un homme plus vieux que lui signifiait qu'il n'aurait plus le droit de se comporter comme un gamin insupportable ? Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à se soucier de l'avenir du monde, il avait envie de vivre sa vie...

Il se mit à sourire, d'où lui venait cette idée étrange qu'être amoureux signifiait la maturité...

Son sourire s'élargit encore, bien décidé à faire ce qu'il voulait de sa vie et à mener le professeur de potion par le bout du nez, la porte s'ouvrit à ce moment la et la panique envahit le regard de Severus face au lit vide. Et puis son regard tomba sur amant assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais Harry ? »

« Je pense... »

«A quoi ? »

« Ma vie ! »

« Maintenant ? Ca pourrait attendre ! »

Un léger sourire flotta sur le visage du jeune homme :

« Non j'ai fini ! »

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi ! »

Son sourire s'élargit encore :

« J'ai pris une décision ! »

« La quelle ? »

« Vivre ma vie comme je l'entend ! »

Le cœur de Severus manqua quelques battements :

« C'est à dire ? »

« Peut importe les autres, je vais faire ce que je veux... »

D'une voix sourde le professeur demanda :

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Rester avec toi toujours ! »

Le jeune homme se leva difficilement et marcha lentement en grimaçant vers son amant. Celui ci le prit dans ses bras et le jeune homme s'effondra, Severus l'amena jusqu'à son lit. L'un contre l'autre ils restèrent la à s'observer longtemps.

¤¤¤¤¤

Ce sont les coups frappés à la porte qui interrompirent ce moment d'intimité entre eux, Harry se redressa dans son lit, Severus allait se lever mais il l'en empêcha, le serra un peu plus contre lui avant de dire :

« Entrez ! »

Madame Pomfresh entra vivement dans la pièce, elle jeta un regard aux deux amants avant de faire une moue boudeuse :

« Messieurs je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée ! »

Aussi innocemment que possible Harry demanda :

« Quoi ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils :

« Monsieur Potter jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, il vous faudra boire cette potion... »

Elle montra une bouteille jaune qu'elle tenait dans sa main et ajouta avec un regard indéfinissable pour Severus :

« Et pas de câlin ! Il vous faut garder votre force ! Donc pas de batifole jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rétabli ! »

Elle fixa de nouveau le professeur comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne proteste, mais au lieu de ça, Severus se leva en lui jeta un regard noir, la petite bonne femme recula sous le fameux regard du maîtres des potions. Pour se donner une contenance, elle déposa sa potion sur la table, Harry l'observa avec une moue boudeuse, il prit le flacon, l'ouvrit, renifla le liquide jaunâtre et éloigna la bouteille le plus rapidement possible :

« Alors, Un : hors de question que je boive ça ! Deux : hors de question de... »

La jeune femme l'interrompit avant qu'il ne puisse finir, certaine de ce qu'il allait dire :

« Monsieur Potter, vous aller boire cette potion d'énergie tout les jours, 6 fois par jour ! C'est Severus qui l'a préparée ! »

Le jeune héros jeta un œil à son amant appuyé contre le mur, il observait la scène, en secouant la tête le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la sorcière :

« Et en quoi le fait que c'est mon amant qui ait préparé cette potion fait que je vais la boire ? »

L'infirmière avait tiquer sur le mot amant mais ne s'était pas tournée pour regarder l'homme en question, c'est vrai qu'il pouvait être terrifiant quant il le voulait, Harry frissonna, il aimait ce côté ténébreux, intouchable du professeur, il aimait aussi penser que de toutes les personnes vivantes sur terre, il était le seul à qui Severus tenait vraiment.

A cette pensée, un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du survivant et le regard qu'il posait sur son amant se fit plus persistant. Jusqu'au moment où l'infirmière se planta juste devant lui en lui tendant un verre de potion :

« Mais vous devriez avoir confiance, cette potion est efficace ! »

Agacé, Harry répondit :

« Efficace, peut-être, au goût horrible, sûrement ! »

La sorcière allait répondre quand Molly entra, suivie de Ron et d'Hermione :

« Et bien que se passe-t-il ici ? »

Elle jeta un regard à tout le monde, s'approcha du lit et embrassa le front de son occupant :

« Bonjour mon chéri ! »

Et là, le jeune héros désespéré, grogna, avec Molly à sa gauche, Pomfresh à sa droite et Severus qui ne ferait rien pour l'aider, il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir... Il en eut la confirmation quand l'infirmière commença :

« Et bien ce jeune homme refuse de prendre sa potion et de faire ce que je lui dit ! »

Molly jeta un regarda son fils d'adoption, se demandant probablement si elle allait aider l'infirmière :

« Et ? Que lui avez vous demandez ? »

Madame Pomfresh jeta un regard aux deux autres jeune griffondor et soupira résignée :

« De boire cette potion toute les heures et de faire abstinence ! »

Hermione rougit, Ron s'empêcha de glousser, Molly un fit sourire a Harry, Severus lui, restait toujours appuyé, immobile contre son mur. La voix de madame Weasley le fit sursauter :

« Et bien j'aurais refusé aussi à son âge ! Aussi maintenant, remarquez ! »

« Maman ! »

Au cri choqué de Ron, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, rouge de honte il observait sa mère, Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire, il fut alors secoué par une quinte de toux :

« Monsieur Potter, buvez cette potion ! »

La douleur et l'agacement lui firent répondre :

« Foutez moi la paix ! »

« Oh »

L'infirmière jeta un regard suppliant à Molly :

« Harry, tu sais j'ai sept enfants ! »

Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle tentant de voir où elle voulait en venir :

« Et chacun d'eux est plus têtu qu'une mule ! J'ai donc apprit très tôt l'art et la manière de la négociation ! »

Comme le jeune homme la regardait toujours avec interrogation elle ajouta :

« Il faut trouver une raison valable de suivre les traitements médicaux ! »

Harry se mit à sourire, oubliant tout à fait la présence des autres il demanda :

« Et quelle serait votre raison valable de boire un truc infecte et de refuser, ou de m'empêcher, de faire des suggestions coquines à mon amant ! »

Alors que tout le monde paraissait gêné de cette question, Molly se mit à sourire, c'était bien cette question qu'elle attendait qu'il pose...

Elle se pencha à son oreille et murmura pour qu'il soit le seul à entendre :

« Plus tu boira ce truc, plus tu te rétablira ! Et plus vite tu es rétabli, plus vite tu fais ce que tu veux dans ton lit ! »

Elle s'éloigna un peu pour pouvoir le fixer dans les yeux, le survivant était en intense réflexion, tout le monde l'observai,t sauf Severus qui gardait ses yeux fixés sur Molly.

Avec un gros soupir résigné, Harry prit la potion des mains de sa tortionnaire et l'avala avec une grimace de dégoût :

« Oh c'est horrible ! »

Severus s'approcha et reboucha la bouteille de potion dont l'odeur infecte commençait à se répandre dans l'air :

« N'exagères pas ! »

Le jeune homme parut outré :

« Moi j'exagère ? »

« Oui »

Sans prévenir, il se redressa légèrement sur le lit et captura les lèvres de son amant, il insinua sa langue encore enduite de potion dans la bouche de son professeur, lui faisant goûter le liquide amer.

Du moins c'était l'idée de départ, il oublia bien vite la potion. Il avait retrouvé la chaleur et la douceur des baisers de son amant, malgré la présence des autres Severus se laissa faire, lui aussi, avide de retrouver les sensations de bien être qu'il ressentait en l'embrassant.

C'est une toux gênée qui les ramena à la réalité. Harry fixa son professeur et comme si de rien n'était, il dit :

« Tu vois qu'elle un goût horrible ! »

« C'est moi qui l'ai préparée, je sais quel goût elle a ! »

« A ba, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu es souvent de mauvaise humeur si tu doit goûter toutes les potions que tu fais, beurk ! »

Sous les yeux étonnée des deux gryffondors, de la maman et de l'infirmière, Severus se mit à sourire...

¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain, dans la salle commune de gryffondor, Ronald Weasley tournait en rond, il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ce qu'il avait vu, il marmonnait : dégouttant, pas possible, affreux... Agacée, Hermione posa violement son livre sur la banquette où elle était assise :

« Ron arrête ! »

« Mais... »

« Mais quoi ! Tu savais ce qui se passait avant de le voir ! »

Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur le canapé en murmurant :

« Oui mais les voir s'embrasser : beurk ! »

«Mais arrête et puis il faut dire que, qui tu sais, a un sourire magnifique, il est craquant ! »

Comme si la jeune fille lui avait dit les pires insultes il se leva en hurlant :

« Mais ça va pas Hermione ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ! »

« Oh tais toi donc ! Tu es beaucoup trop têtu ! Ils sont heureux, réjouis toi et c'est tout ! Au lieu de t'occuper de leur vie, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de toi ! Tu ne sais vraiment pas t'y prendre avec moi ! »

Furieuse elle sortie de la salle commune. Dans les couloirs qu'elle arpentait un peu trop vite elle bouscula Ginny :

« Oh pardon ! »

« Non ! C'est rien qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

« C'est ton frère : il m'agace ! »

« Ouais je comprend ! »

Devant la mine triste de son amie elle lui prit le bras :

« Aller viens j'allais voir Harry ! Et sur le chemin tu me dira ce qui ne va pas avec mon imbécile de frère ! »

Hermione se mit à sourire :

« Oui allons-y ! »

Elle lui raconta tout, sans citer de nom bien sûr, c'était inutile :

« Tu l'as vraiment vu sourire ? »

« Oui ! »

Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire.

¤¤¤¤

Allongés l'un contre l'autre, sans un mot, les deux amants appréciaient ce moment de tranquillité. La tête contre le torse de son aîné Harry soupira, il se releva un peu et regarda la robe de son professeur :

« Ca ne va pas ? »

Il secoua la tête d'un geste de la main il fit disparaître le haut de la robe noire, pour reposer sa tête sur le torse a présent nu de son amant :

« Là, c'est mieux ! Je me sens bien dans tes bras ! »

Sans un mot Severus embrassa les lèvres du jeune homme, ils se regardèrent longtemps. De la main Harry caressa le bras de son professeur la où aurait dû se trouver la marque des ténèbres.

En sécurité, au chaud tout contre son amant, il se sentait bien...

Les coups portés à la porte le firent légèrement sursauter :

« Entrez ! »

Severus voulut attraper sa robe, posée sur la chaise, mais le jeune homme l'en empêcha :

« Je suis bien là, peu importe les autres ! »

A ce moment là, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent en souriant :

« Bonjours Harry ! »

« Bonjours Harry ! »

« Salut les filles ! »

Un peu gênées de déranger les deux amants dans un moment d'intimité, elles rougirent. Et Harry remarqua que le regard de la plus jeunes des Weasley était fixé sur le torse nu de son professeur. Amusé, le jeune héros dit en riant :

« Ravie de voir que nous avons les mêmes goûts Ginny ! »

La jeune fille s'empourpra et détourna les yeux, en gloussant elle articula :

« Tu me paiera ça Harry ! »

« Mais oui ma puce ! »

Dans un comportement très adulte Ginny lui tira la langue, amusé, il répondit de la même manière et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Fier de voir que malgré leur fou rire les deux jeunes filles profitaient bien de la vu qui s'offrait à elles, Harry se serra un peu plus contre son amant, fier oui, mais possessif quand même.

Les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent sur les chaises près du lit, pendant un moment ils discutèrent de tout de rien en riant. Severus ne disait pas un mot il se contentait d'être là dans les bras de son amant à le regarder vivre...

Alors que les trois adolescents riaient a gorge déployée, de nouveaux coups furent frappés à la porte, Harry soupira :

« Entrez ! »

A peine avait-il finit son mot qu'il le regretta, Percy Weasley entra, il jeta un regard horrifié à Severus, puis un regard méchant quand il vit Ginny :

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi... »

« Je discute ça ne se voit pas ? »

Il se dirigea précipitamment vers elle et la tira de sa chaise, aussitôt Severus se leva menaçant :

« Lâchez cette enfant ! »

En hurlant, Percy tira un peu plus sur le bras de sa sœur :

« Vous je ne... »

La voix de Molly claqua dans l'air, faisant sursauter tout le monde sauf Severus qui était resté impassible :

« Que ce passe-t-il ici ? »

Elle jeta un regard mauvais à son fils qui tenta de se justifier :

« Elle n'a pas à être ici toute seule ! »

Harry se redressa dans son lit, l'envie d'envoyer valser Percy se faisant plus forte :

« On est là, au cas ou tu l'aurais pas remarqué ! »

« Justement, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Que fait ton professeur nu dans ton lit ? »

La colère d'Harry retomba d'un coup et il émit un gémissement étouffer, en retombant mollement sur le lit :

« Percy, j'ai déjà du mal à contenir mes fantasmes, n'y ajoute pas les tiens ! Il est a peine torse nu. Je ne vous aurait pas laisser entrer sinon ! »

L'assistant du ministre se mit à rougir et les deux filles à sourire, Molly observait son fils désespérée :

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? »

« Euh oui ? »

« Ne me dit pas que tu couche avec lui ! C'est un... »

« Un excellent amant, je te remercie ! »

Percy tira sur le bras de sa sœur la menant jusqu'à la sortie la voix de Severus dure et froide le fit sursauter :

« Lâcher la ! Je ne suis pas l'impression qu'elle est envie de vous suivre ! »

L'ancien préfet en chef lui jeta un regard mauvais :

« C'est ma sœur je fais ce que je veux ! »

« Certainement pas mon fils ! »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa mère :

« Tu étais au courant pour ça ? »

Il désigna Severus et Harry du menton :

« Oui ça te déranges, sors d'ici ! »

Il lâcha la main de Ginny qui massa ses poignets :

« Et tu laisses ta fille venir ici ? »

« Et pourquoi n'en aurait-elle pas le droit ? »

Percy hurlait presque quand il rétorqua :

« Tu te fiches de moi ! Elle ne devrait pas voir un homme nu et encore moins son professeur de potion ! Un mangemort ! »

Molly allait répliquer mais Ginny le fit à sa place :

« J'ai six grands frères je te rappelle ! Et aucun de vous n'a jamais appris à fermer les portes à clé ! »

Ron entra, regarda l'étrange tableau qui se présentait à lui, assis. Dans son lit Harry jetait des regards noirs à son frère, celui ci carrément furieux fixait Severus torse nu qui soutenait son regard impassible, Ginny et sa mère fulminaient et Hermione regardait la scène gênée :

« Il se passe quoi là ? »

Avec un sourire mauvais Percy murmura :

« Ton meilleur ami couche avec son prof de potion ! »

« Ouais et alors ? Ce n'est pas nouveau ! »

L'ancien gryffondor hoqueta :

« Je vois, j'était le seul à ne pas être au courant ! »

Ron s'approcha d'Harry et lui serra la main :

« Euh oui ! Salut mon frère bien dormi ? »

« Trop sagement ! »

Ron grimaça :

« Ben alors, là, je peux rien pour toi ! »

La voix de Percy claqua dans l'air :

« Ginny, Ron on s'en va ! »

Ron regarda son frère sans comprendre, Ginny sourit au survivant :

« Vas-y, moi je reste, je n'ais pas fini de discuter avec Harry ! »

« Ginny ! »

Molly s'approcha de son fils :

« Ca suffit Percy, tu n'as pas à donner d'ordre à ta sœur ! »

« Tu ne peux pas la laisser là ! Imagine ce qu'il... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, sa sœur l'avait giflé :

« Ose encore suggérer quoi que ce soit et c'est pas une gifle que je te met ! Et pour ton information quand je disais tout à l'heure que mes frères ne fermaient pas les portes à clé, je parlais de toi aussi ! Je vous ai vu faire des choses dégouttantes dans la salle de bain, si après ça je devais encore être choquée, ce ne serait certainement pas de voir Severus torse nu ! »

Percy rouge de honte en comprenant ce que sa sœur avait bien pu surprendre, ne réussi qu'à balbutier :

« Mais il est ton professeur ! »

La jeune fille se mit à sourire :

« Non, pour le moment, c'est un membre de ma famille ! Mon petit frère Harry a besoin de lui ! »

Percy jeta un regard mauvais à Harry comme si tout était de sa faute, le maître des potions, menaçant, se plaça entre eux :

« Je n'aime pas votre regard monsieur Weasley ! »

Le jeune homme pâlit légèrement et Ginny se mit à sourire :

« Il te fait peur hein ? Tu as raison ! Et si ça peu te rassurer, je te promet qu'une fois en cours dans les cachots, je tremblerais comme toi face a mon méchant professeur ! »

Harry se mit à rire, Percy lui jeta un autre regard mauvais, Severus fit un pas vers l'assistant du ministre avant d'être stoppé par Harry qui avait emprisonner la main de son amant dans la sienne pour le calmer.

Un peu rassuré par le fait que le survivant retienne le professeur, l'ancien préfet ajouta, mauvais :

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu as sauvé notre monde, que tu as tous les droits ! »

Le jeune héros ne répondit pas, il se contenta de sourire, agacé, Percy quitta la pièce en claquant la porte violemment.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce et puis Ron s'approcha doucement de sa sœur il lui tira légèrement la manche :

« Dit... »

Elle le regarda de ses yeux clairs :

« Euh, je ferme les portes moi ? »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Molly, Ron se mit à rougir ce qui jurait énormément avec ses cheveux, il se tourna vers Harry :

« Ne rigoles pas toi, qui te dit que tu n'a pas été surpris ? »

« Parce que je ne fais pas ce genre de chose chez toi je te signale ! »

Ron lui tira la langue et Harry fit de même provoquant de nouveau l'hilarité générale.

Sans s'occuper des personnes présentes, Severus passa sa robe sur lui et s'installa sur sa chaise. Ginny lui jeta un regard et s'installa sur le lit près d'Harry, celui ci lui sera la main :

« Je suis désolée pour mon frère, c'est un idiot ! »

« Je le s'avait déjà ! »

La jeune fille jeta un regard à sa mère et ajouta :

« Moi pas je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point ! »

Ron s'approcha de sa sœur :

« Et qu'est ce qui lui a pris ? Je veux dire pourquoi a-t-il fait tout ce cirque ? »

« Il a fait une crise parce que ça ne lui a pas plus que je vois mon prof torse nu ! »

« Mais on fait tous ça à la maison, les jumeaux se baladent même en caleçon... »

Ginny frappa le front de son frère, amusée :

« Lui c'est un homme pas une crevette ! »

Outré Ron tiqua :

« Hé ! »

Ginny se mit a rire, évitant bien de regarder son professeur, Harry lui avait le regard fixé dans les yeux de son amant :

« Je vais vraiment finir par être jaloux Ginny ! »

La jeune fille se serra un peu plus contre son ami :

« Non pas la peine, j'en ai assez des grands bruns ténébreux ! »

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Harry en ajoutant :

« Je crois que je vais changer du tout au tout, je pencherais pour un blondinet charismatique ! »

A peine avait-elle terminé sa phrase que Drago entra en soupirant :

« Ok Severus j'en ai marre, là, il faut que tu m'aides ! Dis leur à tous que je n'ai rien d'un gentil héros, j'ai beau leur hurler dessus, j'en ai même frappé certains, mais ils refusent de me lâcher ! »

Comme personne ne bougeait, et que tout le monde le regardait bizarrement il s'arrêta :

« Quoi ? »

Ginny fut secoué d'un petit rire :

« Allez, viens Drago Malfoy, allons dire a tout ces gens que tu es un méchant Serpentard ! »

Ron accouru vers sa sœur :

« Ah non, non, non, tu ne peux pas faire ça ! »

« Ben si, je peux, regarde moi ! »

Elle prit le jeune blond par le coude et l'entraîna dehors en riant, Drago jeta un regard étrange à Severus et se laissa faire. Ron pointa un doigt vers la sortie en marmonna :

« Mais... mais... »

Hermione se mit à rire :

« Ron arrête ! »

« Mais c'est un serpentard ! »

« Ben Severus aussi ! »

« Oui mais là, je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, j'ai pas eu mon mot à dire ! »

« Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que là tu l'as ? »

Harry ajouta :

« Je comprend pourquoi je suis son préféré, je suis le seul à la laisser vivre ! »

Ron secoua la tête. Et Harry se mit a rire, tout allait bien maintenant...

_a suivre..._

* * *

Donc voilà vous aimer ? comment vous trouvez la petite scéne entre ginny et percy c'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais faire je suis pas sur que ce soit drole ou que sa donne le résulta que je voulais enfin bon !

et sev vous le trouver comment ?

le chapitre 16 arrivera des qu'il sera écrit promit je me dépêche !

MERCI A TOUS et bisous calin ! a bientôt !


	16. ministre

Salut ! donc voilà le chap 16 ! sa a été dur de l'écrire je l'avoue ! mais le voilà ! (euh prier merlin pour le chap 17 que je suis en train d'écrire lol )

Disclamer : rien n'est a moi tout appartien a JKR (clame lune respire respire aaaaahhhh veux la taper ! )

RAR :

**Lice **merci ma puce ! sa fais plaisir de pas etre la seul a vouloir la taper ! calin bisous chou

**Lolo **: merci ma lolo et oui j'oublirait pas tu es un ange !

**onarluca **: merci ouais je fais gore au début et meumeu pour la lol c'est tout moi sa!

**Luna051 **: mais euh ! pas ma faute l'inspiration chez moi sa viens quand sa veut et si tu me martyrise j'écris plus na ! lune boude mdr

**Sev Snape** : merci ma fille ! sa me fais plaisir que tu adore et que tu me soutienne ! je t'embrasse fort mum

**Sahada:** j'espère que la suite te plaira merci d'être présente a chaque chapitre sa me va droit au coeur !

**Crackos** : sa me fais plaisir ! et bin ouais j'aime pas percy pas ma faute lol j'espère que ce chap va te plaire bisous

**lanassa Ayla** : ravie de te conter parmit les lecteur de le mal le bien bienvenu a toi ! je te remerci d'aimer et pour sev ne tant fais pas il va reprendre du poils de la bête lol dans ce chapitre justement ! amuse toi bien !

**maitre vénéré** : merci ! je t'adore ! voilà le chapitre en espérent qu'il te plaise bisous doux doux !

**Nuwie** : copine ! je t'ai achevée ? mais je suis trop méchante alors mdr mais je l'aime pas percy c'est pas ma faute ! ouais c'est comme sa que je vois ginny une tite rousse au tempérament de feu. passont sur ce que JKR a fait d'elle sa ne vaut meme pas la peine d'en parler ! bon sa va mieux je dois dire je suis plus en pleine déprime mais bon ! et d'abord mais euh ! pleure a grosse larme je veut pas avoir 23 ans on va dire que cette année il y a pas de 15 novembre hein oui ? lol bisousma puce et j'ai quand même atte de de retrouver sur msn ! j'espère que ce chapitrete plaira bisous !

**Jenni944** : merci sa me fais plaisir ! j'ai du mal a écrire en ce moment alors je dois dire que tu me remonte le morale merci ! bisous doux et bon chapitre !

**Elo** : d'abord bienvenu et merci ! ensuite euh harry est encore coucher dans ce chapitre mais je crois (pas sur... oui c'est moi qui écris mais euh...) qu'il réprend tu poils de la bête enfin tu me dira ce que tu en as penser lol et je te promet il en sort au chapitre 17 ! bon chapitre et a bientôt !

**fanli **: de rien lol bon chapitre amuse toi bien !

**petite grenouille** : bien ! j'ai montée un groupe de soutien ! on est pas les seuls a vouloir la tuer on prépare d'ailleur un comando pour lui envoyer des bombabouse ! et puis des beuglante! et des qu'on la attraper on la cole sur une chaise pour la torturer et lui faire réecrire le tome 5 sans la mort de siri et le tome 6 sans (euh sans ce qui si passe pas de spoiliers) et avec une romance siri moony pour le tome 6 cool hein? pour le chap ouais en faite j'adore ginny dans le role de petite soeur d'harry et percy dans le role gros con qui comprend rien alors voilà lol ! merci beaucoup bisous monstre et a bientôt !

**Orlina** : Vraiment ? merci beaucoup je suis très étonner lol d'habitude c'est moi qui laisse des review comme sa ! sa me touche beaucoup je suis vraiment ravie que sa te plaise ! tu trouve l'évolution de leur relation réaliste ? sa me fais plaisir vraiment je voulais que sa le soit un peu lol ! pour le tome 6 pas de commentaire je commence seulement a m'en remettre! donc voilà j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! bisous !

**Vif d'or** : tata voui la meilleur du monde ! toute rouge fais un bisous a sa tata merci tata de trouver sa bien ! moi aussi j'aime pas percy ! quoi sa se voit ? ba ouais ! S"ev est craquant ? euh vaut mieux pas lui dire si tu veut pas de faire avada... (comment sa s'écris ce truc ?) euh enfin bref tu m'as comprise mdr ! moi aussi je t'aime très fort et je suis bien contente que tu soit toujours la ! bisous tout plein colant et baveux

**Oxaline** : merci pour les félicitation je suis contente d'avoir réussi a faire passer l'état de fatigue dans le quel harry se trouve ! pour le truc du 'je te forcerais a vivre si il le faut'' sa met venu comme sa lol je trouvait sa fort comme sentiment alors je me suis dit pourquoi pas ! je suis bien contente que la scène ou il se leve tes plus ! j'ai eu du mal a l'écrire et j'était pas très satifaite du résulta, alorssi tuaime je suis contente! la scène avec molly et l'argumentation est l'une des première que j'ai eu en tête bien avant d'écrire le premier chapitre j'était donc très contente de la faire tu pense ! pour sev euh ouais je sais pas je pense pas que harry lui est laisser le choix au départ et puis ensuite notre maitre des potions c'est laisser entrainer lol pour ron et hermione tant fais pas sa ira quand ron aura comprit certain truc au sujet des fille. Ginny est une coquine ? avoue que sa t'aurais pas dérenger de trouver sev trose nu dans un lit ? mdr a ba tiens qu'est ce que je disais lol alors on les meme gout tous je veut un sev bien bavant pour mon anniv c'est possible ? Percy euh tes sur qu'il a des cables ? moi je l'aime pas se type alors j'aime quand il s'en prend plein la tête ! si tu as aimer sev en protecteur tu va aimer ce chap je pense ! enfin j'espère ! ouais je commence a me remettre de HP6 mais bon... donc voilà c'est toujours un plaisir de répondre a tes review ! bon chapitre bisous doux ma puce !

**tama** : euh non non non non certainement pas beurk ! j'aime pas percy a la limite je veut bien le maitre dans le lit de ombrage elle pourait le torturer et... euh non je viens d'avoir une image mental et sais pas bon sa a non lol tu es la seul a m'avoir parler de cette réplique je m'attendais pourtant a ce qu'elle fasse mouche sa me fais plaisir que tu es aimer et tant fais pas tes review sont toujours bienvenu il n'y a pas de limite de temps lol ! gros bisous et bon chapitre !

**Ana **: merci voilà la suite en espèrent que sa te plaira gros bisous !

**RESUMER **: après avoir vaincu voldie harry a beaucoup de mal a ce remettre. Dans ce chapitre le retrour d'un perso je sais pas si vous vous souvenezd'Elbach il a voulut emener harry pour lui faire subir un entrainement le survivant la très poliment envoyer bouler vous aller aussi en s'avoir un peu plus surla méthode alish qui consiste a verse de l'eau bouillante pour éduquer les enfants c'est comme sa que sev a été élever euh quoi d'autre a oui ginny vient de sortir de la pièce avec dray (vont pas tarder a y revenir lol !) arthur bill et charlie sont parti se battre contre les mangemorts. la dans la chambre il reste harry bien sur ron hermione sev remus et molly voilà je crois que j'ai oublier personne ! donc voilà bonchapitre

* * *

Chapitre 16 Monsieur le ministre

Ron se plaignait encore, une heure après que sa sœur ait emmenée Drago dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Personne n'avait bougé, Molly discutait avec Hermione toutes les deux faisaient comme si elles n'entendaient pas Ron bougonner, quant à Severus et Harry, assis l'un contre dans le lit, ils se murmurèrent bien des choses et n'entendaient pas le jeune rouquin.

Des coups furent frappés à la porte, aussitôt Harry soupira :

« C'est un vrai hall de gare cette chambre ! Je ne suis pas censé être en convalescence et devoir me reposer ? »

Severus soupira :

« Normalement si ! »

Le maître des Potions se leva et s'installa sur la chaise avant de dire d'une voix sèche :

« Entrez ! »

Le directeur passa la porta, en compagnie de Ginny, et ils lancèrent le même regard désolé au survivant. Celui-ci comprit très vite pourquoi. Derrière le vieil homme, fier de lui, la tête haute et le sourire aux lèvres, le ministre de la magie entra à son tour, suivit de Mr El Bach...

Harry rabattit la couverture sur lui, agacé de voir ces étrangers envahir l'espace sécurisant que sa famille avait créé autour de lui. Le ministre jeta un regard étrange aux personnes présentes comme si elles n'avaient rien à faire là. Et quand son regard tomba sur Severus, il se fit dur et méchant. Le professeur Dumbledore se racla la gorge et dit :

« Harry, comme tu le vois, je ne suis pas venu seul ! »

Le regard de Fudge quitta le maître des Potions pour se poser sur le directeur

comme s'il avait dit une ânerie. Il fit ensuite le tour de la pièce et fronça les

sourcils :

« Où est le jeune Weasley ? Je l'avais pourtant envoyé pour prévenir de notre

visite ! »

Harry se mit à sourire :

«Bonjour à vous aussi, monsieur le Ministre. Je vais très bien, je vous remercie !

Si vous parlez de Percy, il ne m'a rien dit… Il n'en a pas eu le temps ! »

L'homme le regarda, étonné. C'était sûrement bien la première fois qu'on lui

faisait remarquer son manque de politesse :

« Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Comment allez vous ? »

« Je viens de vous le dire ! »

Le regard d'Harry se fixa sur El Bach :

« Mr El Bach, que me vaut l'honneur de vous revoir ? »

Jamais Severus n'avait entendu son amant parler avec tellement d'ironie.

L'homme en question inspira :

« Et bien, je suis venu vous soutenir ! »

Harry secoua la tête en souriant... comme si il n'avait pas assez de soutien !

Severus leva les yeux vers son amant :

« Tu connais cet homme ? »

« Oui ! Lui et le conseil ont eu la bonne idée de me proposer de quitter Poudlard

pour suivre une formation. Apparemment toi ainsi que mes autres professeurs

n'êtes pas assez qualifiés ! »

Severus jeta un regard mauvais à l'homme, le ministre allait parler mais Harry

l'en empêcha :

« Si vous me disiez ce qui vous amène Cornelius ! »

Le ministre eut un regard choqué. Harry se rendit compte que c'est ce qu'il

voulait, offusquer les deux hommes qui n'avaient rien à faire ici. Le ministre

inspira et se força à sourire :

« Eh bien, monsieur Potter, nous sommes là pour vous donnez l'Ordre de Merlin

pre... »

« Je n'en veux pas, merci ! »

Fudge parut scandalisé, il balbutia :

« Mais, enfin monsieur Potter, en remerciement de ce que vous avez... »

La table de nuit se mit à trembler doucement. Severus se leva vivement et prit dans sa main le menton du jeune homme :

« Garde tes forces ! »

Harry se calma alors et fixa son regard sur le ministre :

« On ne récompense pas quelqu'un parce qu'il a tué un homme ! »

Le ministre jeta un regard d'incrédulité à son associé et au directeur. Molly, elle, souriait, fière de son fils d'adoption :

« C'est notre manière de vous prouver notre reconnaissance ! Dans quelques années, vous serez fier de montrer à vos enfants... »

El bach s'approcha du lit mais quand il croisa le regard de Severus, il se figea, apeuré et recula. Il murmura alors en fixant Harry :

« Et puis je crois que vous voulez devenir auror ! Bien que je suis sûr que vous n'aurez pas de mal à trouver du travail, ce serait un plus dans votre vie ! Vous devez penser à votre avenir ! »

Harry se mit à sourire, sa main glissa dans celle de son amant cherchant soutien et réconfort :

« Monsieur El bach, monsieur Fudge, pour le moment mon avenir se résume à deux choses : D'abord, ma famille et ce qu'elle m'apporte... »

Il serra la main de Severus aussi fort que son corps fatigué le lui permettait :

« Puis rattraper et emprisonner tous les Mangemorts qui le méritent ! »

El bach jeta un regard mauvais au professeur de Potions :

« A commencer par lui ? C'est un mangemort ! »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'homme, se méprenant sur la raison de ce fou rire, ajouta :

« C'est la vérité ! »

Harry jeta un regard à Ron et à Hermione qui souriaient et puis il souffla :

« Je suis au courant depuis plus longtemps que vous je suppose ! »

Fudge fixa les mains enlacées des deux amants :

« Vous devriez vous méfier jeune homme... »

« Non, monsieur le Ministre, vous devriez vous méfier ! Je ne supporte pas le regard que vous jetez tous les deux à Severus ! Et lui ne supporte pas ceux que vous me lancez ! Vous devriez le savoir, il n'est pas bon de le contrarier ! »

Fudge eut un geste agacé :

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe ici ! Mais ça ne me plaît pas ! »

Harry soupira bruyamment :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que ça me fasse, monsieur le Ministre ? »

Harry croisa les yeux de Dumbledore, persuadé qu'il verrait de la déception dans son regard si profond, mais il n'y avait rien de tel, juste un peu d'inquiétude, mais aussi de la fierté :

« Vous êtes bien impoli, monsieur Potter. Je suis sûr que vos moldus ne vous ont pas élevé comme ça ! »

Harry allait répondre quand Remus entra sans frapper. Il avait la mine sombre, le visage fatigué et du sang maculait sa robe au niveau de l'épaule. Harry se redressa vivement dans son lit :

« Remus ! Qu'est ce qui... »

Le sourire éclatant que l'ancien maraudeur lui fit le rassura légèrement. Le survivant tenta de se lever mais il fut repoussé dans son lit par Severus et Molly. Il leur jeta à tous deux un regard mauvais. Remus s'approcha de lui en boitillant :

« Et bien, il y en a du monde ici ! Tu n'es pas censé être en convalescence sans bruit, ni visite ? »

Il ajouta dans un petit rire :

« Est-ce que Mme Pomfresh ne serait plus aussi efficace pour chasser les intrus ? »

Le ministre et El bach avaient tiqué ; c'était sûrement la première fois qu'on les traitait d'intrus.

Sans faire attention à eux, le lyncanthrope s'approcha du lit. Il posa un baiser sur le front du jeune homme en demandant :

« Comment vas-tu mon grand ? Je suis content de te voir plus présent ! »

« C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question ! Tu saignes. Qu'est ce qui s'est pass... »

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel d'azur et Remus se laissa tomber dans la chaise que Molly lui présentait :

« Oui, tu as deviné ! »

« Mais... »

Harry ne comprenait pas ! Avec la potion tue-loup, l'ancien Maraudeur n'aurait pas du souffrir de la pleine lune... _Encore faut-il qu'il en est eu..._

Le survivant jeta un œil à son amant. Celui-ci avait blêmi et plongé son regard dans celui du loup alors qu'Harry ajoutait :

« Je me suis demandé où tu étais. Je pensais que tu étais en mission pour l'ordre ! »

« Harry, ça va ! Arrête ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive et ce ne sera pas la dernière ! »

« Mais pas sans la potion tue-loup ! »

Severus se leva et fit apparaître son chaudron. Ginny, Molly, Hermione, Ron… tout le monde regardait Remus avec compassion mais le ministre et son collègue grimaçaient de dégoût.

Sans même leur jeter un regard, Harry se mit à genoux dans son lit. Il allait agiter la main pour lancer un sort simple quand Severus grogna :

« Arrête de gaspiller ton énergie ! »

Le professeur fit alors apparaître ce que son amant voulait :

« C'est ce que tu allais faire apparaître, je suppose ? »

Harry se mit à sourire quand il vit le pot de crème voler vers lui :

« Tu supposes bien ! »

Le jeune homme s'approcha du loup garou :

« Enlève ta chemise... »

Le ministre prit un air choqué. Molly allait s'avancer pour aider Remus à enlever sa robe mais il l'en empêcha :

« Ça va ! Je peux le faire et... »

Il jeta un regard aux personnes présentes :

« Remus, laisse-moi t'aider ! »

Le loup garou regarda le fils de ses meilleurs amis un long moment. Il ne put résister aux yeux si semblables à ceux de sa meilleure amie...

Doucement, sans se préoccuper des autres, l'ancien Maraudeur enleva sa robe. Hermione mit sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de gémir. Le torse du loup était couvert de cicatrices en tout genre et, sur son épaule, le sang perlait d'une morsure impressionnante.

Ginny grimaça et Ron murmura :

« Ca doit faire atrocement mal ! »

Ginny le frappa sur la tête :

« Bien sûr que ça fait mal Ron, tu es idiot ! »

Remus eut un petit sourire :

« Ça va ne vous en faites pas ! »

Harry allait plongé ses doigts dans le pot de crème quand le ministre l'interrompit :

« Mr Potter, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête :

« Ca va. Je ne suis pas à l'agonie non plus ! Je peux... »

Fudge répliqua avec colère :

« Monsieur Potter, dois-je vous rappeler que c'est un loup garou... »

Harry fixa l'homme si intensément qu'il recula :

« Premièrement, si vous parlez de nouveau comme si mon ami ici présent était un objet quelconque ou comme si il n'était pas présent, je vais me fâcher ! Ensuite si vous vous souveniez de vos cours, vous sauriez qu'on ne peut être contaminé que par une morsure c'est-à-dire salive de loup à sang donc... »

« Mais vous ne pouvez pas prendre le risque... »

Ginny s'approcha d'Harry et lui arracha carrément le pot des mains :

« Monsieur le Ministre, avant de parler, vous devriez vous renseigner ! Je vais le faire Harry, ça me fera un entraînement ! »

Le survivant la regarda, étonné. Tout en commençant à nettoyer la plaie, Ginny dit :

« Tu as été occupé tout ce début d'année. Tu n'as peut-être pas entendu mais j'aimerais bien devenir médicomage... »

Elle étala un peu plus la pommade jaunâtre en demandant à Remus :

« Je n'y vais pas trop fort ? »

Remus lui sourit, amusé :

« Non, c'est parfait ! »

La jeune rousse sembla se concentrer un moment. Elle demanda, en fixant la morsure :

« A ton avis, je mets un bandage ? C'est qu'avec cette pommade, c'est mieux de laisser à l'air mais je sais aussi que le sang des loups est plus fluide les jours de pleine lune donc... »

Remus la fixait, apparemment épaté qu'elle en sache autant :

« Met la bande ! Nous laisserons à l'air après la dernière pleine lune de demain soir... »

« Très bien ! Mais avec la potion que Severus prépare normalement, tu ne te feras plus mal, hein ! »

« Effectivement. Ça va, ne t'en fais pas ! »

« Bien. Est-ce qu'il ne faut pas des mois pour la préparer en principe ? »

Severus ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête :

« Si, mais avec un peu plus de magie elle sera prête à temps pour ce soir.»

« Bien. Comme ça ce soir, il n'y aura pas de problème ! »

El bach grimaça :

« Vous êtes surs que... »

Le regard noir de Ginny le fit taire et le loup garou se mit à rire :

« Et bien c'est à croire Ginny que tu as pris des cours avec Pompom ! »

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire éclatant :

« Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai vu madame Pomfresh travailler ! Et puis remettre les ploucs à leur place, c'est de famille aussi ! »

Molly souriait, très fière de sa fille, alors que la jeune rousse aidait Remus à enfiler sa robe nettoyée par un sort habile de sa mère. El Bach marmonna :

« Vous aviez raison monsieur le Ministre. Il y a vraiment des problèmes d'éducation chez ces jeunes gens ! »

Le ministre acquiesça et ajouta en bougonnant :

« Que voulez-vous les bonnes manières d'éducation se perdent ! »

Harry était resté très calme jusque là mais cette phrase fit naître en lui une colère intense. La table de nuit se mit à trembler. Severus allait intervenir quand Remus se leva :

« Harry, calme-toi ! Je suis persuadé que le ministre ne pensait pas à cette méthode d'éducation ! »

Le jeune héros fut si surprit que sa colère retomba :

« Pardon, monsieur Lupin mais je ne vous permet pas de parler à ma place ! »

C'est Severus qui lui répondit :

« Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne pensiez pas à ça ! »

Le ministre ne comprenait visiblement pas. Sans lui jeter un seul regard, le Serpentard jeta de la poudre dans le feu et appela :

« Drago, j'ai besoin de toi. Maintenant ! »

La tête de Malfoy apparut dans le feu :

« Je suis occupé ! J'ai une vie, moi ! »

« Dépêche-toi de venir ici ! »

Harry n'avait pas quitté Fudge des yeux. Celui-ci le regardait, un peu paniqué :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous m'en voulez jeune homme mais j'ai raison. Vous n'êtes, ainsi que cette jeune demoiselle, pas des modèle de politesse. C'est à se demander comment vous avez été élevés ! Mais je suppose qu'être Harry Potter et être la petite dernière de la famille ... »

La voix dure et sèche d'Harry l'interrompit :

« Que savez-vous de ma vie ? »

« Et bien, je suppose que... »

« Vous supposez mal. Par contre, j'aimerais bien savoir quelle méthode d'éducation vous préconisez... »

Dans la voix d'Harry perçait une colère sourde :

« Et bien, rigueur, discipline et politesse ! »

Remus s'approcha et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme :

« Harry, monsieur Elias Fudge, le père du ministre, a longtemps milité pour l'abolition de la méthode Alish. Je ne pense pas que son fils... »

Mauvais, le ministre siffla entre ses dents :

« Bien entendu quelle idée ! Il y a bien longtemps que personne n'utilise plus de l'eau bouillante pour... »

Les deux hoquets de surprise de Severus et Remus empêchèrent le ministre de continuer. Il demanda :

« Quoi ? »

Mais tout le monde tourna la tête vers la porte qui s'était ouverte :

« Bon je suis là... Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! »

Drago soupira bruyamment :

« C'est quoi le malaise là ? »

Avec une voix pleine de mépris et de lassitude Remus, dit :

« Monsieur le ministre nous expliquait qu'il n'existait plus dans le monde sorcier d'enfant d'Eémer... »

Drago grimaça et jeta un regard mauvais au ministre. Il se dirigea vers Severus et se pencha sur la potion :

« Potion tue-loup et prise de tête à l'horizon ! Génial ! Merci de m'avoir appelé, je m'en serais voulu de manquer ça ! »

Hermione jeta un regard à Harry comme pour lui demander de quoi il parlait. Remus se leva alors de sa chaise :

« Eémer Alish avait 12 enfants. Il s'aperçut très vite qu'il était difficile de canaliser leurs énergies et de les faire tenir tranquille... »

La voix sèche d'Harry claqua dans l'air :

« Alors il a décidé de leur verser de l'eau bouillante sur la tête pour leur apprendre la discipline ! »

« La tête, les mains, les oreilles... Tout dépend du point d'apprentissage que les parents choisissent ! »

Hermione émit un son étrange, elle était blême :

« Mais ce n'est pas possible... »

« C'est utilisé dans la plupart des vieilles familles de sorcier ! »

Ron regardait sa mère comme pour lui demander si une telle chose existait. Drago se mit à rire :

« Pourquoi sont-ils si étonnés ? A croire qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ça ! »

Severus eut un léger sourire :

« C'est probablement le cas ! »

Le ministre bougonna :

« Bien sûr puisque cette pratique est interdite dans le monde sorcier depuis cinquante ans ! »

« J'ai moins de cinquante ans et j'ai été élevé comme ça ! Tout comme Severus et bien d'autres… »

« Remus ? »

Le loup garou se tourna vers Harry. Ce dernier le regardait. Il paraissait perturbé. Sans relever les yeux, le jeune homme demanda :

« Que peut-on faire pour empêcher d'autres enfants de subir ça ? »

Le Maraudeur sembla réfléchir un moment :

« Rien, je pense ! La loi interdit déjà cette méthode d'éducation mais on ne peut pas être derrière chaque parent pour s'assurer qu'ils ne font pas de mal à leurs enfants ! »

Le jeune héros soupira bruyamment et leva la tête vers son amant toujours penché sur sa potion. Il jeta des herbes dans le chaudron qui se mit à bouillonner. La voix de Severus fit sursauté tout le monde :

« Drago ! »

Le jeune homme quitta le ministre des yeux :

« Sortilège Oniat ! »

Hermione fronça les sourcils :

« Je connais ce sort. Il permet de faire bouillir les potions plus vite comme si elles étaient restées sur le feu pendant des heures ! »

« C'est tout à fait ça mais ne pensez pas obtenir le moindre point pour Gryffondor ! Nous ne sommes pas en cours et je ne vous ai rien demandé ! »

Toutes les personnes présentes regardaient Severus et Harry se mit à rire :

« Comme si tu avais déjà accordé des points à Gryffondor ! »

Le professeur eut un sourire mauvais et fit signe à Drago d'effectuer le sortilège mais le ministre attrapa le poignet du jeune homme. Le serpentard se dégagea d'un mouvement brusque et grimaça de dégoût :

« Qui vous a permit de me toucher ? »

Fudge s'avança vers Dumbledore. Harry s'aperçut alors que le vieil homme était toujours là...

Il n'avait rien dit, n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment… Ils en avaient même oublié sa présence. Cornelius s'approcha du directeur et souffla, mauvais :

« Cet enfant s'apprête à effectuer un sortilège de magie noire sur l'ordre de l'un de ses professeurs ! Cet élève... »

Il désigna Harry :

« … Se comporte avec son professeur comme avec l'un de ses camarades de classe ! Cet euh... homme... »

Il désigna Remus en lui jetant à peine un regard :

« … Enfin, ne devrait pas se trouver ici à débiter des mensonges sur des méthodes d'éducation révolues ! Quant à lui... »

D'un geste du menton, il montra Severus qui visiblement perdait patience :

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait ici ! Et... »

Le ministre ne pu finir sa phrase. Il sembla manquer d'air d'un coup. La voix du professeur de Potions résonna dans l'air :

« Premièrement, bien trop d'enfants sont encore élevés à la manière Eémer pour que vous les insultiez en ne prenant pas en compte leurs souffrances... »

Tout le monde retenait son souffle, suspendu aux paroles du professeur :

« Deuxièmements ce que je fais ici ne vous regarde pas... »

Personne n'osa bouger alors que l'ancien Mangemort avançait toujours vers le ministre. La puissance que dégageait Severus donnait à l'air une consistance étrange comme s'ils avaient pu la toucher de leur main. Doucement, Harry se mit à sourire. Enfin il retrouvait l'homme qu'il connaissait… La voix de celui-ci était dure, glaciale et pleine de colère :

« Troisièmement, je n'ai travaillé sur ce sortilège qu'avec Drago Malfoy. Il est donc le seul à savoir comme l'effectuer et à quel moment ! »

Le ministre blêmissait à vue d'œil. Severus était à présent tout près de lui. El Bach tenta d'avancer mais, d'un sort habil, le mangemort le cloua au sol. Il cracha, ensuite, d'une voix toujours plus dure :

« Pour finir, il n'y a que vous qui n'avaient pas été invités dans cette pièce ! Je commence à perdre patience. Le son de votre voix m'insupporte et vos propos font monter en moi d'anciennes rancunes et d'anciens sentiments incontrôlés qui me donne envie d'enfoncer votre tête dans ce mur-là... »

Fudge avait fixé le doigt de Severus puis le mur avec un regard effrayé, il tenta de parler mais il semblait incapable de se servir de ses cordes vocales :

« Severus ! »

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le directeur. Sa voix était calme et posé. Il eut un léger sourire et dit :

« Je crois que l'entretien est terminé ! Monsieur le Ministre ainsi que monsieur El bach ont sûrement beaucoup à faire. Nous allons nous retirer. »

Le professeur relâcha sa prise sur les deux hommes. Ils tentèrent de parler mais le directeur leva la main en murmurant :

« Je vous conseille de ne pas ajouter un mot de plus ! »

Il sortit alors, les entraînant derrière lui. Le silence, qui suivit le bruit de la porte qui venait de se refermer, était chargé d'électricité. Harry s'agenouilla dans son lit. Il accrocha le regard de son professeur et lui demanda silencieusement d'approcher ce que l'homme fit.

Doucement, le survivant passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant pour lui murmurer quelques mots qu'ils furent les seuls à entendre, puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes :

« Ah non ! Je vous en prie, j'ai déjà vu assez d'horreur sans que vous en rajoutiez ! »

Severus lança un regard noir à Drago et désigna le chaudron :

« Potion ! Sortilège ! Dépêche-toi ! »

« Et bien, ça ne t'arrange pas de coucher avec un Gryffondor. Tu n'es plus capable d'aligner deux phrases... »

Le jeune homme ne put finir sa phrase, Severus avait attrapé son oreille et l'avait emmené jusqu'au chaudron :

« Un mot de plus et je t'envoie croupir dans les cachots avec les rats ! Effectue ce sortilège et concentre-toi! »

Molly souriait ainsi que Ginny et Hermione, Ron était effaré et Remus lança un regard amusé à Harry qui lui répondit de la même manière. Drago poussa quelques cris de douleur et frotta énergiquement son oreille quand son professeur l'eut relâché :

« Tu sais que là, je te déteste encore plus ! Je ne suis déjà plus ton élève préféré et tu prends même son parti contre moi ! Tu sais que... »

« Sortilège ! Maintenant et vite ! »

Drago se pencha au dessus du chaudron et effectua le sortilège. Une lumière blanche enveloppa la potion et elle se mit à bouillonner. Un silence étrange s'installa comme si chacun avait d'un coup réalisé que si, ses derniers jours, Severus avait paru tranquille et posé, il n'en était pas moins un puissant sorcier...

Hermione observa les deux hommes un instant et s'approcha de Remus. Elle murmura :

« Comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas entendu parler de Eémer avant ? »

« Ce sont des non-dits. Personne n'en parle ! »

La jeune fille fut soudain très attristée :

« Mais on peut repérer les gens qui font ça quand ils emmènent leurs enfants à St Mangouste pour... »

Harry écoutait leur conversation mais gardait les yeux fixés sur son amant :

« Ils ne vont pas à St Mangouste, Hermione, mais l'eau bouillante doit forcément créer des brûlures, des séquelles... »

C'est Severus qui répondit :

« Il y a de puissants sortilèges de guérison qui évitent ce genre de désagrément aux parents ! »

Harry fixa son professeur :

« Ça veut qu'il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de les aider ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas...

Seul le bruit de la potion qui bouillonnait brisait le silence de la pièce. Ce fut sûrement pour cette raison qu'ils sursautèrent tous à l'arrivée d'un hibou. Seuls Remus et Severus était restés impassibles, murés dans leurs souvenirs douloureux. L'oiseau s'approcha de Molly et lui tendit sa patte.

Madame Weasley ouvrit l'enveloppe. Peu à peu, ses traits se figèrent, ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et elle faillit s'évanouir. Seul les réflexes du loup-garou l'empêchèrent de s'effondrer à terre.

_a suivre..._

* * *

donc voilà alors a votre avis que va t'il se passer ? hein pourquoi vous me regarder comme sa ? moi sadique non euh si ?

le preochain chapitre n'est pas fini je me dépêche promit vos review m'encourage beaucoup merci ! j'arrive pas a croire qu'il y en ai 217 c'est trop génial je vous adore ! j'ai écrit et poster ce chapitre très vite si il y a des trucs que j'ai mal éxpilquer dite le moi surtout je donnerais les réponses a vos question par rar !

bisous doux lune


	17. se battre

Salut me revoilà pour le chap 17 j'ai un peu trader mais c'est pas de ma faute ! les prochain devrais arriver plus vite promit !

Disclamer : comme d'hab rien a moi tout a l'autre la JKR ! grrrr

RAR :

**Lice :** merci ma puce tes revieuw son toujours un plaisir ! oh faite madame soleil tu peu me dire ou se trouve mon prince charmand ? J'arrive pas a lui mettre la main dessus ! mdr

**onarluca** : voilà la suite désoler d'avoir tarder ! j'espère que tu aimera ! bisous

**Lanassa Ayla**: si tu as raison fudge est un gros il va... je peu rien dire meme sois la torture ! merci beaucoup ! j'espère que ce chap te plaira !

**Nuwie **: non je t'en veut pas je sais que c'est agaçant d'être couper surtout quand on bave sur dom ! mdr pour le ministre sa va continuer tant fait pas ! comment j'ai inventer la méthode alish euh je sais pas ! c'est l'un des premier truc au quel j'ai penser en faisant cette fic faut voir avec mon esprit tordu pour l'explication ! mdr bon bin voilà je te laisse lire ! tu vera ! lol

**jenni944** : voilà la suite ! et moi aussi fudge me sort par les trou de nez ! lol amuse toi bien !

**petite grenouille** : c'est moi qui te remerci d'aimer sa me fait vraiment plaisir je suis toucher ! moi sadique ? grand sourire ravie ET sadique ouiiiiiiiii alors ok tu signe ici lune tent le parchemin tes talents vont nous servir ! tu cour vite ? par ce qu'il va falloir l'attrapper la gazelle (JKR) il parait quelle cour vite ? tu es angager de toute façon on a besoin de volontaire pour les looongue nuit de torture ! bienvenu parmit nous !

**Orlina**: rassure toi en lisant le chap qui vient j'irais lire tes fic des que j'aurais un moment et je te remerci pour ta review ! mon dumby aaahh comme je l'aime celui la ! ouais tant fais pas pour les enfants je vais pas les laisser comme sa ! je ne suis cruel qu'avec mes lecteurs euh non ne t'en fuis pas ! mdr merci beaucoup kiss

**Sahada**: oh moi ta préférer lune rougit merci ! voilà la suite !

**The Wendy Malfoy**: ma petite fillemerci beaucoup !

**jwulee**maitre trop longtemps qu'on c'est pas parler pas juste gros bisous tout baveux !

**Vif d'or**je te remerci voilà la suite ! j'ai un peu tarder mais c'est la dernière fois (avant la suivante mdr ) rassure toi en lisant ce chapitre gros bisous mouiller et merci beaucoup !

**Loriane** : merci ma puce ! je suis ravie que sa te plaise ! voilà la suite !

**Oxaline** je suis trop contente que tu es aprécier mes perso ! les intut sont nul sev a des regard qui tue tout reprend peu a peu son cours ! mon remus mon loup aaaahh comme je l'aime celui la ! ouais dray peu pas juste faire ce qu'on lui demande comme sa se serait pas drole ! pour l'eaux bouillante sa va devinir le principale sujet des chap a venir ! dumby lune retient ces larmes fait la fière ouais lui aussi je l'aime ! mais euh c'est pas un sev que je veux pour mon aniv en fin de conte c'est un moony c'est plus possible? mdr bon chapitre !

**_RESUMER : _**

**_Harry va un peu (tout petit peu ) mieux madame weasley a reçu une lettre et c'est presque évanouie ! dans la pièce la il y a remus molly ron ginny hermione drago et severus j'ai oubliler personne il me semble_**

* * *

Chapitre 17 se battre

Remus installa Molly sur une chaise, Ron et Ginny se précipitèrent vers leur mère, inquiets :

« Maman ça va ? » :

Remus lui tendit un verre d'eau :

« Tenez, Molly »

Severus fit signe à Drago, celui ci laissa la potion et observa la scène.

Molly pleurait, la lettre avait glissée de ses mains et atterri par terre. Harry se leva doucement, encore péniblement, il chancela jusqu'à sa mère d'adoption.

Mais avant même qu'il n'ait put l'atteindre, elle avait essuyée ses larmes et s'était levée :

« Harry tu ne dois pas te lever ! »

Vacillant sur ses jambes, le survivant lui fit face :

« Que ce passe-t-il ? »

« De mauvaise nouvelles, mais rien de grave, recouches toi maintenant ! »

Elle s'approcha et le força à reculer jusqu'au lit, le jeune héros vit néanmoins son meilleur ami ramasser la lettre et la lire. Molly le fit asseoir sur son lit, elle voulut qu'il s'allonge mais il résista, d'une voix décidée, il demanda :

« Ron ? »

Le jeune rouquin fronçait les sourcils, il releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet des autres :

« Ca va rien de grave ! »

Molly plaqua une main sur sa bouche, alors Ron répéta :

« Ca va maman ! »

Il s'approcha de Ginny pour qu'elle puisse lire la lettre :

« Bill est blessé, c'est tout ! Papa dit que ça va mieux maman ! »

La colère de Madame Weasley explosa alors :

« Papa dit ? Et il n'aurait pas pu me prévenir avant ton père ! C'est arrivé il y a deux jours et IL n'a pas jugé bon de me prévenir ! Mon fils a frôlé la mort et TON père m'écrit seulement maintenant pour me dire que ça va mieux ! Mais à quoi a t-il pensé...»

Ron baissa la tête, espérant calmer la colère maternelle, devant la mine désolée du dernier de ses fils, Molly se calma, Ginny s'approcha d'elle pour la serrer contre son cœur. La jeune fille tendit la lettre à Harry :

_Ma chérie _

_Je sais bien que tu vas m'en vouloir mais je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter en te le disant avant mais il y a eu une attaque et Bill a été blessé._

_Je te rassure toute suite il va beaucoup mieux. Mais nous avons eu très peur il va devoir rester sans bouger pendant un moment, le sortilège qu'il a reçu était très puissant mais notre fils est résistant..._

Harry arrêta là sa lecture, il jeta un regard à son amant :

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? Où sont-ils ? »

En le fixant dans les yeux Severus répondit :

« A l'ouest, les Mangemorts ont attaqué une ville là bas ! »

« Charlie aussi je suppose ! Et les jumeaux où sont-ils ? »

Ron le rassura d'un sourire :

« Ils vagabondent dans le château, ils sont là tout les deux ne t'en... »

La bouteille de potion posée sur la table de nuit explosa d'un coup et la voix d'Harry résonna dans la pièce :

« Et personne n'a jugé bon de me prévenir que les Mangemorts attaquaient ? Personne n'a pensé que j'aurais aimé savoir que la moitié de la famille Weasley se bat alors que je suis cloué dans ce lit ? »

Tout le monde le fixait, mais personne ne répondait, furieux il se leva, il vacilla mais ne s'en rendit pas compte :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne m'ayez rien dit ! »

Maladroitement et en grimaçant de douleur il s'approcha de l'armoire en bois et saisi son pantalon...

Chancelant il leva une jambe pour le passer mais dû se retenir à l'armoire pour ne pas tomber. Hermione tenta de le résonner d'une voix pleine d'émotion (voir son meilleur ami a peine capable de marcher l'avait bouleversée) elle murmura :

« Harry qu'est ce que tu fais tu ne peux pas y aller ! »

« Elle a raison mon vieux, tu tiens presque pas sur tes jambes ! C'est de la folie et tu le sais... »

Comme si le jeune homme semblait se souvenir de quelque visite dans la forêt interdite, d'un serpent géant, d'un troll ou de dragon il ajouta :

« Enfin c'est de la folie pas comme d'habitude quoi, là c'est vraiment trop risqué ! »

Le survivant jeta un regard mauvais à Ron et remonta difficilement son pantalon sur ses hanches, à son tour Molly tenta de le dissuader d'une voix tout aussi troublée que celle de la préfète, la maman articula avec peine :

« Tu ne peux pas aller là bas mon chéri ! »

Remus s'approcha de lui fixa son regard d'or sur son jeune ami :

« Harry, écoute nous, je sais bien que ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, mais soit raisonnable... »

Sourd aux suppliques de sa famille, Harry continuait, il retira doucement sa chemise, coincée dans son pantalon quand la voix de Severus claqua dans l'air :

« Va te recoucher ! »

Drago recula comme si il s'attendait à ce que son maîtres des potions explose, comme le survivant ne bougeait pas il ordonna de nouveau :

« Je t'ai dit... »

« Je sais ce que tu as dit, je ne suis pas sourd ! Fous moi la paix ! »

Menaçant, le professeur approcha et hurla :

« Et que compte tu faire contre les Mangemorts dans l'état ou tu es ? Tu tiens a peine debout ! Tu es incapable d'effectuer un simple sortilège ! »

En colère le jeune homme répondit :

« C'est mon problème pas le tient ! Je ne peux pas laisser mes amis se faire tuer pour... »

Personne ne vit ce qui arriva, seul un bruit sourd retentit dans la pièce, et Hermione hurla d'horreur quand elle comprit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire un mouvement déjà son professeur levait la main pour abattre un nouveau sortilège sur son amant. Un bouclier apparut un instant, quand il fut frapper par le sort il disparut peu à peu...

Le front du jeune homme était baigné de sueur :

« Un autre sort et c'est fini, tu es incapable de te protéger ! La seule chose que tu peux faire c'est récupérer tes pouvoirs et pour ça tu dois te reposer ! Tu viens de frôler la mort tu es passé bien plus près d'elle que tu ne l'imagine ! »

Harry s'effondra au sol, épuisé...

Il plongea sa tête dans ses bras personne n'osa bouger, aucun son n'était audible et puis la voix d'Harry s'éleva dans l'air, tremblotante et fatiguée :

« Vous m'aviez dit tous, que tout serait fini si je tuais cet homme... »

Il inspira profondément :

« C'est ce que j'ai fait et des gens meurent encore... »

Plus calme, Severus s'accroupit près de lui :

« Tu t'ai assez battu, laisse les autres faire... »

Harry releva la tête d'un coup :

« Et je doit rester là à ne rien faire pendant que d'autres se font massacrer ? »

Le professeur soutint le regard de son élève :

« Et que ferais tu de plus là bas ! Je viens de te prouver que tu ne tiendrais pas deux minutes fasse aux Mangemorts ! Tu sais que je n'ai pas utilisé un millième de mon pouvoir pour cette attaque et tu n'as pas pu la repousser ! »

A la surprise de tous le jeune homme se mit à sourire :

« Tu sais qu'a un moment ou à un autre je vais retrouver mes pouvoirs ? »

Son amant se mit à sourire à son tour :

« Et quoi ? Tu me feras payer cette attaque ? »

Le survivant se contenta de sourire et tendit la main à son amant qui l'aida à se relever, il s'effondra dans les bras Severus celui le soutint jusqu'au lit :

« A tous... Je les ferais payer ! Chaque Mangemort qui le mérite sera puni... »

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et le professeur répondit :

« Je le sais ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment ! »

Il lui tendit un verre pleine de potion du sommeille :

« Boit ! »

« Non ! »

Comme si il avait dit oui à la place de non Harry prit la potion et la bu...

Il sombra alors dans un sommeil sans rêve.

A peine le jeune homme eut-il fermé les yeux que Molly s'approchait de Severus :

« Aviez vous besoin d'être aussi dur avec lui ? »

« Par ce que vous croyez qu'il aurait écouter vos suppliques ? »

« Il y avait d'autre moyen pour... »

« Dans ce cas pourquoi n'avez vous pas agit ? Que croyez vous depuis le début de l'année je l'ai entraîner je peux vous assurer que les sorts que j'ai lancer sur lui ne sont rien comparer à ce que je lui ait déjà fait subir! »

Molly parut outrée, choquée :

« Je croyais que vous l'aimiez ! »

Severus grimaça :

« Si Harry vous permet d'intervenir dans sa vie ce n'est pas mon cas ! J'agirais avec lui comme il me semblera bon ! Vous continuez à le considérer comme un enfant ! Mais il... »

Molly était rouge de colère :

« Mais c'est encore un enfant ! »

« Vous voulez le voir comme un enfant, ça vous rassure, vous espérer ainsi le garder près vous et qu'il n'aille pas se battre mais il ira et ce que vous le vouliez ou non... »

Remus s'approcha d'Harry et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tout le monde écoutait les deux adultes se disputer...

Pour éviter de les regarder Hermione s'approcha de Drago et l'aida a finir la potion Ron fixait sa mère et son professeur et Ginny triturait ses mains en grimaçant.

Molly baissa les yeux :

« On croirais a vous entendre que ça ne vous fait rien qu'il aille risquer sa vie ! »

Severus fixa la maman :

« Contrairement a vous Molly moi j'ai confiance en lui et en ses pouvoirs ! Croyez vous que battre le seigneur des ténèbres était un coup de chance ? Il a travaillé dur, il c'est entraîné, il a le droit de se battre ! C'est sa bataille, tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est l'aider... »

Sans un mot de plus, le professeur se dirigea vers le chaudron et s'occupa de la potion, il y goûta et ajouta quelques feuilles aux couleurs étranges. Molly sortit en murmurant qu'elle allait écrire a son mari, ça ressemblais un peu a ''écrirearthur pourdire ma façondepenser'' et Ginny la suivit sans un bruit.

¤¤¤

Severus savait que le reste des personnes présentes dans la pièce l'observaient, il avait horreur d'être le centre d'intérêt...

Il aurait voulut leur hurler de sortir mais il savait bien qu'ils avaient, eux aussi, le droit d'être là.

Il n'avait qu'une hâte, c'est que son amant soit assez fort pour quitter cette pièce même si ça voulait dire aller se battre contre les Mangemorts. C'était même une raison de plus, certain de ces ancien collègue méritaient bien pire que la mort et il se ferait un plaisir d'être leur bourreaux...

¤¤¤¤

Severus ajouta un dernier ingrédient dans la potion, la refroidit d'un sort et la tendit au loup garou qui le remercia d'un sourire...

Drago soupira :

« Bon je peux y aller maintenant ! A force d'être ici avec ces gens, je vais finir par empester le gryffondor ! »

Severus lui fit signe et le Serpentard sortit précipitamment, Hermione prit la main de Ron et l'entraîna jusqu'à la porte. La pièce avait retrouvé le calme qui la caractérisait, le professeur jeta un œil à son amant et à Remus, le loup garou observa un moment son ancien camarade et se mit à sourire :

« Qu'est ce qui t'amuse Lupin ? »

« J'était en train de m'imaginer la tête de Sirius et de James si ils avaient su ! »

Le professeur grimaça :

« Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas imaginer ! »

Il restèrent silencieux un instant, probablement tout les deux perdus dans leurs souvenirs et puis Remus murmura :

« Bien que j'aime Harry autant que Molly je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle ! Tu as raison ce n'est plus un enfant si il veut se battre il le fera... »

Le loup passa sa main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme :

« Seulement nous seront là pour veiller sur lui ! Si tu veux faire partie de sa vie accepte sa famille avec ses défauts et ses qualités ! Tu as déjà été accepté par la plupart d'entre eux. Une fois que tu auras compris ce que ça implique, que tu commenceras à les aimer... Tu t'apercevra qu'ils feront tout pour toi ils seront près a risquer leur vie, a défendre ton honneur et bien plus ! C'est ça, une vraie famille... »

En sortant, le lycanthrope ajouta en souriant :

« Merci pour la potion ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Après cette journée le temps passa si vite que les jours leur semblaient plus courts...

Peu a peu Harry se remettait, soutenu par ses amis, son amant et sa famille, il récupéra ses pouvoirs et ses capacités. Mais plus le temps passait et plus la peur du survivant augmentait, il lui faudrait bientôt quitter la chambre ou il avait été installé pour se mêler de nouveau aux autres.

Les autres...

Ils allaient forcément l'assaillir de question, lui sourire, l'applaudir, mais il ne voulait rien de tous ça...

Il se leva, ses jambes le portaient a présent parfaitement, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre tout paraissait calme...

Pourtant il savait bien que des gens se battaient encore pas loin de là. Le bruit de la douche provenant de la salle de bain le tira de ses pensées.

En souriant il poussa la porte, la buée couvrit ses lunettes d'un coup et peu a peu elle s'effaça et il put voir son amant. Comme si il avait fini par oublier a quel point il était magnifique, sa simple vue lui coupa le souffle, il resta là, à l'observer un long moment. L'homme passait ses mains sur son corps trempé d'eau, voulant ignorer la présence de son jeune amant dans la pièce, jusqu'au moment ou le dit jeune homme passa les mains sur son torse...

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Au même moment dans la grande salle Hermione accourut vers Ron, le souffle cour les yeux remplis de larmes, elle murmura en s'installant a leur table :

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas dire ça Ron ! »

Visiblement agacé, le jeune home se leva :

« Oui mais tu l'as dit ! »

Sans se préoccuper du fait que Hermione le suivait, il sortit en trombe de la pièce :

« Rooon je t'en prie, attends... »

Dans le couloir vide, il accéléra.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

L'eau dégoulinait sur le sol alors que les deux hommes étaient étroitement enlacés, leurs mains se redécouvraient, leurs bouches étaient scellées dans un baiser passionné.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de gémir, être ainsi, nu contre son amant le faisait vibrer...

Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas aimés ainsi.

Ils basculèrent tout deux sur le lit dans un gémissement sonore, leurs intimités se frôlaient, leurs langues se mêlaient et leurs mains mutines, caressaient chaque partie de leurs corps brûlants de désir...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione accéléra et rattrapa enfin son ami, elle se plaça face à lui et plaqua ses mains contre son torse pour l'empêcher de fuir :

« J'étais en colère, je suis désolée ! Mais tu es tellement... tellement... »

« Stupide ? »

« Combien de fois faut-il que je m'excuse ! Et puis, tu ne penses pas que tu as ta par de responsabilité dans... »

La jeune fille ne put finir sa phrase, Ron avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry se cambra à la rencontre des doigts de son amant, ils allaient et venaient en lui avec une lenteur exagérée.

Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte, Harry appréciait ce moment de plaisir intense, les lèvres de son amant parcouraient son torse nu, elles s'arrêtèrent un instant pour taquiner l'un de ses tétons dressé...

En gémissant le survivant passa les mains dans les cheveux de son amant, en tirant légèrement il l'obligea à remonter pour l'embrasser, mais il le regretta bien vite sous cet ordre implicite, Severus avait décidé de le torturer un peu plus et de cesser tout mouvement de doigts en lui...

¤¤¤¤¤

Hermione quitta les lèvres de son ami pour le regarder dans les yeux :

« Euh... je... tu... euh ! »

Elle se mit à rougir violemment et Ron fit de même :

« Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris désolé ! »

La jeune fille se mit à rire :

« Ne t'excuses pas, idiot ! »

Et elle fondit sur ses lèvres pour un baiser maladroit, mais passionné.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry gémissait, haletait, alors que Severus accélérait la cadence de ses coups de reins, le jeune homme n'avait aucune envie de se retenir, il cria son plaisir et son amant se libéra en lui dans un gémissement sonore.

Epuisé, mais comblé, le survivant entreprit de lécher chaque goutte de sueur qui maculait le torse de son professeur.

Alors que celui ci posait une main sûre et ferme sur l'érection de son élève...

¤¤¤¤¤

Toujours dans leur couloir, debout à la même place, les deux gryffondor se faisaient face :

« Tu plaisantes Ron ? »

Etonné, le jeune homme répondit :

« Euh, non, pourquoi ? »

Hermione tapa du pied par terre :

« On vient d'échanger notre premier baiser et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire après ça c'est que Harry t'attends ? »

« Bah euh... »

La préfète soupira et se mit à rire :

« Le pire c'est que je ne t'en veut même pas ! Je dois commencer à avoir l'habitude... »

Elle attrapa la main de son ami :

« Allons voir Harry alors ! »

Dans les couloirs les élèves les regardaient, surpris et amusés.

Arrivés devant la tour qui abritait leur ami et son amant, Ron s'arrêta et déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la préfète.

Grisée, Hermione toqua et entra sans même attendre qu'on le lui dise.

Et elle se figea...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry rougit, une seule pensée en tête ''Par merlin si ils étaient arrivés deux minutes plus tôt''

Debout près du lit, avec pour seul vêtement le boxer, humide de sperme qu'il venait a peine de passer, en attendant que son amant finisse sa seconde douche, Harry se sentait très mal à l'aise. Quand Severus sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette éponge autour des hanches et en se frottant vivement les cheveux Hermione sortit de sa transe et se retourna vivement. Le visage de Ron devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux et il murmura avant d'entraîner sa petite amie hors de la pièce :

« On repassera ! »

A peine la porte refermée derrière eux, Hermione plaqua sa main contre sa bouche :

« Oh, mon dieu, oh, mon dieu... »

« Par merlin, Hermione tu penses pas, qu'ils venaient de... »

Le jeune homme fit un geste de la tête :

« A ton avis Ron ? »

Il rougit de plus belle :

« Non, mais tu imagines, si on était arrivés un peu plus tôt ? »

« Tu as dit qu'il t'attendait ! »

« Mais il aurait dû... »

Hermione rougit de nouveau en croisant le regard de Ron...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Tes amis devraient apprendre à attendre ! »

Harry se mit a rire et embrassa son amant :

« Si tu m'avait laisser t'accompagner sous la douche ils n'auraient rien vu ! »

« Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé, tout à l'heure quand tu m'as rejoins sous la douche ? »

Avec un regard sulfureux, le jeune homme s'approcha et embrassa les lèvres de son amant :

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu me montre ce qu'il s'est passé, oui ! »

Amusé, Severus plaqua son élève contre lui, il l'embrassa, glissa ses mains dans son boxer, pour titiller son anus encore sensible, le survivant ne put s'empêcher de gémir, avec un rire sadique le professeur retira ses mains :

« Quelque chose me dit que tu te souviens de ce qu'il vient de se passer ! Allez, vas te laver ! Il est temps que tu sortes de cette chambre...»

Sans se rendre compte du vent de panique qu'il venait de provoquer chez son amant, Severus fit apparaître des vêtements propres.

¤¤

Harry fonça dans la salle de bain pour éviter que son professeur ne remarque son trouble. Il se déshabilla bien vite et laissa l'eau glacée couler sur son corps brûlant. Offrant son visage au jet d'eau il se demanda pour la centième fois ce qui pouvait bien l'effrayer autant.

Pourquoi avait-il peur de quitter sa chambre ? Pourquoi revoir le monde extérieur le paniquait plus que son combat contre le mage noir ?

Que ce passerait-il une fois dehors ? Comment devrait-il agir avec eux...

En passant sa main sur sa nuque il soupira...

Et pour Severus que ce passerait-il ? Il était encore aujourd'hui son professeur.

Et ou irait-il dormir une fois qu'il aurait quitter sa chambre ?

Dans son dortoir à Gryffondor ? Il n'en aurait pas la force il avait prit l'habitude de dormir dans les bras de son amant... Mais il ne lui avait pas parlé de ce qui se passerait après, il ne l'avait pas invité à partager ses appartements dans les cachots...

« Harry dépêches toi ! »

Le survivant avait sursauté et faillit glisser.

Il aperçu alors son visage dans la glace ses lèvres étaient bleuies de froid, il sortit vivement et passa la serviette sur lui avec énergie pour se réchauffer.

Quand il ouvrit la porte Severus l'interrogea du regard puis murmura :

« Tu trembles, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Il se précipita dans les bras de son professeur, celui ci frissonna au contact de sa peau glacée, il lui releva le menton :

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

La voix tremblante il murmura :

« Je ne veux pas, Severus. Je ne veux pas quitter cette pièce, ça me fait peur ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

Harry y réfléchit un instant :

« Je suis en sécurité ici... »

L'homme fonça les sourcils :

« Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici Harry ! Personne ne te fera de mal... »

Le survivant enfouit son visage dans la robe de son amant :

« Tu ne comprends pas, je préférerais cent fois me retrouver face à des mangemorts que face a eux... »

« Ce n'est qu'un déjeuner dans la grande salle ! »

« Mais ils seront tous là ! Mes camarades de chambre, les professeurs ! Cet abruti de ministre et tous les autres ! Ils vont me regarder, me scruter, m'interroger... »

« Envoies les bouler ! Jettes leur le regard que tu sais à présent si bien faire et si l'un d'eux insiste, propulse le contre un mur ! Tu as encore l'excuse de la convalescence, tu ne maîtrises toujours pas totalement tes si grands pouvoirs ! »

Harry se mit à sourire et son amant ajouta :

« Et puis je crois que Dumbledore leur a fait la leçon à tous ! »

Il ferma les yeux un instant et inspira pour tenter de reprendre courage :

« Très bien allons y... »

« Il vaut peut être mieux t'habiller avant non ? »

Le jeune homme se mit à rire, alors qu'il s'habillait il demanda :

« Severus ? »

« MMm »

Le survivant se figea un instant :

« Il y a autre chose qui ne va pas... »

Intrigué, le professeur demanda :

« Je t'écoute... »

« Où je vais passer mes nuits si je quitte cette chambre ? »

« Où voudrais tu dormir ? »

Fixant ses pieds le survivant répondit :

« Je me fiche de l'endroit du moment que c'est dans tes bras ! »

« Alors, mes appartements me paraissent une bonne idée ! Je doute que tes camarades de chambre soient ravis de me voir envahir leur espace ! »

Le grand poids qui pesait sur son cœur depuis un moment s'envola soudain...

Et puis il se mit à rire :

« Je vois bien la tête de Neville si je lui disais que tu t'installe avec nous ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un moment après ils se retrouvaient tout les deux devant la grande salle, Severus serra la main de son amant :

« Penses à ce que je t'ai dit ! Propulse les contre un mur... »

Alors que les bruits de la grande salle leur parvenaient, le professeur jeta un coup d'œil au couloir vide et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, avant de disparaître dans le corridor.

Harry inspira profondément et poussa les portes...

_C'est le moment de recommencer à vivre vraiment... _

_a suivre..._

_

* * *

_

voilà alors ce nouveau chapitre ? le prochain est déjà écrit ainsi que le suivant!donc le 18 devrait venir d'ici deux semaines ! Et oui c'est presque terminer ! snif alors !

a j'ai une question est ce que vous préférer un **gros **chapitre 20 qui finirais l'histroire ou alors d'autre plus petit environ 7 page word ce qui n'est pas si petit?voilà ! merci d'être la et de mettre des review sa me touche beaucoup !

kiss a tous ! et merci pour les 231 review lune danse contente


	18. tout le reste

Salut tout le monde ! voilà le chap 18 vous avez vu avec un jours d'avence lol

RAR :

nuwie : hé oui tu étais la première a mettre un mot bravo et merci ! pour le ministre sa va continuer tant fais pas ! lol donc voilà la suite tu va voir comment Harry s'en sort ! bonne lecture

lice : euh d'accord mais euh la tu me fais peur quand meme hein ! voilà gentille liche chan chose voilàààà ! lune papouille la tete de lice gentille pupuce voilà le chap suivant en espérant qu'il te plaise ! mdr

Orlina: tu es la seul malheuresement a avoir demander plusieur petit ! mais bon je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire vu que pour le moment le chap 20 fais 27 page et qu'il est loin d'être finie ! je sais mais c'est sur je vais le couper reste a s'avoir comment lol moi aussi j'aime quand sa dure ! ravie que le couple mione ron ne tais pas dégouter sa aurais été dommage ! pour les weasley a oui méchante fille lol je te laisse lire j'espère que sa te plaira !

onarluca: merci pour tes encouragement j'en est besoin lol bon chapitre !

zaika: voilà et merci !

jenni944 : lol moi aussi je fais sa je regarde toujours ce qui me reste a lire je me suis pas encore dépatouiller avec ce chapitre 20 pour le moment il fais 27 page et il est loin d'être finie ! c'est beaucoup trop lune tape sur sa tête enfin je verrais ! donc voilà la suite amuse toi bien !

jwulee: maitre de moi merci ! voilà la suite !

Sev Snape : petite perverse va! hein quoi comme sa mère ? euh ouais c'est vrai lol j'ai lougement hésiter et puis je crois que sev ne ce serait pas remis si ils les avaient surprit mdr je vais réfléchir a cette éventualiter de fudge et de mur promit lol bisous puce bonne lecture

Vif d'or : tata de moi tu trouve que severus reste lui meme ? vrai ? merci par ce que je me bas pour que se soit le cas ! A chaque phrase je me dit ''a ouais mais la sa resemble pas a sev'' (oui je parle toute seul devant mon ordie ) alors j'efface et recommence ! lol merci d'aimer vraiment gros calin de lune

petite grenouille : je vais voir je sais pas encore ce que je fais pour le chap ! tu sais c'est un gran honneur ! mais je crois pas que ma fic le mérite lol pour JKR c'est génial tu l'attrape je la menace et on l'obliger a réecrire le tome 5 et le tome 6 a notre sauce ! (sauce slash bien sur ! lol ) bon chapitre gros bisous

Loriane : merci ma puce

cateyed : voilà la suite ! bisous et j'espère que tu aimera !

Oxaline : mdr j'adore ton ''planquez vous'' ! je suis ravie que tu es aimer ce passage j'attendais avec imaptience ta réaction ! moi aussi j'adore cette réplique ! lol remus est grand remus est beau c'est un sage c'est le meilleur ! grand n'yeux plein d'étoile sev et ryry sous la douche oui bon je l'avait déjà fait dans mon autre fic mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ! je suis ravie que tu aime le lemon et les bisous de ron et herm ! merci beaucoup et bon chapitre !

Sahada: merci ! voilà la suite en espérant que sa te plaise !

RESUMER

Harry va mieux il est sortit de sa chambre d'hopitale ! il est devant la grande salle il se demande si il va entrée ! euh pas très utile se résumer lol bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 18 :tout le reste

Harry inspira profondément et poussa les portes...

_C'est le moment de recommencer à vivre vraiment... _

La salle était pleine, mais il n'y avait aucun bruit, chaque élève avait la tête tournée vers les portes à doubles battants.

Certains, la bouche ouverte, regardaient le survivant, probablement ébahis de le voir là.

Les Serpentards grimaçaient à sa vue, les griffondor souriaient et les deux autres tables semblaient abasourdies, comme si ils avaient du mal à croire qu'il était vivant...

Tout était figé, comme si un sortilège avait arrêté le temps, à la table des professeurs, tout les regards étaient aussi tournés vers lui, celui de Dumbledore était pétillant et amusé, celui de son amant brûlait d'un feu immense, ce qui lui donna un regain d'énergie.

Le ministre souriait à pleines dents, il fit signe au jeune homme mais Harry l'ignora superbement.

Il quitta les professeurs des yeux pour observer la salle, comme s'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis des siècles.

Le plafond magique était sombre et nuageux, des éclairs zébraient parfois le ciel couvert...

Les assiettes étaient vides, le repas n'était pas commencé...

A la table des gryffondor, les Weasley étaient installés, ainsi que Remus...

Harry se mit à sourire, aux cotés du loup garou, se trouvaient Bill, Charlie et leur père.

Le survivant n'aurait pas pu dire combien de temps il avait passer là, à observer la salle.

Il inspira fortement et avança, tous les regards le suivaient, il était comme brûlé par leurs yeux, il fixa alors sa famille, prit son courage à deux mains et traversa la salle.

Il s'arrêta près de Bill et lui sourit, dans la pièce silencieuse la voix du jeune héros résonna :

« Je vois que tu vas mieux ! »

Bill lui sourit :

« Oui et toi aussi, ça fait plaisir ! »

Molly allait parler quand une voix l'en empêcha :

« Potter ! J'ai la dalle ! Alors assieds toi ! Qu'on puisse manger ! Bien que ces touchantes retrouvailles m'aient quasiment coupé l'appétit ! »

Tous les regards l'avaient quitté, pour se tourner vers Drago Malfoy. Harry se remit à sourire, peut être en fin de compte que rien n'avait changé, en s'installant à la table il lança :

« La ferme Malfoy ! »

« J'en ai autant à ton service Potter ! »

Harry s'installa aux cotés d'Hermione et de Remus, en face de lui, Ron lui souriait à ses cotés se tenaient ses frères jumeaux et Bill...

Dumbledore se racla la gorge et se leva :

« Mes enfants vous voilà tous de retour ! La vie va reprendre son cours ! »

Il fut secoué d'un petit rire :

« Et vous aller reprendre les cours dès demain ! Alors profitez bien de votre derrière journée de congé ! »

Des bruits s'élevèrent ça et là, ainsi que des chuchotements peinés...

Et d'un geste du directeur le dîner apparut sur les tables et le repas commença.

Discrètement Harry jeta un regard à son amant, celui ci lui répondit de la même manière et continua sa discutions avec Dumbledore.

Peu à peu les conversations reprirent et la salle fut à nouveau emplie de son brouhaha habituel.

Neville Sean et Dean ne faisaient pas la moindre attention à la nourriture de leurs assiettes, ils fixaient Harry sans même cligner des yeux, il leur sourit et murmura :

« Content de vous revoir ! »

Ils se mirent à sourire :

« Nous aussi, Harry, nous aussi ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Le repas passa bien vite au grand regret du survivant, du moins, quant il vit le ministre s'approcher de leur table :

« Je suis ravi de vous revoir monsieur Potter ! Et j'aimerais vous parler, ainsi que vos professeurs ! »

Harry se leva en grimaçant et suivit le ministre jusque une salle de classe. Dumbledore, Severus, le professeur Macgonagall entrèrent a leur tour, le ministre ferma la porte au nez de toute la famille Weasley.

Le survivant s'installa sur une table en soupirant :

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi et j'aimerais savoir ce que vous comptez faire et vos professeurs aussi ! »

Harry le regarda :

« Ce que je compte faire ? »

« Oui ! Vous m'avez dit que vous vouliez arrêter les mangemorts mais la situation a changé aujourd'hui ! Les serviteurs des ténèbres sont en fuite, ils se cachent et n'attaquent plus personne ! Donc : qu'allez vous faire ? »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant :

« Je le ferais, j'enverrais les mangemorts en prison dès que j'aurais réglé certaines choses qui ne peuvent pas attendre... »

Fudge eut un mouvement de colère :

« Mais vous croyez que ça, ce n'est pas important ? Bientôt les mangemorts vont disparaître dans la nature, il nous sera impossible de les identifier comme la dernière fois ! »

« Ca ne se passera pas comme ça cette fois ! J'ai le moyen de les retrouver tous ! Et oui il y a des choses plus importantes pour le moment, les Mangemorts se tiennent tranquilles les Aurors les ont fait plier, d'autre... »

« Pardonnez moi, mais comment pouvez vous être aussi sûr de vous ? Comment les retrouver ! »

Severus s'avança :

« Montre leur ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard horrifié :

« Comment sais tu que je peux le faire ? »

L'homme grimaça :

« J'ai deviné, allez, vas-y ! »

Harry se leva de sa table :

« Non, je ne veux pas ! »

Dumbledore observait la scène, pour une fois surpris :

« Vas-y, ils ne te croiront pas et ce n'est pas la première fois que... »

« J'ai dit non ! Je sais à quel point c'est douloureux ! »

« Je te dis que ce n'est rien ! »

Le jeune homme sembla réfléchir un moment, le professeur releva alors sa manche sur son bras, personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et sous le regard horrifiés de Fudge, de la directrice de grifondor et de Dumbledore la marque des ténèbres apparut sur le bras du professeur.

Severus grimaça de douleur, la marque d'abord rouge, devint noire peu à peu...

Et Harry ouvrit les yeux pour fixer son amant, aussitôt la marque disparut, et une larme coula sur la joue du survivant.

Le directeur de serpentard s'approcha et murmura de façon à ce que son amant seul entende :

« Cette larme me fait bien plus de mal, que la douleur que tu crois m'avoir infligé ! »

Le survivant inspira fortement et le ministre balbutia :

« Mais comment... comment est ce possible ? »

« Le sort qui unissait Voldemort à ses fidèles, n'a pas été détruit à sa mort, il est passé en moi ! »

Fudge pâlit d'un coup :

« Mais c'est dangereux ! Vous... enfin... enfin c'est horrible ! »

Harry sourit légèrement :

« Rassurez vous, je n'ai pas l'intention de les forcer à m'obéir, je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de devenir un autre Voldemort ou de contrôler le monde ! »

Le professeur Macgonagall approcha :

« Mais comment une telle chose a-t-elle pu arriver ? »

« Je ne sais pas ! Au moment ou j'ai détruit son âme juste avant que je ne sombre dans les ténèbres, j'ai senti une chose étrange, j'ai compris ensuite que c'était la connexion avec les mangemort ! C'est comme ça que je suis revenu...»

Harry fixa son amant, il l'avait appelé et ramené à lui grâce à cette connexion.

Fudge fixa le directeur qui restait silencieux et demanda :

« Mais ça veut dire que vous pourriez les contrôler ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut être ! Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je pourrais les retrouver tous quoi qu'il arrive, quelque soit le temps qui passe et les sortilèges qui pourraient les dissimuler ! »

Le ministre ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry le devança :

« Donc, comme je vous l'ai dit, je vais d'abord régler un problème urgent, avant de m'occuper d'eux ! Bien sûr, si ils se mettent de nouveau à attaquer les gens, j'irais combattre pour les arrêter ! »

Fudge se tourna vers le directeur :

« Vous n'avez rien à dire ça, vous ! »

Le vieil homme fut secoué d'un petit rire :

« Ma foi, j'ai confiance en ce jeune homme, je sais qu'il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider le monde sorcier ! Donc je dirais : laissez le faire ! »

Outré, le ministre regarda tour à tour Harry, Severus, Dumbledore et Minerva et d'une voix tremblante, il ajouta :

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous sachiez ce que vous faites... »

Il sortit précipitamment de la salle, Ron, Hermione, Molly et Remus entrèrent alors, étonnés, en quelques mots, Harry leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ils furent tous surpris d'apprendre qu'Harry pouvait contrôler la marque des ténèbres.

Même si ils étaient impressionnés, il avait aussi vu une certaine crainte dans le regard de ses amis, avaient ils raison d'avoir peur ? Et si il était un jour tenté de faire le mal ?

Il chassa cette pensée étrange de son esprit, en se disant que jamais il ne pourrait faire du mal à ses amis...

Agacé que le ministre est réveillé toutes ses peurs, Harry sortit de la salle, alors que les ''adultes'' discutaient encore de lui et du ''problème''.

Ron et Hermione le suivait.

Dans les couloirs ils retrouvèrent leurs camarades et sans un mot ils se dirigèrent vers leur endroit préféré.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry fut soulagé de se retrouver dans la salle commune, elle était vide, il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, Ginny à ses cotés, la jeune fille se colla étroitement à lui et ferma les yeux. Neville les regarda bouche bée, Dean et Seamus se jetaient des regard intrigués, seuls Hermione et Ron semblaient se ficher de leur manège, le survivant passa sa main devant les yeux de la jeune fille :

« Tu dors ? »

Elle se mit à rire :

« Ouais ! J'ai passer la nuit a... »

Elle donna un coup sur le ventre de son ami :

« Tu n'en saura pas plus ! »

« Quoi tu as des choses à me cacher ! Mais ce n'est pas juste, tu sais tout pour moi ! »

La jeune fille se mit à rire et s'allongea sur le canapé en posant la tête sur les genoux de son ami, Dean s'approcha d'eux :

« Dites, vous n'auriez rien a nous dire tout les deux ! »

Ils se jetèrent un regard et sourirent, la jeune fille se mit a rire :

« Moi non mais Harry sûrement ! »

Le jeune homme ne question inspira fortement :

« Ouais, je voulais vous dire que je ne reviens pas dans le dortoir, je vais aller ailleurs ! »

Neville s'approcha à son tour :

« Tu veut dire que tout les deux vous allez vous installer dans... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, Ron Hermione Harry et Ginny avaient éclatés de rire, les trois garçons se regardaient sans comprendre :

« Non, non, Ginny et moi on ne sort pas ensemble ! »

Seamus demanda en le regardant :

« Si tu veut partir parce que tu as peur qu'on te pose des questions sur ce qui s'est passé et tout ? T'en fais pas, Dumbledore a bien briefé tout le monde, on te parlera pas de ça ! »

« Ca n'a rien a voir avec vous, ne vous en faites pas ! »

Il se releva légèrement :

« Je vais allez dormir ailleurs ! Par ce que... par ce que... »

Il jeta un regard suppliant à Ron :

« Parce qu'il a... »

Hermione soupira :

« Parce qu'il en a envie c'est tout ! »

Dean se mit à sourire :

« Oh je vois, tu as une petite amie qui n'est pas a gryffondor ! »

Ron c'était raidi d'un coup, et Harry soupira :

« C'est presque ça ! »

Ginny pouffa de rire et jeta un regard complice à son ami.

Le survivant se releva un peu obligeant la jeune rousse à s'asseoir :

« Bon je dois aller à la bibliothèque ! »

Ron se leva :

« Quoi mais c'est notre dernier jour de congé, tu peux pas le passer là bas ! »

« J'ai des choses importantes à faire ! »

Sur cette phrase énigmatique Harry sortit de la pièce...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

La bibliothèque était vide. Il n'y avait personne, à par Mme Pince, celle ci leva la tête de son livre et lui sourit, elle se leva précipitamment et dit :

« Monsieur Potter je suis ravie de vous voir vraiment ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Le jeune homme se demanda un instant si il pouvait lui dire et puis il trancha :

« J'ai besoin de tout les livres que vous ayez sur la méthode Alish... Sur les enfants Eémer... »

La sorcière fronça les sourcils :

« Je peux savoir pourquoi ? »

« J'aimerais mieux pas non ! »

Elle l'observa un moment se demandant probablement si elle pouvait lui faire confiance :

« Très bien ! »

Elle sortit sa baguette et l'agita, aussitôt une vingtaine de livres s'envola des étagères pour se ranger sur l'une des tables :

« Voilà le principal ! Il y a encore des choses mais... »

« Ca ira pour le moment merci ! »

Harry s'installa et commença...

¤¤¤¤¤

« Où est ce que Harry peut bien être ? »

Hermione releva la tête de son devoir de métamorphose :

« Là où il est depuis une semaine chaque fois qu'on le cherche ! »

« A la bibliothèque ! Tu sais, c'est inquiétant ! Tout le monde a repris les cours depuis une semaine et pas lui, on ne l'a pas vu une seule fois en classe ! Par contre il passe son temps, plongé dans des livres bizarres ! »

« C'est curieux que personne ne lui ait rien dit à propos cours ! »

Le jeune homme descendit de la table où il était juché :

« Tu rigoles, c'est Harry Potter : le héros... »

Ron avait fait une mou bizarre et continua :

« Qui oserait lui dire quoi que se soit ! »

« Je ne sais pas moi... »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, la salle commune était pratiquement vide elle murmura néanmoins :

« Le professeur Snape par exemple ! Après tout il a aussi manqué les cours de Potion ! »

Le jeune rouquin fit la moue :

« Ouais bha, moi, ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'il nous ait pas dit ce qu'il fait ! »

Hermione rangea ses affaires dans son sac :

« Si on lui demandait ? Après tout, il nous a dit qu'on pouvait passer dans... dans... enfin là bas tu vois, quand on voulait ! »

« Et tu crois qu'il y sera ? »

« Peu être, il est tard la bibliothèque ne va pas tarder a fermer alors... »

« Et si l'autre est là ? »

« On improvisera ! »

¤¤¤¤¤

Allongé par terre, sur le tapis devant la cheminée, dans les appartements qui étaient à présent les siens et ceux de Severus, Harry soupira.

Il relut a nouveau le passage du livre sur le quel il travaillait depuis plus d'une heure :

« J'ai vraiment besoin d'une pose ! »

Il regarda sa montre, Severus devait encore travailler sur les corrections des devoirs ou bien il était en train de torturer un pauvre élèves a coup de récurage de chaudrons.

Le jeune homme pouffa, il n'y avait pas si longtemps c'est lui qui était collé de cette façon.

Quelqu'un toqua, méfiant Harry jeta un œil a la carte du maraudeur, pour voir les deux étiquettes d'Hermione et Ron. D'un coup de baguette il ouvrit le portrait :

« Bonsoir ! »

« Salut Harry ! »

Ron se laissa tomber à ses cotés, et Hermione fit de même :

« Salut ! »

« Vous en faites une de ces tête ça ne va pas ? »

Le jeune rouquin grimaça :

« Ba euh IL est pas là ? »

Harry se mit à rire :

« Non tant fais pas IL est encore dans sa classe ! »

Hermione fouilla dans son sac pour sortir son parchemin :

« Je vais finir mes devoirs ! »

« Je croyais qu'on était là pour Harry ! »

« Je peux quand même finir ça ! »

Ron grogna et fixa le survivant :

« Si tu nous disais ce que tu fais ! C'est quoi tout ces bouquins poussiéreux et pourquoi tu passes plus de temps que Mione à la bibliothèque ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que vous l'aviez remarqué, vu qu'en ce moment vous êtes collés l'un a l'autre ! »

Ils se mirent à rougir tout les deux, plus sérieusement, il reprit :

« Dès que j'aurais avancé un peu, je vous en parlerait ! »

Le jeune homme se mit à sourire et changea de sujet :

« Et vous deux alors comment ça se passe ? »

Ils rougirent tout les deux...

Un quart d'après ils discutaient joyeusement quand le tableau s'ouvrit, Severus entra, suivi d'une douzaine de parchemin, il leur jeta a peine un regard et dit :

« Que font-ils ici ? »

Harry lui sourit :

« Leur devoirs ! Et toi comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

L'homme grimaça et s'installa à son bureau :

« J'ai eu envie d'enfoncer la tête de Nala Strik dans le vingtième chaudron qu'elle a fait exploser. »

Ron et Hermione écarquillèrent les yeux et Harry se mit à rire :

« Et tu t'es retenu, c'est bien je suis fier de toi ! »

Le professeur lui jeta un regard noir :

« Ce sont tous des idiots ! Cette Nala est pire que Londuba et je ne croyais pas que c'était possible ! »

Il soupira :

« Tu n'a pas daigné te rendre en cours encore aujourd'hui ! »

« Non ! »

Severus allait parler, quand des coups furent portés à la porte, aussitôt Harry jeta un œil à la carte du maraudeur :

« Dumbledore ! »

Il ouvrit le tableau et le vieil homme entra :

« Bonsoir professeur ! »

Le directeur lui fit un sourire :

« Bonsoir Harry, il y a longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! »

« Une semaine ! »

Severus se leva et serra la main de son directeur, ils s'installèrent tout deux sur le canapé, Harry se mit debout et demanda :

« Quelque chose à boire monsieur ? »

Le vieil homme eut un sourire amusé :

« Oui la journée a été dure, donne moi quelque chose de fort ! »

Le survivant s'approcha d'une petite armoire près du bar et servit trois whiskies et deux thés, il les fit voler jusqu'aux personnes présentes.

Il se réinstalla par terre, reprit sa place, sans se préoccuper de son verre qui volait a ses cotés, par contre Ron lui fixait son ami, la bouche ouverte :

« Harry... »

Alors que le jeune homme ne prenait même pas la peine de relever la tête sur son ami, Dumbledore et Severus trempaient les lèvres dans leur verre, Harry prit son verre et but une gorgée de Whisky et répondit a son ami :

« MMmm »

Hermione devança Ron et demanda :

« Depuis quand tu bois du whisky... »

Interloqué, le survivant releva la tête et se mit a rire, le rouquin fit la moue :

« Pourquoi j'ai du thé moi ? »

« Par ce que moi je recrache pas le reste par le nez ! »

Ron s'empourpra :

« Mais c'est arrivé qu'une fois et je suis sûr que les jumeaux avaient mis a truc en plus dans... dans... »

Le rire de la jeune fille l'empêcha de finir sa phrase, et le survivant avait déjà replongé la tête dans son bouquin, sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passait. Harry annota encore quelques phrases sur son parchemin et soupira.

Dumbledore le fixa un moment et demanda :

« On m'a dit que tu as été très occupé pendant toute cette semaine, Harry ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil a son directeur :

« Mmm »

Les deux professeurs se jetèrent un regard et le vieil homme ajouta :

« Tu n'as demandé d'aide à personne, mais est ce que nous pouvons... »

« Non je ne penses pas. Mais je vous le ferais savoir si...»

Une voix interrompit le jeune homme:

« Monsieur Potter, Dobby peut il entrer monsieur ? »

Harry s'assis sur le tapis, le sourire aux lèvres :

« Entre Dobby ! »

Aussitôt l'elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina :

« Bonsoir Harry Potter, monsieur ! »

« Bonsoir Dobby ! »

Il se tritura les mains en regardant Severus et Dumbledore, le directeur lui sourit se qui fit rougir l'elfe :

« Monsieur j'ai trouvé ce que vous m'avez demandé ! »

Le sourire du survivant s'élargit :

« Bien bravo et merci ! Montre moi ! »

Il claqua des doigts et un vieux livre apparut, apparemment aussi vieux et poussiéreux que les autres.

Harry se jeta dessus et l'ouvrit, pendant près de dix minutes il feuilleta les pages, sans un mot et sans se préoccuper des gens présent, il annotait parfois un mot ou une phrase sur son parchemin. Peu a peu il tourna les pages moins vite et fronça les sourcils.

Il fit sursauter tout le monde quand il referma bruyamment le livre, il posa sa tête dessus, ferma les yeux et soupira. Il resta ainsi un instant et la voix de Dobby s'éleva dans l'air :

« Monsieur ça ne va pas ? Ce n'est pas ce que vous m'avez demandez monsieur... »

Sans relever la tête il dit :

« Si c'est ça ! Mais il me faut les deux autres qui vont avec ! Et je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus ! »

« Dobby ne comprend pas Harry Potter monsieur... »

« La partie la plus essentielle de ce livre est codée ! Pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui est écrit là dedans, il me faut les deux autres... Et je ne les ais pas ! »

Il soupira bruyamment... Regarda son parchemin et sa dernière annotation. Il posa le livre à ses cotés, se leva et prit de la poudre de cheminette qu'il lança dans le feu personne n'osa bouger, ils attendaient tous de voir ce que le jeune homme allait faire :

« Maléfices ! »

Hermione chuchota à l'oreille de Ron :

« C'est une boutique dans l'allée des embrumes... »

La tête d'un homme apparut dans le feu, son visage était disgracieux et quand il sourit, ils purent voir qu'il lui manquait plusieurs dents :

« Monsieur Potter, tiens il y avait longtemps, presque cinq heures, je m'inquiétais... »

« Fermez là, Maclis ! »

L'homme cessa de sourire et dit :

« Je n'ait rien trouvé encore mais je cherche ! »

« Bien ! Maintenant parlez moi d'un livre, intitulé ''enfant et pouvoir'' ! »

« Encore un bouquin ? Il est classer interdit celui là aussi ? »

« Non, il ne fait pas partie des trois livres du savoir ! C'est un simple livre de magie noire ! »

« Enfant et pouvoir ? Très bien je vais voir si je trouve ça ! »

« Dépêchez vous, l'argent que je vous donne est destiné a la recherche de ces livres, pas à votre plaisir personnel, si j'apprend que vous traînez encore dans les tavernes, je risque de me fâcher et vous n'apprécierez pas ! »

Malgré la couleur du feu, ils purent voir l'homme pâlir, il grommela quelque chose et disparut.

Intriguée, Hermione se leva :

« Les livres du savoir Harry ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Le jeune homme garda les yeux fixés au sol, mais répondit pourtant d'une forte et claire :

« Ils ont été écrit à la même époque ou Eémer a vécu ! Il y a dans ces livres tout les plus puissants sortilèges et leurs compositions... »

Il eut un léger rictus :

« C'est pour cette raison que ce livre a été dissimulé dans trois gros bouquin ! Qui en plus sont interdit à la vente ! Peu être même que les deux autres ont été détruits vu que je n'arrive pas à retrouver leur trace ! »

« Dobby va chercher encore monsieur ! Dobby trouvera ce que Harry Potter cherche ! »

Tout les regard se tournèrent vers l'elfe, il hocha la tête et disparut...

Le survivant enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, il paraissait fatigué d'un coup. Il rechaussa ses lunettes et se dirigea vers le canapé, sous l'œil amusé du directeur, Harry s'installa tout contre son amant et ferma les yeux. Severus se crispa, le jeune homme ouvrit un œil :

« Fais comme si ils n'étaient pas là ! »

« Fais comme si on était d'accord sur le sujet et évite... »

Harry ne le laissa pas finir :

« Rabajoie ! »

« Emmerdeur ! »

Le jeune homme se mit a rire, mais se releva néanmoins légèrement, Ron et Hermione se jetèrent un regard étonné.

Le regard du survivant croisa celui du directeur. Ils se fixèrent un moment :

« Je respecte le choix que tu as fais, tu n'as parlé à personne de ce que tu faisais, même si nous nous en doutons un peu ! Mais je voudrais que tu sois prudent et que tu n'hésites pas à demander de l'aide... »

Le survivant sembla réfléchir un instant :

« Je ne crois pas que vous pourriez m'aider, si vous aviez, vous, ou n'importe qui d'autre avait eu le pouvoir nécessaire pour le faire, vous l'auriez déjà fait ! Mais si vous savez ou se trouvent les livres ça pourra m'aider ! »

Le directeur se mit à rire doucement :

« Tu es un jeune homme incroyable Harry ! »

« Moi ? »

Il le regardait, si étonné :

« Oui la plupart des sorciers n'aurait pas été capable de faire la moitié des tâches que tu as accomplis et tu cherche encore à en accomplir d'autres... »

« Je ne peux pas me défiler, je dois le faire ! »

« Pourtant personne ne te l'a demandé ! »

Harry posa son regard sur son amant :

« Si... si... toi, tu me l'a demandé ! »

Harry se souvenait encore des pleurs, de l'enfant qu'avait été Severus, de l'horreur de ses souvenirs, des cris qu'il poussait et que personne n'entendait, personne n'était venu au secours du jeune Snape...

Et en ce moment même d'autres enfants hurlaient, pleuraient, suppliaient. Il devait les aider :

« J'y arriverais ! »

En fixant son amant dans les yeux, le survivant répéta :

« J'y arriverais ! »

a suivre...

* * *

voilà alors comment vous trouver ce chapitre ? la marque de severus le lien d'Harry au mangemort et la mystérieuse chose que doit faire harry ? (tout le monde a deviner mais bon lol )

voilà a dans deux semaines pour le chapitre 19 ! peu etre que d'ici la j'aurais finie la fic ! (et désider comment je poste le dernier chapitre )


	19. liberté des

**J'AI FINIE SA Y EST **! je vous annonce que le mal le bien est a présent terminer !

* * *

donc voilà le chapitre 19 j'éspère qu'il vous plaira !** les prochains chapitre suivrons toute les deux semaines** !

disclamer : les personage et l'histoire ne sont pas a moi ! (c'est bien dommage ! )

* * *

** résumer :** harry c'est plonger dans des tonnes de bouquin pour une raison mystérieuse !

* * *

Chapitre 19 : liberté des enfants. 

Pendant des semaines et des semaines, Harry resta plongé dans les livres, oubliant la vie, oubliant de se nourrir, mais bizarrement jamais d'aller se coucher...

Les moments qu'il passait nu dans les bras de son amant étaient les seuls moments de plaisir qu'il s'offrait...

Une seule pensée le hantait à chaque minute, libérer les enfants d'Eémer...

Toujours à la même place, allongé sur le tapis moelleux devant la cheminée, Harry était encore penché sur le premier livre du savoir, il avait appris beaucoup en le feuilletant, celui là et bien d'autres, de plus en plus de livres s'entassaient par terre.

Le jeune homme avait noirci des dizaines et des dizaines de rouleau de parchemin...

Il soupira et posa sa plume, il frotta ses yeux fatigués, le tableau s'ouvrit, lui rendant le sourire.

Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir entrer à la suite de son amant, Remus Lupin, Harry se leva et se jeta dans les bras de son ami :

« Remus, ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi mon grand ! Et je crois que tu seras encore plus heureux quand tu verras ce que je t'apporte ! »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit :

« Du chocolat ! »

Remus se mit à rire, Severus à l'écart les regardaient, ils étaient si complices, si amis,

« A_ccepter sa famille, je n'ai plus vraiment le choix, je suppose » _

C'est la réponse du loup qui tira le professeur de ses pensées :

« Non pas du chocolat ! Quoi que j'en aie, si tu en veux, mais ceci te fera sûrement oublier ta gourmandise ! »

« C'est moi que tu traites de gourmand, toi qui a toujours des sucreries dans les poches et... »

Harry ne put finir sa phrase, il avait cessé de rire, le coup de baguette de Remus avait fait apparaître le second livre du savoir.

Incrédule Harry le regarda un long moment et le saisit :

« Comment as tu fait ? Remus comment l'as tu trouvé ? »

« J'ai cherché ! »

Le survivant déposa un baiser sonore sur la joue de son ami qui se mit à rire, il jeta un regard heureux à son amant et fonça se réinstaller sur le tapis. Avide il ouvrit le livre...

Et il resta là, ainsi, trois jours durant, oubliant même de rejoindre son amant dans leur lit, ne s'arrêtant que parce que le sommeil le gagnait...

Ron et Hermione passaient maintenant souvent le voir dans les cachots, Severus ne s'étonnait à présent plus de leur présence.

Le soir le directeur se joignait souvent a eux, même si Harry bien trop plongé dans son travail ne participait que rarement à la conversation.

Il n'avait toujours pas osé parler de ce qu'il faisait, il avait trop peur que ça échoue, il ne voulait pas leur donner de faux espoirs.

Engourdi, Harry se leva et s'étira, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'horloge, c'était l'heure du repas du soir, il passa une main dans ses cheveux, tentant de se recoiffer.

Il descendit bien vite, et comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait quelque part, le silence se fit dans la pièce, il traversa la grande salle rapidement et jeta un regard à son amant.

Ron et Hermione avaient déjà commencé à manger, ils lui sourirent :

« Salut Harry ! »

« Salut vous deux ! J'ai faim ! »

La jeune fille le regarda, amusée et lui tendit les plats :

« Ca ne m'étonne pas, tu ne te nourris que de cochonneries depuis que tu as le second livre ! En fait, c'est la première fois que tumonte en trois semaines... »

La bouche pleine, Harry se dépêcha d'avaler :

« J'ai presque terminé l'antisort ! Si seulement j'avais le dernier livre il me manque plus que la dernière phrase... »

La préfète souriait, elle allait parler quand la voix de son petit ami l'en empêcha :

« J'ai pas tout compris là, Harry ! »

Alors que le survivant engouffrait une autre fourchette de purée, Hermione soupira et expliqua :

« Chaque sortilège a son contraire, pour le trouver, il faut connaître la composition du sortilège... »

Comme Ron les regardaient toujours bizarrement, Harry ajouta :

« Faisons comme si la composition du sortilège, c'était les phrases qui le compose, plus le sort est complexe, plus il y a de phrases, pour créer un antisort il faut trouver le contraire de chaque mot... »

Il inspira et but du jus de citrouille :

« Donc la composition du sort qu'a crée Eémer a été inscrit dans un bouquin, avec beaucoup d'autres sorts très puissants, pas tous très mauvais, mais la plupart ! Pour que personne ne puisse créer d'antisort, ce bouquin a été caché dans trois autres... »

Il regarda Ron pour être sur que celui ci suivait :

« Ca fait que dans le premier livre, il y a les premières phrases du sort dans le second les suivantes et dans le dernier... »

Ron fièr de lui le devança :

« Dans le dernier les dernières phrases ! »

« Voilà ! »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :

« Mais si c'est si simple de créer l'antisort, pourquoi personne ne l'a fait avant ? »

Hermione secoua la tête :

« D'un : ce n'est pas ''si simple'' tu ne vois pas tout le travail qu'Harry a accompli ? Deux : ce n'est pas tout de créer l'antisort, il faut avoir la force de l'exécuter... »

Elle regarda Harry comme pour lui demander si il pourrait le faire et celui ci se mit à sourire.

Et puis ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, ils riaient, le survivant sentait sur lui le regard de son amant, il tourna discrètement la tête sur lui et lui sourit...

Il sursauta, envoyant une gicler de purée sur la robe Dean, quand Dobby apparut juste a coté de lui :

« Bonsoir monsieur Harry Potter ! »

Les élèves s'arrêtèrent de manger, étonnés de voir un elfe de maison dans la grande salle :

« Bonsoir Dobby ! Que me vaut le plaisir de te voir... »

« Monsieur, Dobby a trouvé monsieur ! »

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite, il se leva, bousculant la table reversant tout ce qui s'y trouvait, il s'agenouilla près de l'elfe celui ci se mit a sourire et agita la main.

Il apparut alors le dernier livre du savoir, Harry l'attrapa, d'un geste il débarrassa la table, il devait le faire et il devait le faire maintenant...

Il s'installa dessus et fit un demi cercle avec son doigt, sous le regard étonné de tout les élèves, un cercle blanc apparut sur la table entourant le survivant.

Le dernier livre du savoir flottait devant lui les pages se tournaient et enfin, il trouva la bonne...

C'était maintenant où jamais il inspira longuement, ferma les yeux et fit apparaître d'énormes bougies autour de la table, tous les élèves s'étaient levés, tout le monde l'observait, alors qu'il se concentrait.

Et puis il ouvrit vivement les yeux, faisant sursauter quelque première année, l'air commença à se charger de magie et d'électricité, un bruit assourdissant s'éleva dans l'air.

Un vent glacé souffla avec force, toutes les chandelles de la grande salle s'éteignirent, plongeant la salle dans une obscurité inquiétante, la seule source de lumière était les énormes bougies qu'Harry avait invoquées...

La panique envahissait peu a peu les élèves et puis la voix du survivant couvrit le bruit sourd, le bruit du vent, et les murmures inquiet :

« Viens à moi Eémer Alish affronte ici et maintenant ton destin... »

Au nom évoqué, certains élèves avaient laissé échapper un cri horrifié, mais ils furent étouffés par le vrombissement de la salle, la voix dure et sèche d'un homme se fit entendre mais il était impossible de savoir d'ou venait cette voix :

« Qui est tu pour m'invoquer ainsi, jeune prétentieux ? »

Un sourire se mit à flotter sur les lèvres d'Harry :

« Celui qui mettra fin à ton sortilège... »

Le survivant leva une main, le livre flotta jusqu'à lui, il en détacha une page et la déchira. Au rythme des mains d'Harry un fantôme apparut flottant dans le cercle tout près du jeune homme, le visage de l'apparition semblait perdu et inquiet, le sourire du survivant s'élargit encore :

« Te voilà enfin ! Finissons en alors, beaucoup d'enfants attendent ce moment... »

Sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, dans la salle un groupe se forma.

Les enfants Eémer était probablement les seuls à comprendre ce qui ce passait vraiment leur yeux était emplis de peur, de rage, mais aussi d'espoir :

« Crois tu pouvoir, morveux, briser mon sortilège ? »

« Oui je le peux... »

Le survivant se mit à sourire de nouveau, il attrapa une bougie qui flottait près de lui et en versa sur la table, d'un geste de son doigt la cire prit feu...

Il prit un à un les morceaux de papier déchiré et les brûla en récitant une étrange formule dans une langue oubliée.

L'esprit, le fantôme ou l'espèce de souvenir qu'était maintenant Eémer semblait se débattre contre un ennemi invisible, alors que de ses bras il tentait de le chasser il hurla :

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu ne peux pas mettre fin à des années et des années de bonne éducation... »

Imperturbable Harry continuait de résister, et une voix, une toute petite voix s'éleva dans l'air :

« C'est Harry Potter, il peut ! »

Hermione tourna la tête et vit la jeune Serdaigle qui avait parlé, dans son regard brûlait un feu incroyable, elle leva les yeux sur les autres élèves tout près de la jeune fille, ils formaient un groupe assez conséquent et dans leurs yeux, brûlait le même feu. La préfète se pencha et chuchota à Ron :

« Se sont les enfants Eémer... »

Son petit ami ne prit même pas la peine de regarder, il fixait son meilleur ami, qui récitait toujours le contre sortilège d'une voix claire et forte.

Alish se débattait sans relâche contre son ennemi invisible et puis l'horreur se peignit sur son visage comme si il voyait la mort arriver vers lui :

« Non, non, non, mes enfants, j'ai fait ça pour votre bien... »

Les larmes coulaient sur son visage fantomatique, alors qu'il fixait des choses invisibles aux yeux des autres.

Brusquement Harry leva les yeux de la cire en feu, sa voix se déforma quand il prononça la dernière phrase de l'antisort.

L'homme sembla entouré par une bulle, il hurla de douleur, faisant naître sur le visage des enfants éduqués par sa méthode un sourire ravi.

Sourire qui s'élargit quand la peur envahit les yeux de leur bourreau.

Il hurla de nouveau, une explosion résonna sur les murs de la grande salle et Eémer Alish disparut dans une explosion retentissante, ne laissant qu'une poussière grisâtre...

La salle redevint silencieuse...

Mais personne ne bougea, tout le monde regardait Harry, sauf les enfants Eémer qui continuaient de fixer un espace à présent vide, comme si ils avaient du mal à croire que c'était vrai...

Harry reprit conscience peu à peu, son premier geste fut de se retourner pour fixer son amant, toujours à table, abasourdi, comme les autres professeur Severus le fixait, son regard était intense, brûlant de fierté et de désir.

Engourdi, le survivant se leva sous le regard des enfant Eémer, la jeune Serdaigle qui s'était adressée à son bourreau s'approcha alors de lui, la voix tremblotante, les larmes au yeux, elle murmura :

« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire : contrairement pour nous ? »

« Hé bien vois tu, j'ai préparée moi même la formule que tu as entendu, j'ai fait le contre sort, ça veut dire qu'à partir de tout de suite... chaque fois qu'une personne tentera d'utiliser le sortilège qu'a crée Alish, ça se retournera contre lui ou elle ! »

Comme la jeune fille le regardait sans comprendre, ou peut être sans y croire il ajouta :

« Le sortilège marchera, mais sur celui qui aura jeté le sort, l'eau se déversera sur lui... »

La jeune fille se mit à sourire comme tout les autres.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le maîtres des potions entra des ses appartements, persuader d'y trouver son amant. Et le jeune homme était bien là, endormi sur le canapé, ses lunettes posées sur son torse, vacillèrent légèrement quand il remua. Comme si il avait senti sa présence, Harry ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit :

« Salut... »

Le professeur observa le jeune homme un moment, ses pensées et ses sentiments se bousculaient dans sa tête :

« Je ne pensais pas que tu réussirais, j'ai douté de toi... »

Le survivant passa sa main sur la joue de son amant :

« Moi aussi ! Je ne pensais pas y arriver... »

Il s'étira et bailla :

« Quelle heure est-il ? »

Aucune réponse ne vint :

« Severus ça va ? »

Il fixa l'homme assis près de lui, celui ci murmura :

« Harry je... je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de chose... »

Le cœur du survivant se mit à battre plus vite et la peur étreignit son ventre, il attendit sans un mot :

« Ecoute je ne ferais pas de grande déclaration, je ne sais pas dire merci et je ne tiens à pas une grande effusion pleine de larmes... Mais ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour le monde, je ne l'oublierais pas... »

La gorge nouée, Harry se pencha sur son amant et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, amoureusement sa main effleura sa joue dans un moment de tendresse intense.

Le survivant inspira :

« Puisque on en est là, j'ai quelque à te demander... »

Il le regarda, surpris, alors le jeune homme demanda :

« Et après ? »

« Et après quoi ? »

Il inspira :

« Dans quelque mois, l'école est finie... je devrais quitter cet endroit probablement pour toujours... »

Il laissa a son amant le temps de se rendre compte de ce que ça impliquait :

« Que va-t-il se passer alors ? »

Severus soupira :

« J'ai pensé à ça ! A présent que tout est terminé tu devrais réfléchir à ton avenir... »

Harry fronça les sourcils :

« Ce qui veut dire ! »

La colère perçait presque dans la voix du professeur :

« J'ai l'âge d'être ton père je ne... »

« Stop ! Si c'est pour me resservir tout ce que j'ai déjà entendu, c'est pas la peine, viens-en au but ! Tu veux savoir si j'ai l'intention de te quitter ? Non alors si tu veux t'en aller, ne prend pas des excuses comme celle-là ! Si pour toi il ne s'agissait que d'une aventure : dit le ! Pour moi c'est sérieux ça l'a toujours été, si ce n'est pas ton cas, je m'en remettrais, j'aurais du mal... Mais je survivrais, alors ne prend pas de gants, ne te cache pas derrière des excuses bidons ! Et si tu as commencé cette phrase pour me donner une chance de m'en aller, n'espère pas trop... Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! »

Severus le fixa enfin dans les yeux :

« Que veux tu ? »

Le jeune homme inspira et réfléchis un long moment c'était pourtant une question simple _que veux tu... _

« Je ne suis sûr de rien, j'ai du mal à mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, mais je sais une chose, je veux rester près de toi... »

« Alors reste... »

Presque sauvagement ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, probablement pour se prouver tout l'amour qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à exprimer...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le sourire aux lèvres, Harry entra dans le bureau du directeur, celui ci était debout face à la fenêtre, à peine le jeune homme avait-il passé la porte que Fumseck se mit à chanter :

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir Fumesck ! »

Le vieil homme se mit à sourire :

« Harry ! »

Le survivant releva la tête, il y avait tellement d'émotion dans la voix du professeur :

« Est ce que ça va monsieur ? »

Il eut un petit rire :

« Oui, pardonne à un vieil homme sa sensibilité ! J'étais là, je regardais le parc et je me souvenais de la première fois que tu y es entré, je savais déjà que tu accomplirais de grandes, de très grandes choses ! »

Albus s'installa à son bureau et soupira :

« Tu étais si jeune, encore si innocent, aujourd'hui j'ai un homme devant les yeux, un homme pour qui j'éprouve le plus grand respect... »

La gorge d'Harry se noua alors que l'homme se levait pour contourner le bureau, et s'asseoir près de lui :

« Je suis si fier de toi que ça méritait d'être dit ! »

Un bref instant le directeur serra son élève contre lui, le survivant tenta d'inspirer fortement pour ce donner une contenance, et déjà Albus reprenait, la gorge aussi nouée que celle de son élève :

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas envie de reprendre les cours n'est ce pas... »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive :

« Non pas vraiment ! »

« J'ai une proposition à te faire dans ce cas... »

a suivre...

* * *

comment avez vous trouver la fin d'alish ? et la petite discution de sev et d'harry ? et DUMBY mon pove dumby va !

* * *

le chapitre 20 faisant 35 pagesword j'ai désider de le découper en 3 donc : ** prochain chapitre le 17 ou peu être le** **16/12** vu qu'une amie passe me voir le 17 (si tu lis sa gros bisous ! )


	20. présent

Me voilà comme promit et en avence pour le chapitre 20 !

j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

résumer :

Dumbi a proposer un truc a Harry mais vous s'avez pas quoi vu que j'ai couper a ce moment ! Harry a mit les choses au point avec sev en lui disant qu'il voulait rester avec lui ! Harry a libéré les enfants Eémer!Hermione et Ron sorte ensemble maintenant ! et euh... je crois que j'ai rien oublier voilà bonne lecture !

oups disclamer ! rien n'est a moi et je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic !

**_ET AUSSI JOYEUX NOEL ! _**

**_GROS BISOUS A TOUS ! PLEIN DE BONHEUR POUR VOUS ET VOS PROCHE ! _**

**_lune sort les conféties et arosse tout le monde en chantant mon beau sapin (je chante très faux ! ) _**

* * *

20 retours au présent

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Chamboulé par tous ces événements, Harry s'installa dans le parc, il faisait froid mais il ne s'en souciait pas.

Trop de choses occupaient son esprit, il avait de grandes décisions à prendre...

Qui le concernait lui, mais aussi beaucoup d'autres...

« Harry ! »

Il releva la tête et vit Hermione s'approcher, suivie de Ron :

« Salut vous deux ! »

« Tu as l'air plongé dans des réflexions existentielles ! »

Il sourit à la jeune fille :

« Ouais c'est le cas ! »

Ron se laissa tomber à ses cotés dans l'herbe humide :

« On peut savoir ? »

« Ouais mais ça va vous faire un choc ! »

Les deux amis se regardèrent et le rouquin ricana :

« Ca peut pas être pire que ta dernière révélation qui était ''je couche avec mon prof de potion'' ! »

Hermione sursauta et frappa son petit ami au bras tout en s'assurant que personne n'avait pu l'entendre, Harry se mit à rire :

« Ca n'a pas vraiment d'importance Mione, t'en fais pas ! »

Intriguée la jeune fille s'accroupit, mais sans s'asseoir :

« Vas-y on t'écoute ! »

Rapidement comme si c'était plus vraisemblable dit à une vitesse supérieure, le survivant leur annonça :

« J'ai l'intention de demander à Severus de s'installer dans une maison avec moi ! Et le professeur Dumbledore me propose de diriger l'ordre du phoenix à sa place dès que je me sentirais prêt ! »

Sans même sans rendre compte la préfète se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et elle balbutia, alors que son petit ami tentait de reprendre son souffle :

« C'est pas croyable ! Mais et tes études... Nous n'avons pas fini... nos aspics ne sont pas passés... »

« Je ne les passerait pas, de toute façons je n'en ai pas besoin et j'ai d'autres choses importantes à faire, maintenant que les enfants sont libérés, je veux me consacrer aux Mangemorts et quoi de mieux que de diriger l'ordre du phoenix pour ça ! »

Ron ne parvenait toujours pas à parler, ses lèvres remuaient mais aucun son n'en sortait, Hermione l'ignora :

« Et Severus il en pense quoi ? »

« Il n'est pas au courant, mais ce n'est pas à lui de choisir ! Il aura déjà assez de mal avec la notion de maison pour nous deux... »

La préfète soupira :

« Mais tu vas accepter ? »

Le cri du rouquin les fit sursauter tout les deux :

« Bien sûr qu'il va accepter, tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire Mione ! Il est fait pour ça ! Il faut de grands pouvoirs et un sens de l'étique parfait... Si ce n'est pas Dumbledore qui le dirige, qui d'autre à part Harry ! »

Comme si il avait soudain disparu, qu'il n'était plus là, la jeune fille répondit :

« Mais il est très jeune et ce sont de très grande responsabilités... »

« On a toujours voulut devenir Aurors tout les deux ! Aujourd'hui on lui propose de diriger le plus puissant groupe d'Auror qui existe, crois tu qu'il peut refuser... »

« Hé. Ho IL est là ! Et non je ne peux pas refuser, du moins jusqu'à ce que tout les Mangemorts soient morts ou derrière les barreaux... »

La joie de Ron retomba d'un coup :

« Attends, mais tu as dit que tu voulais une maison ? Mais en dehors de Poudlard... je veux dire que on ne te verra plus du tout c'est ça ? Là on peut aller aux cachots sans problèmes, même si le professeur Snape râle... Mais si tu... »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment pensé à ça, il inspira, il n'était pas vraiment près à quitter ses amis, et si il prenait ce travail, ça ferait beaucoup de changements en une seule fois...

« Je dois encore réfléchir ! Mais je pense prendre ce job ! Et si le professeur Dumbledore est d'accord, rester à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année... »

_Et si mon amant est d'accord chercher une maison pas très loin d'ici dès la fin des aspics..._

Les trois jeunes gens se regardaient, bien conscients que les choses avaient changé, qu'ils avaient grandit, sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent vraiment compte...

¤¤¤¤¤

Quand Harry regagna ses appartements ce soir là, il était très tard, mais Severus était toujours à son bureau, corrigeant ses copies, le jeune homme soupira et s'approcha pour l'enlacer :

« Bonsoir ! »

« Bonsoir ! »

« Severus j'ai deux choses à te dire ! »

« Ca commence mal ! »

« Non c'est, c'est... »

« Crache le morceau ... »

Le survivant observa son amant un moment :

« Je voudrais savoir où tu vis ? »

« Hein ? »

Le regard d'incompréhension que lui jetait le professeur était presque comique :

« Tu ne vis pas ici 365 jour par an ici, si ? »

Décontenancé il balbutia :

« Non ! Il y le manoir Snape mais je n'y retourne que rarement, je n'aime pas cet endroit ! »

« Vu ce qu'il s'y est passé dans ton enfance, c'est un peu normal ! »

Il embrassa le cou de son professeur, espérant rendre ses propos moins lourds :

« J'aime Poudlard vraiment... mais... »

Il l'embrassa juste sous l'oreille :

« Mais ce n'est pas un endroit pour vivre à deux alors... »

Continuant toujours sa diversion Harry l'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres :

« Alors je voudrais qu'on essaie de trouver un endroit... »

Severus s'écarta légèrement :

« Si tu espères que ton manège va réussir à me détourner de tes paroles, tu te trompes ! Tu es en train de me demander de vivre avec toi... Tu veux dire dans une maison aux volets verts, avec des rideaux aux fenêtres et un jardin rempli de gnomes... Comme un vieux couple empâté ? »

Harry resta sans voix un moment et puis murmura :

« C'est un peu l'idée, oui... »

« De ma vie je n'ai jamais envisager ça ! »

« C'est non ? »

Avec un geste agacé, le professeur répondit :

« ''C'est'' je réfléchis ! »

Ca dura de longues minutes, c'était une vraie torture pour Harry et puis la voix de son amant brisa le silence pesant :

« Je ne suis pas facile à vivre... »

Le jeune homme se mis à sourire :

« Je sais ! »

« Je ne m'éloignerais pas d'ici ! »

« Je n'en ai pas envie non plus ! »

« Je peux préparer des potions aux odeurs infectes à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit... »

Son sourire s'élargit :

« Je sais ! »

Severus semblait à court d'arguments, alors Harry ajouta à son tour :

« J'ai une famille envahissante ! »

« Je sais ! »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de grandir et j'ai envie parfois d'être un gamin capricieux ! »

« Je sais ! »

« La presse va sûrement se jeter sur cette histoire... »

Là, c'est Severus qui se mit à sourire :

« J'ai quelques sortilèges qui devraient les dissuader d'approcher... »

Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre plus vite :

« Alors c'est oui ? »

Après des secondes interminables, l'homme répondit :

« Oui... »

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain dans la grande salle, Harry eu la joie de voir Remus arriver pour le petit déjeuner, le loup le prit dans ses bras et le serra un long moment :

« Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu avais une grande décision à prendre... »

Le survivant sourit à son ami :

« Ouais et je l'ai déjà fait en faite ! J'ai plein de trucs à te dire, mais là, je meurs de faim. Tu déjeunes avec nous ? »

La grande salle était presque vide, Remus sourit et s'installa :

« Ouais j'ai faim aussi ! »

Harry se mit alors à lui expliquer tout ce qui c'était passé depuis son départ, impressionné, le loup se mit à observer le jeune homme et à sourire :

« Donc tu vas devenir mon patron si j'ai bien compris ? »

Le survivant hoqueta de surprise :

« Bah euh c'est euh... »

Le rire du loup résonna dans la salle qui se remplissait peu à peu :

« Fais pas cette tête, ça me va ! »

Ron et Hermione souriaient à pleines dents. Harry inspira profondément, il n'avait pas réfléchi, pas vraiment, dans l'ordre qu'il aurait à diriger, se trouvaient certains de ses amis...

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna et vit Molly lui sourire, à ses cotés, Arthur, Bill et Charlie avaient déjà engagé la conversation :

« Alors, petit frère, il paraît que toi et Hermione... »

Les deux intéressés rougirent, Harry se leva et serra Molly dans ses bras. Ils s'installèrent, la maman garda son bras autour de la taille du survivant et lui sourit en lui disant :

« Le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que tu avais quelque chose à nous dire ! »

Harry jeta un œil au directeur, il le regardait avec cette lueur de malice dans les yeux :

« Euh oui mais euh... »

Le loup hocha la tête comme pour l'aider :

« Je... voilà, je vais diriger l'ordre du phoenix... à partir de... de bientôt »

Tout le monde le regardait, abasourdi. Il baissa les yeux et se mordilla les lèvres, il ne vit pas Bill sourire, le jeune homme allait parler mais une voix l'en empêcha :

« Monsieur Potter ! »

A regret, le survivant releva la tête, il avait reconnu la voix, il soupira en voyant le ministre :

« Ca m'étonnerais que ce soit le professeur Dumbledore qui vous ait invité, alors que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite Cornélius ? »

L'homme grimaça à la mention de son nom :

« Hé bien, j'aimerais vous parler ! »

« Mais c'est devenu une obsession, vous ne pouvez plus vous passez de moi, là ça devient grave ! »

Fudge fit un effort visible pour ne pas répondre à la provocation :

« C'est important jeune homme ! »

« Hé bien allez-y ! »

Le politicien regarda autour de lui, il y avait là une cinquantaine d'élèves repartis sur les quatre tables du petit déjeuner, à la table des Serpentards, Drago et Blaise le regardaient avec un sourire moqueur :

« Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais mieux que ça ne se fasse pas ici ! »

Harry soupira et enfourna dans sa bouche un morceau de bacon :

« Je mange, je suis en famille, je n'ai pas envie de bouger ! Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, dites le ! »

Sous le regard mauvais de tous les rouquins, le ministre soupira :

« Très bien ! Dans ce cas... Des rumeurs me sont parvenues ! »

Harry sentit son cœur battre plus vite, il ne perdit pourtant rien de son flegme :

« Quel genre de rumeur? »

« Sur votre vie privée... »

Le survivant s'empêcha de jeter un œil à son amant :

« Comme vous venez de le dire, c'est ma vie privée, en quoi est ce que ça vous regarde ? »

« Mais, il en va de votre réputation et il s'agit d'accusations malsaines ! »

Molly étouffa un cri indigné, Ron furieux laissa tomber sa fourchette :

« Si je tenais Percy, là, entre mes mains... »

Sans se préoccuper du rouquin, le ministre ajouta :

« Monsieur Potter, j'aimerais que vous démentiez, je ferais ainsi ce qui est nécessaire pour vous aider ! »

Harry se leva, posa ses mains sur la table pour se pencher un peu plus sur le ministre :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide et je ne peux pas démentir une rumeur dont vous ne m'avez pas parlé ! »

Offusqué, Fudge recula d'un pas en grimaçant, avec une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux il ajouta cependant :

« Très bien, cela concerne une relation que vous auriez avec votre professeur de potions... »

Comme aucun membre de la famille ne semblait réagir, le ministre ajouta plus fort :

« On m'a dit que vous couchiez avec votre professeur ! »

La salle devint silencieuse, tout le monde regardaient à présent dans leur direction, les regards ébahis, les bouches ouvertes, les élèves étaient comme figés...

Harry se réinstalla à la table en maudissant son interlocuteur, ils auraient dû, Severus et lui, parler de l'éventualité d'être découverts, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que son amant pensait et encore moins de ce qu'il devait dire...

Il réagit alors du mieux qu'il le put :

« Monsieur Fudge, vous vous trompez, je ne couche pas avec mon professeur ! »

« Vous devez dire la vérité, vous devez donner l'exemple ! »

Avec un sourire amusé, le survivant répondit :

« Mais c'est la vérité ! »

Après tout il ne faisait pas l'amour avec son professeur, Severus ne l'était plus...

Une voix s'éleva alors au fond de la salle, à la table des Serpentard :

« Demandez lui si il couche avec Severus Snape, la réponse sera différente ! »

Drago souriait fier de lui.

Il lâcha brusquement sa fourchette comme si elle l'avait brûlé, et jeta un regard mauvais au maîtres des potions. Celui ci lui sourit, un sourit qui disait ''bien fait''. L'homme se leva et se dirigea à la table des gryffondor :

« Maintenant que vous avez discuté avec lui, vous allez le faire avec moi ! Oseriez vous répéter la question ? »

Le ministre déglutit péniblement sous le regard du professeur et il sursauta quand il dit :

« D'un, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Deux, je perd patience ! Trois, rien de tout ça ne vous regarde ! »

Fudge sembla se souvenir qu'il était ministre et s'avança malgré son visage blême :

« Vous êtes le professeur de cet enfant, si vous avez abusé de votre position pour... Enfin bref vous devez être sanctionné ! »

Cette fois c'est Harry qui se leva :

« Au risque de nous répéter... Un, je ne fais plus partie de cette école depuis la rentrée. Deux, c'est moi qui est engagé cette relation. Trois si... »

« Si c'est un enfant, vous devriez avoir honte de vous ! Envoyer un enfant se battre contre Voldemort àlaplace des adultes, vous pouvez être fier ! »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil amusé à Remus, alors que le ministre était de plus en plus choqué :

« Vous ne faites plus partie de cette école, vous vous moquez de moi... »

« Non, c'est la vérité ! »

Dumbledore c'était levé :

« Je peux l'attester ! Monsieur Potter n'a fait qu'habiter ici ! Et suivre un entraînement pour son combat ! »

Le survivant jeta un regard de remerciement à son directeur, il était heureux de le voir mentir avec autant d'aplomb pour le couvrir. Mais déjà, le ministre reprenait :

« Mais il va être obliger de réintégrer l'école et... »

« Non je ne réintègre pas l'école. »

Albus se mit à rire :

« Harry va diriger l'ordre du phoenix à ma place ! »

« Mais enfin, c'est impossible, il vient à peine d'être majeur et aucun membre de l'ordre n'acceptera d'être dirigé par quelqu'un d'aussi jeune ! »

Remus s'avança :

« Moi si ! »

Molly se leva :

« Et moi ! »

« Et nous ! »

D'une même voix et d'un même mouvement, Bill et Charlie c'étaient levés, à son tour leur père se leva :

« Et moi ! »

Harry souriait, ravi, et puis une voix décidée s'éleva dans l'air et ils virent tous le professeur Mcgonagall approcher :

« Et moi aussi, ainsi que tout les autres membres de l'ordre ! »

La directrice de gryffondor observa le ministre qui recula, elle s'avança avec cette mine sévère qui la caractérisait tant, elle dit :

« Vous ne faites pas partie de l'ordre il me semble, qu'est ce qui vous donne le droit de parler à la place de ses membres ? »

Avec une moue dégouttée, Fudge cracha :

« Professeur, vous avez toujours fait preuve de bon sens, alors ne me dites pas que vous cautionnez cette relation plus que malsai... »

« Mais je n'ai rien à cautionner, ça ne me regarde pas ! Pas plus que vous... »

« Et le fait que cet homme soit professeur, ne vous gêne pas ? Il est seul avec ses élèves la plupart du temps ! C'est un mangemort qui plus est ! Qui vous dit que... »

Le ministre n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, les mots étaient resté coincés dans sa gorge :

« Je ne vous permets pas d'insulter cet homme. »

Harry regardait le ministre. Celui-cisemblait manquer d'air,son visage prit une teinte rouge inquiétanteet ses yeux globuleux réflétaient la peur et la colère.

La voix de Severus fit sortir Harry de sa rage :

« Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me défendre ! Et je ne tiens pas à aller te voir à Azkaban, alors relâche le ! »

Le ministre put alors inspirer fortement, Harry fixa son amant :

« Tu viendrais à Azkaban ? »

Avec un sourire amusé, l'homme répondit :

« Même pas ! »

« Menteur ! »

Ils s'observèrent un moment et puis le jeune homme détourna le regard en souriant alors que Severus ajoutait :

« J'ai des potions à finir, tiens toi tranquille et laisse le dire ce qu'il veut, je me fiche bien de son avis ! »

Le maîtres des potions traversa alors la salle fièrement, sa robe flottant derrière lui le ministre allait parler quand Hedwige se posa sur l'épaule de son maître.

Harry prit la lettre et la lut :

« Severus... »

Son amant s'arrêta à quelque pas de la porte d'entrée, le survivant mit alors la lettre dans le bec de sa chouette et désigna l'homme, aussitôt sous le regard de tous, elle vola jusqu'au professeur, celui ci prit la lettre et lut :

« Très bien, vas-y ! »

« Pas sans toi ! »

« Tu m'agace, j'ai des potions à finir ! »

Harry ne répondit rien, il se contenta de le regarder, résigné l'homme soupira :

« Très bien ! Dans une heure là bas ! »

Le survivant ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Severus glissa la lettre dans sa poche et sortit de la salle, la chouette sur son épaule.

Le jeune héros redescendit alors sur terre et vit tout les regards tournés vers lui, la tête haute, il se réinstalla à la table et termina son déjeuner.

La famille Weasley fit de même, ainsi que les professeurs Dumbledore et Mcgonagall, ils discutaient tous, sans se préoccuper du politicien, encore debout a leur cotés.

Hermione se pencha alors à l'oreille du survivant, tout en fixant le ministre pour être sûr qu'il n'entende pas :

« C'est quoi cette lettre ? »

« On doit aller visiter une maison... »

« Génial ! »

« Monsieur Potter ! »

« Oui Monsieur Fudge ? »

« Vous avez des comptes à rendre à... »

« Personne ! J'ai déjà l'assentiment des gens qui comptent pour moi ! Ce que vous pensez vous, ou eux... »

Il désigna la salle :

« Je m'en fiche ! Et je vous conseille de ne plus porter de jugement sur les personnes qui me sont chères ! J'ai beaucoup de mal à me contrôler ces temps ci... »

Offusqué, le ministre bougonna quelque chose et sortit...

En moins d'une heure toute l'école était au courant de ce qui c'était passé dans la grande salle.

Le lendemain tout les journaux magiques, qui ne parlaient plus que d'Harry et de ses exploit avec Voldemort. Ou avec les enfant Eémer, depuis des semaines, concentraient tous leurs articles sur leur relation, ce dont ils se fichaient tout les deux.

Ce qui contrariait le survivant n'était pas la rumeur stupide, qui lui parvenait grâce à Hermione et Ron, mais le fait que ces deux amis étaient malheureusement harcelés, la plupart du temps pour démentir ou confirmer la plupart des rumeurs.

La plus persistante était celle qui disait que Severus lui avait fait boire un filtre d'amour pour parvenir à le mettre dans son lit !

Si ils savaient, tout ces gens ce qu'il c'était réellement passé...

Allongé par terre, devant la cheminée, là où il se sentait si bien, le jeune homme étudiait les lois qui régissaient l'ordre du phoenix.

Il prenait ses fonctions la semaine suivante après quelques entretiens avec Dumbledore et quelques parchemins à étudier. Des coups furent portés sur le tableau, d'un geste de la main Harry l'ouvrit. Et ses deux amis entrèrent :

« Salut ! »

Hermione se laissa tomber sur le canapé, suivit de Ron :

« Ca a été aujourd'hui ? »

« Oui, il semblerait qu'après deux mois de colle, donnés par Severus à un élève de troisième année parce qu'il nous avait accosté dans les couloirs pour parler de toi, les esprits se soient calmés ! »

Ron se mit à rire :

« Ouais, c'est pratique en fin de compte ! »

Hermione secoua la tête :

« Alors cette maison hier ? »

Harry grimaça :

« Non, elle n'est pas... Enfin elle était jolie mais... »

« Mais ce n'était pas la bonne ! »

« Ouais, mais on trouvera ! »

Ron allait parler quand le tableau s'ouvrit, c'était rare que Severus passe dans ses appartements en plein après-midi, Harry se leva et soupira bruyamment en voyant qui accompagnait son amant.

Le ministre El bach et le directeur :

« Deux fois en deux jours, monsieur le ministre, c'est plus que je ne peux le supporter ! »

« Nous sommes là, pour vous aider ! »

« Mais je vous ai déjà dit que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! »

Le ministre s'approcha :

« Nous aimerions mettre fin aux rumeurs ! Nous avons amené ici une potion qui révélera si vous êtes soumis à un quelconque sortilège... »

A la surprise de tous, Harry se mit à sourire :

« Très bien, je le ferais ! »

Indignés, Ron et Hermione le regardait :

« Je le ferais à une condition... Que vous fassiez le même test à Severus ! »

« Pardon ? »

Le sourire du survivant s'élargit :

« Qui vous dit que ce n'est pas moi qui ai versé un filtre d'amour dans son verre ? Après tout c'est moi qui lui ai sauté dessus, je vous l'ai dit ! Et ce n'est pas une façon de parler, je l'ai vraiment fait... »

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et le ministre parut gêné, il balbutia :

« Mais enfin nous... »

Et El bach se mit à sourire :

« Nous savons bien que vos compétence en potions ne sont pas... »

« Hermione que met-on dans ce genre de filtre ? »

Ravie, la jeune fille récita une douzaine d'ingrédients, avant de finir par dire :

« Et on ajoute 3 cheveux de la personne à envoûter ! Comme Severus est têtu je dirais même 5 ! »

Ron éclata de rire, mais s'étouffa à moitié sous le regard mauvais de son professeur de potion. Fudge parut embêté :

« Très bien, il boira aussi ! »

« Je n'ai d'ordre à recevoir de personne, Fudge, méfiez vous, vous commencez vraiment à m'échauffer ! »

« Euh donc vous n'aller pas... »

« Je le ferais uniquement pour m'assurer que cette potion est bien préparée, je n'ai rien à prouver à personne ! Et je n'ai aucune confiance en vous ! »

Il s'avança et tendit la main, El Bach sortit alors une petite fiole :

« Voilà vous buvez et... »

« Ca va, je sais merci ! »

Il porta la fiole à sa bouche et but il remonta ensuite sa manche sur son poignet et attendit, Ron le regardait en fronçant les sourcils Hermione murmura alors :

« Si une sorte de fil rouge apparaît sur le poignet, c'est que la personne a été soumise à un sortilège ou à une potion d'amour... Si le fil est bleu c'est que non... »

Au moment même où elle finissait sa phrase, le fil apparut : bleu.

El bach tendit alors la potion à Harry, celui ci jeta un coup d'œil à son amant :

« Il manque un peu de fleur d'anoudine et elle a été cuite trop longtemps ! Mais il n'y a pas de danger ! »

Harry soupira alors et but, ils attendirent tous et puis le lacet bleu apparut sous le regard ébahi des deux hommes :

« Mais... mais ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Et si ! »

Après quelques plates excuses, ils sortirent tous les deux. Et une nouvelle fois des rumeurs se répandirent...

¤¤¤¤

A pas de loup, Harry entra dans la maison, son cœur se mit à battre plus vite c'était la première fois que ça arrivait...

Sans se préoccuper de son amant, il avança, le salon ressemblait beaucoup à leur appartement à Poudlard, la cheminée était toute aussi immense. Et une grande bibliothèque, vide, pour le moment, tapissait les murs du fond.

La voix de l'agent immobilier le fit sursauter :

« Il y a quatre chambres, trois en haut, une en bas ! Il y a aussi un atelier, auparavant il servait à la confection de bonbons de... »

Le regard de profond ennui que lui jeta Severus, l'empêcha de finir sa phrase il se reprit :

« Donc il y a deux salles de bains, une cuisine immense avec une petite pièce attenante pour les elfes de maison et... »

Harry sourirait :

« Je vous remercie nous allons continuer la visite, seuls ! »

A peine l'homme sorti, Severus s'approcha de son amant :

« Pourquoi visiter, tu as l'air décidé... »

Son sourire s'élargit :

« Elle est parfaite cette maison ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤

Après la visite éclair de la maison de ses rêves, tout passa trop vite aux yeux du survivant.

Hermione et Ron furent pris dans le tourbillon des révisons, Harry ne les voyait plus que rarement. Tout le monde à l'ordre du phoenix l'avait accueilli avec joie...

La même semaine où il pris ses fonctions, ils arrêtèrent 38 Mangemorts tout en douceur...

C'était loin d'être la bataille que le survivant avait imaginé.

Peu être viendrait-elle plus tard... Il fallait espérer que non. Pour le moment ils leur avait suffit d'aller les débusquer chez eux. Les premiers du moins, quand les autres avait appris les arrestations massives de leurs camarades, la plupart avaient fuit, se cachant dans des trous à rat.

Mais Harry savait qu'il les trouverait tous...

La vie continuait ainsi son cours, entre révisions pour les uns et missions pour les autres...

a suivre...

* * *

bon bin voilà ! il y a certain passage de ce chapitre que j'adore et d'autre ou j'ai envie de me taper la tête contre le mur tellement c'est nul lune tape sa tête contre le mur

enfin bref vous avez eu votre vengence avec fudge ! lol PROCHAIN CHAPITRE le 28 /12 encore un joyeux noel a vous je vous aime !


	21. anniversaire

c'est pas ma faute je voulais poster hier sa m'archais pas ! ggrrr de f f . net !

Donc me voilà avec le chap 21 j'espère qu'il va vous plaire !

disclamer : bon comme d'hab rien n'est a moi !

RESUMER :

Harry et Severus se sont installer dans leur maison ! Lucius court toujour et a menacer de pourrire la vie de Severus et de Dray voilà !

* * *

Chap. 21 : Anniversaire

Tout fut très vite aménagé dans la nouvelle maison et ils s'y installèrent dés la fin des ASPIC...  
La première nuit qu'ils y avaient passée resterait longtemps gravée dans la mémoire du jeune homme, comme étant l'une des plus torrides qu'ils avaient passée jusqu'alors...

Le regard perdu dans les flammes, Harry sursauta quand la voix de Severus retentit dans la pièce :  
« Explique moi une chose... »  
Alors que son amant s'installait sur le canapé, le jeune homme se leva et se glissa sans ses bras :  
« Oui que veux tu savoir ? »  
« Que ce soit ici ou dans les appartements à Poudlard je te retrouve toujours à la même place, quelque soit l'heure de la journée ! Allongé, par terre devant la cheminée ! »  
« Parce que j'aime la texture du tapis et la chaleur du feu... »  
« Mais tu traînasses alors que tes invités vont arriver ! »  
« Je ne traînasse pas, je relis le dernier rapport de Cirkis ! »  
« Et il est écrit dans les flammes ? »  
Harry se mit à rire :  
« Tu pourrais être plus gentil, c'est mon anniversaire après tout... »  
« J'ai déjà été très gentil en ne m'opposant pas à la venue de tout ces gens chez nous ! Et si Hermione me demande une nouvelle fois comment se sont passé ses examens, je la fais sortir à coups de sortilèges ! »  
« Elle m'a promit de ne pas parler des aspic ! De toute façon vu comment elle a travaillé, c'est sur qu'elle les a ! »  
« Je n'en sais rien et si je le savait je ne te le dirais pas ! »  
« Méchant ! »  
« Oui ! »  
Avec un sourire Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant :  
« Alors, aux dernières nouvelles qui vient a... »  
« Je vais fêter mon anniversaire chez moi ! Avec des gens que j'aime c'est une grande première ! »  
Severus soupira :  
« Donc nous allons être envahis ? »  
« Un tout petit peu ! »  
« Combien ? »  
Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant :  
« Euh, alors, toute la famille Weasley à part Bill et Charlie, ils n'ont pas fini la mission que je leur ait confié ! Remus ! Albus ! Hermione ! Hagrid n'est pas là, il est allé voir Graup... »  
Le regard noir que lui jeta son amant fit rire le jeune homme :  
« Tu sais, tu ne me fais plus peur... »  
« Par ce que je t'ai fait peur un jour ? Toi qui as passé ton temps à défier mon autorité et à piquer dans mes armoires... »  
Se serrant un peu plus contre lui, Harry se mit à sourire :  
« Oui, tu ne te souviens pas ''Harry Potter notre nouvelle célébrité'' le regard que tu m'a jeté cette fois là m'a terrorisé ! C'est amusant de voir qu'aujourd'hui, ce même regard me fait frémir d'excitation... »  
Il se releva légèrement et embrassa son amant dans le cou, au même moment la sonnette retentit, le jeune homme se mit à rire et Severus à soupirer.  
D'un geste de la main Harry fit disparaître les parchemins qui traînaient encore sur le sol et demanda :  
« Tu vas ouvrir ? Il faut que je surveille le dîner ! »  
« Pourquoi l'elfe ne se charge pas du repas ? »  
« Je t'ai dit que... »  
Un nouveau coup de sonnette l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Résigné Severus alla ouvrir.  
Depuis la cuisine le jeune homme pouvait entendre les expressions de joie de sa famille. Il vérifia que tout se déroulait comme il le voulait et entra dans la salle :  
« Bonsoir ! »  
« Bonsoir ! »  
« Bon anniversaire ! »  
Harry les embrassa un par un, Molly le garda plus longtemps dans ses bras en souriant, quand à lui c'est Albus qu'il rechignait à relâcher, il ne c'était pas rendu compte à quel point le directeur lui avait manqué, c'était un travail bien difficile de diriger l'ordre...  
Ils discutèrent joyeusement et puis Hermione jeta un œil à la maison :  
« Tu avais raison Harry c'est superbe ! »  
« Oui et tu n'as encore rien vu ! »  
« A ouais ! »  
« Ouais ! »  
Ron écarquilla les yeux :  
« Tu nous montre ! »  
Hermione acquiesça :  
« J'ai envie de visiter ! »  
« Moi aussi ! »  
Harry sourit :  
« Ouais ! Dobby ! »  
L'elfe apparut dans un pop sonore :  
« Le maître a appelé monsieur ? »  
Le jeune homme soupira :  
« Dobby je t'ai dit de m'app... Bon laisse tomber ! Tu veux surveiller le dîner pour moi pendant que je fais visiter la maison ? »  
« Bien sur Harry Potter monsieur ! Dobby aurait pu faire le dîner tout seul monsieur ! »  
Le jeune homme se pencha sur l'elfe :  
« Ok je répète : ce que je peux faire ou ce que j'ai le temps de faire dans cette maison je le fait ! Si tu veux t'occuper de tout tu prend deux galions de plus par  
semaine ! »  
L'elfe baissa la tête, tout le monde s'installa et le survivant fit visiter la maison à ses trois amis, la jeune fille s'approcha de lui :  
« Alors Harry comment ça se passe la vie avec Severus ? »  
Le jeune homme sourit :  
« Bien, ça se passe très bien ! Tout va bien dans ma vie ! J'ai juste un travail épuisant ! »  
Il se mit à rire et Ron soupira :  
« Tu as des problèmes avec l'ordre ? »  
« Pas vraiment, mais c'est fou tout ce qu'il faut faire ! Moi qui croyais que je passerais mon temps à capturer des Mangemorts je me retrouve à faire tout un tas de paperasse ! »  
Ils arrivèrent à l'étage. Et la visite commença.

Quand ils redescendirent, tout le reste de la famille étaient déjà installé à la table, juste avant d'entrer dans le salon, Hermione murmura à Harry :  
« Est ce que je peux annoncer quelque chose à la table ? »  
Le jeune homme se mit à sourire :  
« Comme la venu d'un nouveau membre dans la famille ? »  
« Ron t'as dit... »  
« Non j'ai deviné ! »  
La jeune fille inspira :  
« Bah ouais ! »  
« Vas-y fonce ! »  
Ils rejoignirent les autres, Harry s'installa aux cotés de son amant, le dîner fut joyeux et rapide, toutes les peines que le survivant avait eues lui semblaient bien loin...  
Il avait à présent une famille une maison et...  
Un froid glacé vint étreindre son cœur, il avait tous ça autrefois, une maison, des parents et tout lui avait été arraché si vite.  
Ce soir là, il se promit que jamais personne ne lui enlèverait sa nouvelle famille. Assis à ses côtés, Remus lui serra doucement le bras, Harry releva alors la tête, Hermione triturait une serviette de table et tout le monde la regardait :  
« Donc voilà, Ron et moi, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer à tous... »  
Elle jeta un regarda à son amant, mais celui ci gardait les yeux rivés sur ses mains, elle continua donc :  
« Nous... »  
« Vous allez vous marier ! »  
Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Ginny, sauf Harry et Albus, tout deux avaient déjà deviné la fin de la phrase, Hermione, elle, inspira :  
« Non, c'est pas prévu pour le moment ! »  
Molly se mit à sourire :  
« Alors ? Dites nous ! »  
« Je... »  
Après un dernier regard à Ron elle lâcha :  
« Je suis enceinte ! »  
La surprise se peignit d'abord sur le visage puis la joie. Se fut un brouhaha incommensurable tout le monde parlait en même temps...  
Félicitant la future maman, touchant son ventre encore plat, donnant de grandes claques dans le dos de Ron qui rougissait, la famille se réjouissait :  
« Qui aurait pu croire que tu serais le premier à me faire grand mère... »  
Les rires se mêlaient aux cris de joie...  
Sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Severus se leva et sortit, il avait encore beaucoup de mal à supporter ces gens.  
Il avait été seul si longtemps, deux heures avec tout le monde c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il pouvait faire...

Harry vit son amant sortir dans le jardin, alors que les jumeaux prenaient le pari, une fille ? Un garçon ? Des jumeaux ?  
Molly soupira :  
« Il faut espérer que non, j'ai eu bien du mal avec vous deux ! »  
Tout le monde se mit à rire, pas du tout vexés, les jumeaux s'approchèrent de Harry, le sourire aux lèvres :  
« Faudrait quand même pas oublier que c'est l'anniversaire de notre petit frère d'adoption ! Alors, place aux cadeaux ! »  
Ils l'installèrent sur une chaise, Ginny balaya la pièce du regard :  
« On attend pas Severus ? »  
Harry lui sourit :  
« Non, t'en fais pas pour lui. »  
Alors que tout le monde faisait apparaître les paquets, il demanda à la jeune fille :  
« Prête pour une année d'école sans nous ? »  
« Ca va être dur ! Mais Severus sera là ! »  
« N'espère pas qu'il t'aide ou te facilite la tache ! »  
« Ce serais pas mon prof de potion si il le faisait ! »  
Ils se jetèrent un regard complice et puis Molly s'approcha avec le premier paquet :  
« Voilà de ma part, de celle de Ginny et d'Arthur ! »  
Avide et ému, Harry ouvrit le présent, à peine l'eut-il fait qu'un autre lui était présenté, celui d'Hermione et de Ron, et puis celui de Remus, le loup le regardait en souriant :  
« Ca va te plaire je pense ! »  
Doucement il défit le noeud et puis sourit :  
« Ce sont quelque photo de tes parents, de toi et de Sirius ! Pour personnaliser un peu la maison ! J'en ai parlé à Severus avant hein ! Il m'a dit que du moment qu'il n'était pas sur ces photos, ça lui allait ! »  
Harry remercia son ami d'un regard et posa délicatement la boite près de lui, se promettant d'observer chaque photo avec minutie, c'était vraiment la seul chose qui lui restait de ses parents :  
« Bon, allez, fini l'émotion, tiens ! Voilà le notre, mais tu ne l'ouvriras que quand tu seras seul ! »  
George, euh, ou Fred, le regardait en souriant, son frère s'approcha à son tour dans leurs yeux la malice brillait, méfiant, Harry prit la boite et la sonda de son pouvoir. Il devint aussi rouge que le noeud qui recouvrait le cadeau :  
« Ca vous sera très utile à toi et à Severus... »  
« Oui, c'est un vrai plaisir d'avoir ce qu'il y a dans cette boite... »  
L'un des jumeaux, regarda l'autre :  
« Comme tu le sais ? »  
« Tu m'a raconté, tu te souviens pas ? »  
« A oui c'est vrai ! »  
Harry devint plus rouge encore. Il posa bien vite le paquet près de lui faisant bien attention à ce qu'il reste fermé :  
« C'est quoi ? »  
Les jumeaux sourirent à leur jeune sœur, mais ne répondirent bien évidement pas...  
Alors qu'Albus s'approchait pour donner son cadeau, Ginny tenta de soulever le couvercle de la boite des jumeaux, Harry abattit sa main dessus en rougissant de nouveau, il fit disparaître la boite d'un geste de la main et la jeune fille eut une moue boudeuse.  
Une heure après Severus était toujours dehors et la pièce était jonchée de papier cadeaux, de rubans et de rires...  
Dés qu'il le put, Harry s'éclipsa, pour rejoindre son amant, assis sur une chaise près de la table de jardin, l'homme avait le regard perdu dans la nuit, doucement le survivant s'installa sur lui, à califourchon en murmura :  
« Ca va ? »  
Seul un grognement lui répondit :  
« Ils s'en vont bientôt... »  
Il déposa un baiser dans le cou du professeur :  
« Tu as tenu plus longtemps que je ne le croyais, je te remercie ! »  
Avec un sourire il effleura les lèvres de l'homme et plongea son regard dans le sien :  
« Pourquoi tu me regardes de cette façon ? »  
Après quelques instants, le jeune homme répondit :  
« Tout est allé si vite ! Il y a, à peine un an, j'étais persuadé que je te détestais, aujourd'hui sans que je ne sache vraiment comment on vit dans la même maison ! »  
« Sans que tu saches ? Tu me la demandé, je te le rappelle... »  
Harry rassura son amant d'un sourire :  
« Hermione est enceinte, je travaille, j'ai plus de 50 personnes sous mes ordres, tu te rend compte ? »  
« J'en fais partie, je te le rappelle ! »  
Le jeune homme se mit à rire :  
« C'est cela oui ! »  
Plus sérieusement, le jeune homme ajouta :  
« Tu sais, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de temps ! Tu vois pour souffler ! On a arrêté 58 mangemorts ! Il nous en reste une centaine... Dés que ce sera fait qu'ils seront jugés et emprisonnés, je veux prendre du temps ! »  
« Du temps ? »  
« Oui pour vivre ! Toi et moi, on prendra des vacances, de très longues vacances. »  
Alors que Severus allait répondre, la voix de Ginny leur parvint :  
« Harry... Oh pardon, mais, euh, on vous attend pour le gâteau... »  
« J'arrive ! »  
Il chuchota à son amant :  
« Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, je reviens bientôt ! »  
Malgré sa promesse, la fête dura encore des heures, Ginny s'endormit dans le canapé, peu à peu la fatigue se fit sentir chez tout le monde, alors que des groupes c'étaient formés dans la pièce et qu'ils chuchotaient tous, Harry s'approcha de Ron qui observait la rue devant la maison qui était déserte :  
« Alors mon ami ! Qu'est ce que ça te fait de savoir qu'en mars tu seras papa ? »  
Ron inspira :  
« Ca fiche la trouille ! J'ai à peine 18 ans c'était pas prévu... Et je suis même pas sur que je puise assumer... Ca fiche la trouille quoi... »  
« Tu as réfléchi à ma proposition ? »  
« Ouais, j'accepte bien sur, être ton assistant à l'ordre c'est génial ! Et puis, il me faut un boulot, et il va nous falloir un appart et... et... »  
Il poussa un profond soupire :  
« Ma mère a pris ça plutôt bien ! Je pensais qu'elle dirait que nous sommes trop jeune et tout ! Et puis ça fait a peine quelques mois qu'on sort ensemble ! »  
« Oui, mais ça fait longtemps que vous vous aimez ! »  
Ron observa la jeune femme, elle discutait avec sa mère :  
« J'espère que tout ira bien ! »  
« Et les parents d'Hermione ils disent quoi ? »  
« Heu ''comment ça a pu arriver'' et ''qu'aller vous faire'' je crois même que sa maman lui a conseiller de... enfin tu vois, de se débarrasser du bébé ! »  
Le survivant écarquilla les yeux :  
« Mais c'est horrible ! »  
« Ouais elle lui a répondu que nous avions fini nos études et que nous saurions nous débrouiller ! Tu connais Mione, rien ne l'effraie... »  
Harry se mit a sourire :  
« Oui c'est vrai que vous êtes jeunes ! Que ce n'était pas prévu et tout... Mais Hermione est assez responsable pour deux et toi tu apprendras... »  
Leur regard se croisèrent et ils éclatèrent de rire, le survivant s'approcha, serra son ami contre lui un instant :  
« Tout ira bien, tu verras ! »  
Il soupira de nouveau, et puis Molly s'approcha :  
« Nous devrions rentrer à présent, il est très tard ! »  
Elle regarda ensuite sa fille :  
« Il va falloir la réveiller ! »  
« Nous avons deux chambres d'amis, on peut l'installer dans celle du bas ! Elle rentrera demain matin ! »  
« Mais ça ne va pas déranger Severus, tu es sûr ? »  
« Ne vous en faites ! Il sera ravi de retrouver le calme de sa maison et Ginny est plutôt discrète ! »  
Molly passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille et sourit :  
« Très bien elle rentrera demain matin ! »  
Toute la famille se dirigea vers la cheminée, Harry serra Remus dans ses bras :  
« On se voit demain ? »  
Le loup sourit :  
« Oui j'ai un rapport à te faire sur ma dernière mission ! »  
Harry se mit à rire et toute la famille se dirigea vers la cheminée pour regagner leurs maisons respectives.  
D'un sort, il emmena Ginny dans la chambre d'ami, il se retourna et lança un sort pour mettre la jeune fille plus à l'aise, une fois le sort effectué, il sortit en souriant.  
Au moment même où son amant entrait :  
« Voilà c'est fini ! J'aiderais Dobby à ranger tout ça demain ! Pour le moment Mr Snape je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de monter ! »  
Avec un sourire amusé, son amant demanda :  
« Tu es fatigué ? »  
« J'ai dit monter, pas dormir ! Les jumeaux nous ont acheté un cadeau très prometteur ! »

¤¤¤¤¤  
Harry descendit dans la cuisine et se retint de rire, Severus torse nu debout contre l'évier, une tasse de café à la main et Ginny assise à la table de la cuisine, avec le t-shirt blanc qu'il lui avait mit hier, se fixaient, amusé le survivant s'approcha et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant avant de d'embrasser le front de sa sœur d'adoption :  
« Bonjour, vous deux ! »  
« Tu aurais pu me dire que nous avions une invitée ! »  
« Oui j'aurais pu ! J'aurais pu, mais nous aurions passé une nuit beaucoup moins marrante ! »  
Severus le fixa un instant et soupira, Harry reporta son attention sur la jeune fille :  
« Bien dormi petite sœur ? »  
« Ouais ! »  
L'elfe de maison apparut, faisant sursauter la dernière des Weasley :  
« Harry Potter monsieur, les deux amis de monsieur, le demandent à la cheminée monsieur ! »  
Le survivant sourit et se dirigea vers le salon suivi de son amant et de Ginny. Les têtes des jumeaux dansaient dans les flammes, avec un sourire Harry se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil :  
« Salut vous deux ! »  
« Salut Harry ! »  
« Alors tu as apprécier notre cadeau ! »  
Les joues légèrement roses le jeune homme répondit :  
« Oui beaucoup, je vous remercie ! C'est un jeu très amusant ! Et vu que votre jeune sœur est dans la pièce et que Severus vient de me jeter un de ces fameux regards je n'en dirais pas plus... »  
Ginny rougit et le maîtres des potions soupira, en riant Harry ajouta :  
« Mais je ne veux pas savoir ou vous avez acheté ce genre de chose ! »  
Les jumeaux se mirent à rire :  
« On a appelé ce matin mais Dobby nous a dit que vous dormirez encore ! »  
Fred ajouta :  
« Tu sais que ça fait réveil aussi... »  
Harry sembla réfléchir :  
« Ok, je ne veux pas savoir comment ! »  
« Tu as tort... »  
« Vous ne m'appeliez pas que pour ça je suppose ? »  
« Non tu as une mission pour nous ? »  
« On ferme la boutique cet après-midi alors... »  
« On s'est dit que tu aurais peut être besoin de nous ! »  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête :  
« Ouais, j'aimerais que vous alliez faire un tour a l'allée des embrumes, surveiller un peu ce qui s'y passe ! »  
« Très bien ! On ira ! »  
« On te fait notre rapport ce soir ! »  
Harry s'étira :  
« Ouais mais pas avant 18h, je dois montrer à Ron comment il peut m'aider en dehors des missions qu'on effectuera et je vais aussi confier du travail à Mione... »  
Les deux garçons froncèrent les sourcils :  
« Rien de dangereux hein notre belle sœur porte notre futur neveu ! »  
Avec un sourire le jeune répondit :  
« Non, ne vous en faites pas ! Juste les papiers de l'ordre et la comptabilité ! J'en peux plus de remplir tous ces papiers ! »  
« Ok, ça marche, à ce soir ! J'ai plein de devoir à faire ! »  
Les flammes reprirent les couleurs habituelles et Ginny se leva, le t-shirt remonta sur ses cuisses, mais il n'y prêta pas attention :  
« Bon moi je vais rentrer ! »  
Au même moment, les flammes prirent une teinte verte, annonçant l'arrivée de quelqu'un, Severus s'approcha :  
« C'est Drago ! »  
Il fit un geste de la main, ouvrant le passage pour son ami, Ginny croisa les bras sur son ventre en souriant, le jeune homme sortit de la cheminée et resta un instant interdit devant la jeune fille, celle ci se mit à rire :  
« Alors Drago Malfoy, on regrette certains de ses choix ? »  
Elle se pencha pour ramasser ses affaires, ses chaussures dans une main, sa robe dans l'autre, elle s'approcha de la cheminée :  
« Je peux garder ton t-shirt Harry ? »  
« Bien sur petite sœur ! Dit à Ron que je l'attends, tu veux ? »  
« Ouais ! Pas de problèmes ! »  
Alors que Drago la regardait partir, Severus passa une robe propre :  
« Nous aussi on y va ! »  
Harry soupira :  
« Faites attention à vous, tous les deux ! Lucius ne se laissera pas capturer comme ça ! »  
Severus secoua la tête :  
« Pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'on le trouve ! »  
« Mais il est trop puissant, il m'empêche d'activer sa marque... »  
Drago grimaça :  
« Il est pas stupide, il sait bien que tu le cherches ! Et à mon avis, on ne le trouvera que quand il le voudra ! »  
Le maître des potions acquiesça, son amant s'approcha, l'embrassa légèrement et ils empruntèrent à leur tour le réseau de cheminette...

* * *

donc voila ! c'est un peu plat je sais mais bon ! qu'est ce que vous avez pensée du cadeau des jumeaux et de ginny ?

JE VOUS SOUHAITE UNE TRES JOUYEUSE ANNEE ! LA SANTE...

PLEIN D'AMOUR...** ET DE SLASH ! **

**je vous aime ! et j'espère que vous serez très heureux pour cette année qui s'annonce **

**soyez heureux ! **


	22. Où tout bascule

Hé bin mes enfants voilà l'avant dernier chapitre !

**Donc je résume un peu harry est dans la salle de tribunal et il se souvient du passer ! La, il est en train de se souvenir des jours qui on précéder le procés ! et dans le dernier chapitre on retourne dans la salle de tribunal ! voilà **

Est ce que c'est clair ce que je racont ? si vous avez des question hésiter pas !

disclamer : bon comme d'hab rien ne m'appartient !

_OH JOIE AU BONHEUR LE MAL LE BIEN A 301 REVIEW ! je suis trop contente merci a vous touts ! _

* * *

Chap. 22 : Où tout bascule

Pendant des mois, chacun s'attela à son travail. Et toute la famille eut bien d'autres occasions de faire la fête, Noël, le nouvel an, le mariage de Charlie...  
Pour la nouvelle année, Hermione affichait un ventre bien rond et un visage radieux.  
Elle ne cessait de dire qu'elle en avait assez et qu'elle avait hâte que la date de l'accouchement arrive.  
Plus elle répétait cette phrase et plus Ron se sentait mal.  
Et puis peu à peu, sans même que personne ne s'en rende compte, le temps passa...  
Hermione donna naissance à Alexis le 16 mars, un beau petit garçon de 3k 230 grammes et 52 centimètres, avec des cheveux roux et des yeux très clairs.  
Personne ne fut étonné quand les deux jeunes parents demandèrent à Harry d'être le parrain.  
Le baptême magique avait eut lieu lors des 1 ans du petit.  
Une grande fête avait été organisée pour le plaisir de tous. Harry prenait son rôle très au sérieux, il voulait être présent dans la vie de son filleul.  
Bien sur Severus râlait, quand son amant prenait le bébé à la maison, mais le survivant soupçonnait son compagnon de ne protester que pour la forme.  
Alexis adorait le maître des potions, chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce, il lui tendait les bras en hurlant ''talou talou'' personne ne savait vraiment pourquoi il appelait Severus ainsi, mais ça semblait beaucoup l'amuser, au grand dam du professeur...  
Qui bien évidement râlait un peu plus.  
Tout allait bien pour eux, il ne restait qu'une dizaine de Mangemorts à arrêter, Ron et Hermione préparaient leur mariage, et les journaux avaient enfin cessé de parler de la relation immorale de Harry Potter avec un mangemort.  
Il y avait certes quelques zones d'ombre, Lucius n'avait toujours pas été arrêté et certains des membres de l'ordre avaient quelques problèmes avec des Aurors libéraux.  
Mais ces quelques rixes étaient loin de paniquer le survivant. Severus refusait d'entendre parler d'adoption mais le jeune homme ne désespérait pas...  
Ce soir là, là ou tout avait basculé, Alexis entrait dans son 18ieme mois et il passait à la demande de son parrain, le week-end chez eux.  
Allongé sur le tapis devant la cheminée, avec le bébé et une trentaine de jouets multicolores, Harry s'amusait :  
« Lexis ! Allez, vas-y, prend la boule ! »  
L'enfant se mit à rire et poussa un cri :  
« Pa'in bouille... »  
« Non la bouuuule ! »  
Avec un rire de joie l'enfant répéta :  
« Bouiillle »  
Le jeune homme passa sa main dans les cheveux roux du bébé :  
« Non, c'est pas ça ! »  
D'un geste du doigt, il fit voler la balle jusqu'à l'enfant, au même moment Severus entra, détournant l'attention du petit de son jouet, il tendit les bras vers l'entrant en hurlant :  
« Talou talou ! »  
Le professeur n'accorda qu'un infime regard au bébé, mais malgré le fait qu'il se soit légèrement détourné, Harry le vit sourire, le maître des potions déposa des parchemins sur la table en soupirant :  
« Il est encore là ? »  
« Oui ! Pour tout le week-end ! »  
« C'est la troisième fois ce mois ci ! »  
Le bébé tournait la tête au son de leur voix tout en mordillant la balle en mousse qu'il avait récupéré, Harry lui sourit et répondit à son amant :  
« Ron et Hermione ont un tas de truc à préparer pour leur mariage et puis moi j'aime avoir le loupiot à la maison... »  
Avec un sourire qui ressemblait fort à une grimace, Severus soupira :  
« Qui aurait cru il n'y a pas si longtemps, que j'accepterais un bébé Weasley chez moi ! »  
Harry se mit à rire :  
« Moi ! Et je peux même dire que dans quelque années tu me demandera : qui aurait cru que je serais papa de cette merveilleuse enfant... »  
Pour atténuer le poids de ses paroles, Harry se pencha sur le bébé avec des gouzi gouzi, Severus soupira bruyamment :  
« Je vois, tu es retourné à l'agence d'adoption... »  
« Oui ! Et Sara est très impatiente de te voir ! »  
Severus se leva :  
« Elle n'a que 16 mois, comment peut elle être impatiente de me... Attends... Sara ? Tu lui a donné un nom ?»  
« Il le faut bien, ses parents n'ont pas eut le temps de lui en donner un. Et tout le monde l'appelle petite puce là bas, c'est pas un prénom ça ! Donc Sara Potter Snape... »  
Harry se mordit les lèvres, persuadé que son amant allait réagir :  
« Potter Snape et pourquoi pas le contraire ? »  
Avec un sourire, le jeune homme répondit, tout en donnant un autre jouet au bébé assis à ces coté :  
« Parce qu'être la fille d'Harry Potter ça lui apporterais trop de problèmes... »  
« Parce qu'avec Snape non... »  
Le professeur se laissa retomber sur la chaise :  
« Je vois même pas pourquoi je discute ! Je déteste les enfants... »  
Devant l'air désespéré de son amant Harry se mit à rire :  
« Tu verras tu changera d'avis ! Après tout il y a trois semaines quand je t'ai parlé d'elle, tu as tout de suite refusé, maintenant tu envisages le nom de famille qu'elle pourrait porter... »  
« J'ai raison de refuser, je... »  
« Attends, je fais la suite ! »  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils dans une parfaite imitation de son compagnon et imita :  
« Je suis trop vieux pour ça... »  
« Et c'est vrai Harry, je n'ai pas ton âge moi ! J'ai plus... »  
« Plus de 40 ans je sais ! »  
Alexis se mit à gazouiller, il fixa avec intérêt un énorme nounours, il fit un sourire éclatant à son parrain qui le lui tendit :  
« Miciiiii pa'in... »  
L'enfant éclata de rire quand il bascula sous le poids du jouet :  
« Ton âge n'est qu'une excuse bidon de moldu ! Ta vie commence, elle ne se finit pas, les sorciers vivent très vieux... »  
Sans le regarder, le professeur marmonna quelque chose, Harry s'assura que le bébé était en sécurité sur le tapis et se leva doucement, sous le regard étonner de son filleul :  
« On n'a pas fini cette conversation, je vais lui chercher des gâteaux, surveilles le ! »  
Severus jeta un regard étrange à l'enfant, persuadé que son amant voulait uniquement le laisser seul un instant avec l'enfant. Le professeur ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.  
Il ne détestait pas les enfants, enfin il avait du mal à supporter les bébés, pourtant ce bout de chou n'avait rien de repoussant, enfin il l'était déjà moins qu'à sa  
naissance...  
Il en était là de ses réflexions, quand on sonna à la porte, il se leva et ouvrit tout en gardant un œil sur le bébé, qui avait entreprit de noyer le tapis de bave...  
Sur le pas de la porte se tenait deux hommes, deux Auror à ce qu'il semblait, leurs robes bleues impeccables, leurs insignes brillants sur leurs poitrines, l'un deux était quasiment chauve et l'autre semblait à peine sortit de l'adolescence, c'est lui qui déclara :  
« Monsieur Snape, vous avez l'ordre de nous suivre ! »  
Harry entra dans la pièce un paquet de gâteaux dans la main :  
« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  
Il fut surprit en voyant les deux hommes, c'était deux des Auror qui avaient eu des altercations avec des membres de l'ordre.  
Le plus jeune se raidit :  
« Monsieur Potter ! »  
« Qu'est ce que vous faite la Henbass ? »  
Le sang quitta le visage des deux hommes, le plus vieux fit un pas vers eux :  
« Nous somme venu chercher Monsieur Snape ! Pour l'emmener au ministère... »  
Severus allait parler, mais d'un regard son amant l'en empêcha :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Des accusations ont été portées contre lui. Nous y allons ! »  
Harry se plaça devant le professeur :  
« Non ! »  
« Monsieur Potter bien que vous dirigiez la plus grande organisation d'Auror de ce pays vous n'avez pas l'autorité nécessaire pour empêcher cette arrestation ! »  
« J'ai dit non ! Vous allez m'attendre ici ! Je renvois le bébé chez lui et je viens ! »  
Henbass soupira et grimaça :  
« Monsieur Potter... »  
La colère perça dans la voix d'Harry quand il murmura :  
« Si vous bougez d'ici, vous aurez à faire à moi ! »  
Le survivant fit quelque pas, prit l'enfant dans ses bras et le colla dans ceux de Severus :  
« Vous ne devriez pas lui donnez un moyen de pression sur nous ! Ne faites pas confiance à un mange... »  
« Henbass ne me dit pas ce que je dois faire ! Quand on n'a pas été capable de réussir l'examen d'entrée pour l'ordre du phoenix et qu'on se rabat sur les Aurors de second niveau, on se la ferme ! Ne bougez pas d'ici ! »  
Il jeta un regard à son amant et sortit de la pièce un instant.  
Dans les bras de Severus, l'enfant fixait les deux Aurors en fronçant les sourcils, le professeur observa les cheveux roux du gamin sans vraiment les voir, ses pensées étaient trop chaotiques : alors c'est maintenant que tout se termine, je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait si vite... et pourtant ça aurait du leur prendre moins de temps pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent de la vérité...  
L'ancien mangemort releva la tête quand son amant réapparut dans le salon, il portait à présent une de ses robes de travail et son insigne brillait fièrement sur sa poitrine. Sans un mot il se dirigea vers la cheminée, il lança la poudre dans le feu et dit :  
« Hermione ! »  
Après quelques secondes, le visage de la jeune femme apparut dans les flammes :  
« Il faut que tu vienne chercher le petit ! On doit aller au ministre ! »  
Elle parut soudain inquiète :  
« Que se passe t'il ? »  
« Un problème, Fudge envoie des Aurors chez nous, à la tombée de la nuit pour une convocation ! »  
« Quoi ? On se retrouve au ministre ! On vient avec vous ! »  
Sa tête disparut un moment et on l'entendit hurler :  
« Roooon viens voir ! »  
Elle se tourna de nouveau vers les flammes :  
« On se retrouve là bas ! »  
« Bien ! Dobby ! »  
L'elfe apparut :  
« Monte dans la chambre d'Alexis, prépare un sac avec deux trois jouets, de quoi changer le petit et une couverture je te prie ! Nous allons voir le ministre... »

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
La réceptionniste se figea en voyant l'étrange groupe arriver, en premier venait Harry Potter, derrière lui un bébé dans les bras, encadré par deux Aurors, Severus Snape la fixait, le survivant s'approcha d'elle :  
« Je viens voir le ministre ! »  
« Monsieur... je suis désolée, mais... Le ministre ne peut pas vous recevoir maintenant... »  
Harry se pencha sur le bureau :  
« Il fait venir des Aurors chez nous, à des heures indues. Il va me recevoir, croyez moi ! »  
Il s'approcha de son amant, il lui serra la main un instant et se pencha à l'oreille du bébé, il chuchota de façon à ce que lui seul entende :  
« Talou a besoin de toi mon bébé, il a besoin de protection ! Reste dans ses bras il ne tirera pas sur vous de peur de te blesser... Reste là mon ange, veille sur lui ! »  
Alexis fronça les sourcils et se cramponna à la robe du professeur, refermant ses petites mains sur le tissu noir. Severus réinstalla le bébé sur sa hanche avant de murmurer à son amant :  
« Ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter ! »  
Avec un sourire Harry souffla :  
« Tu sais bien que je ne regrette jamais rien ! Même pas mes pires conneries ! »  
« Je n'en vaut pas la peine Harry ! »  
« Ca, ce n'est pas à toi d'en décider ! »  
Sans un mot de plus le jeune homme entra dans le bureau du ministre sans frapper, il referma la porte derrière lui :  
« Monsieur Potter que faites vous ici ? »  
« Pourquoi, sur votre ordre, des Aurors entrent chez moi sans y être invités ? »  
Le ministre pâlit :  
« Des accusations ont été portées sur Severus Snape ! Le 31 octobre lors de votre dernière année, Monsieur Fonty, sa femme et leurs 3 jeunes enfants, ont étés assassinés par des Mangemorts ! Votre... Votre compagnon à été accusé de ces meurtres atroces... Les trois enfants ont étés mutilés ! »  
La voix faible, le cœur meurtri, Harry demanda :  
« Qui l'a accusé ? »  
Fudge secoua la tête :  
« Ce n'est pas le moment de... »  
« Si je dit que c'est le moment, ça l'est ! »  
« Monsieur, vous oubliez que je suis le ministre de la magie ! »  
« Et vous, vous oubliez que j'ai arrêté quasiment tout les Mangemorts, qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une dizaine à capturer ! Je suis bien placé pour savoir que les accusations dont vous parlez sont fausses ! »  
« Hé bien, dans ce cas, vous le prouverez au procès ! »  
Harry plongea son regard dans celui du politicien :  
« Nous le ferons, en attendant nous rentrons chez nous ! »  
L'homme se leva :  
« Non certainement pas ! Pour qu'il ait le temps de fuir ? »  
Le survivant se força à inspirer :  
« Vous pouvez accuser cet homme d'énormément de choses, mais pas de lâcheté ! Il se présentera à son procès avec sa famille à ses cotés ! En attendant nous rentrons chez nous ! Et si vous avez le malheur d'envoyer d'autre Aurors chez moi ils vous reviendront dans un sac ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
De l'autre coté de la porte les deux Aurors fixaient Severus et l'enfant. Henbass, le plus jeune, s'approcha d'eux :  
« Monsieur Snape veuillez poser cet enfant ! »  
« Approchez vous encore et je vous envoie en enfer ! »  
L'Auror recula d'un pas, Alexis fronça de nouveau les sourcils et hurla :  
« Pas beau ! »  
Ce qui fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres du professeur. A son tour, son collègue s'avança :  
« Allez, viens dans mes bras mon bonhomme, je vais te donner une sucette ! »  
L'enfant se mit à sourire et contre toute attente il hurla :  
« NON ! »  
Et puis il pinça sa langue entre ses lèvres et souffla :  
« Pppffff ! »  
Il envoya un jet de bave directement sur l'Auror qui grimaça de dégoût, au même moment Hermione et Ron accouraient :  
« Severus ça va ? »  
La jeune maman passa sa main dans le cou de son fils et l'embrassa :  
« Maman ! »  
Ron fit de même et soupira :  
« Où est Harry ? »  
D'un geste de la tête le professeur désigna la porte, Henbass s'approcha d'eux :  
« Madame vous êtes la maman de ce bébé ? »  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Nous aimerions que vous le preniez, s'il vous plais, pour sa propre sécurité ! »  
La jeune femme sourit et regarda son fils, celui ci lui sourit en retour, se cramponnant toujours à la robe de Severus avec force :  
« Quelque chose me dit que mon petit ange ne bougera pas de là ! »  
L'Auror se tourna vers Ron :  
« Pourquoi n'essayez vous pas ! »  
« Si vous voulez mais je connais Harry et je connais mon fils ! »  
Le papa s'approcha :  
« Tu viens avec moi Alexis ! »  
L'enfant secoua énergiquement la tête :  
« Noooon »  
Ses petits poings se serrèrent un peu plus sur le tissu et Hermione passa sa main dans les cheveux de son fils :  
« Madame s'il vous plaît, essayez ! »  
« Ca ne servira à rien si Harry lui à demandé, comme je le crois, de ne pas bouger des bras de Severus, il ne bougera pas ! »  
« S'il vous plaît ! »  
Elle soupira :  
« Très bien Alexis tu viens voir maman ? Viens mon bébé j'ai des bonbons ! »  
« Noooon »  
Il tourna la tête vers les deux aurors :  
« Pas beau ! Pas talou talou ! Pppffff ! »  
Cette fois l'auror c'était reculé pour éviter d'être éclaboussé de bave de bébé, Hermione se mit à rire :  
« Ca, c'est parrain qui te l'a appris, hein ! »  
Severus jeta un œil au petit :  
« Ca dure trop longtemps Alexis ! Ton parrain doit encore faire des siennes appelle le ! »  
« Paaa'innnn ! »  
Faisant sauter le bébé dans ses bras Severus répéta :  
« Encore ! »  
« Paaaaa'innnnn ! »  
« Plus fort ! »  
« PA'INNNNN ! »  
La porte s'ouvrit enfin :  
« Voilà, voilà, j'arrive, on se calme ! »  
Harry fixa son amant dans les yeux un instant, il embrassa Hermione et Ron et sourit à son filleul :  
« Tu es le meilleur Lexis, je suis fier de toi ! »  
Il embrassa l'enfant, et soupira. Il ouvrit la main et un feu brûla au creux de sa paume, vif et doré :  
« Maître Jol ! »  
La tête d'un homme apparut dans la flamme :  
« Monsieur Potter, bonsoir ! »  
« Je suis navrée de vous appeler si tard maître, mais j'ai besoin d'un papier urgent si vous pouviez vous mettre en contact avec l'avocat du ministre je vous prie, il vous expliquera ! Je serais chez moi je le signerais là bas... »  
« Très bien je le fais de suite monsieur ! »  
« Je vous remercie ! »  
Harry ferma le poing et les flammes disparurent, il se tourna ensuite vers Severus et le bébé, il fixa l'enfant et lui dit :  
« On rentre à la maison mon petit cœur ! »  
Le ministre émit un son étrange et rougit en disant :  
« Monsieur Potter, je vous prie de garder ce genre de chose pour votre foyer ! »  
« C'est au bébé que je parlais, pauvre idiot ! »  
Le survivant secoua la tête :  
« Rentrons ! »  
Vexé le politicien voulut rappeler sa supériorité :  
« Monsieur Potter, permettez moi de vous rappeler les conditions de notre contrat ! Monsieur Snape est placé sous votre responsabilité, sur votre demande, si il ne se présente pas à son procès, vous irez à Azkanban à sa place ! »  
Le jeune homme serra les poings :  
« Si vous envoyer de nouveau des aurors chez moi ! Où si je vous revoie avant le jugement, vous le regretterez vraiment ! Dorénavant, vous vous adresserez à mon avocat ! »

¤¤¤¤¤¤  
A peine passé la porte, Harry soupira, il tendit le bébé à sa mère et sortit dans le jardin, se demandant pourquoi Severus était resté si calme, pourquoi il n'avait rien dit, rien démenti...  
Epuisé, il se laissa tomber sur le banc du jardin, il sentit deux mains l'enserrer, il était rare que Severus se montre aussi tendre, l'homme se laissa tomber à ses cotés, il ouvrit la bouche, mais le survivant l'empêcha de parler :  
« Je ne veux pas savoir, je ne veux pas que tu me dise ! Je crois en toi ! »  
Il se serra contre lui un long moment...

a suivres... (pour la dernière fois ! lune verse une larme ! qu'est ce que sa va être la prochaine fois ! piouf )

* * *

**Bon alors le ministre toujours aussi idiot ? Le bébé est-il craquant ? Severus est-il coupable a votre avis ? Que va-t-il se passer dans le prochain chapitre ? (le dernier je vous rapelle ! ) Et bien vous le saurez le 26/01 voilà !**

des envie de meutre a mon égard pour avoir couper comme sa ! par ce que je vous le rapelle en faite les chapitre 20 21 22 et 23 sont a l'origine un seul et meme chapitre ! moi sadique ? nooooooooon ! mdr a plus les pluche et merci beaucoup pour les review je vous adore !

PS : A oui pour le début c'était pas trop ennuyant j'ai toujours du mal a faire passer le temps ! j'espère que vous avez pas trouver sa trop rapide ?

bisous lune


	23. fin

hé bien voilà c'est avec une grande émotion que je poste le dernier chapitre ! je vous remerci de m'avoir lu pendant près d'un an ! je n'arrive toujours pas a croire que c'est finie ! a croire que j'ai écris tout sa... Ah la la !

UN GRAND UN ENORME MERCI A MAMAN NARDY DE M'AVOIR CORRIGER ! je t'aiiiiiime maman !

disclamer (si personne n'a comprit au bout de 23 chapitre hien ) rien n'est a moi a si Alexis il est a moi ennnnnnnnfin un truc qui m'appartient gros soupire

Résumer :

alors au chapitre un je vous ai présenter le proces avant de vous montré les souvenir d'Harry ! la nous retournons dans la salle de tribunal nous revenons au présent ! a la vie d'harry et de severus ! Donc la nuit du 31 /10 des personne sont morte et le ministère accuse Severus de ses meurtres. Maitre Jol est l'avocat d'Harry et de severus !voilà que dire d'autre euh bon bin c'est tout je crois !

Je vous laisse donc lire la fin j'espère que sa vous plaira !

* * *

Chap. 23 : Retour au procès

Dans la salle du tribunal, pleine a craquer de sorciers et de sorcières de tous âges (tout le monde avait voulut assister au procès de l'amant d'Harry Potter), le regard de Severus croisa celui du ministre.  
Assis à sa gauche, de l'autre coté de la salle, à une table semblable à la sienne avec El Bach et l'avocat de l'accusation, il écoutait ce que celui ci lui chuchotait à l'oreille...  
Le professeur de potion ne se laissa pas aller, il affronta l'homme des yeux et celui ci détourna bien vite la tête.  
Pourquoi s'acharnaient-ils, lui et El bach contre eux ? La réponse vint d'elle même, El bach se vengeait parce qu'Harry n'avait pas eut besoin de son aide ou de ses conseils pour vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres et Fudge cherchait à discréditer le survivant...  
Le monde sorcier avait maintenant une grande confiance en leur jeune héros, il ne faisait aucun doute que les gens suivraient Harry, quoi qu'il dise ou quoi qu'il fasse. Les élections arrivaient bientôt et le jeune homme lui faisait de l'ombre, la plupart des gens auraient adoré qu'Harry se présente. Fudge avait trouvé la l'excuse parfaite pour l'évincer...  
Le fait que jamais le jeune homme n'avait voulut devenir ministre, qu'il n'avait pas de telle ambition que c'était bien trop de responsabilité et qu'il n'aspirait qu'au calme et à la tranquillité n'avait même pas effleuré le politicien.

La voix du juge sortit le professeur de ses pensées  
« Harry Potter, fils de James Potter et de Lily Potter, jurez vous solennellement que cet homme ici présent est innocent des crimes dont on l'accuse ? »  
La salle était silencieuse tous attendaient la réponse du survivant, mais elle ne venait pas il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs il se passa de longues très longues minutes, rien n'aurait pu interrompre le regard qu'échangeaient Harry et Severus à ce moment là...  
Fudge et El bach se murmuraient à présent des choses tout en hochant la tête d'un air ravi.  
Harry aurait voulut frapper violemment leurs têtes l'une contre l'autre.  
Le juge s'inquiéta ou s'impatienta peut être :  
« Monsieur Potter ? »  
Maîtres Jol s'approcha :  
« Monsieur Potter ! »  
L'avocat jeta un œil au juge et celui ci soupira :  
« Voulez vous que je répète ? Bien alors le 31 octobre Monsieur Snape n'a pas assisté au dîner d'halloween ! ''On'' l'accuse d'avoir pénétré de force sur l'ordre de vous savez qui dans la maison des Fonty ! D'avoir tué et torturé non seulement les deux époux mais aussi leurs 3 jeunes enfants. Vous avez, monsieur Potter, déclaré dans votre déposition, avoir passé toute la nuit avec l'accusé ! Donc je répète ma question : jurez ici et devant tous qu'il s'agit de la vérité ? »  
Alors que Severus restait imperturbable, la tête haute...  
Harry, lui, se demandait encore ce qu'il c'était passé ce soir là ! Severus était avec Lucius mais ou ? Le survivant se souvenait de la peur qu'il avait ressentit ce soir là et son amant était rentré si bouleversé...  
Le jeune homme secoua la tête, reprenant peu à peu pied, sa voix sûre et claire, résonna dans la salle de tribunal, il ne répondit pourtant pas à la question :  
« J'ai moi même effectué une enquête sur les accusations portées à l'encontre de Severus Snape... »  
Installés sur le premier banc, derrière Severus, dans la salle toute la famille était la Dumbledore et Remus avaient hoché la tête, Drago ne se préoccupait pas vraiment de ce qui se passait, il fixait son père avec haine...  
Le juge soupira :  
« Et qu'avez vous découvert ? »  
« Une machination ! Lucius Malfoy est l'homme qui a porté ces accusations ! Il est l'homme qui a exécuté cette famille ! Il a ensuite fait parvenir au ministre une lettre anonyme... Voilà tout ce que vous avez pour accuser cet homme qui a risqué sa vie en tant qu'espion pendant des années ! Une lettre anonyme écrite des mains d'un mangemort, qui lui, est toujours resté fidèle à son Maître ! »  
Alors qu'Harry crachait ses derniers mots, l'avocat de la cour se leva :  
« Avez vous des preuves de ce que vous avancez ? Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez jamais pu prouver que Monsieur Malfoy était un mangemort ! C'est un honorable membre de notre société ! »  
« C'est faux ! »  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Drago, Severus secoua la tête en fixant le jeune homme comme pour lui demander de se calmer, il s'était levé et avait hurlé... Derrière le jeune Malfoy, les gens présent dans la salle s'agitèrent, et Fudge serra les poings, une fois de plus les sorciers restaient derrière leur héros le soutenant avec force, certain se levèrent et dans le brouhaha de la salle on pouvait distinguer leurs paroles :  
« Il a raison... »  
« Oui, après tout ce qu'a fait Harry Potter pour nous, vous le traitez en accusé... »  
« Si il dit que l'un est coupable et l'autre innocent il faut le croire... »  
Le juge prit sa baguette magique la leva et des coups de marteau résonnèrent redonnant à la pièce son silence habituel :  
« Silence ou je fais évacuer la salle ! »  
A contrecœur et avec un regard mauvais pour son père, Drago se laissa tomber sur le banc, et les sorciers firent de même...  
Severus soupira, et l'avocat de l'accusation s'approcha de la barre des  
témoins :  
« Si votre compagnon est si innocent que ça, pourquoi voudrait-on l'accuser ? »  
En fixant Malfoy qui souriait toujours, Harry répondit d'une voix sourde :  
« Pour des raisons évidentes et d'autres que je n'évoquerais pas ici, cet homme a jurer notre perte ! »  
Mais je ne le laisserais pas faire, personne ne s'en prendra à ma famille.  
Il jeta un regard à Ron, à Remus et à Albus, pour s'assurer qu'ils seraient près à intervenir en cas de problème, les jumeaux se tenaient debout, aux deux cotés de la salle, près des Aurors chargés de la surveillance...  
Harry fixa Lucius droit dans les yeux, il dit d'une voix assurée en espérant que son plan allait marcher :  
« Je confirme que j'ai passé toute la nuit ou le meurtre a été commis dans les bras de mon amant ! Nous avons d'abord discuté longuement et ensuite nous avons eut des relations sexuelles TOUTE la nuit, avant de nous endormir au matin ! »  
Le sourire de Lucius s'élargit, alors que le cœur d'Harry battait plus vite dans sa poitrine, il vit ses amis porter la main à leur poche pour prendre leurs baguettes, il espérait vraiment qu'ils n'en aient pas besoin.  
L'avocat de l'accusation se mit a sourire à son tour, persuadé d'avoir gagné son procès, il allait parler mais le survivant l'en empêcha :  
« J'ai sauvé ce monder du seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai jurée de capturer tout les Mangemorts qui le méritait ! Et je l'ai fait ! Croyez vous que je pourrait aimer un homme qui aurait tué des enfants... »  
Le cœur de Severus manqua plusieurs battement, jamais ils ne s'étaient dit je t'aime, jamais ils n'avaient parlé d'amour.  
Pourquoi fallait il que ces premiers mots soient prononcés dans une salle pleine de monde ?  
Sans se rendre compte du trouble de son amant, Harry continua :  
« J'ai libéré les enfants Eémer, parce que je ne supportais pas de les savoir meurtris par leurs parents. Croyez vous vraiment que je puisse cautionner le meurtre d'enfants ? Croyez vous que je puisse mentir sur un sujet si important ? »  
Fudge se tortilla sur sa chaise, il sentait la situation lui échapper :  
« Mais il me semble que le ministre voulait me faire boire une potion de vérité pour s'en assurer... »  
Comme Harry l'espérait les sorciers furent indignés, des exclamations scandalisées retentirent dans toute la pièce, le juge fixa le ministre un instant et d'un coup de baguette fit retentir le bruit de marteau :  
« Nous utilisons souvent la potion de vérité dans des cas comme celui là et... »  
Outrés, les gens dans la salle se manifestèrent de nouveau :  
« C'est un scandale ! »  
« Monsieur le ministre vous devriez avoir honte ! »  
« La cour a été achetée, on sait quelles sont les manières de Malfoy père ! »  
« On a pas besoin de potion pour savoir qu'Harry Potter dit la vérité ! »  
Peu à peu le ministre perdait ses couleurs, il avait perdu c'était trop tard, si Harry acceptait de boire, les gens l'en empêcheraient et si il l'en empêchait lui même Severus serait libre...  
Ce môme avait réussit à manipuler tout le monde, il ne lui restait plus qu'a sauver la face.  
Résigné, le politicien se leva en souriant :  
« Voyons, voyons, messieurs, dames, il n'est pas nécessaire qu'il prouve ce qu'il avance nous... j'ai confiance en Harry Potter ! Soyez sur qu'une enquête sera ouverte pour savoir qui a envoyé cette lettre anonyme... Maintenant pardonnez moi mais j'ai encore cette affaire à régler, je vais donc me retirer ! »  
Sous les cris écoeurés des gens, Fudge sortit, en compagnie d'El bach.  
Le juge secoua la tête et demanda à ce que le calme soit restauré :  
« Bien, Monsieur Snape, au vu de ces nouvelles informations vous êtes donc lavé de tout soupçon et puisque le ministre n'a pas cru bon de le dire, je vais le faire : veuillez, monsieur, accepter les excuses du ministère et de la cour pour cette désagréable affaire ! »  
Les derniers mots du sorcier c'étaient perdus dans l'explosion de joie de la famille.  
Harry se leva et chercha Lucius des yeux mais il n'était nulle part, il avait filé...

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Epuisé, le jeune homme se laissa tomber dans le canapé, derrière lui, l'un après l'autre, les membres de la famille sortirent de la cheminée, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Harry ferma les yeux un instant et puis une main caressa ses cheveux, il ouvrit les yeux doucement et vit Ginny lui sourire, il se leva et vit son amant debout devant la grande cheminée, un verre d'alcool dans la main, il fixa les flammes, le jeune homme se dirigea dans la salle de bain sous le regard de sa famille...  
Après avoir passé son visage sous l'eau, il se releva et croisa le regard de son amant dans la glace :  
« Et si il m'avait déclaré coupable Harry ? »  
Le jeune homme soupira :  
« Les jumeaux auraient crée une diversion et éteints les lumière, Ron Albus Remus et Arthur se seraient occupés des aurors, ils auraient ensuite prétendus que je leur avait jeter l'impérium, pour ne pas être inquiétés... Le temps que les gens comprennent ce qui se passe, on aurait transplané bien loin ! »  
« Tu aurais fais ça ? Sacrifié ta vie, ta famille et tout le reste ? »  
« Oui, pour toi ! »  
Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer :  
« Dumbledore n'aurait pas... »  
« Il a demandé à participer au plan. C'est lui qui a fait passer nos baguettes... Il a des idées géniales la plupart du temps ! »  
« Quoi ? »  
« On nous à fouillé à l'entrée pour prendre nos... »  
« Normal pour un procès sorcier ! »  
Se reposant sur le lavabo le jeune homme ajouta :  
« Ils ont pris nos baguettes ! Albus est passé en dernier, les a récupérés je ne sais pas comment et nous les a rendues ! »  
Le visage du professeur reflétait l'incompréhension, des rires résonnaient dans la maison :  
« Pourquoi ? »  
« Je sais que tu as du mal à le comprendre Severus mais ils sont ta famille maintenant ! Ils feront tout pour toi ! Et ils s'attendent à ce que tu fasses tout pour eux... »  
La voix de Molly résonna dans la maison :  
« Harry vient voir ce que Lexis... viteeee ! »  
Le jeune parrain se mit à sourire :  
« Je parie qu'il a fait voler un de ses jouets jusqu'à lui ! »  
Il fixa son amant dans les yeux :  
« Tu ne descends que si tu en as envie, ils ne t'en voudront pas ! »  
Doucement il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de son amant et rejoignit sa famille, Alexis riait sur le tapis devant la cheminée, il adorait avoir l'attention de tout le monde, dés qu'il vit Harry il s'écria :  
« Pa'in ! »  
« Oui mon petit cœur ! »  
« R'garde ! »  
Le petit tapa dans ses mains en secouant la tête et aussitôt un cube vola jusque lui :  
« Hé bébé ! Tu montres à maman ce qu'on a appris? »  
Il émit un cri de joie et attrapa le cube. Harry sursauta légèrement quand des bras l'enserrèrent, personne ne se préoccupait vraiment des deux amants toute l'attention était toujours tournée sur le bébé. Severus chuchota à son oreille :  
« Evans ! »  
Harry se retourna :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Sara Evans ! Ca règle notre problème ! »  
Avec un sourire éclatant, Harry demanda :  
« Vraiment tu la voudrais chez toi... »  
Il hocha a peine la tête, mais sa suffisait pour rendre son amant heureux :  
« Tu ne le regretteras pas Severus, elle est si merveilleuse ! »  
L'homme ne répondit pas il se contenta de fixer son amant dans les yeux et se répétant qu'il le faisait pour eux et non pas pour soulager sa conscience, Harry avait fait beaucoup pour lui, c'était comme si il lui devait bien ça...  
Molly interrompit leur échange silencieux :  
« A table mes enfants, Dobby et moi, nous vous avons préparé un festin... »  
Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras et tout le monde se dirigea vers la table...  
Severus en profita pour embrasser son amant dans le cou, il l'attira à l'écart dans un coin de la pièce et murmura :  
« Tu ne me l'as pas demandé ! »  
Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils :  
« Quoi ? »  
« Si j'était innocent ! »  
Le jeune homme se mit à sourire :  
« Je n'ai pas besoin de te le demander... J'ai confiance en toi ! Pourrais tu encore me regarder dans les yeux de cette façon si tu avais tué et mutilé des enfants ? »  
Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer _Pourrais tu encore me regarder dans les yeux de cette façon si tu avais tué et mutilé des enfants !_ Est ce que je pourrais... oui... est ce que...  
Les cris de joie du bébé résonnèrent dans la pièce quand son parrain le prit...

Ce soir, la maison d'Harry Potter et de Severus Snape résonna de rires de joie, tout n'allait pas bien dans le meilleur des mondes, il restait des mangemort à arrêter, Lucius Malfoy était toujours dans la nature, probablement à comploter encore contre eux...  
Et le poids du passé étreignait encore le cœur de Severus...  
Mais ce soir là, ils oublièrent tout pour apprécier simplement la vie, la joie et le bonheur d'être en famille...

**FIN**

* * *

Lune verse une larme bon bin voilà c'est finie j'espère que c'était a la hauteur de vos attente !

**Alors a votre avis coupable ou pas ? Sachez que je ne ferais pas de suite sa se termine comme sa ! **

**Pourquoi vous me regarder comme sa ? gloups gentil gentil lecteur hi hi hi hi (rire nerveux) Donc voilà j'aimerais bien votre avis s'avoir si sa vous a plus ! (pour les menaces de mort c'est le meme bouton lol )**

merci a tous et a très bientôt pour de nouvelle aventure ! je vous aime ! bisous lune


End file.
